


Ангелы, демоны и музы

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Ангелы, демоны и... [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Historical, Humor, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Postmodernism, RST, Romance, Shakespearian postmortem play, Theology, UST, Xenophilia, poem and muses, латынь, нелинейное повествование, несколько вольная трактовка биографий реальных исторических личностей, полное отсутствие примечаний даже когда они нужны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Подарки сверхъестественных бессмертных существ друг другу иногда бывают очень неожиданными. К тому же обладают рядом удивительных побочных эффектов, вроде влияния на души смертных, человеческую культуру и судьбы цивилизации и мироздания.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Также на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8662435) и на [дайри](https://crazycoyote.diary.ru/p218345419.htm)  
Обложка by Crazycoyote

_ Quam oblationem tu, Deus, in omnibus, quæsumus, benedictam, adscriptam, ratam, rationabilem, acceptabilemque facere digneris…_

** _Canon missae_ **

#  **Часть первая. Мельпомена и демон**

## Глава первая, в которой перед ангелом является демон, упоминаются пророки и объясняется смысл упования на Господа

_Принято считать, что демоны не мечтают. Во-первых, у них полностью отсутствует необходимое для этого воображение. Во-вторых, демонам полагается либо замышлять козни, либо строить их, занимая этими важными процессами все свое сознание, сколько бы его ни нашлось. Но на самом деле у большинства демонов в глубине души живет заветная мечта — хотя они, безусловно, считают, что это всего лишь самые коварные козни, до которых они способны додуматься. Практически каждый демон больше всего на свете мечтает соблазнить ангела, и это совсем непростая задача. Как правило, ангелы полностью избегают вина, игр и общества прелестных женщин. Из-за этого демоны все время подозревают ангелов в чем-то весьма неопределенном, но очень нехорошем — или, напротив, чересчур хорошем, что для демона даже хуже — и не приближаются к ним. Однако, как известно, из любого правила бывают исключения. В том числе, из правил, касающихся ангелов и демонов._

_Стоял приятный осенний день. И хотя один букинистический магазин еще не был даже придуман, ангел уже обитал в том самом здании. Этот ангел совершенно точно не отказывался ни от вина, ни от общества… не совсем женщин. И не совсем мужчин. _

_В тот день демон по имени Эрик, занимавший унизительно, с его точки зрения, невысокий ранг в адской иерархии, приступил к заключительному этапу своего плана. Это был самый главный и решающий этап, а весь план целиком, по мнению Эрика, был велик и прекрасен. Он был ничуть не хуже, чем… у Кроули. Тот приходил на ум Эрику неизменно, когда демон начинал оценивать грандиозность собственного замысла — что было вовсе не удивительно._

** _Лондон, Англия, 1616 год_ **

Кроули стремится к той же великой цели, думал Эрик. Только у Кроули никак не получается, раз этот ангел уже пьет вино и ест еду, но до сих пор не спустился в Ад. Он даже лобстеров ест! А ведь их живьем в кипяток запихивают! Ангел со слишком сложным именем, чтобы Эрик был способен его запомнить, определенно был почти готов к Низвержению. Самое выдающееся, чего только может достичь демон, так близко к осуществлению! А этот Кроули чего-то медлит и никак не может нанести решающий удар. Но он, Эрик, точно справится. Ведь получилось же у него соблазнить ту молочницу подмешать в молоко крысиной отравы. Убить, правда, у нее никого не вышло, но это же была случайность, что ведро с молоком прохудилось и все пришлось вылить! Главное — намерение. А намерение грешить у этого ангела точно есть.

Все эти рассуждения подкрепляли мечты Эрика и придавали ему сил, пока он приближался к дому ангела со слишком длинным именем. Эрик был решителен, суров, коварен — как и положено настоящему демону! И внутри него кипел адский огонь! Это точно был он, никакое не волнение. С чего бы ему волноваться? Он все продумал. И уверен в себе, как никогда!

Дойдя до двери, Эрик остановился и сколько-то времени таращился на дверной молоток. Думая, положено настоящим демонам стучать или нет. А потом решил, что раз это ангельский дом, лучше постучать. Нечего пугать этого, со сложным именем! Напротив, Эрик должен его обаять. А потом — окончательно соблазнить. Так что он схватился за пару бронзовых крылышек и постучался в дом ангела. Пока еще ангела! Когда Эрик выйдет отсюда, это будет дом демона!

_Принято считать, что ангелы сопереживают людям, поскольку проводят с их душами так много времени, наставляя и направляя к свету. Но в то же время любому разумному существу, если только оно об этом как следует подумает, станет ясно, что ангелы сопереживают не больше, чем хороший хирург каждому из своих пациентов. «Ваша опухоль неоперабельна», — скажет такой хирург с искренним сожалением, но вряд ли с глубоким участием, ведь его внимания уже ждет следующий пациент. Так и ангел, взглянув на смертный грех, посожалеет о потерянной душе, но не задержит свое внимание на ней надолго. Есть и другие души, за которые еще можно побороться с Адом._

_Ангел Азирафель был на хорошем счету у своего начальства, до тех пор, пока не начал пытаться пересказывать коллегам содержание пьес Шекспира. Ангел выполнял работу на совесть, но позволял себе испытывать симпатию к смертным и искренне переживал за успехи и потери душ тех, кто ему чем-то понравился. Душу Шекспира, как прекрасно видел ангел, кидало то в грех, то в святость, и почти до самого конца никаким образом невозможно было понять, где же ей надлежит пребывать. Оттого за великого драматурга Азирафель болел особенно сильно и не мог сдержать своих впечатлений перед коллегами, которые совершенно не понимали его энтузиазма. _

_Все это послужило причиной трех устных замечаний, одного нестрогого выговора без занесения в личное дело, а также нового циркуляра по Небесной канцелярии, вносящего дополнение в служебные инструкции, которое гласило, что обсуждение произведений искусства, созданных смертными подопечными, не должно занимать более полутора минут земного времени суммарно в течение одних земных суток. Особое приложение к циркуляру налагало абсолютный запрет на цитаты из Шекспира на всех этажах Небесной конторы, как в устной, так и в письменной форме. Жирный, но немного кривоватый крестик в конце документа свидетельствовал о том, что он подписан лично Архангелом Гавриилом._

Вильям, его добрый друг, отбыл в Рай всего полгода назад, и Азирафель до сих пор скучал по нему. Обычно это проявлялось во внезапных отлучках в Страдфорд, а также в одиноких ужинах за бутылочкой хорошего вина. Ангел сам шел на рынок, сам покупал продукты, сам готовил… И сам ел.

Так и в тот день, третьего сентября тысяча шестьсот шестнадцатого года, Азирафель мысленно повторял любимые строки, написанные старым приятелем, и неспешно отрезал себе кусочек ростбифа, политый сливочным соусом. Это был отличный ужин, к которому, к тому же, прилагалась бутылка загодя припасенного ангелом вина, подаренная ему приятелями-монахами из одного славного бенедиктинского монастыря, в котором имелись одновременно прекрасная библиотека и отличный винный погреб. С точки зрения Азирафеля, то было совершенно идеальное место. А ангел, к тому же, так удачно попал тогда, сразу после Рождества, на обряд освящения вина — и получил такой чудесный подарок. Словом, все это вместе должно было скрасить его светлую печаль по умершему поэту и прекрасно справлялось с возложенной на него ответственной задачей до тех пор, пока в дверь Азирафеля не постучали.

То, что он был ангелом Небесным, совершенно не означало, что он обязан уделять внимание смертным в любой момент, когда им то заблагорассудится. Потому первым порывом Азирафеля было не открывать вовсе. Стук в дверь всегда сулил хлопоты, в такой момент вовсе ему ненужные. Но потом ангел подумал, что, помимо неуместных людей, это могло быть срочное письмо, а кроме того, это мог быть… Тут он как раз дошел до двери, открыл ее и в изумлении уставился на того, кто за ней стоял. Не то чтобы Азирафель не ожидал увидеть там демона, просто вовсе не этого демона.

Ангел со сложным именем открыл дверь — и о радость! О везение! Дьявольская удача! Он как раз был занят чревоугодием и даже пил вино. Какой же везучий демон Эрик! Скоро все в Аду будут ему завидовать, а Кроули будет кусать локти. Он, говорят, змея, у него должно получаться.

— Чем обязан? — удивленно спросил ангел.

Эрик, уверенно выпятив подбородок, шагнул в дом, и ангел не стал его останавливать. Посторонился, все так же удивленно, а теперь еще и с легким подозрением глядя на демона. Что ж, подозрение вполне естественно, он ведь ангел. А Эрик — демон. Но ничего, это досадное различие не затянется надолго.

— Я пришел, чтобы поговорить с тобой, — торжественно возгласил Эрик, обведя рукой изящный, как он надеялся, полукруг. Правда, чуть не задел вазу, зачем-то стоявшую возле самой двери. Но она не упала, так что ничего страшного.

Ангел внимательно и молча осмотрел демона с ног до головы, и Эрик невольно выпятил подбородок еще сильнее. Пусть этот ангел смотрит как следует на величие настоящего адского зла! Пусть увидит, как оно привлекательно! Ангел по-прежнему молча закрыл за Эриком дверь и вернулся за стол к своей пище, выжидательно взглянув на демона. Ну понятно, он же вежливый ангел, они все такие. Раз Эрик сказал, что будет говорить, ангел теперь ждет, пока он заговорит. А за стол все равно не пригласил! Хоть и вежливый.

«Ну и ладно, мы не гордые», — подумал Эрик и уселся сам, сотворив себе табурет, поскольку второго стула за столом не увидел.

— Ты — тот самый ангел, который может мне помочь! Самый лучший, самый могущественный!

Ангел задумчиво приподнял одну бровь и так же задумчиво отправил в рот кусочек какой-то своей еды. Эрик не разбирался в человеческой еде, он был больше по животным, из которых ее готовили. Ведьм, например, можно было искушать попортить коров, а пастухов — испортить пастушек среди нежных ягнят.

— Вас же совсем, нисколечко не ценят на Небесах! — воскликнул Эрик, всплеснув руками, изящно и грациозно, как он вновь понадеялся. А что подсвечник покачнулся и ангелу пришлось подхватить его взглядом и поставить на место — так это даже лучше. Более драматично. Этот ангел очень любит драму, так что все идет хорошо. — Подумать только, ангел таких выдающихся талантов прозябает на совершенно рядовой позиции, на Земле, вместо того, чтобы иметь должности и звания, которых он достоин по праву! Нельзя, о нет, нельзя! Нельзя так ужасно обращаться со столь одаренными и ценными… господами, как вы. У нас в Преисподней таких ценят куда больше! Вам бы наверняка целое баронство дали, или даже графство. Или два баронства! И корону. И множество книг, даже тех, которые тут, на Земле, сожгли! — Эрик засиял от гордости, потому что мысль про книги была просто гениальной. Он ведь успел разузнать, что непроизносимый ангел книжки очень любит. Он готовился! Коварно, как истинный демон! И теперь так удачно смог их ввернуть в разговор, да еще и прельстить ангела еретическими трудами. Это наверняка ускорит его падение.

Ангел в ответ мечтательно улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по полке с книгами, и Эрик неописуемо возрадовался. Его совращение работает! Осталось только немножко этого ангела дожать, чтобы он сам захотел спуститься в Ад.

— И конечно же, мы сможем обезопасить вас от ваших коллег. И от наших, которые вам неприятны, — тут демон виртуозно, по его мнению, понизил тон, сделав его интимным. Правда, при этом чуть не сдернул со стола салфетку, потому что наклонился ближе к ангелу, а тот, снова впав в задумчивость, абсолютно случайно отшатнулся от Эрика назад. — Демон Кроули больше вас не будет беспокоить.

Тут ангел — как же его звали все-таки? — наконец взглянул на Эрика. Демон не смог расшифровать его взгляд, но в любом случае это была победа! Ведь до сих пор ангел смотрел куда угодно, кроме Эрика! Теперь Эрик сможет влиять на него через взгляд! Правда, демону отчего-то стало неловко оттого, как смотрел на него ангел. Уж очень пристально, но словно сквозь него. Будто продолжал размышлять.

— Вы представляете, какой наглый тип! Так и крутится вокруг вас, докучает! Это ведь он совратил человеческого поэта, чтобы тот написал ту чудовищную пьесу! — ангел вновь вопросительно вздернул бровь и, к восторгу Эрика, неровно вздохнул. Похоже, Эрик нащупал слабое место в его защите! О, как Эрик наслаждался сейчас собой! В какое изысканное противоборство он вступил! Какого серьезного противника сегодня он сразит!

— Она вас встревожила, верно? — вкрадчиво сказал Эрик, наклонившись еще ближе, так что край стола больно вдавился ему в живот. Но он решил не обращать внимания, тут поважнее вещи творятся! Хотя и правда было неприятно, так что голос у Эрика стал несколько напряженным. — В ней есть убийства, черная магия, много крови! Она восхваляет зло.

Пока Эрик говорил, взор ангела с чересчур длинным именем наливался восторгом. Это заставило демона растеряться и на секунду замолчать. Он не ожидал, что ангел со сложным именем так отреагирует. Что он будет выглядеть довольным, будто та пьеса не смутила его разум, будто ему вовсе не было досадно узнать про намеренные адские козни Кроули против него. Неужели Эрик ошибся в своих расчетах? Он оторвался от стола, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью, и его осенило.

Ну конечно! Ангел сам имел какие-то коварные планы и окучивал Кроули, оттого и не удивился. И с пьесой тоже был какой-то коварный план, и он притом удался! Но что же за интригу вел этот ангел против Ада? Эрик попытался собраться с мыслями, но они отчего-то разбегались в стороны. Пауза затягивалась, и это было недопустимо. Так и все совращение сорвать можно! Демону срочно нужно оправдать задержку в монологе, и как-то заполнить молчание. Взгляд Эрика заметался по комнате и упал на бутылку вина на столе. Дрожащими руками Эрик схватил ее и принялся наливать противно пахнущую субстанцию в бокал. Демон никому не признавался, но к вину он не прикасался, как обычно поступали ангелы. Оно ему не нравилось.

Порой самая лучшая тактика поведения в критической ситуации заключается в том, чтобы делать ничего. Главное — ни в коем случае не перепутать «делать ничего» и «ничего не делать». Этой замечательной истине научил Азирафеля еще один его добрый приятель, только умерший, в отличие от старого доброго друга Вильяма, уже некоторое время назад. Собственно, они и познакомились ровно в тот момент, когда этот милый молодой человек делал ничего. Ангел оказался там, внезапно ощутив грозящую кому-то неминуемую смертельную опасность — и обнаружил славного юношу, которого обступали со всех сторон три голодные львицы. Успел буквально в последний момент.

Он не был похож ни на закоренелого преступника, ни даже на беглого раба: обаятельный, благообразный и в очень приличной одежде. Так что ангел очень удивился, увидев именно его во рву для страшных казней.

— Во имя Всевышней, что ты здесь делаешь? — изумленно спросил Азирафель, почесывая за ухом одну из утихомирившихся львиц. Они, все три, лежали теперь у него в ногах и грызли внушительных размеров баранью голяшку, вполне дружелюбно по-кошачьи урча.

— Ничего, ангел Господень! — ответил юный пророк, сразу поняв, кто стоит перед ним. И отношения у них заладились тоже сразу.

Таким образом, обнаружив на своем пороге незнакомого демона, Азирафель решил воспользоваться давно проверенным методом — и все это время тщательно, без суеты и спешки, делал ничего. Смертные порой называли эту тактику «уповать на Господа», однако ангелы, не будучи людьми, уповали на Нее совершенно иным образом, так что определение давнего приятеля Азирафелю казалось более точным в его, ангельском, случае.

И вот сейчас его усилия наконец принесли плоды, несколько внезапно для Азирафеля, так что он заволновался: делать ничего уже сработало, и теперь ему требовалось успеть сделать то, что нужно! А он мог и опоздать, слишком уж этот незнакомый демон был торопливым. И неуклюжим! Разольет еще вино, чего доброго, прямо на себя, прежде чем выпьет — и тогда выйдет совсем нехорошо.

А ведь ангел даже обрадоваться толком не успел тем удивительным, потрясающим новостям, которые только что сообщил ему демон! Вместо этого ему пришлось беспокоиться о той части новостей, которая тоже была удивительной, но кроме того — очень тревожной и опасной.

— И с кем еще вы делились… гм, впечатлениями о пьесе и деяниях демона Кроули? — спросил он и сделал большой глоток из собственного бокала. Два подряд больших глотка. Вино было отличное, а Азирафель — ужасно нервничал.

Неуклюжий демон отчего-то с восхищением проследил за тем, как ангел пьет, и радостно возгласил:

— Ни с кем! Я это все сам придумал!..

Азирафель с облегчением отставил бокал, приготовившись снова делать ничего и обдумывать наконец хорошие новости, принесенные этим странным демоном.

Тот зачем-то продолжал радоваться и объяснял, что хотя он действует самостоятельно, его действия наверняка одобрят, а ангела, буде он согласится присоединиться к Адскому воинству, непременно и неминуемо оценят. Азирафель терпеливо вздохнул, внимательно глядя на демона и на бокал в его руке.

Радость и восторг этого незнакомого выходца из Ада отчего-то вызывали у ангела брезгливость. Хотя, как правило, положительные эмоции ангела радовали, даже если их испытывали всякие мерзавцы. Но не в данном случае. Попытки этого демона понять их с Кроули отношения тоже вызвали лишь отвращение и некоторую жалость к этому ограниченному существу. Для него в мире существовало только соблазнение, и только так он способен был назвать стремление радовать другого. Может ли статься, что Господь была милосердна к этому скорбному созданию и дала ему возможность узреть нечто иное? Пути Всевышней были сейчас для ангела слишком непостижимы, ибо он не верил, что демон, сидящий перед ним, способен понять хоть что-то.

— Надо же, как вам повезло… — задумчиво сообщил Азирафель, решив, что демона необходимо поощрить, а то он что-то замялся над бокалом.

— Да, и за это стоит выпить! — выпалил тот, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. И выпил.

Азирафель возвел глаза вверх, сложив ладони перед грудью, хотя молиться за упокой души демона ни малейшего смысла не имело. Души у него не было. И его самого, то бишь, эфирной сущности, заменявшей ангелам и демонам душу — тоже больше не было. Не существовало в реальности. Осталось только шипящее и слегка дымящее темное пятно на полу и некрасивом табурете, сотворенном демоном. Словом, молиться за оставшееся не имело ровным счетом никакого смысла. Потому ангел возвел глаза в благодарности. Азирафель благодарил Господа за то, что все так обернулось. Благодарил еще одного своего приятеля-пророка, в день поминовения которого люди придумали такую замечательную традицию освящения вина. Потом опять Господа — за то, что Она так замечательно устроила Свое Творение и практически все человеческие напитки в нем состояли на большую часть из воды. В данном случае — святой воды, ведь ее же освятили. Также ангел благодарил своих приятелей-монахов, за то, что подарили ему эту чудесную бутылку в конце прошлого года. И в третий раз Господа — за то, что у него, Азирафеля, в жизни было и есть так много замечательных приятелей. Ангел благодарил не за себя: ему, в сущности, ничего не угрожало. Он благодарил их всех за Кроули, за которого успел всерьез перепугаться, внезапно выяснив, что выходцу из Ада стало известно о его отношениях с ангелом. Узнай о них и другие — Кроули мог оказаться в очень, очень большой опасности! В конце своей прочувствованной мысленной речи он на всякий случай поблагодарил Господа снова, за то, что Ее Падший сын заслужил сегодня это чудесное избавление, как некогда заслужил и Ее пророк во рву со львами.

Потом ангел опустил глаза и руки и снова взглянул на полку с книгами. У некоторых из них были опалены корешки: то были следы от костров инквизиции. Азирафель не стал убирать эти отпечатки трудной судьбы. Души святых, что попали на Небо прямиком с казни за черную магию, светились в Раю ярче. И эти книги тоже заслужили, чтобы об их подвиге что-то напоминало, так ангел считал.

Глупый смешной демон! Он понятия не имел, что в Аду нет книг, тем более — тех, что были сожжены. Ангел же знал это точно, поскольку другой демон брал их у него почитать. То есть, «гравюры посмотреть», как он уверенно утверждал. Будь у Кроули возможность зайти в особую Адскую библиотеку, он бы немедля это сделал, хотя бы из любопытства. И, конечно, поделился бы с Азирафелем рассказом о ней, просто так, а не в обмен на предательство. Может быть, как-нибудь замаскировал бы свое стремление порадовать и ворчал бы просто адски, чтобы ангел не вздумал благодарить. Потому что — тут Азирафель опять восторженно заулыбался — этот демон готовил для него подарки просто так, постоянно, и благодарности не ждал. И ангел мог даже не знать, что это подарок, пока какой-нибудь другой глупый демон ему не сообщит. И ведь этот адский болван совершенно не понял смысл подарка! «Пьеса о зле»! Ну надо же, так обозвать самый великий труд Вильяма!

Ангел подошел к другой полке, где стояли книги, которые никто никогда не жег — разве что, немного недооценивали при жизни автора. «Гамлет», «Король Лир», «Макбет». Любимые пьесы ангела. А «Макбет» — самая любимая.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава вторая, в которой ангел и демон ходят в театр, на сцене все умирают, а судьба одного драматурга вызывает беспокойство, но не поэтому

_Впрочем, началась эта история вовсе не с «Макбета», а с «Короля Лира». То есть, если уж углубляться к самым корням, она началась с «Гамлета», куда ангел и демон впервые пришли вместе. Кроули еще тогда сообщил, что ему больше нравятся комедии — и, в отличие от рассказов о том, что он никогда ничего не читает, это было вполне правдиво. С его точки зрения, «трагедий» ему и на работе хватало. Так что демону было приятнее, для разнообразия, посмотреть на людей, которые не убивают своих друзей и родственников, не кончают самоубийством сами, не предают, не лжесвидетельствуют и далее по списку смертных грехов — а к концу пьесы собираются жить долго и счастливо и, возможно, даже не попасть в Ад. Тем не менее, после «Гамлета» Кроули, самым неожиданным образом, оказался вместе с Азирафелем на премьере «Отелло», а потом — и на «Короле Лире». Согласно его утверждению, он проверял, подействует ли то, что он сделал с «Гамлетом», и на остальные «мрачные штуки» Шекспира. И вот в этом уже, безусловно, врал не меньше, чем про свое отношение к книгам._

** _Лондон, Англия, 1606 год_ **

На Азирафеля, когда ему что-то по-настоящему нравилось, смотреть было одно удовольствие. Поэтому ангел смотрел на сцену, а Кроули — на ангела, нагло пользуясь тем, что тот слишком увлечен пьесой, чтобы обращать внимание на то, как демон на него таращится. Хотя на подмостки Кроули тоже иногда косился, а еще — внимательно прислушивался. Дело было в разговоре, который они завели в прошлый раз, посмотрев «Отелло». Азирафель от пьесы остался в восхищении, таком сильном, что зрители примерно на десяток рядов от них вперед, назад и в стороны, по прикидкам Кроули, должны были прожить неделю, полную удачных событий и приятных встреч. Так сильно их накрыло ангельской благодатью. Кроули тоже накрыло, так что он даже почти не ворчал, только про себя думал, не должны ли у демонов от переизбытка Небесной любви начинаться какие-нибудь мигрени или другие заболевания. Не всерьез, конечно, а просто из чувства протеста: он столько времени с ангелом проводил, что давно бы мучительно развоплотился, будь это опасно.

В общем, Кроули почти не ворчал, так что Азирафель мог беспрепятственно делиться с ним своими размышлениями о великом таланте душки Вильяма, который, по мнению ангела, был способен на много большее. И Кроули даже не спросил, куда уж больше, чем вот эта вот прелестная вещица о том, как один берберский недоумок по глупости и склонности верить кому попало придушил собственную жену. Про какого-нибудь араба, который переубивал сразу целый гарем?.. А поскольку не спросил, Азирафель не стал выразительно осуждающе молчать, поджав губы, а продолжил рассказывать. Что Вильям вполне способен написать по-настоящему великую вещь, где поистине мрачные, жестокие и реалистичные картины зла смогут отвратить людей от него и явить им путь к настоящему добру. Тут Кроули снова промолчал и не сказал, что по-настоящему реалистичные картины зла куда чаще провоцируют людей попробовать это самое зло из любопытства. Потому что Азирафель светился так, что обеспечил несколько дней счастливой жизни еще и прохожим в переулке, по которому они шли. В общем, у Кроули рука не поднялась и язык не повернулся. Поэтому ангел успел еще добавить, что готов обеспечить Шекспира вдохновением и творческой удачей на годы вперед, лишь бы тот действительно такую пьесу написал. Кроули прикинул снова — и решил, что в нынешнем состоянии Азирафеля вполне хватит на добрый десяток драматургов. И сказал: «Угу».

Так что теперь он прислушивался к пьесе, косился на актеров, а потом снова смотрел на Азирафеля, пытаясь понять, вышло у того заполучить от Вильяма, даже не представлявшего, как ему повезло с поклонником, пьесу своей мечты, или нет.

— По-моему, сюжет на редкость душераздирающий даже для него… — наконец не выдержав, завел Кроули разговор на интересующую его тему.

На сцене король Лир скитался, как и положено герою трагедии — неожиданно, в компании шута. Который, впрочем, как и положено в трагедии, тоже страдал, а отнюдь не развлекал публику веселыми шутками.

— Это и в самом деле так, — согласился с ним Азирафель.

Он с увлечением следил за сюжетом и жевал виноград. Чтобы не сплевывать косточки, он их переносил куда-то далеко, прежде чем отправить ягоду в рот. Демон из любопытства проследил за его манипуляциями: оказалось, ангел удобрял ими какой-то виноградник под Неаполем. Кроули усмехнулся. Азирафель выглядел очень довольным, пьеса ему нравилась, и демон было решил, что Шекспир наконец сделал все как надо. Однако проглотив очередную виноградину, Азирафель добавил:

— Всегда очень печально наблюдать, как себя губят хорошие люди.

— Вот эти люди хорошие? — изумился Кроули. — Да они же прогоняют друг друга из дома просто так! Наверняка не доживут до конца всего этого… спектакля.

Азирафель с печалью взглянул на гроздь винограда в своей руке, пожал плечами, мельком глянув на Кроули, и снова прикипел глазами к сцене. Игра смертных актеров его всегда завораживала, это демон понимал. Но надеялся, что Азирафель все же объяснит, что Вильям опять сделал не так.

— Их погубило всего лишь недопонимание. Взаимное недопонимание, и это очень трагично.

Кроули уставился на ангела, пытаясь восстановить ход его мыслей, но не преуспел. С его точки зрения, тут ничего не понимал только старый король. Отдать царство за лживые слова — это очень по-человечески, они постоянно так делают. И Кроули, как демон, часто пользовался тем, что люди верили словам. Пожалуй, он бы и старших дочерей поссорил, чтобы заварушка вышла еще занятнее.

— Жаль, что Корделия не нашла слов любви для своего отца, — с искренним сожалением продолжил ангел, и Кроули прислушался, продолжая на него смотреть. — А король так хотел услышать их, что не видел ее дел, говоривших о любви так же откровенно, как слова. У людей было бы гораздо меньше бед и несчастий, если бы они умели говорить о любви на одном языке, или хотя бы помнили, что кроме их языка есть и другой. Иногда я думаю, что Вавилонская башня, упав, разбила не языки слов, а языки любви. Людям так трудно идти навстречу друг другу. У них ведь так мало времени, чтобы разобраться.

Кроули наклонил голову набок и уставился на ангела, как на главное чудо света. Хотя, собственно, почему как?.. «Похоже, и в этот раз старине Вильяму нужная пьеса не удалась», — сделал он очевидный вывод. По меньшей мере, с точки зрения ангела это явно было не об ужасных ликах зла. Сделать вывод про все остальное, сказанное Азирафелем, Кроули почему-то сразу не смог. И чуть погодя — тоже не смог, поэтому продолжил смотреть пьесу и ангела, молча. И очнулся только к тому моменту, когда придушили Корделию. Которая, по мнению Азирафеля, говорила с королем-в-изгнании не на том языке. «Мало ли, что она сказала, или не сказала! Нашел, из чего трагедию развести. Идиот», — выдал демон мысленную оценку происходящему. Кроули, например, вообще все время на ангела ворчит… это же не значит, что он… плохо к нему относится. Нормально относится. А для ангела и демона у них и вовсе отношения преотличные.

Это очень внезапное размышление, неожиданным образом, развеяло тяжелое чувство, которое у Кроули, оказывается, зачем-то появилось с самого момента пронзительной речи Азирафеля о любви. Будто демона что-то придавливало сверху, а теперь перестало. Возможно, его наконец-то слишком сильно накрыло ангельской благодатью, или что-нибудь еще… В любом случае, теперь он вернулся мыслью к пьесе. И к реакции ангела на нее. Кроули передернул плечами и снова уставился на Азирафеля, в задумчивости.

— Я так понимаю, чистое зло нашему приятелю Вильяму не очень удается, — хмыкнув, сказал Кроули вслух, и мысль его тут же потекла в очень неожиданном направлении. Но далеко не утекла, не дальше Азирафеля, который выглядел еще печальнее, чем когда рассуждал о любви. Виноград у него закончился, и он теребил в пальцах платок, грустно глядя на сцену. Без винограда он выглядел совсем уж трагично, хуже пьесы.

— Удается, в том-то и дело! — сказал он с досадой. — «Ричард Третий» — почти то, что нужно. Если бы не был грязной клеветой… Бедный мальчик ничем такого не заслужил. А Вильяму слишком деньги были нужны, и он теперь может… попасть… не туда.

Кроули мысленно согласился, что из придуманного Ричарда Йорка у Шекспира вышла сволочь даже и получше, чем у самого Кроули вышла из настоящего Генриха Восьмого. И что к реальному Ричарду эта сволочь имеет крайне мало отношения. Но об этом он задумался очень ненадолго, буквально на мгновение, потому что было кое-что поважнее: ему наконец сделалось понятно, о чем так сильно переживает Азирафель. Тот совсем огорчился, хотя продолжал смотреть на сцену неотрывно. Пьеса ему нравилась, но, очевидно, не была тем, о чем он мечтал. Точнее, не тем, на чем душка Вильям мог бы въехать в Рай, невзирая на свои прошлые прегрешения.

— Вероятно, я как-то не так благословляю, — добавил ангел и внимательно уставился на свои пальцы.

— Ты отлично благословляешь, — немедля возразил Кроули. Не ради утешения, то есть, не только ради утешения, а потому что и впрямь так думал. Очень даже напряженно думал: его мысль наконец перестала спотыкаться об огорчение Азирафеля, поняв его причину — и стремительно ринулась дальше. — Он благодаря тебе пишет отличные пьесы, в конце концов. Просто… благословение не вкладывает ему в голову нужную мысль. Ты не можешь одним благословением подсказать нужный сюжет. Но, может, он сам до него додумается, в конце-то концов?..

«Зато я подсказать могу, — добавил демон про себя: вслух он не собирался свою идею озвучивать. — Потому что для этого нужно не благословлять, а соблазнять». С точки зрения Кроули, соблазнение заключалось именно в этом: просто вовремя подсунуть кому-нибудь дурную идею, за которую этот кто-то ухватится. И, при необходимости, совершить ряд дополнительных действий, чтобы точно ухватился и ни в коем случае не отцеплялся. Хотя в данном случае идея была хорошей, сам принцип должен был работать. Тем более, речь так или иначе шла о зле. Кроули снова вспомнил Генри Восьмого. Нет, все же сволочью тот был очень выразительной… И не только он! У Кроули имелась отменная коллекция сволочей, гадов и скотин всех видов, форм и размеров. На десяток пьес бы хватило.

Впрочем, обдумать сволочей подробнее Азирафель ему помешал, потому что воскликнул, взмахнув платком:

— Ты слишком добр, друг мой! — и обратил платок в пыль, оставив Кроули выбирать, как именно ответить на это сомнительное с его точки зрения утверждение. Учитывая, что на демона ангел вовсе не смотрел и отреагировал на его и правда утешительные слова почти машинально.

Теперь Азирафель глядел на сцену со смирением. Картина явно шла к своему завершению. Живых персонажей почти не осталось.

— Не могу же я подойти к нему и начать подсказывать! У нас не те отношения. Он сразу… подумает, что недостаточно хорош. Или еще хуже, что он мне обязан за помощь… И поскольку я ему помогаю, имею право бесплатно заказывать у него пьесу. Он расстроится! Опять благословлять придется. А благословения на них, между прочим, далеко не всегда срабатывают! — Азирафель почти заворчал, так что Кроули бросил искать достойный ответ, потому что он уже решил считать свой план по соблазнению Шекспира коварной демонической местью за подлое ангельское обзывательство. — Слишком чуткие души. Художники, музыканты и поэты так легко обижаются на все подряд! Им почти невозможно указывать нужный путь, они все время сбиваются.

— В обе стороны, — очень коротко, но емко прокомментировал Кроули, который всерьез опасался, что если ангела утешать слишком сильно, тот его назовет добрым еще разок. А это как-то слишком для одного вечера. Поэтому больше он ничего не сказал, продолжив обдумывать свой прекрасный план. Вот, скажем, что касается излишней сбивчивости творческих натур — может быть, если они с Азирафелем будут воздействовать сразу с двух сторон, это придаст конструкции устойчивость?.. В таком случае пьеса о зле, которая должна склонять к добру — и впрямь идеальный вариант, чтобы «чуткую душу» Вильяма перестало мотать между Небесами и Адом. Ангел, надо сказать, придумал и впрямь неплохую идею. Но без демона она, похоже, не работала… К этому моменту Кроули в своих размышлениях окончательно забыл и про то, что его назвали добрым, и про то, что он, в сущности, собирается творить доброе дело — причем не по Соглашению с Азирафелем, а просто так; и про то, что если ему все удастся, он отправит душу в Рай, хотя должен бы наоборот. Он решал сложную и увлекательную инженерную задачу, а судьба Шекспира представлялась ему чем-то вроде безумной крылатой машины Леонардо, которую во что бы то ни стало нужно заставить лететь ровно. Очень интересно! Он бы сейчас даже под угрозой Адского служебного взыскания от своего замысла не отказался.


	3. Chapter 3

# Глава третья, в которой демон талантливо соблазняет на благое дело, а поэт, как ему и положено, любит романтику

_Как правило, все истории отношений между разумными созданиями очень просты. Они состоят из любви и ненависти, симпатии и антипатии, а также различным образом пересекающихся интересов. В сущности, это похоже на конструктор «Лего» и выглядит совсем несложно, если не брать в расчет тот факт, что части конструктора то и дело не рассказывают одним частям, что скрепляются с другими частями, врут, что скрепляются с ними совсем не так, как на самом деле, а также упорно не говорят другим, как именно они скрепляются с ними самими. Так что вся сложность отношений между разумными созданиями заключается в том, что никто из них никогда не знает наверняка, частью какой именно конструкции он является на самом деле. Это порой приводит к довольно неожиданным эффектам. Скажем, исходя из простой линейной логики, демон Эрик, попытавшись стать частью конструкции, в которой его раньше не было, должен был ее усложнить. На деле же он ее, пусть и немного, но упростил, поскольку одному ангелу стало понятнее, как именно с ним скрепляется один демон._

** _Лондон, Англия, 1616 год_ **

Томик с «Макбетом» был подписан автором. Азирафель уселся обратно за стол и благоговейно открыл переплетенные собственноручно страницы. Он помнил выражение лица Вильяма, с которым тот черкал пером над заголовком, когда подписывал этот экземпляр рукописи, и теперь понимал его куда лучше. Старый друг знал, что его пьеса — подарок. Он так радовался, что поучаствовал в подготовке этого сюрприза, и до самого конца ничем не выдал того, что знал. Не выдал даже после конца, когда ангел нес его на Небо. Душа Вильяма совсем не удивилась, увидев, кто именно ее несет. Наоборот, очень веселилась и развлекала ангела байками из актерской жизни весь долгий путь наверх. Азирафель всегда знал, что Вильям очень проницательный, но даже не представлял, насколько. Хотя ангел и тогда не сразу осознал, когда Вильям его спросил:

— А увижусь ли я на Небесах с мистером Кроули? — и Азирафель, разумеется, немедля смутился и растерялся. И, пожалуй, на эфирном плане это оказалось куда заметнее, чем на материальном… тут сложно было скрывать эмоции.

— М-м-м… не думаю, что это возможно… — очень осторожно ответил ангел, все еще не до конца понимая, что именно стоит говорить и стоит ли вообще.

— Неужели такой славный джентльмен попадет в Ад? — с такой пронзительной искренностью поинтересовался Вильям, что ангел немедля растрогался, и сильно.

— Да он уже давно… — от общего изумления и избытка чувств ляпнул Азирафель прежде, чем успел подумать. И тут же замолк, но было уже поздно: Вильям оказался безмерно проницательным.

— Потрясающе! — воскликнул он и в нынешнем бестелесном виде засиял от энтузиазма не просто взглядом, как при жизни, а сразу весь целиком. Честно говоря, такой реакции ангел не ожидал: большинство смертных напугались бы, поняв, что общались с демоном. А Вильям.. просто не стал менять уже сложившегося отношения к Кроули. От всего этого Азирафель немедленно растрогался, а Вильям тут же продолжил делать его еще более растроганным: — Какая была бы пьеса! Какая жалость, что я при жизни не успел!

Его радость была столь чистой и яркой, что ангел не мог лгать ему. К тому же душе в раю положено пребывать в блаженстве, а не сожалеть об упущенных возможностях. Поэтому он подробно объяснил:

— У вас будет возможность поставить ее на Небесах. Правда, живые смогут ее увидеть лишь в снах или в бреду…

Вильям возрадовался почти ослепительно.

— О, как это прекрасно! Являться во сне — именно то, чего не хватало моим пьесам!

Ангел помялся, ибо просить новую райскую душу врать или умалчивать тоже было нехорошо, но, опять же, это нельзя было так оставлять. Среди ангелов, которые помогают душам на Небе, есть знакомые Азирафеля, и они вполне могут сопоставить факты. И хотя на Небесах цитаты Шекспира были по-прежнему категорически запрещены, ангел все равно беспокоился.

— Только очень вас прошу не сообщать никому о том, что… ваша пьеса основана на реальных событиях. Для… мистера Кроули это может плохо кончиться.

Душа Вильяма засветилась еще и искренним умилением, а Азирафель из осени тысяча шестьсот шестнадцатого года улыбнулся этому воспоминанию со светлой печалью. И ему тут же пришло на ум следующее. Когда Азирафель нашел Вильяма после премьеры «Макбета» за кулисами, тот ждал его с нетерпением.

— Ну как? Вам понравилось? — спросил он, и Азирафель смог лишь благоговейно кивнуть и протянуть Вильяму экземпляр рукописи для автографа.

— Это было… волшебно. Невероятно. Восхитительно, — нашелся он со словами, когда Вильям склонился с пером над страницей. — Вам наконец… То есть, вам удалось, маэстро! Это гениально. Спасибо вам… огромное.

Ангел не мог удержаться и разглядывал душу Вильяма. Людям не всегда нравился такой эфирный взгляд, хотя они и сами не могли понять, отчего им не комфортно. Но великий драматург, кажется, был пока в порядке, а его душа светилась освобождением. Сегодня в «Глобусе» столько смертных увидело чудо человеческого гения — и их души обернулись к Небу. Ангел стоял среди них в первых рядах и ощущал, как эфир полнится добром. На сцене показывали самые мрачные стороны человечества, но зрительный зал отвечал сиянием. Обещанием будущего добра. И вот душа Шекспира наконец больше не тяготела вниз. Ее ждал Рай, совершенно определенно.

Да, в этой пьесе снова упоминались люди, жившие когда-то на Земле, но персонажи настолько от них отличались, что никто бы не назвал ее клеветой. Рассказ о человеческом зле и о воздаянии, но не хроника ни в коем случае, как то было с Ричардом Йорком. Оттого она не выглядела обвинением конкретного человека, который виновен не был, но обличением порока как такового — показанного настолько беспощадно точно, что люди невольно отводили взгляд и смотрели в противоположную сторону. На доброе, а не на дурное.

Это было ровно то, о чем так долго мечтал ангел. И это было прекрасно! Единственное, что омрачало тогда радость Азирафеля — что Кроули не пришел. Отговорился тем, что у него срочная работа, и ему даже нужно из-за нее уехать, так что его в Лондоне не будет и он никак не сможет оказаться на премьере. Азирафель, конечно, сразу понял, что это была лишь отговорка. Но тогда посчитал, что Кроули просто окончательно надоели трагедии, потому он не хочет ходить на них смотреть, даже составляя компанию ангелу, и сильно огорчился. Зато теперь ангел знал, что Кроули тогда просто не хотел случайно выдать себя. И почему Вильям по пути в Рай так настойчиво расспрашивал про «мистера Кроули», знал тоже. Расспрашивал, но не выдал его — наверняка потому, что Кроули попросил. И, пожалуй, Азирафель тогда с легкостью принял мысль о том, что Вильям может написать о них пьесу, которую смертные будут видеть во снах. Ему можно было доверять: он куда больше понимал, чем этот несчастный демон… который не понимал вовсе ничего.

_Нужно заметить, все же была одна вещь, которую демон Эрик знал наверняка, а вот Азирафель — до сих пор нет. Впрочем, покойный Вильям Шекспир ее знал тоже. Кроули на премьере «Макбета» все-таки был, только смотрел на нее из-за кулис. Точнее, разумеется, смотрел он не на премьеру, а на Азирафеля в зале: он бы ни за что не пропустил такое зрелище. Именно по дороге за кулисы его и заметил Эрик, который как раз пытался совратить одного владельца осла на самые непристойные по отношению к этому ослу желания. Работа была так себе — как и вся работа, которая выпадала на долю Эрика — так что стоило ему заметить Кроули, он немедленно побежал следом за ним. Разумно решив, что тот ведет дела куда более интересные. И совсем неразумно предположив, что эти дела у него удастся каким-нибудь хитрым образом перехватить._

** _Лондон, Англия, 1611 год_ **

Кроули зачем-то шел в человеческий театр. Эрик в нем ни разу не был, потому что с животными туда не пускали. Он спрятался за вонючей занавеской и прислушался к разговору, который завел Кроули с каким-то смертным.

— Доброго дня, сэр. А ваш друг уже пришел! — радостно сказал смертный Кроули и показал куда-то вдаль, на толпу людей.

Эрик глянул в ту сторону, сквозь занавеску, и чуть не вывалился на… это, кажется, называлось сценой. Среди толпы, очень близко, стоял ангел и пялился на смертных, что кривлялись на… сцене, какое заковыристое слово.

— Отлично, значит, все по плану, — согласился Кроули, и Эрик опять прислушался к нему. Тут явно творилось что-то очень-очень важное! И связанное с работой. Полезное для карьеры. — Вы помните о нашем договоре? Говорить ангелу нельзя.

— Да-да, конечно, — закивал смертный и зачем-то затряс руку Кроули. Эрика за шторкой даже перекосило. Вот уж трогать смертным он себя никогда не разрешал! Но Кроули всегда был странным. — Еще раз спасибо вам за эту великолепную возможность. Я вам так обязан!

— Просто выполните свою часть соглашения, и все, — проворчал Кроули.

Все их слова ясно сказали Эрику, что демон Кроули совратил душу этого смертного. Может, даже подписал с ним договор о продаже души. Эрику ни разу не доводилось подписывать ничего такого! Но о ком они говорили? Кому нельзя говорить? Или… Эрик чуть не сжевал занавеску, чтобы не завопить в голос. Кроули говорил не в переносном смысле! Тут шла речь об ангеле, том самом ангеле!

Эрик теперь пожирал глазами не Кроули, а ангела. Долго и старательно разглядывал, так что даже глаза заслезились от дурацкого ангельского сияния. Тот смотрел пьесу, в которой — теперь Эрик заметил — кого-то убивали и прятали орудие убийства. Странная смертная мыла руки и несла что-то длинное и нудное. Эрику было сложно вникать. Зато ангелу — легко. Тот слушал и светился от счастья. Невероятно! Грандиозно! Ангел смотрел на зло и восторгался! Кроули совращал ангела! Неужели у него получалось? Он, похоже, был близок к успеху! О, Эрик просто обязан сделать что-то, чтобы отнять у Кроули эту славу. Ему она все равно не нужна, а вот Эрику необходима.

_Ровно в этот момент судьба глупого демона Эрика уже была предрешена, хотя никто, включая его самого, об этом даже не догадывался. Приблизительно двести пятьдесят лет спустя, когда люди додумались до промышленной революции, они наконец сформулировали правило техники безопасности, которое так самонадеянно нарушил демон Эрик. В общем виде оно звучит так: «Не суйте конечности в работающие механизмы». Устное дополнение к нему гласит, что особенно не стоит этого делать, если вы не понимаете, как они работают. Великому драматургу Вильяму Шекспиру, разумеется, об этом правиле тоже никто не рассказывал, однако он понимал его интуитивно. И в том числе поэтому смог стать великим драматургом._

** _Лондон, Англия, 1606 год_ **

В жизни любого человека однажды наступает момент, когда приходится выбирать. Иногда это всего лишь выбор, что съесть на завтрак. В другой раз это может быть выбор имени для героя твоей пьесы. А порой — выбор открывать дверь или не открывать. Вильям предпочитал держать свои двери открытыми, потому что никогда не знаешь, какие новые возможности принесет тебе человек, стоящий за порогом.

К господину Кроули, который постучал в дверь, Вильям испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он видел в нем своего рода соперника, ибо его симпатия к господину Феллу была для Вильяма очевидна. Причем симпатия взаимная. Нет-нет, никакой ревности! Вильям был счастливо женат, да и предпочитал лишь писать сонеты для своих… скажем так, неупоминаемых в приличном обществе объектов интереса. Однако внимание господина Фелла к нему, Вильяму, неизменно приводило к удаче и очень хорошим идеям. И он никак не мог понять, к чему же приводит симпатия господина Фелла к этому подозрительному мистеру Кроули.

Вильям ощущал исходящий от него дух дьявольского искуса, очень похожий на ощущения от старой бабки из Страдфорда. О ней все говорили, что она ведьма и живет на свете сотни лет. Его подозрения подкрепляло и то, что после первого же появления мистера Кроули в «Глобусе» народ валом повалил на трагедии. Вильям предположил, очень осторожно предположил, что добрый господин Фелл заплатил этому колдуну за непонятное сложное колдовство. И очень надеялся, что отдал взамен господин Фелл не душу, а лишь свое чистое сердце.

Из всего этого к тому же следовало, что Вильям изрядно обязан господину Кроули, кто бы он ни был таков. И ему было ужасно любопытно, с каким делом тот явился на порог скромному драматургу.

— Доброго вечера, почтенный, — вежливо поздоровался Вильям, распахивая двери перед гостем. Самостоятельно, потому что именно сегодня отпустил своего слугу на выходной. Так уж удачно вышло, еще сильнее подтверждая подозрения Вильяма, что гость его — очень непростое создание.

— И вам не хворать, — отозвался мистер Кроули и мило улыбнулся, показав корзину, из которой торчало горлышко витой бутылки и вкусно пахло копчеными колбасами и сыром. — Это нам с вами перекусить за беседой. Надеюсь, у вас найдется для меня минутка.

Вильям прикинул про себя, что для того, чтобы все это съесть потребуется вовсе не минутка, а несколько дней. Что же у него за дело такое, для которого требуется столько провианта?

— Я собирался учить текст для завтрашнего представления, — попытался Вильям ответить с достоинством. Вообще-то он должен был замещать товарища на роли тени отца Гамлета, у которой всего одна сцена, и он сам ее и написал. Так что отлично помнил. Но и показывать, что лопаешься от любопытства и хочешь узнать, зачем пришел гость, ему тоже виделось неразумным. Вдруг мистер Кроули и правда черный колдун и как-то использует это против него? — Но минутка для вас у меня найдется. Прошу вас.

Вильям отступил, пропуская мистера Кроули в дом, и указал в сторону лестницы, которая вела в кабинет.

— Мило, — в неожиданной манере оценил тот обстановку дома, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам, покуда поднимался наверх. И больше ничего не сказал до самого входа в кабинет, совершенно беспардонно распаляя любопытство Вильяма. Хотя, если вдуматься, это было совершенно нормально: вести деловые беседы в кабинете, а не на лестнице. И все же! Мог бы сказать еще хоть пару слов.

Войдя, мистер Кроули первым делом раскрутил стоящий возле стола глобус, вторым — поставил на стол корзину, третьим — достал из нее бутылку и тоже поставил на стол, четвертым — ткнул в глобус пальцем, попав им куда-то в Шотландию, которая теперь, когда глобус остановился, смотрела прямо на Вильяма. И только после этого уселся в гостеприимно предложенное ему кресло и спросил:

— А вы сейчас работаете над какой-нибудь пьесой?..

Чтобы дать себе пару секунд на раздумья, Вильям метнулся к шкафу, в котором стояли бокалы для гостей, и поставил один перед мистером Кроули. Вопроса о творчестве он ожидал в последнюю очередь и, видимо, совершенно зря. А еще Вильям вдруг вспомнил, что уже видел мистера Кроули в театре, на комедиях. Неужели он тоже поклонник, как и мистер Фелл, только не такой заметный? И хочет заказать у него пьесу на свой вкус? Увы-увы, период радости в жизни Вильяма завершился уже несколько лет назад, и идеи для комедий ему не приходили даже на заказ.

Усевшись в кресло напротив гостя, Вильям улыбнулся ему с искренним сожалением и ответил абсолютно честно:

— У меня есть несколько идей, однако, боюсь, они будут не в вашем вкусе. Не сочтите за бестактность, я слышал ваш разговор тогда, на «Гамлете», и знаю, что вы больше любите комедии. Вы, должно быть, приходили на мои трагедии из большого расположения к вашему другу, — добавил он с понимающей улыбкой.

О, Вильям прекрасно понимал мистера Кроули! Если бы ему кто-то так улыбался, он бы тоже везде за ним или за ней таскался, даже если бы они были вынуждены скрывать, как друг другу нравятся. Хорошо, что у него, Вильяма, есть любимая жена и скрывать с ней отношения совсем не нужно.

Его гость выразительно поднял одну бровь и хмыкнул.

— А вы очень… внимательны. Очень. Хотя, пожалуй, для вашего призвания это весьма полезное качество. — Он хмыкнул еще раз, а потом поднял и вторую бровь, отчего лицо из удивленного сделалось очень выразительно драматичным. Тем более что мистер Кроули еще и печально вздохнул, прежде чем сказать: — Я должен признаться. Я и к вам пришел… из большого к нему расположения. Ради себя — не стал бы. И он, разумеется, ради себя не станет тоже…

Тут мистер Кроули вздохнул снова, нервно потеребил свой манжет, а потом схватил со стола бутылку вина, налил себе полный бокал и сделал большой глоток. По всему, очень волновался, хотя сложно было сразу сказать, о чем именно: о том, что Вильям слишком многое узнал об их отношениях с мистером Феллом, или о своем деле, с которым пришел. И которое тоже было связано с мистером Феллом! Право слово, это было очень романтично. И еще — невероятно, просто душераздирающе любопытно! И Вильям должен был успокоить своего гостя, чтобы тот без страха и сомнений сознался ему уже наконец, о чем же он собирается просить, или же что предлагать.

— Мистер Фелл замечательный человек! — воскликнул Вильям со всей искренностью, на какую был способен. Потому что и правда так считал. Даже когда тот приходил на спектакли один, он умудрялся давать всей труппе столько положительных эмоций, сколько не каждый намертво заполненный зал когда-либо давал. Это уж не говоря о щедрых пожертвованиях, которые тоже были всегда кстати, но и рядом не стояли с вдохновением, что приходило к Вильяму после каждой встречи. Он даже одно время полагал, что влюблен, и это его чувство проявляется таким причудливым образом, но потом решил, что все же нет. По вдохновению от любви у него и пьесы сочинялись о любви, и сонеты тоже, а тут — только мрачные трагедии, и чем мрачнее, тем лучше. Так что это явно было что-то иное, но тоже очень, очень полезное и приятное.

— Если ему нужна моя помощь или мои услуги в чем-то, то я с удовольствием… — добавил Вильям все также честно, хоть и постарался дать обещание осмотрительно, чтобы не подписаться нечаянно на все, что заблагорассудится этим богатым господам. — Если это в моих силах, конечно.

Вильям налил бокал вина себе тоже и убрал со стола бумаги, чтобы разложить и расставить угощение мистера Кроули. По-видимому, разговор и правда будет долгим, да и утешать волнение гостя проще, когда есть чем его накормить.

— Нет, ваша помощь нужна мне, — с внезапной твердостью отрезал мистер Кроули и поставил бокал на стол с таким резким звуком, что Вильям даже вздрогнул и уставился на гостя, вытаращив глаза. Впору было подумать, что тот внезапно рассердился, но нет: лицо у мистера Кроули стало еще драматичнее. Или даже трагичнее. — Мне бы хотелось сделать для своего… друга нечто по-настоящему ценное. Всерьез его порадовать — думаю, вы понимаете. И он не должен об этом знать! Это ни в коем случае не… признание — думаю, и это вы тоже понимаете вполне. Словом, я бы предпочел сделать это тайно. — Тут трагическое выражение лица мистера Кроули стало совсем уж выразительным и очевидным. Вильям прекрасно знал его, и этот сбивчивый взволнованный тон: так делятся своими чувствами несчастные влюбленные, которые страшатся или не могут открыть их объекту нежной страсти. При этом мистер Кроули совершенно не был похож на того, кто выкладывает подобные переживания знакомым, даже если они — драматурги, пишущие о любви. И слова он выбирал так осторожно, едва ли не пугливо, и это делало его порыв откровенности перед Вильямом еще более пронзительным.

И он, разумеется, немедленно преисполнился глубокого сочувствия, хотя и озадачился изрядно. Нет, то, что мистер Кроули не замечал взаимности своей любви, вовсе его не удивило: влюбленные часто слепы и не видят ответных чувств. Особенно если по какой причине считают себя недостойными их. Нет, озадачило Вильяма иное: очевидно, его предположение о черном колдовстве и какой-то расплате было неверным.

Мысль, что мистер Кроули мог сейчас лгать, мелькнула и сразу ушла. Ведь люди ложно оговаривают себя, как правило, лишь для того, чтобы скрыть еще более ужасную правду. А ведь эта страсть могла стоить мистеру Кроули головы в самом худшем случае, а в лучшем — запятнанной до конца жизни репутации! Если все было неправдой, то какую такую кошмарную истину хотел скрыть мистер Кроули? Что он — сам Люцифер во плоти? Но быть того не может, чтобы Люцифер явился на порог скромному драматургу с предложением помочь сделать что-то хорошее для другого человека. Это уж полная нелепица.

Однако, пусть в этой истории не все пока было ясно, Вильям, очевидно, стал частью чего-то весьма удивительного и захватывающего, и уж точно не собирался пропускать ни единого сюжетного поворота! Поэтому он уселся в кресло напротив, выражая всем собой готовность внимать.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, мистер Кроули, — торжественно пообещал он, мысленно пожалев, что не может позволить себе поделиться своим впечатлением от господина Фелла. Всеми своими мыслями, что пришли ему в голову: что совершенно точно тот не отверг бы чувства мистера Кроули, а если по какой-то причине не смог бы на них ответить, наверняка не выдал бы их. Вовсе он не похож на человека той породы, которая относится к чужим чувствам неделикатно. Как жаль, что правила приличия и внутренний моральный кодекс Вильяма запрещали подобное вмешательство в чужую жизнь и чужие отношения.

Мистер Кроули немного помолчал, задумчиво уставившись в свой бокал, а потом посмотрел на Вильяма и очень серьезно сказал:

— О, это вполне в ваших силах! И притом — ни в чьих больше, никто, кроме вас, не способен с этим справиться, по меньшей мере, из ныне живущих. Хотя тот грек на «е», как бишь его… впрочем, не важно, он уже умер… — Тут он вдруг улыбнулся, широко и очень дружелюбно, будто стер этой улыбкой предыдущее суровое выражение лица, и продолжил: — Мой друг мечтает о пьесе. Не о конкретном сюжете, разумеется, это слишком банально для него… и для вас тоже! Это, скажем так, идея. Очень дерзкая идея, как по мне, не всякий решится ее воплотить. И я пойму, если вы откажетесь, даже после данных мне обещаний! В конце концов, я, уважая ваш талант, мог ваши силы и переоценить…

Вильям укоризненно вздохнул, отпив из своего бокала. Пусть мистеру Кроули не нравятся трагедии, но ведь его комедии он видел! И должен был знать, что… словом, он не был как все эти критики, для которых Шекспир недостаточно интеллектуален и высокороден.

— Мистер Фелл тоже считает, что мне это не под силу? — не удержался Вильям от вопроса, хотя и понимал заранее, что мистер Фелл просто слишком тактичен, чтобы являться с такой же просьбой. Кажется, ему просто еще раз хотелось услышать похвалу от этой удивительной личности, пусть и переданную через третьи руки.

— Ну что вы, мистер Фелл в вас верит, как мало кто! — немедленно ответил мистер Кроули, продолжая широко улыбаться. — Потому и считает, что вы способны написать трагедию, живописующую человеческие жестокость и порок настолько ярко и убедительно, что это заставит людей ужаснуться и… гм, стать добрее. А я попросту сомневаюсь, что существуют вещи, способные сделать смертных лучше. Вот наоборот — сколько угодно! — Он развел руками, будто расписывался в собственном бессилии сделать что-то с падкостью рода человеческого на грех. — Зато! Я могу быть отличным советником по части подробностей в живописании жестокости, порока и так далее, и тому подобное… — На этих словах улыбка мистера Кроули сделалась похожей на улыбку купца, предлагающего крупную и небезынтересную сделку. Что, в сочетании с его словами, заставило Вильяма снова вспомнить о чернокнижниках и продаже души. Впрочем, мысль теперь выглядела еще более абсурдной, поскольку мистер Кроули явно склонял его не ко злу, а практически к Божьей проповеди посредством пьесы. Хотя для проповеди это была весьма неожиданная форма!

Все это выглядело очень многообещающе и впечатляюще. И кроме того, теперь Вильяму пришли предположения о личности мистера Кроули более реальные и даже более пугающие, чем связь со злыми силами. Сочетание слов мистера Кроули о великих познаниях в жестокостях, очень дорогого платья и того, что он ни разу не назвал своего титула — все это вместе свидетельствовало о том, что в гости к скромному драматургу пришел человек, наделенный тайной властью. Дипломат, шпион, чье-то доверенное лицо? Или все вместе. Словом, кто-то, связанный с делами, в которые лучше не лезть.

Вильям, впрочем, и не собирался. Он уже обдумывал идею! У него и правда было несколько неплохих задумок, и одна из них подходила практически идеально.

— Что ж, я с радостью возьмусь за эту работу, — серьезно сказал он. — И буду рад принять ваши советы, уверен, они очень пригодятся.

Еще бы Вильям отказался пообщаться с такой любопытной личностью! Даже если не допытываться до его тайных дел, узнать больше о том, как устроен такой интересный человек не только очень увлекательно, но и крайне полезно.

— Жаль, конечно, что мистер Фелл слишком тактичен, чтобы прямо поделиться со мной своими идеями. Я был бы рад выполнить его пожелание, — искренне добавил Вильям, отпив вина из своего бокала, и горящим вдохновением взглядом уставился на Шотландию на глобусе. Как же удачно ему сегодня в голову пришла эта старуха из Страдфорда! Кажется, он уже знал, как начать эту пьесу…

— О, зато так намного интереснее! — отпив из своего бокала, ответил мистер Кроули, и теперь его улыбка стала откровенно коварной и заодно откровенно авантюристской. — Если вдуматься, мы с вами практически заговорщики. Тот редкий тип заговорщиков, которые планируют что-то хорошее. И возможно, тот идеальный и потому обычно несуществующий их тип, у кого действительно может выйти нечто пристойное. А не то, что обычно выходит у заговорщиков с благими намерениями: настолько вопиюще кошмарное, какого и со злыми-то добиться не всегда удается. И, к слову о живописании порока: среди заговорщиков попадаются поистине примечательные сволочи! Так вы говорили, у вас есть какие-то задумки для трагедий?.. — с искренним любопытством спросил мистер Кроули под конец своей речи, которая еще больше убедила Вильяма и в том, что выводы насчет рода деятельности гостя он сделал верные, и в том, что выбранная им идея замечательно подходит.

Вильям тут же принялся с увлечением рассказывать:

— Нет хуже греха, чем убийство, но даже убийцу можно оправдать и понять, если им двигали ясные зрителю мотивы, какие, например, движут солдатом на войне. Меня занимает человек, который идет на убийство из-за сущей безделицы, скажем, из-за гадания ведьмы. Причем не на одно и не на два, а на множество убийств. Он должен ощущать себя непобедимым, чтобы продолжать нарушать важнейшую из заповедей. Но его все равно настигают судьба и воздаяние, иначе это не будет пьеса, призывающая к добру…

— Ну нет, это так не работает! — возразил мистер Кроули, качнув головой, и подлил себе вина. А потом подпер рукой подбородок и принялся излагать, отчего-то безмерно довольным тоном: — По правде говоря, из-за безделицы совершается гораздо больше грехов, чем по ясным мотивам, уж поверьте мне. Безделица никогда не причина, любезный, она — всегда повод! Мелкий камешек, с которого начнется обвал… но чтобы он начался, все остальное должно быть готово упасть. Чтобы некто согласился убить из-за предсказания, он должен быть готов убить и безо всякого предсказания. Но… не решаться. Из страха, например, или же остатков благоразумия. Тогда безделица и станет тем самым камешком, который запустит оползень. А вот настоящая причина — всегда внутри. Тот порок, которым захвачены душа и разум смерт… человека. Можете выбрать любой из оставшихся смертных грехов, кроме уныния: в унынии можно убить разве что самого себя. Жадность? Похоть? Тщеславие? Вам какой больше нравится? Лично мне — последний. — Мистер Кроули улыбнулся в очередной раз, с совсем уж неприлично довольным видом, будто не смертные грехи предлагал Вильяму выбирать, а еду в хорошем трактире.

— Жажда власти, безусловно, — с готовностью подхватил Вильям. — Ради власти человек может убивать и убивать. И зритель в это поверит, что очень важно…

Вильям взволнованно подскочил с кресла и зашагал по комнате.

— Вы правы, что безделица всегда лишь повод. Однако позвольте и поспорить: уныние не стоит так просто отбрасывать. Оно может пригодиться для воздаяния, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду… Кроме того! Кроме того, — Вильям застыл у окна, глядя на туман от дыма множества печных труб, — убийц может быть двое. Об одном убийце я уже писал, в конце концов. А вот дуэт злодеев — это что-то новое. И воздаяние может быть для них различно. Для одного — уныние и следующее из него самоубийство. А для другого — смерть в точном соответствии с предсказанием, которое не могло сбыться.

— Убийц двое, а ведьм — трое! — немедленно с энтузиазмом ответил мистер Кроули. — Потому что, во-первых, три ведьмы лучше одной. Во-вторых, три — отличное число. В-третьих, так убедительнее… ну, потому что убедительнее! А в-четвертых, и это уже не про ведьм, приятно иметь дело с таким понимающим человеком. — Он отсалютовал Вильяму бокалом и откинулся в кресле, по-прежнему с очень довольным видом. — Муж и жена, дуэт злодеев. В противном случае эти два тщеславных ублюдка передерутся из-за власти и поубивают друг друга еще в первом акте… Ну, или пьеса будет выглядеть дьявольски неубедительно.

— Три ведьмы! В зловещем тумане… И гроза, — Вильям театрально вскинул руки, а потом весело рассмеялся, опустив их. — О, я уже вижу первую сцену. Это будет… зрелищно. Сударь мой, у нас получится замечательный заговор! Я согласен на все ваши условия, и мне не терпится начать. Чем желаете скрепить договор?

Вильям заулыбался мистеру Кроули, мысленно иронизируя над своей же фантазией о том, что этот замечательный господин может быть злым колдуном.

— Давайте обойдемся без лишних формальностей! — с усмешкой ответил тот, воздев руки вверх. — Будем считать это дружеской договоренностью. Можем скрепить ее тостом, — и вновь поднял руку, уже с бокалом.

— За вдохновение! — охотно поддержал его Вильям, ни капли не сомневаясь, что вдохновения у него в этот раз будет предостаточно. Оно уже было.

— …когда падет этот, как его… Бир-нам-ский лес! — с расстановкой выговорил Вильям, старательно записывая только что сказанное на одном из листов бумаги, разбросанных по столу.

— Куда пойдет?.. — недоуменно спросил Кроули и уставился на поэта, прищурив один глаз.

— Не пойдет, а па-дет! — с еще большей расстановкой возразил тот и увещевательно добавил: — Деревья не ходят.

— Не-ет, — в свою очередь не согласился Кроули и, решительно помахав в воздухе копченой колбаской, аргументировал: — Пусть идет! Так непонятнее! Пророчества должны быть непонятными. Кому вообще могут понадобиться понятные пророчества?.. Зачем?.. Это ужасно скучно!

Это была крайне ценная мысль, которой он раньше ни с кем, кроме Азирафеля, не делился. Что Ад, что Небеса подходили к пророкам и пророчествам сугубо утилитарно, стараясь по возможности следить, чтобы те не сболтнули слишком много лишнего. Но на самом деле смертным никогда и не были нужны понятные пророчества, из которых можно узнать всю правду. Додумывать мутное и неопределенное, строить теории и толковать, как заблагорассудится, им нравилось гораздо больше. А уж тут, в пьесе, слишком понятное пророчество точно было ни к чему. Кроули и первое хотел было переделать, но потом решил, что тогда его не понял бы сам Макбет, который умом, судя по замыслу старины Вильяма, явно не блистал — и не смог бы никого убить. Зато уж на втором Кроули не собирался ни в чем себе отказывать. Тем более что они уже прикончили ту бутылку, которую он принес с собой — и принялись за совсем нескромные запасы поэта. И это очень способствовало буйству фантазии.

— Да! — возопил Вильям, спешно черкая и записывая. — Когда пойдет лес! И еще… Про смерть Макбета! Чтоб его никто не мог убить. Никто рожденный…

— Рожденный женщиной! — уверенно закончил за него Кроули.

Вильям чуть не подскочил на стуле и заскрипел пером, бормоча под нос:

— Никто из тех, кто женщиной рожден, не повредит Макбету, — и с довольством оглядел обрывок бумаги. — Да, очень непонятно! Макбет точно не догадается. Но как же пойдет лес, мистер Кроули?

— Да сколько там того леса! — Кроули широко махнул рукой с бокалом, благо тот был почти пуст, и вино не разлилось. — Смертные возьмут ветки в руки да пойдут!

Драматург часто закивал и сделал пометку.

— А не рожденный женщиной будет, — начал он говорить очень уверенно, а закончили фразу они вместе с Кроули в унисон:

— Вынут из утробы!

— Из чрева матери ножом исторгнут, — плавно произнес Вильям назидательным тоном, записывая фразу. — Так удобнее произносить, а то меня актеры не поймут.

— Да ла-адно вам, — протянул Кроули, допив залпом вино, и откусил большой кусок копченой колбаски, проглотив ее не жуя. — Они справятся. А у вас же завтра спектакль?.. — вдруг пришла в его мутное сознание странно внятная и чуждая какая-то мысль. Возможно, это так на него действовала ангельская благодать — заставляла заботиться о чужих планах на жизнь.

Но Вильям не ответил. Он пустым отчего-то взором глядел на истлевающую свечу в подсвечнике и бормотал под нос. А потом принялся записывать так быстро, будто у него кто-то отнимал перо с бумагой.

«Бесчисленные завтра, завтра, завтра, крадутся мелким шагом, день за днем, к последней букве назначенного срока», — прочитал Кроули и сообщил:

— Вписанного срока, лучше будет.

Вильям сомнамбулически кивнул, заменив слово «назначенного», а потом продолжил: «И все вчера безумцам освещали путь к пыльной смерти. Истлевай, огарок!» — и застрочил что-то дальше, а Кроули задумчиво на него уставился. Похоже, ангел именно в этот момент решил, что давно не благословлял своего любимца. Отсвет небесного влияния демону было отлично видно.

«Жизнь — ускользающая тень, фигляр, который час кривляется на сцене и навсегда смолкает; это — повесть, рассказанная дураком, где много и шума и страстей, но смысла нет», — прочитал Кроули, мысленно усмехаясь. И почему ангельские благословения заставляют Вильяма писать о смерти? Очень занятный эффект.

— Это годится для смерти леди Макбет, — решил драматург, перечитав строки уже осмысленным взглядом.

— Ангелу понравится, — согласился Кроули и вздрогнул, потому что Вильям вдруг издал восторженный и умиленный возглас.

— О, вы называете его ангелом! Как это мило, — восхитился он и мечтательно воззрился на Кроули, подперев щеку кулаком, в котором все еще было зажато перо, и чернила немедля измазали ему манжет.

Кроули задумчиво уставился на него и подлил вина в оба бокала. Лицо Вильяма продолжало выражать крайнее умиление, и у демона даже промелькнула мысль, что он зря принялся признаваться в несчастной любви… Но он тут же от нее отмахнулся. Ну нет, у Кроули отлично вышло! Еще симпатичнее, чем его изначальный план по соблазнению душки Вильяма на эту вот штуку, которую они придумывают. Все остальное, кроме признаний, Кроули оставил как было. Но поэты любят романтические истории, и так Вильям взялся помогать с куда большей охотой. Да и хранить все в секрете тоже будет старательнее: очень понятная и вызывающая искреннее сочувствие причина. Надо, кстати, ему напомнить, насчет секрета… И чего-то ответить… Убедительное!

— Он похож, — твердо сообщил Кроули, сделав пару глотков, — на ангела. — и, как обычно, ни словом не соврал. Азирафель походил на ангела необычайно. Это очень важно, когда кого-то соблазняешь и собираешься ему изрядно приврать: быть искренним и, желательно, не говорить ни слова вранья вслух. Просто кое о чем умалчивать и тщательно подбирать слова. Кроули сделал еще два больших глотка, а потом — еще один. Чтобы не задуматься случайно, насколько он был искренним, когда изображал несчастного влюбленного. Вместо этого он задумался о леди Макбет, что было куда полезнее и безопаснее.

— Нужна выразительная сцена безумия, — сообщил Вильям, видимо, тоже вернувшись мыслью к пьесе. — Для леди Макбет. Возможно, с тем же ножом.

— С ножом — скучно, — немедленно отмахнулся Кроули, который уже успел кое-что сообразить. — Раз уж она спятила, пускай у нее будут видения. Если они хороши, то всегда впечатляют. Их могут успешно принять даже за явление Господа, или Сатаны, или обоих сразу… Словом, они отлично работают. Да. Пусть она, скажем… видит, что у нее на руках кровь, которую она никак не может отмыть. Хоть и старается.

Вообще-то эту замечательную придумку Кроули изобрел еще лет сто пятьдесят назад. И это были никакие не видения, порожденные больным сознанием, а вполне себе настоящие пятна крови. И не на руках, а на столе. Смертный их тщательно оттирал каждое утро, а Кроули так же тщательно возвращал на место каждую ночь. Продержался этот упрямый тип неделю, а потом пошел сознаваться светским властям, что покрывал случившееся в его доме убийство, и каяться в церковь. Вообще-то это было задание Азирафеля, они тогда поменялись в очередной раз… но Кроули ангелу на всякий случай никогда не рассказывал, как именно его выполнил. Чтобы тот не ворчал, что вообще-то доброе дело можно сделать и как-нибудь… подобрее. Словом, если добавить эту историю в пьесу, Азирафель ни о чем не догадается.

— И пускай она еще ходит во сне! — развил тему Вильям. — Это можно даже не в стихах, сцена и без этого выйдет напряженная. Угрызения совести, которые невозможно утолить, замечательно. А вы сами не пробовали писать? У вас отличные идеи.

Вильям машинально сунул за щеку кусок сыра, записывая пришедшие ему на ум реплики, а Кроули опять задумчиво уставился на него. Как объяснить, что демонам и ангелам творить не положено с тех пор, как появились люди, и при этом не солгать — он пока не понял, и решил перевести разговор на другое.

— Эта сцена ангелу понравится больше всего, — уверенно предсказал Кроули. Потому что одно дело, когда пятна крови им демон подсовывает, и совсем другое — когда они сами. — Ему нравится, когда злодеи страдают от угрызений совести.

— Неужели?

— Угу, его окружают отменные сволочи без стыда и совести, — снова ни капли не соврав, высказал Кроули свое искреннее мнение. Главное — чтобы милейший Вильям никогда не узнал, к кому эта нелестная оценка относится. — Те еще ублюдки! Никого не пожалеют — ни соратников, ни братьев. Для них имеет значение лишь соблюдение правил, которые они большей частью сами и понапридумали, и формальной благопристойности. Потому что они, ко всему прочему, еще и напыщенные болваны. И с нарушителями обходятся крайне… нехорошо. Словом, ангелу было бы приятно увидеть угрызения совести хотя бы на сцене.

«Мне, кстати, тоже», — мысленно добавил Кроули и непроизвольно покосился на потолок кабинета. Вильям опять издал возглас, полный умиления и почему-то сочувствия, и Кроули удивленно моргнул на него.

— Теперь я понимаю, отчего вы не открываете свои чувства! — с искренним участием сказал поэт. — Чтобы случайно не скомпрометировать его перед окружением.

Кроули часто закивал. Отличная причина, и к тому же правдивая.

— Они способны на настоящие мерзости. И не знают снисхождения, — с нескрываемым удовольствием добавил он. Когда тебе впервые за пять с половиной тысяч лет предоставляется отличная возможность сказать все, что думаешь — и не выслушивать при этом в очередной раз ласковых упреков про неисповедимую неисповедимость — ей надо пользоваться, в конце-то концов. — Высокомерные индюки, самоуверенные ханжи и бесчувственные подонки.

Высказавшись, Кроули допил вино залпом и сразу долил себе еще. А то он как-то чересчур разволновался…

— Не переживайте так, я никому не скажу, — прочувствованно сказал Вильям и, потянувшись через стол, успокаивающе похлопал Кроули по руке. — Я тоже знаком с тем, как люди бывают жестоки, и прекрасно понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Хотя и ужасаюсь, когда вижу, что они даже собственную семью не щадят.

Вильям опечаленно отпустил руку Кроули и налил себе ещё вина. «Люди еще ничего!» — мрачно подумал демон, едва не ляпнув этого вслух, но умудрился все-таки сдержаться. У Вильяма в голове сложилась отличная, очень удачная версия происходящего. И Кроули не собирался ее портить в порыве чрезмерной откровенности.

— Благодарю, — ответил он самое нейтральное, что смог придумать, и вернулся к безопасной теме: — Так вот, леди Макбет!.. — хотя жаловаться было, конечно, приятно. Но опасно. И Кроули сюда, в конце концов, по делу пришел. Которое важно не испортить. Так что лучше про пьесу. Тем более что они уже отлично все придумали. Ангелу точно понравится.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава четвертая, в которой ангелу снова является демон, но на этот раз какой нужно, а также все очень переживают, но старательно этого не показывают

_Хотя и ангелы, и демоны могут видеть вещи, скрытые от взгляда обычных людей, не наделенных колдовскими способностями, их восприятие, по понятны причинам, отличается. Ангелы значительно менее чувствительны к эманациям зла, и точно так же демоны менее восприимчивы к сиянию добра. При этом ангелы способны учуять присутствие демона, и увидеть, насколько пропитана пороком душа заядлого грешника, способны тоже. Дело в интенсивности эманации. В тех же случаях, когда это не так явно бросается в глаза, ориентироваться приходится «методом исключения»: полное отсутствие темных эманаций нередко означает нечто очень благое, а то и вовсе святое или освященное. Но не всегда. Возможно, этому конкретному месту или предмету просто очень повезло. Разумеется, подобный аналитический подход к определению освященных предметов, мест и субстанций был чересчур сложным для демона Эрика, который ни разу не потрудился проверить даже то, что разглядеть вполне мог – наличие хоть капли адского влияния в ангеле Азирафеле, близком, на взгляд Эрика, к падению. Кроули, однако, «методом исключения» пользовался постоянно и вполне успешно. Что целых четыре раза за пять с половиной тысяч лет позволило ему избежать неприятных ожогов и целый один раз – совсем уж неприятной безвременной кончины. О последнем эпизоде он Азирафелю на всякий случай никогда не рассказывал._

_**Лондон, Англия, 1616 год**_

Азирафель полностью погрузился в знакомые строки. Теперь ведь это была не просто лучшая пьеса, написанная замечательным смертным, теперь это было совместное творение Вильяма и Кроули! Ангел стал играть сам с собой в придуманную им игру и угадывал, какие слова и повороты сюжета Вильяму подсказывал демон. И, может быть, вот это неопрятное пятно чернил оставлено Кроули?.. И, может… Словом, глупый демоненок принес ангелу множество радостных мгновений, на которых так замечательно можно было сосредоточиться, забыв про все на свете, что Азирафель подскочил на месте, когда в дверь снова постучали. Громко и уверенно. И еще крикнули знакомым голосом, который заставил Азирафеля просиять:

— Это я! Открывай! — Кроули явился очень кстати. А дверь, между тем, ангел за своим гостем не запер. Кроули наверняка это увидел и стучал и звал Азирафеля исключительно из природной тактичности. Подумав эту трогательную мысль, ангел заулыбался еще и смущенно.

— Заходи, открыто, — негромко сказал он и взглядом заставил дверь открыться. — Только, Бога ради, не прикасайся к вину на столе, дорогой мой, его тебе нельзя.

Кроули, который успел сделать несколько шагов внутрь, остановился и очень удивленно уставился на бутылку, а потом еще удивленнее — на ангела. Потому что, конечно, увидел, что вино не совсем обычное. Ангельский свет демон тоже видел и порой ворчал на Азирафеля, чтобы тот не сиял так ярко, что рядом с Кроули случалось то и дело… В общем, он явно разглядел в вине то, чего напрочь не увидел растворившийся недавно демон.

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем кретин, это пить?.. — возмущенно поинтересовался демон, ткнув в вино пальцем. А потом наконец заметил пятно на полу и выразил бровями крайнее изумление происходящим. — И кто же, позволь поинтересоваться, был этот совсем кретин? А главное — какого архангела он у тебя дома забыл? — помолчав, с философской задумчивостью поинтересовался Кроули, кивнув на скорбные останки демона.

Азирафель тоже посмотрел на пятно, на рукопись у себя в руках, на Кроули и снова на бутылку. Ему хотелось сказать очень много слов своему демону, которые говорить было нельзя, а в груди у него теснилось слишком много чувств, которые тоже лучше было не вываливать на Кроули прямо сейчас. Но выразить хоть что-то следовало, иначе делалось очень трудно потом, это Азирафель уже про себя выяснил. Решив, что для начала можно просто ответить на вопрос, ангел осторожно положил книгу на стол подальше от тарелки и поднялся со своего места. Все-таки наличие в одном помещении освященного вина и друга-демона изрядно нервировало.

— Кажется, собирался соблазнять. На Падение к вам, туда. И он не представился, — осторожно подбирая слова, ответил он Кроули, старательно отводя от него взгляд. Взял со стола бутылку и в задумчивости замер с ней в руках, глядя на пятно на табурете. Хотелось избавиться и от табурета, и от пятна, но выбрать, куда их вычудесить, у Азирафеля получилось еще хуже, чем выбрать, какие выражать чувства и какие говорить слова.

— Что-что он собирался?.. — спросил Кроули и от изумления аж очки снял, впившись взглядом в Азирафеля, и тот потупился, ощущая, как начинают краснеть щеки непонятно почему. — Тебя?! Феерический кретин! Занебесный просто! Хотел бы я знать, как ему это в принципе в его тупую голову пришло… И зачем ты его в принципе в дом пустил!

Теперь Кроули уставился на пятно от демона очень возмущенно, щелкнул пальцами — и оно исчезло. Вместе с табуретом. Азирафель с облегчением вздохнул. Одной проблемой стало меньше.

— Видеть его не желаю, даже в таком виде. И стул его дурацкий тоже, — продолжил ругаться он и, щелкнув пальцами еще раз, сотворил себе резное кресло, в которое уселся с демонстративным недовольством. — Даже стул нормальный создать не в состоянии! Кретин!

— Спасибо, милый. Не мог придумать, куда все это отправить, — искренне поблагодарил Азирафель, заулыбавшись на возмущение демона. И вложил в это спасибо не только избавление от останков глупого выходца из Ада, но и все остальное, включая пьесу. Так что, возможно, улыбнулся Азирафель чрезмерно сияюще, но зато ему сразу полегчало: часть чувств оказалась высказана, и стало можно вести себя более непринужденно. Невзирая даже на то, что Кроули снова уставился на него с очень удивленным видом. Ангел кивнул на стол, где все еще оставался ростбиф и пудинг. — Угощайся, это я сам приготовил. Вроде, ничего получилось, — и направился в погреб, добавив со смущенной улыбкой:

— Принесу что-нибудь что мы сможем оба пить. Вернусь через минуту и все расскажу.

Оказавшись в погребе, Азирафель схватил ближайшую бутылку сухого вина, совершенно не освященного, и мгновенно перенесся обратно. Кроули сидел в кресле в какой-то невообразимой позе, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и задумчиво жевал ростбиф. А Азирафелю и правда не терпелось поделиться с ним удивительным происшествием. Поэтому, появившись снова возле стола и поставив на него бутылку, ангел взволнованно выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Представляешь, он сказал, я в Аду смогу читать сожженные книги! Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он сам умеет читать, — и, упав обратно на свой стул, с удовольствием уставился на Кроули и добавил, решив освободить еще одну часть своих эмоций: — Я очень рад, что ты пришел.

— Хороший ростбиф, — сообщил демон после паузы, все с таким же задумчивым видом, только глядя теперь не в стену, а на Азирафеля. — А в Аду никаких книг нет, кроме бухгалтерских… и в них лучше не заглядывать. Не всякий в состоянии пережить этот ужас. Так зачем ты его сюда вообще пустил? — на последнем вопросе тон у Кроули снова сделался из задумчивого возмущенным.

— Чтобы узнать, зачем он пришел, разумеется, — ответил Азирафель, постаравшись говорить рассудительно. — Какие у него планы, откуда они взялись и сколько демонов в них вовлечено.

Он разлил вино по бокалам и положил себе на тарелку порцию пудинга. Вообще-то это был не совсем пудинг, Азирафель позволил себе доработать этот чересчур простой рецепт, который выглядел как обычная овсяная каша с черносливом. Немного скучноватая еда, которая, по мнению Азирафеля, вовсе не соответствовала собственному названию. В печали по умершему поэту, в которой находился ангел, ему требовался, во-первых, настоящий десерт, сладкий и вкусный. Во-вторых, достаточно сложный для приготовления, чтобы отвлечься. Так что у ангела получился воздушный сливовый пирог с орехами в меду. Посмотрев на свою тарелку, а потом на Кроули с ростбифом, Азирафель выделил пудинга и ему и подвинул к нему вторую тарелку. Раз тот даже решил поесть, пусть уж ест и десерт. Тот был вкусный, вполне симпатично оформленный, а неожиданная возможность накормить демона, как оказалось, помогала выразить чувства не меньше, чем ласковые слова.

— Отменно кретинские у него были планы, со всей очевидностью, — пробурчал Кроули в ответ, наморщив нос, схватил бокал и сделал пару глотков, а потом со вздохом придвинул к себе пудинг. — В аду, конечно, в принципе с умственной одаренностью проблемы, но это был прямо выдающийся экземпляр. Он случайно себе глаз ножом не выколол при попытке приобщиться к ростбифу?.. Перед тем, как торжественно самоубиться об вино. Можно было, конечно, выколоть и оба, он все равно их по прямому назначению не использовал. Удивительно, как он при этом смог выяснить, что ты — ангел, раз обычное вино от освященного отличить не в состоянии…

Судя по этой тираде, заканчивать возмущаться Кроули не собирался, просто сделал небольшой перерыв на ростбиф. Зато пить ему возмущение совершенно не мешало, так что бокал он успел к этому моменту уже уполовинить.

— Нет, не выколол, но пытался покалечиться о мою амфору, — Азирафель показал ложкой на подарок от еще одного замечательного драматурга, что украшал прихожую. Его смерть ангелу тоже пришлось пару лет заедать оливками и персиками на Сицилии. Потом ангел кивнул на скатерть. — И удушиться салфеткой. Но все обошлось, он успел поведать самое главное.

— Странно, что он вообще до тебя дошел, а не развоплотился по дороге, — немедля прокомментировал Кроули.

Ангел с сочувствием оглядел своего демона. Тот так беспокоился за него, что не мог перестать ворчать и возмущаться, и от этого уже Азирафелю было не по себе. Хотелось срочно его успокоить, чтобы Кроули ворчал как обычно: на ангела и его монологи про добро.

— Кроули… Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Мне ничего не грозило. Зато грозило тебе, и я должен был все выяснить, — сказал он, стараясь звучать все так же рассудительно, а не сочувственно и не переживающе, чтобы Кроули не начал еще сильнее волноваться.

— Я и не волнуюсь. С чего ты взял, что я волнуюсь? Вот еще не хватало, из-за всяких кретинов волноваться! — проворчал тот в ответ, допив все вино в бокале, и принялся очень сосредоточенно жевать пирог. — И ты не волнуйся. Пудинг тоже хороший.

— Тебе стоит поставить какие-нибудь защитные заклинания. Этот… демон, видимо, посчитал, что это ты пытаешься меня соблазнить и решил, что сможет тебя опередить. Он видел нас вместе рядом с театром, судя по тому, что он рассказал.

— А что он рассказал?.. — немедленно заинтересовался Кроули, подняв бровь, а ангел старательно опустил взор на пирог, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос немедленно. Хорошо, что Кроули тут же ворчливо добавил: — Удивительно, как он вообще возле театра оказался, его должно было при одном виде чего-то настолько интеллектуального укачивать. Впрочем, от тебя его тоже не укачало, странным образом…

Азирафель решил потщательнее прожевать свой кусок пирога, чтобы придумать ответ. Рассказывать, что глупый демон решил, будто Кроули совращает ангела Макбетом, было бы неразумно — Кроули расстроился бы еще больше и возможно догадался бы, что Азирафелю стало известно об его тайном подарке. Если бы Кроули хотел, чтобы Азирафель узнал об его авторстве, он бы ему сообщил лично. А значит, незачем об этом и упоминать. Можно просто отдариться в ответ, так же тайно! Ангел задумчиво улыбнулся. Это была отличная и очень воодушевляющая идея. Так можно будет выразить вообще все чувства, которые у него появились из-за подарка Кроули. Всю благодарность и всю привязанность к нему. Это было бы правильно и хорошо. Сейчас же следовало сказать чистую правду, просто не всю целиком. И Азирафель ее сказал:

— Я его не утомил, потому что я с ним не разговаривал, а только слушал. Что касается его рассказа… А то ты не знаешь, как выражаются твои коллеги! — он взмахнул ножом, измазанным в пироге. А Кроули состроил физиономию, которая, по всему, должна была означать что-то вроде «прекрасно знаю и мне это порядком надоело еще тысячи три лет тому назад». — Ничего конкретного он не поведал. Надавал кучу обещаний, а в конце вдруг выдал, что его «коллеги, которые досаждают мне» в Аду меня не побеспокоят. И этим коллегой оказался ты. Тут он решил выпить вина, но я успел уточнить, делился ли он своими мыслями про тебя с кем-то еще. А то мало ли… вдруг у него были более умные товарищи.

— Ну уж нет, ты от меня даже в Аду не отвяжешься, чего бы там всякие кретины не несли, — буркнул Кроули и воткнул нож в остатки пудинга. — Досаждать тебе — слишком приятное развлечение, чтобы от него так просто отказываться.

Тут Азирафель снова начал волноваться за Кроули, несмотря на его очень приятное признание, да так сильно, что, будучи не в силах скрывать эти чувства, умоляюще уставился на него.

— Если бы он кому-нибудь из твоего начальства рассказал, что тогда? Они бы тебя пытали! Или еще что-нибудь… Или вовсе уничтожили! Кроули, это нельзя так оставлять, все очень серьезно. Прошу, сделай так, чтобы демоны не видели нас вместе. Ты можешь, у тебя хватит умений.

Кроули очень выразительно вздохнул, посмотрев на потолок. Потом на бутылку. Потом долил из нее себе полный бокал. Потом еще раз выразительно вздохнул и сделал глоток. А потом сказал:

— Ладно, — и зачем-то задумчиво уставился на недоеденный пудинг.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — прочувствованно сказал Азирафель и, помолчав, решился все же окольным путем поблагодарить его за пьесу. Так было можно, ангел ведь и правда вспоминал сегодня покойного друга. — Знаешь, я… скучаю по Вильяму. С тех пор, как отнес его наверх. И перечитываю некоторые его вещи. Ты не видел «Макбета», а там превосходная сцена угрызений совести. Тебе бы понравилась. Мне понравилась, во всяком случае. Лучшее, что я вообще видел на сцене.

В ответ на его слова Кроули сперва открыл рот, но тут же закрыл и снова уставился на пудинг. И только после этого сказал:

— О, видимо, ты его очень хорошо благословил, — а потом наконец перестал созерцать пирог, посмотрел на Азирафеля и с нарочитой небрежностью поинтересовался: — Так что, у него все-таки вышло написать трагедию, как ты хотел?..

— Абсолютно! И даже лучше, — с энтузиазмом продолжил Азирафель хвалить Кроули. Не так уж часто ему это удавалось, не нарвавшись на ответное ворчание, что «вовсе он не волнуется», или «не милый», или вообще «я тебе не расскажу, как я решил твое дело с подлым убийством, даже если ты втайне считаешь, что это было восхитительно». Так что Азирафель решил ловить момент и рассказать все хорошее, что подумал о работе Кроули: — Не представляю, как Вильяму пришла в голову идея про ходящий лес. Это же изумительное решение! Вряд ли к этому имеет отношение мое благословение. Думаю, он просто был гений, вот и все. И какая свежая мысль про двух злодеев, которые действуют заодно! И красивейшее, умнейшее воплощение. Муж и жена — это прекрасно, идеально. Я еще думал про двух братьев, но нет, для баланса сил супруги и правда лучший вариант.

Демон выслушал его с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, изредка отпивая из бокала, а потом невозмутимо сообщил, продолжая старательно делать вид, что он не в курсе содержания пьесы:

— Ну, идея с мужем и женой довольно логичная — им будет нечего делить. Иначе сообщники поубивали бы друг друга еще в первом акте, раз уж они и впрямь ровно такие злодеи, как тебе хотелось. А что ходящий лес?.. — поинтересовался он все с той же невозмутимостью, подняв бровь.

Азирафель поспешно сунул в рот остатки пирога, чтобы не начать умиляться прямо Кроули в лицо его деланой невозмутимости. Мало ли что он может подумать! Кроули все же странно реагировал на явные проявления симпатии. Решил бы еще, чего доброго, что тот тупой демон как-то на Азирафеля повлиял. А так он, может, просто подумает, что ангелу очень нравится пудинг. Прожевав пирог и справившись с непослушным лицом, Азирафель прогнал чересчур умиленное выражение и ответил на вопрос:

— Там было пророчество, важное для сюжета. Что главный злодей будет повержен, когда лес пойдет. Пешком.

— А-а-а, — протянул Кроули, продолжая старательно сохранять невозмутимый вид. У него неплохо выходило, намного лучше, чем у Азирафеля. — Звучит достаточно абсурдно для пророчества. В самый раз.

Азирафель в очередной раз восхитился тем, как хорошо Кроули держит лицо, но это уж точно хвалить было нельзя. Поэтому он обошелся нейтральным:

— Я так и думал, что тебе понравится, — сделав глоток из бокала, Азирафель с печалью добавил: — Но все остальное, наверное, нет. «Макбет» вообще не смешной, ни капельки. Хочешь, подкину идею Бёрбеджу поставить «Двенадцатую ночь»? — закончил он неожиданно для самого себя очень заботливым тоном. Вообще-то ему и правда хотелось... И «Двенадцатая ночь» — совершенно точно комедия, туда можно притащиться с Кроули и не переживать, что тому будет скучно.

Не дождавшись ответа, потому что был уверен, что Кроули наотрез откажется, Азирафель подскочил с места к полке с рукописями Шекспира, взял одну, с зеленым переплетом, и принес ее к столу:

— Я совсем забыл! Вообще-то мне эту Вильям для тебя подписал. Я его попросил, — и он смущенно отвел глаза, протянув ему книгу. — Несколько лет назад, он уже в Страдфорд уехал насовсем. Да, я помню, что ты не читаешь. Но сувениры на память ты, вроде, любишь… Это как раз он.

В книгу было переплетено несколько комедий Шекспира, которые Азирафель и сам любил, пусть и не так как трагедии. Та же «Двенадцатая ночь», «Сон в летнюю ночь», «Много шума из ничего». Вильям подписал ее «любителю комедий на добрую память». Демон взглянул на ангела, а потом уставился на томик у него в руках. И сейчас выглядел едва ли не более удивленным, чем когда только пришел и заметил пятно от демона.

— Ну, если сувенир — то ладно, — после долгой, очень долгой паузы проворчал Кроули и взял у ангела книгу. Рассеянно пролистал страницы, ловкими уверенными движениями, с головой выдававшими, насколько он врет, что «ничего не читает», и отложил на стол, пожав плечами. — «Много шума из ничего» смешнее, чем «Двенадцатая ночь», пожалуй, — все еще ворчливо сказал он. Разумеется, не согласившись прямо на предложение ангела. Но почти согласившись! Уж не отказался, совершенно точно.

Азирафель в ответ улыбнулся и сам подлил Кроули в бокал вина, раз уж тот все равно рядом стоял. И обрадовался, что вот так невзначай нашел повод приблизиться к Кроули, чтобы тот не наворчал на него. В человеческой форме Кроули избегал прикосновений, в отличие от змеиной. Ангел мимоходом пожалел, что у демона сейчас нет повода стать змеей ненадолго. Если бы был, его можно было обнять. Кроули бы сам потребовал себя обнимать, и ангелу бы стало намного легче выразить все, что он чувствовал и думал.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — пообещал он. И в эти слова снова вложил больше смысла, так же, как и в недавнее «спасибо». Чтобы сделать Кроули столь же значимый подарок, следует лучше изучить, что демон любит и что ему нравится. Чтобы не получилось, как с комедией только что, не совсем складно — ангел взял и предложил не ту, не самую любимую его пьесу. С подарком так промахнуться нельзя.

Окончательно утешившись и смирив чувства в сердце, Азирафель вернулся на свое место. У него еще оставался пудинг, Кроули, похоже, никуда не собирался уходить, и все это вместе делало вечер совершенно изумительным.


	5. Chapter 5

# Часть вторая. Эвтерпа и ангел

## Глава первая, в которой ангел возвещает «добрый вечер», а священник совершает удивительные теологические открытия

_Люди за всю свою историю создали множество теорий о собственной свободной воле. Самая причудливая гласит, что свободная воля была дарована им Создателем, чтобы они могли участвовать в великой борьбе Добра и Зла в качестве своего рода игровых фишек для ангелов и демонов. Но если бы они проработали эту идею тщательней, они бы обнаружили, что абсолютно все создания обладают, в том или ином виде, свободной волей, и притом свободная воля всех созданий ограничена. Каждое из Моих творений несет в себе огромный потенциал, и всегда находится нечто, мешающее реализовать его целиком. Желудь может вырасти в дуб, который будет смотреть на мир столетиями, но если он закатится в начале своей жизни под камень, или же его закатают в асфальт, будущему дубу придется выбирать, хочет он пробиваться насквозь и крошить твердую землю, или предпочтет сгнить и не жить вовсе._

_Так и человек, родившись от природы слабым здоровьем в те времена, когда никто еще не успел придумать ингаляторы и дезинфекцию, может выбрать, на что потратить свою жизнь, с учетом этих ограничений. Сдаться и остаться слабым и беспомощным до конца своих дней, прожить жизнь среди врачей и пиявок — и так и не увидеть почти никаких чудес Творения. Или бросить вызов асфальту, в который его закатала судьба — так, что ни один ангел не сможет сказать точно, попадет он после смерти на Небеса, или нет. Потому как, если уж ты вступил в борьбу со своей телесной немощью, неизбежно будешь противиться и прочим ограничениям, попадающимся на твоем пути — любым правилам, законам и принципам._

_Зато, даже попав в Ад, будешь помнить, как выбрал путь настоящей жизни, а не медленного бесконечного умирания. И, может быть, далеко не каждый ангел, но, как минимум, один из них, одобрит тебя и скажет, что ты поступил верно._

** _Италия, Мантуя, 1717 год_ **

Это был обычный, совершенно ничем не примечательный день ранней осени. На Мантую опускался вечер, и от реки ощутимо тянуло прохладой, но солнце еще оставалось благодатно, по-летнему теплым. Оттого в золотисто-розовом прямоугольнике закатного света, заливавшего пол комнаты, вовсе не было зябко. Он радовался этому теплу, этому свету и обыденной привычности вечера, и апельсиновому дереву с созревающими оранжевыми плодами, заглядывающему в окно. Наверное, он никогда не был достаточно хорошим священником, а уж монаха из него и вовсе не вышло бы: слишком уж много внимания уделял мирскому. Даже сейчас, во время вечерней молитвы, смотрел на деревья, на пылинки, кружащиеся в розовых лучах, а вовсе не на маленький алтарь со статуэтками Богоматери и святого Антония Падуанского, стоящий в углу комнаты. Чтобы создать хотя бы видимость приличия — непонятно, перед кем, видно, просто по привычке — он принялся смотреть на небо и плывущие по нему облака.

— …et ne nos inducas in tentationem, — продолжил он молитву со строки, очень подходящей моменту. Это, на деле, было совсем нетрудно: он помнил слова прекрасно, всегда. Мог бы читать и глазеть за окно. Куда труднее было сосредоточиться на смысле, не читать бездумно, осознавать и сердцем ощущать значение слов. Вот это всегда было непросто, но в том ведь и заключалась суть обращения к Господу, — sed libera nos a malo. Amen.

Торопливо перекрестившись, он снова взглянул на небо, где одно из розовых облаков сейчас удивительно походило на мифического зверя единорога. А другое — на ангела, трубящего в горн. Очень удачно, поскольку думать об ангелах во время молитвы пристало куда больше, чем об единорогах. Тем более что дальше он обирался читать как раз “Angelus”. «Опирайся хотя бы на внешние обстоятельства, если не в силах опереться на себя», — строго сказал он себе то, что говорил великое множество раз. Опора из него самого выходила на редкость дурная, слабая и телом, и духом, оттого он и не годился на роль пастыря агнец Божиих, не мог достойно исполнить своего долга перед Господом и людьми: его и на себя самого-то не хватало, что уж говорить о других.

— Angelus Domini nuntiavit… — начал он, снова пытаясь сосредоточиться на смысле, думая о благой вести, которую приносили ангелы Господни людям.

— Bonum vesperum, pater Antonius, — вдруг услышал он чей-то дружелюбный голос со стороны алтаря, прозвучавший словно продолжение фразы в молитве, и удивленно распахнул глаза, уставившись почему-то на Богоматерь, хотя голос был, вроде бы, мужской, и не решаясь ни ответить на приветствие, ни продолжить молитву. А голос же продолжал, все так же на латыни:

— Я здесь, чуть правее от вас. Здравствуйте, — он обернулся вправо и увидел совсем близко полупрозрачный светящийся силуэт мужчины с крыльями. Удивленно распахнув теперь еще и рот, потеряв дар речи, он просто смотрел на это чудо. И пытался слушать слова, которые оно говорило. Ангел Господень застенчиво улыбался и говорил очень вежливо: — Вы же не против вести беседу на этом языке? Мне очень неловко, но я все еще не изучил новое наречие народа Рима достаточно, чтобы изложить мое дело… То есть, народа Италии, конечно же, простите.

— Господи, за что мне такое Откровение?.. — спросил он дрожащим голосом, ощущая, как начинают катиться слезы. Было возмутительно невежливо не ответить на любезную тираду ангела Господнего, но справиться со своими чувствами он пока не мог.

Ангел немедленно перестал просвечивать и стал выглядеть еще более смущенным и взволнованным.

— О, вам, конечно же, следует знать, милый отец Антоний. У меня к вам дело более личного характера. Господь, разумеется, знает, зачем я явился, и ни в коем случае не возражает, но задавать этот вопрос вам следует мне. Я отвечу на него непременно, и на все вопросы, на какие будет в моих силах. 

Антонио даже плакать перестал и часто заморгал от удивления. Нахмурился, сперва решив, что, возможно, недостаточно хорошо разобрал латынь. Даже представить было невозможно, какие у ангелов Господних могут быть личные дела на бренной земле, и уж тем более — зачем им для этих дел может понадобиться грешный раб Божий, не способный даже вечернюю молитву прочитать в должном сосредоточении и благоговении. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы мессу отслужить… мессы он за свою жизнь не отслужил толком ни одной. Слишком уж оказался слаб, чтобы вынести это испытание со своим здоровьем. За что ему такое высшее благословение?! Ангел снизошел к нему и поверяет личные дела! Не чистому душой монаху, а ему, недостойному!

— Чем… Как… О, матерь Божья! Я готов внимать любому звуку, — с трудом подобрав слова, ответил он, поняв, что ни единого вопроса, который достойно было бы озвучить ангелу, в голову ему не идет. А сказать нечто глупое или, не приведи Господь, кощунственное, он никогда не посмел бы. Поэтому он просто уставился на ангела во все глаза, торопливо вытирая пальцами все еще влажные от слез щеки. Сердце стучало часто-часто, и дыхание сбивалось от волнения, но он отчего-то совсем не боялся, что ему сейчас станет плохо. Как можно бояться, когда в твоей комнате стоит ангел?!

— О, Боже Всемогущий, я же совершенно не подумал! У вас астма, вам нельзя волноваться! Какой же я болван! Простите, если сможете, — вдруг с отчетливым раскаянием принялся восклицать ангел, а у Антонио перед глазами забегали мурашки, так что их пришлось закрыть. Иногда такое случалось — особенно часто на мессах, когда он еще безуспешно пытался их служить. После обычно следовал обморок. Но это было ничего, поскольку он и так уже стоял на коленях: с них падать, если что, недалеко. И подниматься Антонио вовсе не собирался! Не перед ангелом Небесным решаться на такую дерзость!

Решительно распахнув глаза, Антонио увидел перед собой светящееся состраданием лицо ангела и почувствовал очень живое теплое прикосновение. Удивительно! Антонио никогда не задумывался даже, как это ощущается, когда тебя касается ангел. А оказывается, прямо как человек. Очень заботливый внимательный человек. Тут ангел зачем-то тоже опустился на колени, а еще — положил обе руки ему на плечи и, пристально заглянув Антонио в глаза, сказал очень мягко:

— Дышите глубже, отец Антоний. Все хорошо, — и он тут же ощутил, как сердце успокаивается, а дышать во всю силу и впрямь становится можно. И вздохнул, собираясь выпалить, как он благодарен, но ангел его перебил: — Подождите пока благодарить и простите, если что, за ложную надежду. Исцелить вас полностью не в моих силах, мне жаль. Вам сейчас нужно передохнуть. Присядете в кресло? Вы собирались ужинать?

— Да какой ужин! Какой может быть ужин, когда?.. Нет-нет! Только на коленях! — сбивчиво заговорил Антонио, приходя практически в отчаяние от того, что дыхание теперь позволяло ему говорить все, что угодно, а разум по-прежнему не мог породить ни единой внятной мысли.

Ангел растерянно захлопал глазами и с печальным вздохом погладил его по голове, пробормотав слова благословения, от чего Антонио пришел в окончательный восторг, куда больше похожий на экстаз.

— Ладно, можем обсудить все прямо здесь, — смиренно согласился ангел. — Только сядьте поудобнее, Господа ради. Незачем претерпевать неудобства. Не в данном случае.

Ангел первым устроился на полу в более непринужденной позе, и Антонио обнаружил, что сидит на мягкой подушке — и ровно на такой же сидит ангел.

— И съешьте что-нибудь, я настаиваю. Как ваш временный целитель, — это ангел сказал твердо и уверенно, почти без обычной мягкости. А к концу его фразы Антонио обнаружил у себя в руке очищенный апельсин.

Он уставился на это очередное, совсем маленькое, но все же настоящее чудо, вдруг оглянулся на апельсиновое дерево за окном, которое его так неуместно отвлекало во время молитвы, а потом совсем неожиданно подумал, что апельсин поразительно похож на закатное солнце, уходящее за край земли. И что если уж ангел небесный не чурается кормить его апельсинами, спустившись по важному делу, то, может, не стоит так уж сокрушаться о своей привязанности к бренному?.. Это была восхитительно неожиданная мысль, будто вечерний розовый луч вдруг проник не только в комнату, но и в душу Антонио, озарив собой темное, серое и изрядно запыленное ее пространство. Он ощущал так себя внутри уже неделю кряду, ничего не писал и почти никуда не выходил из дому, который, как ему начинало казаться, от одного его уныния тоже скоро начнет зарастать пылью, невзирая на все старания его экономки. И вот ему явился ангел… «За что такая радость, Господи?..» — снова мысленно воззвал Антонио, неожиданно для самого себя, на латыни. И зачем-то еще раз уставился на апельсиновое дерево, но тут же резко обернулся на своего чудесного гостя.

— Только если вы разделите трапезу со мной! — выпалил он, наконец вернув себе способность к связной речи. Ему опять стало совестно, но уже за другое. Он теперь думал о том, что Авраам, увидев посланников Божиих, первым делом предложил им кров и отдых, а его — наоборот, ангел апельсинами кормит. — Не откажитесь от скромной трапезы! — продолжил он, еще увереннее. Хотя, по правде, не такая уж она была и скромная: ему в нынешнем положении доходы вполне позволяли… Да о какой же бренной ерунде он опять думает! Что же за напасть?..

Антонио резко поднялся, не дожидаясь ответа. Теперь у него был достойный повод вскочить на ноги и захлопотать о том, что гостя нужно усадить, и вовсе не на пол. И, действительно, накормить! Ужин ждал его в соседней комнате, но он, стремительно метнувшись за дверь, принес его сюда, торопливо составив все на поднос. Ни к чему видеть слугам, что к нему кто-то явился! Начнут задавать вопросы, ничему не поверят, надумают Господь весть чего.

Ангел, покуда Антонио бегал туда-сюда, тоже поднялся и теперь с некоторой растерянностью на лице наблюдал за ним, замерев посреди комнаты. Подумав еще немного, Антонио снова убежал за дверь, теперь уже за креслом. Сердобольный ангел зря беспокоился: чувствовал он себя сейчас, после его чудодейственной помощи, просто прекрасно. Мог бы не только кресло, но и клавесин сюда притащить! Но это уж точно было лишнее…

Схватившись за кресло, Антонио на мгновение замер. Ему вдруг пришли на ум страшные истории о ведьмах, которые ему приходилось читать, покуда он учился. Протоколы допросов Святой Инквизиции и множество завиральных сплетен. Некоторые ведьмы утверждали, что к ним являлся ангел Господень и обещал выполнить любые желания, а еще — вылечить их болезни. Они были очень, очень похожи на ангелов, те подозрительные духи, что приводили ведьм и колдунов на костер. Между тем, этот ангел гораздо меньше походил на ангела, чем любой из тех демонов. И он сознался в своем бессилии перед врожденным недугом — ну конечно же, Сын Божий не может идти против замысла Господа и не способен исцелить его астму, которая, по всему, дана Антонио свыше, как испытание, которое он должен вынести достойно. Так же, как и демон не мог бы. Но гость из Преисподней наверняка солгал бы об этом, чтобы добиться своей цели. И не стал бы предлагать апельсин уж точно, будь он врун. Поскольку у человека, любого человека, при взгляде на сей фрукт немедля возникали воспоминания о яблоке, том самом яблоке.

Настоящий ангел, вот кто ждал Антонио в спальне сейчас! Никакой не искушающий дух. Антонио с восхищением заулыбался, еще раз вознес хвалу Господу за чудо, которое было явлено ему так внезапно — и через минуту уже втащил в комнату кресло. Ангел удивленно вытаращился на него — видимо, оно показалось ему слишком тяжелым для нездорового человека — но ничего не сказал, до тех пор, пока оба не устроились за столиком у окна. Теперь заходящее солнце рисовало на полу длинный светлый прямоугольник, и тени от их силуэтов тоже были вытянутыми, отчего казались ненастоящими, хотя крылья были только у одной.

— Думаю, нам обоим будет удобнее общаться по именам, а не титулам и званиям. Меня зовут Азирафель. Раз уж я явился в настоящей форме, имя вам тоже назову настоящее, — снова начал ангел говорить вещи неожиданные и удивительные. И выглядел при этом так же смущенно, как при своем появлении.

Антонио с благоговением внимал его словам, несколько раз повторив про себя изумительно красивое небесное имя.

— Вы не задаете вопросов, но один я все же увидел у вас на лице, и отвечу на него, — мягко продолжил ангел… Азирафель. Все же творилось нечто невероятное! Ангел Небесный не только явился, но и разговаривает так обходительно, будто с равным общается! Антонио продолжала удивлять каждая секунда происходящего.

— Благодарю, — сумел полушепотом выговорить он, потому что слова снова давались с трудом, от изумления и восхищения происходящим.

— У ангелов, конечно же, есть дела на Земле, — сказал ангел Азирафель, наливая себе и Антонио в чаши вина. — Мы ведь должны заботиться о душах живых людей, а они находятся здесь. Хотя мое дело и не касается души живого человека… У меня есть друг, здесь, на Земле. Лучший и, в общем-то, единственный. Я бы хотел сделать для него подарок. Такой, который мог бы его по-настоящему порадовать. Поэтому мне и нужна ваша помощь. Сам я его сделать не могу, поскольку только люди наделены Господом даром создавать новое, а это должно быть нечто новое.

«Невозможно столько удивляться!» — подумал Антонио, уставившись на своего поразительного гостя во все глаза. Он замер весь — и снаружи, и внутри себя, осознавая сказанное. И даже не сразу спохватился, что снова ведет себя недостаточно гостеприимно и ангел Азирафель за него вино разливает. Но, опомнившись, немедля принялся накладывать тому на тарелку еды. Все же скромная трапеза Антонио была и впрямь неплоха: утка со сливами и травами, свежие овощи и сыр — и все это он щедро готов был разделить с гостем. А кроме того, еще персики и гранаты. Он старательно угостил ангела всем, и лишь удовлетворившись наконец степенью гостеприимства, спросил:

— Вы хотели бы… чтобы я написал музыку… для ангела?.. — и снова замер, не веря до конца теперь уже своим собственным словам. Однако ангел Азирафель выразился достаточно ясно: его друг был здесь, среди живых, и притом не был смертной душой. Кем же еще он мог оказаться?


	6. Chapter 6

_Семь, или же восемь, смертных грехов названы так, поскольку способны, по представлению людей, безвозвратно исказить в них Божественную природу. И это, в отличие от многих других человеческих представлений о Божественном, чистая правда. Однако существует один незаметный, но крайне важный нюанс, понять который верно способны, пожалуй, лишь некоторые врачи, не понаслышке знающие разницу между теоретической медициной и медициной практической. Им хорошо известно, что, невзирая ни на какие исследования, для одного человека таблетки будут послушно работать, тогда как на другом – ни в какую не станут, невзирая на многажды доказанный эффект. Впрочем, они могут вдруг начать, если пациент придет в нужное настроение, или Луна окажется в знаке Девы – чего никакие исследования никогда не смогут отразить._

_Со смертными грехами дело обстоит сходным образом: не всякий раз они становятся не то что смертными, а даже грехами. Поскольку для этого требуется уничтожить цель и смысл жизни человека, а цели и смыслы у всех людей разные. Так что для одного человека лишнее съеденное пирожное может стать первым роковым шагом по дороге в Ад, а другому не причинит вреда и целый кондитерский магазин._

_Композитор Антонио Вивальди, пытаясь корить себя за небрежную молитву, обращенную к потолку, к большому сожалению, впадал в тот единственный из семи грехов, который мог его разрушить. Ибо уныние являлось полной противоположностью тому, для чего он был создан таким непослушным и таким рыжим. Ангел Азирафель не был награжден никакой наградой Небесной канцелярии за спасение этой души, поскольку был создан, чтобы вытаскивать души из уныния, вовсе не прилагая к этому усилий. А на Небесах медали, помимо выслуги лет, выдавались лишь за поистине выдающиеся и напряженные усилия. Которых ангел Азирафель никогда ни к чему не прилагал вплоть до самого Апокалипсиса, поскольку категорически не был для них создан. А он всегда стремился, по мере собственных возможностей, следовать Моему Замыслу._

Когда Азирафель решил изложить свою просьбу без обиняков и в своей истинной форме, он искренне считал, что просто идет более легким путем. Этот смертный был священником, с ним можно было разговаривать напрямую, и латынь он замечательно понимал. И ангел как-то совсем не подумал. Сперва — о том, что бедный отец Антоний не совсем здоров и ему нельзя волноваться. А потом, посмотрев, как тот накладывает на тарелку ангела столько еды, что ее хватило бы на пару плотных ужинов — понял, что не предусмотрел и того, насколько сильно смертные ценят явление высших сил. Особенно такие смертные, как отец Антоний. Он обладал замечательной чистой душой. С ней многое оставалось неясно из-за чрезмерной артистической чуткости, как и с душой покойного Вильяма, но смотреть на нее без удовольствия было невозможно.

На вопрос этой души, который отец Антоний все же сумел задать вслух, ответить оказалось легко. И даже не погрешив против истины: Кроули и правда был ангелом. Был. И иногда оставался им. Именно для этой ангельской части и нужна была музыка. Та часть Кроули, которая радовалась комедиям, должна была порадоваться и музыке этого человека. Уже радовалась! Кроули делился с Азирафелем своими переживаниями о судьбе отца Антония, и ангел точно знал, что демону нравится его музыка. Но смертный мог создать нечто намного лучшее.

— Да, музыку для ангела, — согласился Азирафель, печально улыбнувшись, и, подумав, добавил: — Для другого ангела.

Все-таки такая формулировка еще меньше походила на ложь: Кроули и правда был другой ангел, непохожий больше ни на кого.

— Вообще-то… вы уже ее пишете, ему нравятся ваши произведения, — продолжил рассказывать Азирафель. — Как и мне. Но чтобы создать произведение-подарок именно для него, необходимо уточнить несколько деталей. У вас есть все необходимое, я это вижу очень ясно сейчас, пока мы с вами разговариваем.

Азирафель и правда видел. То, с каким восхищением отец Антоний взглянул на наколдованный апельсин, а потом на апельсиновое дерево за окном… Да, определенно этот смертный — идеальный выбор. Не зря ангел пришел именно к нему.

— Ангелам нравится моя музыка… — мечтательным тоном проговорил священник и, отвернувшись от Азирафеля, посмотрел за окно, где стремительно сгущались холодные осенние сумерки. — Пожалуй, этого достаточно, чтобы знать, что я не зря прожил свою грешную жизнь. Лучшая Благая Весть, которую только можно себе представить! Но… это и лучшая просьба, с которой ко мне когда-либо обращались! Скажите, что мне нужно делать, чтобы мое бытие стало совсем уж счастливым! — тут он снова поглядел на ангела, с таким ожиданием во взгляде, будто это не Азирафель к нему с просьбой пришел, а наоборот.

Ангел, выслушав его, чуть не расплакался от умиления: все же он невероятно реагировал, этот человек! Азирафель все никак не мог перестать удивляться. Главное, чтобы восторженное восхищение смертного не помешало ему понять задачу. Впрочем, не должно.

— Из технических деталей — лучше, чтобы сочинение было не слишком длинное. Чтобы из него можно было составить концерт на час, и этого довольно, — начал Азирафель с самого простого и неважного, чтобы подобрать слова получше для важного.

Он улыбнулся натюрморту на столе, положил на все еще пустую тарелку отца Антония утку и зелень и одновременно заговорил:

— Видите ли… Мой друг очень любит Творение. Как мало кто любит. Поэтому ваша музыка должна рассказывать о том, как оно прекрасно. Она должна быть светской, разумеется. Не нужно наполнять ее дополнительно хвалой Господу, это излишне. Музыка о Творении будет сама по себе прославлять Всевышнюю.

Задумчиво оценив засветившееся удивлением лицо смертного, Азирафель еще задумчивее взял персик со своей тарелки и откусил от него. Итальянские персики были отличными: южное солнце и щедрое море наполняли их вкусом и ароматом. Этот человек жил на чудесной земле, в красивом городе, ему будет легко исполнить такой заказ. Прожевав персик, Азирафель продолжил:

— Очень важно передать радость, потому что любовь к Творению радостна. К тому, какое оно здесь и сейчас, каждое мгновение своего существования — каждую секунду оно прекрасно каждым своим атомом. Эта любовь прекрасна и светла, и доступна каждому существу на Земле, на Небе и под Землей. Не нужно быть ангелом, чтобы его любить, и вам эта любовь более чем знакома.

Азирафель, как прежде отец Антоний, тоже взглянул за окно, где сумерки уступали место яркой южной ночи. Его всегда изумляло, что здесь, где близок соленый воздух моря, ночи наступают как-то вдруг. Вот минуту назад лучи солнца еще окрашивали в розовый дальний угол комнаты за зеркалом, а теперь уже звездное небо распахивает свои крылья, как… как смерть. Ангел видел ее в прошлом столетии почти так же часто и много, как в четырнадцатом, и очень надеялся, что нынешний век будет более милосерден к смертным. А мир оставался все так же красив. Творение было красивым даже в самые темные времена, и люди умели ему радоваться несмотря ни на что. Отец Антоний тоже умел.

— В Творении каждый миг есть эта радость, и важно ее передать вашей музыкой. Даже ночью светят звезды, понимаете? Даже в бурю воздух свеж и щедр. Зимой холодно и зябко, но снег отражает солнечный свет, и Всевышняя улыбается. Словом, расскажите о том, на что постоянно отвлекаетесь во время молитвы, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться смертному как можно мягче, чтобы он не расстроился опять. Все же ангелу не очень нравилось, что человек так переживает из-за того, что являлось неотъемлемой частью его существа. Умение всегда радоваться Творению — такой редкий дар! Его нужно холить и лелеять.

Антонио не расстроился, он очень сильно смутился: покраснел до самых ушей, и сами уши порозовели тоже, опустил взгляд и уставился на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. А потом посмотрел в окно следом за ангелом.

— Ночь — черная, как ряса монаха-августинца. Но тогда выходит, если так сравнить, что белый день — это августинский подрясник, — неожиданно сообщил он задумчивым тоном. — И только ночью мироздание являет нам себя в полном облачении. День проще одет, по-домашнему, и дружелюбно. Зато ночь — торжественнее. Можно, разумеется, надевать черное, чтоб что-нибудь украсть, влезши тайно в дом через окно… Ночь прекрасно годится для злодеяний. Но еще и для молитвы, от которой в темноте и тишине ничего не отвлечет. Мне кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы ведете речь… А что, ангелам такая музыка и впрямь может понравиться?.. — он отвернулся от окна, вновь впившись в Азирафеля взглядом, полным ожидания. Только теперь Антоний ждал ответа на вопрос, очень важный для него. О том, чем на самом деле была его музыка, за которую его не так уж редко осуждали. И еще — о том, могла ли быть угодной Господу его молитва, от которой он всякий раз отвлекался, завороженный чудесами Творения. Потому что смертный по-прежнему не понимал до конца, что в этом восхищении миром вокруг его самая настоящая, искренняя молитва и заключена.

Азирафель невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как общался с хранителями Рима, когда собирал сведения об отце Антонии. У этих ангелов была слишком ответственная миссия, чтобы надолго оставлять своих смертных. Они так просили «прислать им этого смертного», который делает «такие захватывающие звуки»! Просили Азирафеля передать их пожелание наверх, а то их служебные записки уже, похоже, выбрасывают, не читая. Азирафель обещал помочь, но не сразу: когда этот смертный переедет в Рим, вручить подарок демону будет намного сложнее.

— Это вопрос личного вкуса, но могу вас уверить, что ангелов, которые послушают ее с удовольствием, намного больше двух, — на этот раз Азирафель говорил безо всяких иносказаний: ангелов и впрямь было больше двух, небесных ангелов различных рангов. — Как я и говорил раньше, любовь к Творению доступна любому сотворенному существу.

Азирафель сделал глоток из своего бокала, слегка нахмурившись. Следовало найти какие-то слова утешения для отца Антония. Его личный хранитель мог считать это излишним, но для дела Азирафеля важно, чтобы отец Антоний был счастлив и уверен в себе. Счастье, как и любовь к Творению, не может спасти душу, но может сделать ее земное бытие легче. Поэтому ангел всегда старался показывать смертным путь к ним, в тех случаях, когда это не могло навредить.

— Раз уж вы сами заговорили об Августине, то можете вспомнить его слова: все сущее Сотворено Богом, все Сотворенное Богом есть благо, значит, и все сущее — благо. Умнейший человек был, — искренне сказал Азирафель, вспомнив этого и правда очень умного смертного. И, кстати, тот вовсе не чурался бренного, о котором так переживает отец Антоний. — Отвлекаясь от молитвы на созерцание, вы переносите свое внимание с будущего на настоящее, и это не плохо, ибо Творение есть только в настоящем. Созерцая Творение, вы созерцаете Бога. Восхищаясь Творением, впускаете в душу благо.

Отец Антоний слушал его в задумчивости, рассеянно резал лежащую на тарелке утку и отправлял ее в рот, размышляя явно не о еде. И то и дело вновь глядел за окно, вверх, на звезды, которые ярко разгорались в чернильном небе.

— Когда я пишу музыку, я не отвлекаюсь. Выходит много лучше, чем с молитвами, — проговорил он, едва ангел замолчал, и улыбнулся ироничной, но очень теплой и светлой улыбкой. — Возможно, дело в том, что с музыкой мне не нужно никуда переносить внимание. Я всегда пишу ее о том, что чувствую прямо сейчас… Если бы я сел писать в эту минуту, она была бы о том, как мне на закате явился ангел и мы ели утку и беседовали о святом Августине. И как он принес мне благую весть о смысле моей жизни. Мне понадобится время, чтобы выполнить вашу просьбу. Творение Господне слишком разнообразно, чтобы охватить его чувствами в достаточной мере за короткий срок.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему с восхищением. Потому что видел перед собой прекрасное Творение Всевышней. То, о чем ангел еще не сказал этому человеку, и говорить не стал бы, потому что речь все же шла о подарке для Кроули. Человек — тоже был Творением, и ангел любил его больше всего. И сейчас один из людей демонстрировал ангелу именно то, что его в людях больше всего восхищало и заставляло сострадать. Умение делать выбор, какими им быть. И умение забывать об уже сделанном выборе. Пожалуй, одна из немногих шуток Всевышней, которые ангелу удалось заметить и понять. Этот человек ведь выбрал, очень давно выбрал, когда ребенком играл на скрипке в лучах солнца, искрящихся на витражах капеллы. А потом забыл, потому что в его жизни было больше одного выбора, и не все из них он делал сам. Вышло немного похоже на ангела, пожалуй: за ангелов тоже выбирают. И за демонов. Но людям это не подходит, люди от этого портятся и делаются несчастными.

— Разумеется. Не могу дать вам все время мира по понятным причинам, поскольку сам им не владею, но пара-тройка лет у вас есть, — согласился Азирафель, отрезая себе утки и отправляя ее в рот.

Отец Антоний опять, похоже, удивился, и возможно, даже сильнее, чем раньше.

— Пожалуй, прежде у меня столь щедрого на мягкие сроки заказчика не бывало, — пояснил он причины своего удивления.

Ангел в ответ смущенно хмыкнул, дожевывая утку, и подумал, что правильно сократил подуманный им срок раза в три. Иначе смертный изумился бы еще сильней.

— Мой друг часто подшучивает надо мной за то, что я слишком вольно обращаюсь со временем, — сознался он и добавил, потому что утку очень высоко оценил: — У вас замечательный повар.

— Кухарка. Итальянские женщины, знаете ли, порой готовят лучше любого повара, — очень довольно ответил отец Антоний и тут же вдруг смутился, опустив взгляд: — Господь Всемогущий, никогда бы не подумал, что буду обсуждать с ангелом небесным свою кухарку! Да хоть что-нибудь… А уж тем более — кухарку. А ваш друг… он тоже интересуется бренными делами смертных? И простите, если что, Бога ради, надеюсь, мое любопытство не чрезмерно! — тут он совсем уж засмущался и зачем-то подложил Азирафелю на тарелку еще сыра, хотя и тот, что на ней уже был, он бы вполне мог есть до завтра. При этом взгляд отца Антония, невзирая на смущение, продолжал светиться искренним любопытством — наверняка, если б не робел, задал бы в несколько раз больше вопросов.

— Ну что вы, оно совершенно нормально, а вы очень тактичны, — попытался Азирафель его утешить и с удовольствием ответил про Кроули: — Интересуется с самым живым любопытством и сочувствием. Порой даже большим, чем у меня.

Раньше Азирафель и не подозревал, как приятно кому-то рассказывать, какой Кроули замечательный: он никогда не пробовал, просто некому было. А это оказалось и впрямь чудесно, и будто даже приносило некоторое облегчение. А еще можно было этим воспоминаниям широко улыбаться, потому что смертный не знал, что Кроули — демон, и его нельзя… любить. То есть, можно! Можно, конечно. Но ему нельзя этого показывать. А смертному можно — ему все равно.

— Вот, например, в четырнадцатом веке… — начал он и осекся, смущенно взглянув на отца Антония. — Простите, я, признаться, совершенно не представляю, как подобный рассказ может восприниматься со стороны, да еще и ушами смертного. О временах за двести лет до вашего рождения.

— Да от кого же я еще такие рассказы услышу! — воодушевленно выпалил Антоний и только после этого спохватился снова смутиться. — Книги — это все же не то, что беседа. К тому же люди, знаете ли, врут… А вы вряд ли станете… Так что я бы с удовольствием послушал, если вам не трудно. Про четырнадцатый век и про вашего друга. Уж о последнем я точно не узнаю даже из книг.

Азирафель поспешил съесть кусочек сыра и запить его вином. Сыр и вино были вкусными, а ангел, вслед за отцом Антонием, тоже смутился из-за того, что уже успел соврать этому чудесному смертному, тогда как тот так простодушно верил, что ангелы врать не могут. Пообещав себе, что дальше будет говорить настолько правдиво, насколько получится, он продолжил рассказывать:

— В четырнадцатом веке было очень тяжело. Вы уже видели: я — отнюдь не самый могущественный из Божьих ангелов, даже вашу астму вылечить не могу, лишь облегчить приступ. А четырнадцатый век… — Азирафель погрузился в воспоминания, уставившись на звездное небо. Оно было таким же, как тогда, во многие ночи самого мрачного столетия на Земле. Хотя, если вдуматься, бывали века и трудней. Но четырнадцатый век закончился совсем недавно, и раны были еще свежи.

— Словом, — очнувшись, он взглянул на Антония и на этот раз улыбнуться у него не получилось, так ясно он воскресил в памяти картины прошлого. — На Земле было слишком много зла, слишком много страданий, и поэтому нельзя было останавливаться ни на секунду. Я… мы старались вселять веру, утешать страждущих, смирять яростных, и иногда их становилось так много, так безумно много, что я забывал смотреть на Небо. Даже забывал, каким сладким может быть воздух Земли. И тогда мой друг, еще до того, как я замечал, что пора отдохнуть, тащил меня на какой-нибудь высокий утес и показывал заходящее солнце, или восходящее, или яркий полдень, или ночное небо, как сейчас. И я вспоминал, каким может быть ветер, когда в нем нет пепла и запаха горящей плоти... Ох, простите, я выбрал совсем неподходящий рассказ для застольной беседы, — спохватился Азирафель и сконфуженно отвел взгляд.

— Ничего… врожденная болезнь прекрасно отучает от брезгливости. И вынужденная бедность, пожалуй, тоже, — ответил отец Антоний каким-то на удивление спокойным тоном. Он теперь сидел, подперев рукой подбородок и смотрел на ангела с восхищенно-мечтательным выражением на лице. — О таком друге, как у вас, можно только мечтать… Я бы хотел, чтобы со мной рядом был тот, кто способен напомнить в трудную минуту, что хорошее тоже есть в мире. Но не знаю, есть ли среди смертных… Впрочем, если уж ангелам ведомы минуты усталости и скорби, как людям, то почему бы и нет?.. Расскажите мне еще, прошу! Я должен лучше понимать, как исполнить ваш заказ. И я только что узнал от вас, что ангелы вовсе не таковы, как обычно описываем их мы, люди. Мне нужно знать больше! Где вы бывали с вашим другом за сотни лет, что видели? Что он ценит больше всего? Простите, я бываю дотошным, когда речь идет о музыке.

Азирафель опять заулыбался отцу Антонию, все еще немного смущаясь. Такого живого и глубокого интереса и понимания он все же не ждал. Думал, вопросы будут иного толка, скажем, когда наступит конец света и правда ли, что ангелы танцуют на кончике иглы. Но так ошибиться было очень даже радостно, ибо душевный разговор сейчас был нужен и смертному, и ангелу — чтобы окончательно успокоиться. И вопросы отца Антония были не лишены смысла! В самом деле, как еще он поймет, что именно понравится Кроули, если не будет знать о нем больше?

— Ангелы — разные. Некоторые из нас, возможно, соответствуют вашим представлениям, — ответил Азирафель и в очередной раз покосился на небо, напомнив самому себе своего демона, который вот так же постоянно обращал взгляд наверх, когда хотел обратить внимание Всевышней на происходящее. Он сейчас и правда желал бы задать Господу вопрос. Убедиться, что Она не возражает против его честного рассказа, и получить ясный ответ. Но спрашивать, по совести, надо было раньше, до того, как он сюда явился. Да и не приходят ко Всевышней за ясными ответами… Что ж, если Она резко возражает, Она что-нибудь сделает. Если не очень резко возражает, то накажет ангела позже, и Азирафель готов принять это наказание. Главное, чтобы оно не коснулось этого замечательного смертного… Но нет, это Михаил могла бы так наказать — заставить страдать смертного, чтобы ангел почувствовал себя виноватым. Господь не станет.

— Больше всего мой друг ценит жизнь, — начал Азирафель с удовольствием рассказывать про Кроули. Право, какая восхитительная возможность! Она стоила любого наказания. — Поэтому, например, он очень не любит, когда убивают детей. Ему любые убийства не по нраву, но детоубийства вызывают у него такое отчаяние, что я не представляю, как его можно утешить… Возможно, никак.


	7. Chapter 7

## Глава вторая, в которой ангел исповедуется композитору, а Господь являет любовь Свою им обоим

_Ангел Азирафель, решившись явиться перед смертным в своем настоящем виде, не понял одной важной вещи, которую прекрасно понимал композитор Антонио: заказчик сам никогда не знает, чего хочет, и почти всегда врет о том, что знает. Поэтому Антонио давно уже выучился задавать верные вопросы, внимательно слушать ответы и делать правильные выводы, а наивная ложь ангела Азирафеля была с самого начала обречена на провал. Но если бы ангел Азирафель понимал это сразу, он бы ни за что не решился явиться с просьбой к смертному композитору, и эта история завершилась бы совсем иначе. Таковы парадоксы знания и неведения, от Начала Времен смущающие умы как смертных, так бессмертных созданий._

Антонио по-прежнему не знал, что и думать о происходящем. Поэтому принял очень даже неплохое решение: вообще ничего о нем не думать. Ему было вполне достаточно того, что приходилось вспоминать латынь и он то и дело запинался, подбирая слова. Говорить на великом языке — было вовсе не то же самое, что произносить на нем молитвы, читать книги, или даже писать. Трудно и непривычно. И этого, решил Антонио, довольно в рамках обдумывания трудного и непривычного. А о том, что ангел Господень не знает итальянского, любит есть утку и любоваться звездами и закатом, смущается и хлопочет, удобно ли грешному рабу Божьему Антонио сидеть на полу, он думать не будет. Просто примет это как есть, как и то, что ангелы способны на дружеские чувства, подобно смертным.

В том, что они способны на любовь, Антонио, разумеется, не сомневался. И видел эту любовь сейчас, в словах ангела Азирафеля, когда тот рассказывал о своем друге — не только любовь к Творению, но и любовь двух ангелов друг к другу. Разве можно было ее не заметить, когда она сияла из каждого слова ярче солнца в полдень? Но его удивительный заказчик был скромен, как… как ангел. И, разумеется, ни за что не попросил бы написать музыку о любви своего друга к себе самому. Между тем, Антонио не мог не думать о ней: без этого подарок не вышел бы таким, как нужно. Но чтобы сделать все верно, ему было нужно верно почувствовать. Ангелы были разными, обладали своей натурой и характером, как и люди, это он уже понял. И теперь Антонио стремился как можно больше узнать о том, другом ангеле. Благо, глазами любящего существа смотреть было на удивление хорошо.

— Ему тоже непросто дался четырнадцатый век, я думаю, — очень серьезно ответил Антонио, глядя на ангела Азирафеля. Теперь, когда он перестал так робеть, он смотрел во все глаза, чтобы насмотреться: когда еще доведется увидеть?.. Разве что на премьере, когда подарок будет готов, однако вряд ли так близко и так много. — Но нынешний все же много спокойнее. Легче радоваться жизни, а не оплакивать смерть. Наверное, вашему другу больше по душе это столетие.

На лице ангела Азирафеля все его чувства отражались так ярко и ясно, что Антонио бы зажмурился, если бы ему не было так любопытно за ними наблюдать и их понимать. Ангел смущался, терялся, вспоминал что-то печальное, веселое и озадачивающее. Явно выбирая, что же рассказать, что выбрать изо всего, что пришло ему на ум.

— Он много ворчит на корсеты. И эти женские высокие прически, — расплывшись в умиленной улыбке сказал ангел снова очень удивительное и никак не влезающее в голову. Надо же! Ангел, которому не нравится мода!

— Почему? — не удержался Антонио от вопроса. — Разве ангелы носят мирскую одежду?

— По-разному бывает, но нам обоим выданы человеческие тела, и мы пребываем среди людей в видимой форме. Под подходящей легендой, — теперь ангел Азирафель выглядел обстоятельным, как будто отдавал важный долг. — Мой друг любит разнообразие и порой примеряет женское тело. Но последние лет пятьдесят он так не делал — видимо, именно из-за корсетов. Хотя это практически единственная его проблема, о которой он много ворчит. Так что, на деле, самая легкая… Он очень скрытный.

Тут ангел Азирафель сделался крайне печальным, но сразу же постарался спрятать чувства от Антонио и занялся своей уткой. Антонио же, в порыве утешить ангела — Господи, сколько он потом будет еще обдумывать этот невероятный опыт! Скромный грешный раб Божий утешал ангела! — разрезал для него персик и сложил на ангельскую тарелку.

«Надо же, ангелы и скрытными бывают!» — в очередной раз изумился Антонио. Однако вслух ничего не сказал: ангелу Азирафелю эта скрытность, по всему, доставляла множество не самых приятных переживаний. И его можно было понять! Сам Антонио был натурой, может, даже слишком открытой, оттого нередко пытался разговорить собеседников, из любви к искренним и откровенным разговорам с людьми. И насколько же это порой бывало нелегко!

— И все же быть такого не может, чтобы он с вами вовсе ничем не делился, — предположил Антонио, просто предположил: утешать персиками — это еще куда ни шло, а вот на то, чтобы давать ангелам советы, он уж точно не решился бы. — Люди, когда близки, и за свою короткую жизнь успевают много раз невольно открыться тем, кто с ними рядом. А вы… вы очень долго вместе. И некоторые вещи… просто знаешь и замечаешь, даже если тебе о них не говорят прямо. Понимаешь по невольным обмолвкам, по жестам и взглядам, по другим мелочам.

Антонио не был уверен, что представляет другого ангела по описанию верно, возможно, его видение было слишком уж художественным. Потому что он видел того полной противоположностью ангелу Азирафелю: высокий, худой, суровый и ворчливый. С язвительными шутками, о которых Антонио также уже поведали. Такими порой выглядели люди, которые внутри, напротив, были чересчур чувствительны, вынужденные защищать эту нежную натуру внешней броней. Видимо, и с ангелами было так же. И все же ангел Азирафель прекрасно знал и видел, каков его друг на самом деле. Это и был тот самый взгляд любви… удивительная вещь, честное слово! Музыка, которую Антонио напишет, должна быть и об этом тоже. О том, что во всем найдется красота и добродетель, если смотреть с любовью. Вот зимняя вьюга, холодная и суровая — но она заметает землю, укрывая корни деревьев и семена, как одеялом, и спасает их от холода, чтобы они проросли и расцвели весной. И когда тот суровый ангел ходит среди людей, они наверняка принимают его за не слишком-то приятного господина. Но его друг знает, что за этой человеческой личиной скрывается ангел, ценящий красоту и сострадающий. Как же прекрасно!

Ангел Азирафель взглянул на персик, а потом на самого Антонио, очень пронзительно и проницательно, но сразу отвел этот взгляд, от которого по всему Антонио пробежали мурашки, разве только волосы не зашевелились. Даже интересно, что такого ангел может увидеть… Наверное, так они пронизывают насквозь души людей. А может быть, Антонио сказал какую-то ужасную глупость?.. Может, ангелы прекрасно вот так же смотрят друг на друга и все видят, и не нужны никакие обмолвки. Антонио тут же устыдился и принялся краснеть. Всегда легко краснел, всю жизнь. И волноваться тоже очень легко начинал. Но сейчас от этого было как-то особенно неловко, тоже насквозь.

Ангел взял в руку половину персика — и его взгляд вдруг вернулся на Антонио, и на сей раз он был утешающим и успокаивающим, и от этого волнение внутри почти разом успокоилось, само. Все же ангел был непостижимым существом. И насколько же непостижимым был его друг, который умудрялся от него что-то скрывать!

— Я же не могу его… заставлять, — мягко ответил Азирафель, глядя теперь на персик. — Если он хочет скрывать, то кто я такой, чтобы требовать открываться мне? Но вы правы: я, конечно же, знаю… много чего. Например, как сильно он не любит ханжество и лицемерие, когда ради надуманных приличий уничтожают искренние чувства. Из-за этого ему нынешний век тоже не нравится. Люди из-за лицемерия творят много… зла, поддаются на дьявольский искус и губят души. Таким удивительным способом! Им кажется, что так они придут к Небу, вы только подумайте!

Ангел Азирафель вдруг опять осекся, но улыбнулся весело и располагающе.

— О, я вовсе не собирался читать проповеди и говорить о моей рабочей рутине. Простите, — и он сунул в рот персик, а на лице его отразилось явное наслаждение вкусом фрукта.

— Это прекрасная проповедь! — с таким сильным чувством, какого и сам от себя не ожидал, выпалил Антонио. А потом торопливо продолжил, пока у него хватало душевной смелости и внезапного порыва, оттого, как его растрогали слова ангела. Он теперь точно знал, какой будет его музыка, окончательно понимал. Искренней, она будет очень искренней. Суровый и скрытный ангел, для которого он ее напишет, не любит слов, потому что ими лгут, и что особенно страшно —лгут о чувствах. Но он любит музыку, иначе его друг не выбрал бы такой подарок. Музыка лжет о переживаниях гораздо реже, почти никогда, и Антонио напишет самую честную музыку, которую только сможет. — Здоровье не позволяет мне служить мессу, никогда не позволяло. Но если бы я служил, я бы прочел именно такую проповедь в ближайшее воскресенье. Это была бы очень смелая речь, хотя я и не смог бы сознаться, что повторяю слова ангела, но внутри себя — я бы знал. И говорил бы всем о том, что искренние радость и любовь важнее соблюдения правил. И думал бы о том, что в минуту, когда я сомневался в себе из-за того, что не могу по всем правилам прочесть молитву, ангел Небесный угостил меня апельсином… И я ощутил в апельсине любовь Господа, которой не мог ощутить в молитве. Я… постараюсь, чтобы моя музыка оказалась не хуже вашего апельсина, хоть это и трудно.

— Ну что вы, это всего лишь обыкновенный апельсин, — ангел Азирафель немедленно смутился и покраснел, ничуть не хуже, чем это получалось у Антонио, и заговорил немного сбивчиво, но о вещах еще более удивительных, чем раньше, хотя Антонио казалось, что удивительнее невозможно. — Он вырастет на этом самом дереве в следующем году. Будет очень солнечное лето, так что апельсины в тот год будут слаще. Я… я же не мог вас оставить голодным и несчастным, если был в состоянии накормить и утешить. Опять же, несчастные люди гораздо хуже соображают, знаете ли! А… а меня совсем не радует, когда кругом тупицы! Хотя когда Господь посылает мне такое испытание, я смиренно принимаю его.

Он заканчивал свою тираду уже не смущенно, а напротив, почти возмущенно, словно продолжал утомительный спор с кем-то другим, начатый давным-давно. И опять оборвал собственную речь, снова мучительно покраснев и виновато глянув на Антонио, который ровно в этот момент, не успев толком обдумать чудесный апельсин из будущего, перескочил мыслью дальше. И теперь осознавал, что не только смертных, но и ангелов своих Господь испытывает. Он прямо сейчас получил тому убедительное доказательство, из первых рук. И, в самом деле, отчего бы и нет?.. Хотя им не нужно искупать первородный грех, но коли в мире есть зло и несовершенство, порожденные все теми же ангелами — теми из них, которые пали — ангелы должны стоять против зла, как и люди. А это всегда испытание! Интересно, можно ли считать глупость изобретением дьявола?.. Нет, вряд ли, скорее это естественная преграда на пути к Истине, как река не является злом, но может помешать добраться до нужного места, особенно в отсутствие моста. Вот и Антонио сегодня, если бы продолжал глупить и страдать от греха уныния вместо того, чтобы послушать ангела, не узнал бы столько нового — и не приблизился бы к пониманию Истины ни на шаг.

— Простите, я вовсе не имел в виду, что вы… Вы очень приятный разумный человек, давно у меня не было беседы со столь понимающим… существом. Большое вам за нее спасибо, вы подарили мне истинное отдохновение души, — по-прежнему сбивчиво проговорил ангел Азирафель и вздохнул поглубже, по всему, справляясь с глубочайшим волнением. Все же это был очень тактичный ангел, который извинялся сейчас перед несчастным Антонио, хотя тот и не думал ни в чем ангела винить. У него бы дерзости на подобное не хватило! — Извините, я не должен был вам вот так жаловаться, это недостойно. Я очень рад, что у меня получилось вас ободрить, уверен, у вас получится написать именно то, что нужно.

— Если Господь ниспосылает вам испытания, как и смертным, и если на вас созерцание страдания и несовершенства ложится таким же тяжким грузом, как и на нас… То вам тоже нужно жаловаться, — очень серьезно ответил Антонио и нахмурился. — Всем иногда нужно жаловаться, от этого становится легче. Полагаю, вы за сотни лет подарили смертным достаточное количество утешения, вот как мне сегодня, чтобы позволить один раз смертному немного утешить вас.

Это было довольно дерзко, если вдуматься, более дерзко, чем персик, но Антонио искренне верил в то, что говорил, оттого говорить было легко и совсем не страшно. И еще он верил, что ангел Азирафель поймет его верно: мало кто в жизни настолько хорошо Антонио понимал, и это тоже было Небесным чудом, не меньше апельсина. И хотя Антонио был вовсе не уверен, что целиком и полностью заслуживает комплиментов про отдохновение души, а все же знать, что ангелу тоже по сердцу их беседа, было радостно. Поэтому сейчас он почти не робел, когда говорил все это.

Ангел Азирафель сперва растерянно замер от его слов, а когда Антонио замолчал, принялся рассматривать его с совершенно неописуемым восхищением и ласковым умилением на лице.

— Мне ничего не стоит утешать смертных. Как же я могу этого не делать? Когда я на вас смотрю, я вижу самое совершенное чудо Творения Господа, — негромко сказал он и опять отвел взгляд, зачем-то уставившись на утку у себя на тарелке.

— И про людей тоже... — задумчиво проговорил Антонио, пытаясь как-то воспринять, вместить в себя тот свет, которым только что озарил его ангел. В который уже раз! Все же, хоть ангелы и походили на людей больше, чем Антонио мог представить, общение с небесным созданием вовсе не было таким же, как общение с человеком. Смертные не умели сиять на других Небесами в каждом движении и взгляде... Хотя, пожалуй, и человек был способен подарить такое чувство, но только тому, кого искренне и глубоко любит. Однако ангел Азирафель любил всех людей, как творений Господа. И светился — тоже для всех. — Моя музыка должна быть и про людей тоже, не только про хороших, про обычных, про всех. Иначе не выйдет как нужно.

«И про ангелов, которые взирают с любовью на людей, на мир и друг на друга», — мысленно добавил он, вновь не сказав об этом вслух, чтобы ненароком не оказаться бестактным, коснувшись слишком важного. Это было нечто совсем уж сокровенное и непредставимое... Если ангел так сиял Антонио, как же он сияет тому, кого называет другом?.. Невозможно вообразить. Но можно попытаться выразить — и тогда это действительно будет лучшая музыка, которую Антонио когда-либо писал.

— Вы так думаете? — вдруг с сомнением отозвался ангел Азирафель. — Вы знаете, мой друг вовсе со мной в этом не согласен, временами меня даже ругает за это. Например, однажды люди приняли меня, то есть, мое физическое тело, за колдуна и пытались сжечь. И он меня долго отчитывал, что я с ними слишком вежливо разговаривал. Так что он вовсе не отличается восторженным отношением к человечеству. Сочувствует — да, но не считает совершенным.

Несмотря на то, что о тех временах Антонио было известно намного меньше ангела, его живого творческого воображения вполне хватило, чтобы представить себе описанное в подробностях. И выглядело оно откровенно жутко, даже если знать, что ангел — бессмертное существо… Ему ведь, невзирая на это, вполне были доступны все ощущения физического тела, Антонио прекрасно успел заметить. Как хорошие, от того же персика, так и… не очень.

— Вас я бы ни за что не решился отчитывать, разумеется. Даже моей дерзости на это не хватило бы, — честно сказал он и невольно поежился, передернув плечами, когда вновь вообразил себе картину сожжения. — Но, если представить на вашем месте моего друга… я бы ему еще и оплеуху отвесил, чтобы не пугал меня так больше. Потом бы каялся долго, разумеется, и перед ним, и перед духовником. И конечно же, я уверен… насчет своей музыки. Люди бывают на редкость дурны и глупы. Точно так же, как погода за окном бывает на редкость отвратительна. Но, насколько я понял вашу просьбу… эта музыка будет служить напоминанием, что в каждом уголке Творения можно отыскать хорошее. Было бы странно забыть о нас, грешных, которые считаются его вершиной. Я расскажу о людях, не приукрашивая. Погоду я не собираюсь приукрашивать тоже.

Антонио снова задумчиво уставился за окно, на звезды, пытаясь вообразить, каковы были глупцы, не способные отличить ангела Божьего от злого колдуна. Вот этого, сидящего перед ним, который так сиял, даже когда выглядел полностью человеком, телесным, без нимба и крыльев. Очень злобные глупцы, которым и впрямь сложно что-то объяснить словами. Тот, другой ангел, по всему, ровно так и рассуждал. Это не означало отсутствия любви к людям, как не означало ее и то, что тот ангел ругался на ангела Азирафеля. Странная штука эта любовь! Способная гневаться так же сильно, как и радоваться — и оставаться притом собой, чистой любовью. И это тоже непременно следует выразить в музыке.

— Отец Антоний… Антонио! — вдруг позвал его ангел голосом, срывающимся от каких-то очень сильных чувств, и Антонио едва не подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь к нему. Он успел решить, что сказал что-то слишком дерзкое, например, про оплеуху, и расстроил ангела — представить, что ангел Азирафель может злиться, Антонио не сумел бы.

Однако ангел являл собой воплощение совсем не обиды. Он весь сжался в кресле, как будто на него навалился огромный груз, а в глазах стояли слезы. Антонио узнал это выражение, он его видел, когда учил шаловливых сирот и когда принимал исповеди. Ангел Азирафель стыдился, так же нечеловечески сильно, как до того сиял любовью.

Антонио ужасно перепугался, потому что ума приложить не мог, за что небесный ангел мог испытывать такую сильную вину. Да он до сих пор, как и про многое иное, даже не предполагал, что ангелам может быть свойственно это чувство. Но почему бы и нет? Если остальные чувства им доступны, то и… Но тогда он должен был сделать что-то, в чем раскаивался! Антонио перевел дух, во все глаза глядя на ангела. Что такого ужасного мог совершить он, ангел Господний?

— Я… Вы… — попытался Азирафель продолжить, но был слишком взволнован и к тому же начал бледнеть от страха. Это уж было нехорошо совсем. Так он мог и уйти, ничего не сказав! Сбежать от Антонио, когда творилось нечто настолько важное и непростое.

Антонио тут же подлил ему вина, а еще протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до плеча, замирая от собственной дерзости. Но и не делать ничего, когда ангел, небесный ангел, страдает прямо у него в спальне, невозможно! К тому же… ангел привык хранить в себе свои чувства, и даже не думал, что ему можно жаловаться или утешаться! Сколько столетий он вот так провел, безо всякого утешения? А ведь Антонио все же священник, утешать — очень даже его работа.

— Если бы вы были человеком, я бы сейчас предложил вам исповедаться, — смущенно прошептал Антонио, — чтобы облегчить груз раскаяния, который вижу так ясно на вашем лице. Хотя даже предположить не могу, в чем вы видите свою вину. Прошу, не бойтесь мне довериться, я все же рукоположен и сохраню тайну.

Ангел Азирафель отпил из чаши и утер набежавшие слезы.

— Если бы я мог кому-то довериться, то только вам, — уже почти спокойно, но все еще очень виновато ответил он. — Я пойму, если после того, что я скажу, вы откажетесь выполнить мою просьбу.

Антонио удивленно вскинул брови. Отказаться написать музыку о Творении! Не может такого случиться… Но он промолчал и не перебивал ангела.

— Дело в том, что вы были правы, когда объяснили мне, почему мой друг меня тогда отчитал. А я не увидел очевидного, потому что… — ангел говорил ровно, но по щекам его снова текли слезы, а он вытирал их рукавом. Антонио все также молча протянул ему платок. — Потому что ужасно предвзят к нему. Вот так — люблю и одновременно предвзят, и это просто невыносимо, и я ненавижу себя за это.

Антонио оцепенел в кресле, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Ангел признал свои чувства перед ним, но что же так сильно тяготило его? Почему один ангел может быть предвзят к другому ангелу? За что?..

— Разумеется, он будет скрывать от меня всякие намеки на расположение! Если я так… Так отвратительно к нему отношусь. Так нельзя относиться к тому, кого любишь, это просто чудовищно, — ангел утер слезы платком Антонио и потемневшими от тяжкого горя и вины глазами смотрел на угол стола, старательно избегая взгляда Антонио, хотя тот продолжал держать его за плечо.

Ангел помолчал, а потом вдруг уставился на Антонио в упор и твердо сказал:

— Вы были правы и тогда, когда сказали, что в любом уголке Творения есть добро и свет. В любом, даже в Аду. Я это знаю, потому что мой друг, для которого я вас попросил написать музыку в подарок, — не просто ангел. Он Падший, — и ангел Азирафель опять весь сжался в кресле, словно ожидал, что Антонио может его ударить, но взгляда не отводил. И в нем светилась все та же любовь к его удивительному другу, но, умытая тяжкими слезами раскаяния, она выглядела… несчастной.

— О Господи! — невольно вырвался у Антонио возглас самого сильного изумления за весь этот невероятный разговор. Да что там, за всю его не такую уж короткую жизнь! И он тут же поспешил выпалить первое, что пришло ему в голову, чтобы ангел Азирафель, не приведи Бог, не подумал, что он… — Я ни за что не откажусь от вашего заказа. Теперь я возьмусь за него с еще большей радостью! Хотя если бы об этом узнал епископ, меня наверняка не только извергли бы из сана, но и от Церкви отлучили… Но ведь он ничего не узнает, правда?.. — Антонио невольно усмехнулся, подумав, что это будет самая чудовищная и невообразимая из всех вольностей, которые он себе позволял многократно. Куда хлеще написания светской музыки и появления в светском платье на официальных приемах. Зато и выйдет из нее что-то действительно стоящее, наверняка.

«Спасибо Тебе, Господи!» — подумал он, молитвенно сложив руки и снова уставившись в окно: на небо, на звезды. Сейчас он не мог бы глядеть в потолок, как пытался сегодня во время молитвы. Из которой ничего не выходило ровно потому, что он пытался смотреть не туда, куда следовало, и не видел того, на что следовало глядеть. Пытался сделать все… правильно, а нужно было делать — честно. И теперь он благодарил Господа за все, что Тот, в бесконечной благости своей, решил открыть перед ним сегодня, чтобы глупый Антонио мог понять.

И он понял, действительно понял. Хотя пока оно никак не могло до конца выразиться в слова… Те, которые, по всему, следовало бы сказать ангелу Азирафелю. Потому что, как ни пугающе и ни удивительно было это признавать, Господь не только послал Антонио ангела Своего, но также — послал ангелу Антонио, такого несовершенного и своенравного. Быть может, и это было еще страшнее и невероятнее, ровно такой и был нужен ангелу Азирафелю. Совсем неправильный священник, полный дерзких поступков, чувств и мыслей, и потому вполне готовый воспринять то ошеломляюще неправильное, чем с ним столько что поделились.

— Спасибо Тебе, Боже, — услышал Антонио шепот ангела и обернулся к креслу, хотя голос неожиданно прозвучал совсем с другой стороны. И в кресле Антонио своего собеседника не нашел: тот теперь был справа, возле самого окна. Стоял на коленях и смотрел на звезды, как минуту назад Антонио, ровно так же молитвенно сложив руки. Над его головой можно было ясно разглядеть нимб, и он смотрел на небо с закрытыми глазами, а его лицо светилось мягкой благодарностью и чистой любовью. Люди никогда не обращались так к Богу, как это сделал ангел. Так… интимно, как к кому-то очень близкому, которому доверяешь, как никому иному.

А потом ангел снова очутился в кресле, еще раз утер мокрые щеки и ответил на вопрос Антонио:

— Никто не узнает. И… это для людей вы, возможно, делаете что-то предосудительное, но для вашей души в этом ничего опасного нет. Оно вас, может, и не вознесет, но и не уронит. Если уж ангел любит демона уже тысячи лет и до сих пор остается ангелом... И об этом тоже никто не знает, кроме Господа. И вас.

— Людям нельзя такого знать, — очень серьезно сказал Антонио, больше для себя, пожалуй, нежели для ангела. От Азирафеля он, скорее, желал услышать подтверждение, что прав в своих мыслях. Думал сейчас Антонио о другом, падшем ангеле, который ненавидел лицемерие. Хотя должен был, согласно человеческим представлениям, делать все возможное для увеличения числа лицемеров в мире. — Не ради моей безопасности, ради их собственной. Если уж они идею о верности тому, кого любишь, умудрились довести до восхитительного в своей мерзости фарисейства… Первое, что многие сделают с историей о вашем друге — найдут в ней повод для оправдания собственных грехов. Но я не стану никому рассказывать, так же, как вы не станете рассказывать обо мне. Поскольку полагаю, что это грех само по себе — толковать превратным образом историю о беспредельности Господней Любви.

Удивительно, однако все важные и трудные слова, которые он намеревался сказать ангелу, уместились всего в одно последнее предложение. Хотя стояло за ними невероятно много, больше, чем могло вместиться Антонио в голову и в сердце. Он почти физически ощущал, как это знание разливается за их пределами и озаряет и разум, и чувства невероятным светом, похожим на свет ангельской улыбки. «Спасибо тебе, Господи», — снова подумал он, потому что это было так… так, словно Господь держит его на Своей ладони. Вряд ли Антонио сможет всерьез унывать снова, как это случилось с ним сегодня. Что бы его ни ждало в будущем: забвение, бедность, одиночество, даже адские муки — он всегда будет помнить о том, что где-то есть демон, который жалеет детей, ненавидит лицемерие и любит рассветы и звезды, и, возможно, апельсины тоже. А еще любит одного-единственного ангела, зато сильнее всего. Разве можно унывать, зная о нем?.. Который смог продолжать любить, даже упав с Небес.

Пока Антонио говорил, ангел Азирафель мягко улыбался, словно вспоминал что-то очень хорошее, а потом ответил:

— Да… Это она. Вы очень хорошо все понимаете. Я так и подумал… что вы поймете, — он помолчал и все с той же мягкой улыбкой добавил: — Но про ангелов, которым нравится ваша музыка — чистая правда. И это уже не изменится никогда — мы ведь не выбираем, какими быть.

— Значит, моя жизнь уже удалась, — ответил Антонио, невольно расплываясь в облегченной улыбке. Он думал о том, что сегодня он первый и единственный раз в жизни был хорошим священником. На редкость хорошим, раз ему, с помощью Божьей, удалось утешить ангела. — Думаю, в мире не так много людей, музыка которых нравится ангелам. А еще меньше — тех, кому довелось об этом узнать лично.

Но было и еще кое-что, что заставляло Антонио улыбаться в эту минуту. То, чего он не стал говорить вслух, чтобы не вернуться ненароком к слишком трудным разговорам. Его смертный дух был слишком слаб, чтобы утешать ангела целых два раза за день. «Вы не выбираете, какими быть. Но выбираете, какими оставаться», — подумал Антонио, улыбнулся еще шире и, поделив напополам апельсин, который вырастет только в следующем году, положил одну половину на тарелку ангелу. Так было правильно.


	8. Chapter 8

##  Глава третья, в которой ангел врет занебесно плохо, а демон понимает это адски хорошо 

_Когда-то люди считали, что история движется по кругу, потом они углядели в ней спираль. В двадцать первом веке она становится похожа на древнюю сказку, которую вам рассказывает по кругу раз за разом самый безумный шаман в племени, и рассказывает он обо всем, что когда-то сам читал, видел или нюхал. Смешно, но люди всегда правы, и в Древнем Египте, и в Древней Греции, и в Лондоне восемнадцатого века, где история сделалась прямой линией со стрелкой непонятного назначения на конце._

_Каждая из концепций может прекрасно объяснить, почему восемнадцатый век в Европе жутко напоминал собою гламурную светскую хронику конца двадцатого и начала двадцать первого века. Жутко, до холодной дрожи у загривка зеленой многоножки, которая слушает рассказ древнего шамана племени под двумя красными солнцами. Ибо только многоножке может быть интересно и приятно узнать, что одна из очень красивых девушек Франции того времени прожила жизнь лишь чтобы ввести моду на мушки в декольте, а потом король ее бросил, и она умерла в двадцать лет в монастыре._

_Поэтому музыка Вивальди действовала на людей освежающе, напоминала им, что завиток кудряшки может быть красив не только на напудренном парике, но и на ветке зеленого горошка. И именно поэтому ее любил один демон, которого выводила из себя внезапная эпидемия лицемерия и завитушек на париках, охватившая человечество в эпоху барокко._

** _Италия, Мантуя, 1720 год_ **

Кроули внимательно разглядывал Азирафеля и рыжего, как апельсин, смертного, которые махали друг другу с разных концов огромной залы и сверкали такими сияющими улыбками, так что их, может, и с Луны было видно. Разглядывал их обоих и пытался вспомнить, с чего же все началось.

Кажется, все-таки с дела о корсете. Кроули досталось задание, которого он надеялся избежать. Совратить на похотливые мысли смертного мужского пола. Аристократа, военного и все такое. Белую кость. А Кроули был ужасно занят. И не хотел, очень не хотел носить этот чертов кринолин с корсетом. В общем, он пришел к Азирафелю меняться заданиями во славу Соглашения. Но Азирафель отчего-то отказался меняться. Хотя помочь — согласился. И отстоял танцевальный прием у стеночки в платье с кринолином и на каблуках, старательно делая соблазнительный невинный вид. Насколько Кроули мог судить, у него получилось. Но Кроули потом чувствовал себя обязанным, и когда через несколько дней Азирафель заявил, что желает отправиться в Италию на обед, а Кроули должен ему этот обед — демон не смог отказаться.

А потом ангел предложил ему на выбор четыре города, одним из которых была Мантуя, а здесь был он. Рыжий священник. Который, впрочем, интересовал Кроули совсем в другой своей ипостаси — ипостаси композитора… Словом, Кроули сам выбрал Мантую и сам стремился попасть на прием в губернаторский дворец, и даже успел почти обидеться на ангела. Тот зачем-то хмурился и говорил, что это Кроули нравится все это вычурное, что сейчас в моде, а ангел в современной музыке совершенно не разбирается. Да Кроули сам принялся его уговаривать прийти сюда! Поистине изобретательно уговаривать, коварно и демонически. Из принципа. Ангел возражал — демон его переубеждал. Так было устроено их общение с самого начала. Но теперь Кроули не знал, что и думать. Потому что Вивальди не только улыбался ангелу, как знакомому, он еще и на самого Кроули глядел с любопытством, будто знал его или видел раньше. А он не знал и не видел, уж это Кроули точно бы запомнил.

— Он такой милый! — поделился Азирафель с Кроули, показывая на Вивальди. Тот весь сиял и от него несло азирафелевым благословением, как лавандой из шкафа со старым бельем. То есть, благословения Вивальди получал от Азирафеля много и часто, и, вероятно, вообще лично. И это ни в какие ворота не лезло.

Кроули смерил композитора скептическим взглядом, всем своим видом выражая, что очень сильно сомневается в его «милости». Он, конечно, сомневался на этот счет и во всем остальном человечестве… но в композиторе сейчас — как-то особенно сильно. Потому что вообще понятия не имел, в чем его подозревать. И заодно — ангела, который недавно так старательно демонстрировал, как не интересуется музыкой в целом и композиторами в частности, а теперь вот… даже не пытается скрывать тесного знакомства, которое до прихода сюда зачем-то старательно скрывал. Мог бы хотя бы для виду и дальше поскрывать, если уж на то пошло! А так все делалось совсем непонятно, и у Кроули от этого стремительно портилось настроение. И оттого, что Вивальди зачем-то на него, Кроули, таращился — тоже.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он точно никого не убил. И даже не совратил, — проворчал демон, наморщив нос и бросив взгляд на присутствующую здесь же девицу по имени Анна, довольно симпатичную, вроде бы. Хотя у смертных сейчас была другая мода на физиономии, так что вряд ли она считалась красавицей. Азирафель на роль красавицы годился больше, хотя тоже не до конца. У смертных в этом столетии были дурацкие вкусы, одни словом, еще и корсеты эти... Вообще-то насчет девицы Кроули композитору, пожалуй, сочувствовал, с тех самых пор, как случайно выяснил, что в нижней конторе на композитора и девицу отрядили задание, все на то же совращение. Кому именно отрядили — Кроули понятия не имел, но наверняка какому-то придурку, потому что с заданием тот справился не очень. Словом, Кроули сочувствовал с тех пор, как узнал, и до того момента, когда рыжий священник начал с ангелом в гляделки играть с непонятными целями. Теперь демон на Вивальди раздражался, совершенно явно и недвусмысленно, за непонятные отношения с ангелом, о которых Кроули никто в известность не поставил — и не факт, что собирался.

Музыканты собирались на небольшом возвышении между колоннами. Сам Вивальди уже устраивал по центру импровизированной сцены стул и скрипку, весело улыбаясь всем своим подопечным.

— О, он будет сам играть! — зачем-то обрадовался Азирафель. — Значит, оно не слишком длинное, верно?

Кроули мрачно уставился на ангела, который с огромным энтузиазмом разглядывал оркестр, всех смертных зрителей и самого Кроули заодно. И делал это зачем-то очень сияюще, у Кроули даже глаза слепило.

— Я его благословлял пару раз, но отслужить мессу он так и не смог, — пояснил Азирафель, видимо, по-своему истолковав его мрачное зырканье.

— А почему ты его благословлял? — ворчливо уточнил Кроули, раз уж ангел сам об этом заговорил.

— По заданию, естественно, — невозмутимо сказал Азирафель и протянул Кроули сливы в платочке. — Хочешь?

— Нет, — буркнул демон, покосившись на сливы. Он бы предпочел сливы на той стадии их жизни, когда они уже успели дать сок, а тот — перебродить. А лучше — виноград, в том же виде. Но ничего такого тут не давали и не собирались, по меньшей мере, до конца концерта. Кроули вздохнул и въедливо уточнил: — По какому еще заданию?.. — потому что желал прояснить ситуацию немедленно. Непроясненной она ужасно тяготила, особенно когда выпить не давали. А Азирафель продолжал лучезарно сиять в сторону посторонних рыжих духовных лиц, будто у тех не было своих собственных личных девиц, которым положено на них сиять… Целых двух, между прочим! Вон, как раз вторая подошла, сестра Анны. И этого с головой хватало, чтобы вызывать лютую зависть сразу у шести смертных в зале. Еще трое, женского пола, напротив, завидовали девицам. Куда этому Вивальди еще и целый ангел?..

Этот самый ангел, между тем, вдруг удивленно вскинул брови и почему-то засиял на Кроули откровенно сочувственной улыбкой, совершенно ни капли непонятно, зачем!

— Хотят перевезти его в Рим на несколько лет. Нужен он им там, — объяснил Азирафель. — Не знаю, зачем. По-моему, ему и тут неплохо.

Кроули мрачно уставился на ангела. От его слов за версту несло обычной ангельской отговоркой. Демон готов был поставить весь урожай винограда Фландрии на то, что Азирафель ответил на какой-то другой вопрос, и не было у него никакого задания перевезти Вивальди в Рим. Под тяжелым демоническим взглядом ангел растерянно заморгал, мгновенно сделавшись очень беспомощным на вид. Но спросить у него Кроули ничего не успел, потому что объявили начало концерта, и Азирафель немедленно уставился на музыкантов, засияв теперь уже радостным изумлением.

— О, как это мило! Стихи! Мы на стихи не дого… — и он сунул в рот сливу, продолжая очень старательно глядеть на Вивальди, действительно читающего какие-то вирши.

«А на что договаривались?» — чуть было не выпалил Кроули, которого любопытство распирало совсем уж сильно, но вовремя остановился. Во-первых, если так спросить, Азирафель снова отговорится, наверняка. Во-вторых, так сам Кроули покажет, что чего-то подозревает и не верит ни в какую историю про телепортацию, то есть, депортацию, то есть, перемещение Вивальди в Рим.

— Ты все равно итальянского не знаешь, — заметил он, впившись взглядом в ангела, который продолжал упорно таращиться на сцену, где рыжий композитор свою стихотворную пастораль, которая была, по всему, сонетом, как раз дочитал до пастушка на лугу. «Только толстозадых амурчиков не хватает», — ехидно подумал Кроули, после чего в тексте немедля возникли толстозадые нимфы, что было практически то же самое, и демон возрадовался своей художественной проницательности.

— Он похож на латынь — этого достаточно, чтобы улавливать общий смысл, — ответил Азирафель, с явным удовольствием вслушиваясь в звуки и жуя сливу. — И итальянский красивый, почти как музыка. Надеюсь, она будет даже лучше.

— И тебе не нравится вычурное, которое сейчас в моде, — мстительно напомнил Кроули о том, как ангел не соглашался прийти сюда. А теперь вел себя так, будто это он демона слушать музыку приволок, а не наоборот. Потому что они, оказывается, с Вивальди о чем-то там договорились… зачем-то. И Кроули не сказали. То есть, Азирафель не сказал. И сейчас тоже.

— А тебе не нравятся трагедии, — проворчал Азирафель, покосившись на демона с укором. — К тому же… я может, надеюсь, что у Антонио оно другое.

«Но я на них ходить сразу соглашался! Еще и настаивал!» — чуть было снова не выпалил Кроули вслух, на этот раз от возмущения. Но снова сумел вовремя остановиться и додумал то, чего говорить не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах: «А одну даже написал», — после чего покосился на Азирафеля, а потом на Вивальди еще подозрительнее, чем раньше. Потому что ровно в тот раз, когда это была написанная им трагедия, он от похода в «Глобус» старательно отпирался. И потом тоже очень старательно делал вид, что «Макбет» его совершенно не интересует и он даже через шестьдесят лет не в курсе подробностей сюжета. Кроули был демоном, и врать у него выходило намного лучше, чем у ангела. Но Азирафель усердно пытался, и делал это слишком уж похоже на то, как делал это Кроули, когда старался не выдать, что «Макбет» был его затеей…

— Трагедии слишком похожи на мою работу, — пробурчал Кроули себе под нос ровно перед тем, как музыка наконец заиграла и на время отвлекла его ото всех подозрений скопом. Потому что Кроули удивился. Сильно удивился, честно говоря, хотя прекрасно знал, чего в целом ждать от Вивальди и от его музыки.

Это было похоже на ожидаемое, с одной стороны, а с другой… В последний раз Кроули доводилось слышать что-то подобное лет шестьсот назад, в одном полудиком племени, которое охотилось на вальдшнепов на болотах. Там было холодно, сыро и отвратительно, одна радость — было что выпить, и та сомнительная, потому что неизвестного происхождения пойло до сих пор вспоминалось с содроганием. В общем, звуки вальдшнепов охотники изображали весьма убедительно, но в сугубо утилитарных целях. И у них не было даже одной скрипки, не то что струнного оркестра, они вообще скрипку никогда в жизни не видели… А Вивальди видел и преотлично на ней играл. И с фантазией у него тоже все было замечательно. И со струнным оркестром. Так что разница между звуками вальдшнепов и тем, что слушал сейчас Кроули, была примерно как между тем жутким пойлом и хорошим итальянским вином.

Кроули машинально оглянулся на ангела и наткнулся на неожиданный ответный взгляд. Тот пялился на Кроули искоса, но очень внимательно и чуть ли не испытующе. А как только поймал взгляд демона, тут же сделал вид, что вовсе он тут никого не прожигал только что своим эфирным зрением.

— Вроде бы ничего, да? — спросил Азирафель небрежно, а потом взглянул на Вивальди сам, и Кроули опять стало ясно, насколько ангельская невозмутимость напускная, потому что на композитора ангел глядел почти завороженно и чуть ли не благоговейно. А еще он смотрел в душу Вивальди, так же эфирно, как до того на демона, и Кроули опять вовсе не понял зачем. Смертный же этого все равно не заметит.

Зато с остальным все было практически очевидно. Кроули прекрасно знал этот тон и это выражение лица, и такие вот фразы. К примеру, «вроде-бы-неплохим-местом» назывался у Азирафеля лучший, с точки зрения Кроули, винный погреб в Англии, где они оказались якобы совершенно случайно, просто проходя мимо, но Азирафель вдруг вспомнил, что он тут есть. И вид у него был вот такой же наигранно-невозмутимый. Хотя еще очевиднее все было с книгами, которые ангел Кроули то и дело умудрялся впихнуть под тем или иным предлогом, невзирая на все заявления Кроули, что тот читать не любит и не читает. Книги, подаренные демону, были единственными в мире, которые заслуживали от Азирафеля комментариев вида «вроде, недурно», или «возможно, неплохо» — вместо обычных «очаровательных», «исключительных» и «удивительных». В общем, симптомы Кроули опознал безошибочно. И из них совсем нетрудно было вывести, о чем они там договаривались…

— Идея хороша. Я оценил, — наконец нашелся с достойным ответом Кроули, а потом уставился на старательно отводящего взгляд Азирафеля, пытаясь осознать, во-первых, как тому вообще это в голову пришло, а во-вторых, как он умудрился Кроули сюда затащить, сделав вид, что все происходит с точностью до наоборот, и это Кроули ангела тащит сперва в Мантую, а потом на прием. Вообще-то следовало предположить, что Азирафель и корсет носить согласился, чтобы потом был повод поволочь Кроули в Италию. И это уж совсем ни в какие ворота не лезло! И сколько вообще все это безобразие длится?.. Теперь Кроули уставился на сцену, прямо на Вивальди, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько тому могло понадобиться времени, чтобы написать четыре скрипичных концерта. Потому что их, очевидно, было четыре, как времен года. — И благословения у тебя… удачные… — рассеянно добавил Кроули, глядя одновременно и на следы этих самых благословений, и на их результат.

— Мои благословения тут ни при чем, — уверенно ответил Азирафель.

«Только твои договоренности», — немедля подумал Кроули, обернувшись к нему, и опять обнаружил, что ангел его разглядывает вместо того, чтобы доедать сливы.

На этот раз он таращился с очень странным выражением, будто Кроули был каким- то особенно вкусным тортом, на который ангелу почему-то можно только смотреть. Восхищенно и обреченно одновременно — вот как смотрел. У Кроули в ответ зачем-то что-то тоскливо сжалось под ложечкой, словно он был голоден. По крайней мере, люди описывали это состояние очень похоже. Этот взгляд Азирафель сразу же отвел, уставившись на оставшуюся в платке одинокую сливу.

— Мне тоже кажется, что идея неплохая, — все тем же уверенным тоном продолжил ангел, развеивая взглядом сливу вместе с платком.

«Отличная идея, — продолжил мысленно общаться с ангелом Кроули. — Только ни дьявола непонятно, с чего ты вдруг решил все это устроить. И что эти твои взгляды означают — тоже». Вроде бы, Кроули уже достаточно ясно выразил, что ему понравилось. По крайней мере, обычно ангелу было достаточно чего-то в таком роде… И тоскливо-выжидательно смотреть он переставал. Музыку же слушать невозможно, когда на тебя так смотрят! Или когда ты думаешь, что на тебя так смотрят, когда ты не смотришь.

Кроули даже испытал совершенно внезапное желание превратиться в змею, чего ну уж точно нельзя было делать на приеме у губернатора. Но хотелось. Он и сам не понимал, зачем: в прошлый раз, лет двести назад, это ни небес не помогло от тоскливых ангельских смотрений и странных вздыханий — кажется, даже наоборот, внезапно их вызвало. Кроули до сих пор не понимал, почему. То есть, не превращение в змею вызвало, а то, что Кроули в таком виде потом проспал на ангеле всю ночь, а тот всю ночь просмотрел и провздыхал… зачем-то. Зато это неожиданно отлично успокоило самого демона. Возможно, именно в этом и было дело, Кроули сейчас был бы не прочь как следует успокоиться. Но этот способ, определенно, не подходил к ситуации, хоть и был очень действенным.

— Насколько я знаю людей, аллегро им понравится больше. Ну и зря, — прокомментировал Кроули, когда дело дошло до третьей части. Потому что он, честное слово, пытался сосредоточиться на том, что играют, а не на странном поведении ангела. Если тебе подарили бутылку вина — ее надо пить, а если зачем-то, непонятно зачем и с чего, подарили музыку, ее надо слушать. Как еще?.. Но если тот, кто ее подарил, стоит рядом и на тебя таращится… музыка все время заставляет на него коситься, будто она не про времена года, а про то, что Азирафель стоит рядом и таращится, а Кроули надо что-то срочно по этому поводу сделать, непонятно что, желательно еще до того, как лето наступит, то есть, второй концерт начнется.

— Почему зря? — немного рассеянно переспросил ангел. Теперь он на Кроули не таращился, вместо этого упершись взглядом в Вивальди, и еще иногда переводил глаза вообще в другую сторону. Кроули проследил за ним и обнаружил там зеркало во всю стену. В которую их обоих тоже было отлично видно.

— Средняя часть тоже хорошая, — зачем-то ответил Кроули, хотя его явно не очень внимательно слушали. Зато очень внимательно на него смотрели в зеркало, непонятно что пытаясь высмотреть и очень стараясь не показывать, что смотрят. Наверное, все было оттого, что Азирафель категорически не хотел сознаваться, что все это затеял… Ну, раз не хочет — Кроули ему тоже не будет говорить, что все понял. Уважая усилия, которые он приложил, чтобы отнекиваться от прихода сюда. Демон вздохнул, а потом достал из воздуха бокал вполне приличного красного вина и сделал глоток. Иначе он категорически был не готов переносить жизненные потрясения и ангельские взгляды. И музыку так слушать было приятнее, в конце концов.

— Можешь ему это лично сказать, я полагаю… потом, — покивал в ответ Азирафель и все же глянул на Кроули с совсем обычным видом, будто они в парке на лавочке сидели, а не стояли среди друзей семьи местного губернатора. Задумчиво посмотрев на бокал в руке у Кроули, он тоже взял себе вина и сделал большой глоток. И опять уставился на сцену. Вообще-то, внимательней изучив ангельскую физиономию, Кроули сделал удивительный вывод, что Азирафеля музыка завораживала даже сильней памятных трагедий Шекспира, как будто он в ней слышал не только вопли уток, а что-то еще, много чего.

Хотел бы Кроули знать, что ангел там наслушал. Ему было любопытно, в самом-то деле! Он сделал еще глоток из бокала, а потом все-таки спросил: 

— А тебе как?.. — и очень пытливо покосился на ангела.

Весна к этому моменту наконец закончилась, а лето еще не началось, потому что, разумеется, там был второй сонет. Который Кроули не очень-то слушал, уже уловив, что основное назначение стихов — объяснять, про какие именно вопли каких именно уток музыка, для тех, у кого собственных мозгов не хватает, чтобы понять. И больше они особо ни для чего не нужны. Кроули эта часть и так была прекрасно понятна, так что Азирафель и его впечатления были намного интереснее.

Ангел вздохнул почти судорожно, и на его лице мелькнуло какое-то отчаянно-печальное выражение, но сразу пропало, и он опять внимательно смотрел на Вивальди, будто мог высмотреть там что-то новое.

— Я… чувствую любовь, — тихо сказал он слегка подрагивающим голосом, от чего Кроули вопросительно изогнул бровь. — То есть… эту музыку будут любить. Поколениями. Столетиями. Это что-то невероятное…

Ангел приник к бокалу, допив его залпом, и смущенно улыбнулся Кроули.

— Это так сильно, что почти больно. Извини. Должен сознаться, я был не прав.

Кроули улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

— Будут, — согласился он, подумав, что ангел, как обычно, слишком уж хорошего мнения о людях. Они умудряются полностью менять раз в сто лет представления о том, что такое «красиво»! И забывать ко всем чертям то, что еще недавно считали великой ценностью, с устойчивой периодичностью. Чуть целого Аристотеля не потеряли недавно… Но сказал Кроули честно: еще как будут, уж он об этом позаботится. Потому что это был действительно отличный подарок. Кроули нравилось, хотя, наверное, не так, как ангелу… который, как всегда, чувствовал что-то про любовь и про людей. А Кроули ничего такого не чувствовал, потому что ангелом не был… долго уже. Но музыка была стоящая и без этого. — Лето должно быть лучше всего, — сделал вывод Кроули, когда снова началась музыка, и уставился на сцену, не забывая коситься на Азирафеля.

— Хм, а я подожду зимы, чтобы составить мнение, — улыбнулся Азирафель в ответ, развеяв свой бокал. — Думаю, она тоже должна быть примечательна. Как и осень.

На аллегро он вдруг обеспокоенно поднял брови и уставился на сцену с сочувствием, которого Кроули сперва не понял, как и предыдущих его взглядов на рыжего композитора. Но тут он наконец додумался тоже посмотреть как следует, сразу целиком на все. И сообразил. По правде сказать, Кроули то и дело забывал, как смертные легко портятся, даже когда умирать еще не собираются. Вот и о том, что у Вивальди проблемы со здоровьем, тоже забыл, потому что тот выглядел на редкость бодро и жизнерадостно даже для совершенно здорового смертного. Но ангел волновался, разумеется. Подождет зимы, в общем, и начнет нервничать совсем сильно. Хотя, скорее всего, еще на осени начнет…

— Да ла-адно тебе… — протянул Кроули себе под нос. И щелкнул пальцами, отчего у ангела в руке снова образовался бокал с вином, в наполовину пустом бокале демона прибавилось вина, а у бодрого композитора — бодрости. Так что на зиму бы теперь хватило даже на полярную. — И нечего проблему на пустом месте разводить, — заключил Кроули самым скептичным тоном, на который только был способен, и сунул ангелу в руку кисть винограда, которую достал из-за спины.

Азирафель растерянно посмотрел на свой бокал и на виноград, бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули, потом прожег еще одним эфирным взором композитора и растроганно вздохнул. И опять глянул на Кроули.

— Спасибо тебе, — проговорил он почему-то таким же подрагивающим голосом, как когда говорил о любви в музыке. — Это очень… любезно с твоей стороны.

— Музыку слушай, — проворчал Кроули и уткнулся носом в свой бокал. Он, в конце концов, затем это и сделал, чтобы ангел дальше слушал спокойно, а не беспокоился о том, не упадут ли всякие композиторы в обморок... Вот и пусть слушает! Тем более что там, по мнению Кроули, скоро самое интересное должно было начаться.

Краем глаза он видел, что ангел жует виноград, поднося кисть прямо ко рту и снимая ягоды губами. Это мирное зрелище успокоило Кроули, и он с облегчением увлекся музыкой. Пока шла медленная плавная часть про лето, и доверчивая часть публики начинала засыпать, но Кроули знал, что этот рыжий скрипач никогда не пишет музыку, под которую можно подремать. В принципе, уже можно было угадать, что случится дальше, на третьей части: звуки раскатов грома у Вивальди тоже вышли убедительно. Но, похоже, не все смертные догадались. Что ж, тем веселее будет дальше… За это он Кроули всегда и нравился — умело управлял вниманием людей через звуки, и, похоже, любил это делать. В общем, если судить по музыке, совершенно замечательный хулиган и засранец тот еще.

И Азирафель о чем-то с ним умудрился договориться… Даже интересно, как звучал их договор. Кроули снова скосил один глаз на Азирафеля. Тот именно в этот момент повернулся к нему и зачем-то очень ласково улыбнулся в ответ на его взгляд. Кроули тоже улыбнулся, но вряд ли мило. Ему тоже захотелось учинить какое-нибудь хулиганство, для пущей красоты момента, и придумать его было не так уж трудно. Сделать тоже: Мантуя была со всех сторон окружена рекой, и это изрядно упрощало и облегчало задачу. Самым сложным было попасть в момент. В точности тот, когда заиграла третья часть. Все струнные разом, разбудив успевших уснуть в одно мгновение. А следом сверкнула молния. Окна в зале были занавешены, и все же значительная часть публики обернулась на отблеск за портьерами. А некоторые даже нервно подпрыгнули на раскате грома, хотя тот звучал совсем глухо через запертые окна. Достаточно тихо, чтобы не помешать исполнению. А потом в стекла застучали крупные капли дождя. Отличная декорация для музыки, так было совсем хорошо.

Кроули с очень довольным видом прислонился к колонне, отпив вина, и оглядел собравшихся, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. И музыкой. Лето действительно оказалось лучшей частью, как он и думал. Это и должна была быть лучшая часть у кого-то настолько буйного, как этот рыжий священник, извлекающий сейчас из скрипки совершенно невероятные звуки.


	9. Chapter 9

## Глава четвертая, в которой можно видеть фрукты из прошлого и перспективы будущего

_Среди людей популярна легенда о языке ангелов, в котором якобы нет согласных звуков. Люди не могут знать, но могут догадываться, что до создания человеческой речи языков не было вовсе, и то, чем общались тогда ангелы, наиболее точно повторяет лишь человеческая музыка. В этом смысле мелодия, на которую положили слова, с точки зрения ангелов выглядит как кино с субтитрами для слышащего человека. _

_Однако когда речь вместе с людьми наконец появилась, оказалось, что говорить ртом, по-человечески, с неудобными согласными и так далее, для ангелов намного удобнее. Большинство из них даже не пытается больше общаться на языке, в котором для понимания важны не только звуковысотность, ритм и такт, но и эмоции, вложенные в звуки. Не так уж легко прочитать их верно, и это вызывало множество споров среди ангелов. И, возможно, именно эта особенность их общения привела в свое время (когда время еще только разрабатывалось как концепция) к самому большому спору, известному как Первая Война на Небесах, приведшая к Падению ангелов._

Азирафель с самого начала собирался идти на концерт вместе с Кроули. Демон всегда был довольно легкомысленным, и в последний момент мог передумать и пойти куда-нибудь еще, если бы отправился на прием один. Азирафель все спланировал и полагал, что план у него хорош. Однако он не учел самое главное — насколько гениальную музыку напишет Антонио. Насколько она заставит полыхнуть в душе все переживания, которые ангелу обычно удавалось отставить в сторону и ощущать только те, которые не вызывали столько болезненного трепета в груди. И желаний, совершенно неуместных. Когда играла первая часть, про весну, ангелу больше всего хотелось то ли разрыдаться прямо вот так, в платок со сливами, то ли сначала перенестись в какой-нибудь чулан и разрыдаться уже там.

А тут еще и Кроули вздумал расстраиваться и, кажется, даже сердиться, потому что конечно же заметил, что они с Антонио давно знакомы... Не годился ангел для тонких интриг, тут ничего не поделаешь. Все, что Азирафель мог сделать — это сначала успокоиться сам. Он попытался высказать хотя бы часть переживаний и сказал про любовь, которую ощущал. И ту правду про будущее этой музыки, которую ощущал тоже.

Вторую часть, или, может, даже первую, он говорить не собирался. Ее возможно вовсе пока было нельзя облечь в слова. Ангел мог только чувствовать их и смотреть, смотреть на Кроули. Как угодно, в зеркало, искоса или напрямую, не успевая спрятать взгляд. Пытаться увидеть и понять, и ощущать всю тщетность своих попыток. Смертный и мудрый композитор был прав тогда: Кроули чувствовал, очень много, но не показывал ангелу. Не говорил ничего, а на ангельские улыбки отвечал ворчанием или кривыми усмешками.

Азирафель смотрел сквозь Кроули, видел груз, который тот нес с самого Падения, старался его облегчить в меру своих сил. А отношения к себе не видел, будто не было рядом с демоном никакого ангела, и демон не относится к ангелу никак. Но это было невозможно, тоже никак. Хоть что-то, хоть какое-то отношение должно было быть! И даже не какое-то — очень глубокое и важное. Ангел едва мог дышать от острого сопереживания и печали, когда думал о том, что Кроули все-таки осмеливался открывать. Не своей внутренней сутью, которую старательно закрывал от ангельского эфирного взгляда, но своими поступками, иногда такими большими, что дыхание перехватывало. Как «Макбет», как помощь Антонио, как помощь самому ангелу, даже в ситуациях, когда это грозило демону наказанием. И ангел, конечно, не мог его принуждать показывать так, как ему, ангелу, было бы удобнее. Демон ангелу не принадлежит и может сам выбирать, кому, что и как показывать.

Все это вместе рождало в Азирафеле совершенно невыразимую смесь чувств. Нежность и привязанность, восхищение этим невероятным существом. И одновременно — холодную и резкую, как удар ножа, обреченность. Она валялась ледяной глыбой где-то в сердце. Потому что… ангел мог даже сказать напрямую. Правда, мог. И точно знал, что слова не сработают или сработают совсем не так. В лучшем случае Кроули ему просто не поверит. Нельзя говорить, совсем нельзя, можно только пытаться делать, а потом снова делать. И еще делать. И опять. И еще больше.

Не делал ангел только одного — старался не прикасаться к Кроули, потому что тот от этого напрягался и дергался. Ангелу хотелось, ему нравился физический контакт с Кроули, даже если Кроули его за шкирку таскал, чтобы обмануть других демонов или ангелов. Возможность дотронуться, прикоснуться — такая ценная и восхитительная, и так прекрасно, что у ангела есть тело, которое это умеет… Другие ангелы не понимали Азирафеля, а он продолжал трогать Творение всеми возможными способами, включая уши и язык, потому что его все это восхищало. Слушать музыку, написанную людьми, или пение птиц и шелест деревьев в лесу. Или ощущать ртом вкус еды. Трогать шершавый камень или теплые корешки книг. И Кроули он бы с удовольствием обнимал при встрече, но не будешь же делать что-то неприятное для другого, когда хочешь выразить любовь, верно? Поэтому ангел сдерживался, стараясь делать только то, что радует Кроули и не заставляет так нервничать. Может быть, когда-нибудь Кроули перестанет прятать то, что чувствует, и тогда ангел поймет, что можно говорить, а что нельзя. Можно будет попробовать подобрать слова.

В музыке все это было… Были несказанные слова любви и робкая надежда, что когда-нибудь получится их сказать, получится выразить. Не было лишь страха, который ангел всегда подспудно ощущал и одновременно не разрешал себе ощущать, чтобы не свести с ума человеческое сознание своего тела. Об этом Азирафель не говорил Вивальди, ибо незачем… Подарок должен был быть радостным. Не должен выворачивать наизнанку всю боль и страдание, которое сейчас невольно выворачивал ангел сам в себе тем, что слушал чересчур уж внимательно не только музыку, но и себя.

Что будет, если ангел скажет, а Кроули поверит? Возьмет и поверит. И ответит с такой же искренностью и страстью, с какой сердится на Всевышнюю? Что случится с ним? Ведь другие ангелы… падшие, не падшие — без разницы... Этого Азирафель тоже не говорил чудесному смертному: не все Сыновья Господа любят Творение, не все они умеют любить, не все понимают любовь. Что они сделают с Кроули, если он?.. Поэтому ангел отводил взгляд, тоже прятал, не показывал тем самым способом, которым умел показывать лучше всего — не говорил ничего. Только делал. Понимая, что делами, похоже, попросту не способен показать все, что чувствует, и это немного облегчало положение: можно было выражать любовь и не бояться быть услышанным. А потом, когда ангел в очередной раз что-то делал, то сразу ощущал ту же роковую обреченность, которая навалилась на него, пока играла музыка. Потому что Кроули не понимал до конца, и его это иногда мучило. Мучения эти Азирафель ощущал всегда, как только они появлялись, и старался разделить, но не всегда получалось. И тогда они еще сильней отягощали ношу Падшего ангела, и Азирафелю тоже делалось хуже. Но ангел не мог молчать совсем, иначе не смог бы существовать, как человек, что сейчас играл на скрипке, перестал бы быть, если бы больше не записывал музыку, звучащую у него в голове. Ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы прекратилось терзание, можно только уповать на Господа и ждать. И, может быть, пробовать показывать чуть больше и не прятать так упорно улыбку, когда совсем уже невыносимо скрывать и лгать.

Поэтому когда острое переживание схлынуло — в большой степени благодаря винограду от Кроули — ангел постарался ему улыбнуться. И продолжил улыбаться грому и грозе, которые тот устроил. И грому, и грозе, которые устроил Антонио в музыке. Любящий взгляд на Творение Господне — вот что было в музыке. На все Творение. У Антонио был замечательный любящий взгляд, и его душа светилась сейчас, когда ей не мешало уныние.

— Хорошо, что у него появились друзья, — невпопад сообщил Азирафель то, о чем тоже подумал еще когда они только пришли на прием. Смертный так переживал, что у него нет никого близкого. А теперь близкий был, и даже двое, такие славные девочки, обе. Азирафель с сочувствием смотрел в ближайшее будущее этих душ. Люди часто не понимают привязанностей, то есть, понимают, но как-то странно. Должно быть, ангелы и демоны их понимают не лучше. Азирафель с горечью усмехнулся, еще раз представив реакцию обеих контор, если бы они узнали про их отношения. Даже про ту небольшую часть, которую они оба осмеливаются высказывать вслух. На столь удивительные неожиданности ангелы Господни отвечают огнем — Содом и Гоморра тому примером.

— Что забавно… это наши постарались, — задумчиво ответил Кроули, поболтав вино в бокале. И уже совсем не так задумчиво, с откровенным недовольством, вынес оценку: — Кретины. С самого начала было понятно, что ничего не получится… Точнее, получится совсем не то, что планировалось. Зато смертные кретины с удовольствием поверят, что у наших все получилось. Впрочем, для этого можно было не делать вовсе ничего, люди сами, безо всякой помощи, способны досочинять премерзкие небылицы к чему угодно.

Он недовольно скривился, оглядев публику, которая теперь, после совместного представления Антонио и Кроули, подобралась и старательно вслушивалась в осенний сонет.

Азирафель опять улыбнулся. В этих словах Кроули отлично слышалась его симпатия к Антонио. Хотя наверняка скажи ангел ему о своих впечатлениях, он начнет ворчать еще и на ангела. Пожалуй, Азирафель не готов пока выносить его манеру выражать словами хорошее отношение, поэтому лучше найти другие слова. Не «ты так добр» — уж точно.

— Люди так делают, — согласился Азирафель и задумчиво пробормотал под нос: — И не только люди… — вспомнив незадачливого демоненка, который исчез уже столетие назад. Тот тоже с чего-то решил, что у него получилось. Вот интересно, того демона ангелу легко удалось убедить, что его намерения встретят понимание. А с Кроули постоянно не получается. Что же ангел делает не так? Азирафель озадаченно нахмурился, уставясь на свой бокал.

— Кретины так делают, не важно, смертные они или бессмертные, — проворчал Кроули в ответ, впившись взглядом в сестер Жиро. Очень таким… проницательным взглядом, который Азирафель ясно ощущал, ему даже не нужно было видеть глаза Кроули через очки, чтобы знать, как тот смотрит. Они обе сейчас, когда снова заиграла музыка, смотрели на сцену, завороженно, вслушиваясь в музыку. И так же обеспокоенно, как недавно смотрел сам Азирафель. — Кому вообще в голову взбрело, что оперная певица — это неприлично? Почему именно певица?.. Танцовщицы хотя бы ногами машут... — тем временем озадаченно поинтересовался Кроули и отвернулся от сестер, переведя взгляд на сцену и на Антонио.

— Наверно, потому что им обычно много людей дарят цветы и внимание, — обстоятельно ответил Азирафель. — А кретины, как ты говоришь, могут это неверно истолковывать.

Немного подумав над задачкой, которую подкинул Кроули, он добавил:

— Думаю, это необоснованные собственнические чувства и ревность. Они видят, что на сцене она показывает чувства, всем сразу показывает. Но они считают, что это только для них, — Азирафель говорил и невольно растерянно покосился на Кроули. А что если?.. Что если Кроули тоже видит, как Азирафель показывает свою любовь ко всему Творению и Господу, и как-то превратно толкует? Не так, как «кретины», очевидно, но тоже как-то… Ангел нахмурился и решительно отстранился от этой слишком сложной сейчас мысли. Даже если и так, Кроули никогда не поделится, и над этой загадкой придется подумать подольше, чем над мотивами смертных.

Поэтому ангел вслушался в музыку и расплылся в смущенной улыбке. Шла осень. Музыка про сбор урожая, душистые яблоки и апельсины. И еще про ангелов, которые появляются посреди молитвы с неожиданными предложениями.

— Еще зависть. Возможно, именно она в первую очередь, — внезапно после долгой паузы вставил Кроули, сбив Азирафеля с размышлений о музыке. И, тут же резко сменив тему, добавил: — Осень тоже отличная. Он постарался… заметно больше, чем обычно.

Азирафель не удержал тёплую улыбку, посмотрев на Кроули в ответ.

— А ещё она очень честная. Вся музыка.

— Должно же в губернаторской резиденции быть что-то честное, хотя бы иногда, — обычным своим ворчливым тоном ответил Кроули, наморщив нос. — Хорошая альтернатива политике.

Когда началась «Зима», Азирафель снова замер, постаравшись отвернуться от Кроули и смотреть, например на скрипку у Антонио в руках. Музыка и правда была невыносимо честной. Такой, каким ангел быть никогда не решался. В ней, конечно же, была зима. Искрилась метелью, обещала смертным праздник Рождества, скользила коньками по катку и звенела бубенцами тройки на санях. Все это было очень понятным.

Но Азирафель слышал больше. Так же, как в ворчании Кроули или в выражении лица, с которым тот смотрел на небо. Слышал все тревожное, яростное и одновременно полное радости просто от того, что жизнь Творения, конечная и яркая, продолжается. Эта часть больше всего была про Кроули, каким его увидел по рассказу Азирафеля композитор. И это было невыносимо точно. И больно оттого, что нельзя было стать таким же честным.

Словом, ангел старательно не смотрел на Кроули, поэтому далеко не сразу заметил, что тот смотрит на него — уже на второй половине последней, самой пронзительной части. Демон тоже делал это не прямо, уставившись в зеркало, как раньше Азирафель. И, увидев, что ангел скосил на него взгляд, резко встрепенулся и отвернулся к сцене. Одновременно со взвившейся вверх скрипкой, будто это она привлекла его внимание и Азирафель был тут вовсе ни при чем. Дождь, вызванный Кроули, закончился так же внезапно, как и начался, тучи разбежались, и теперь через узкую щель в портьере падал тонкий ярко-желтый луч, прямо на Кроули. Резко очерчивал его длинноносый профиль, который в полумраке казался почти черным. Только вино в бокале, которого опять незаметно прибавилось, как и у Азирафеля, просвечивало темно-красным. А волосы светились огненно-рыжим. Париков Кроули не носил, называя их «утомительными», а про пудру для волос лет десять назад ворчливо заявил ангелу: «Я тогда стану слишком похож на тебя».

— Эта мне понравилась больше всего, — негромко сказал Азирафель, когда последние аккорды четвёртой части отгремели. — А тебе как?

И он повернулся к Кроули с, как он надеялся, совсем обыденным видом.

— Прекрасно, — отвесил Кроули неожиданно громкий для себя комплимент, причем очень довольным тоном, а потом обернулся к ангелу и удивленно поднял бровь. Видимо, обыденный вид у Азирафеля все-таки не очень получился. — Ну, не делай такое лицо! Там потом снова весна наступит. Всегда наступает, — небрежно-ироничным тоном сказал он и усмехнулся.

Публика ровно в этот момент разразилась положенными овациями, и Кроули снова отвернулся к сцене, вместо аподисментов отсалютовав Антонио полупустым бокалом. Тот в ответ расплылся в улыбке, а потом улыбнулся еще шире, когда обе сестры Жиро, и Анна, и Паулина, побежали к сцене, поздравлять его лично.

Азирафель двумя большими глотками допил свое вино и отправил бокал в небытие. Подумав над словами Кроули, он решил, что пусть лицо как-нибудь само. Кажется, он немного устал скрывать эмоции за этот неполный час. Надо же было так с планом ошибиться! Мог и предвидеть эту проблему. И еще одну — говорить с Антонио как всегда, на латыни, довольно странно и будет выглядеть подозрительно. Кроули и так что-то подозревает, а Антонио может и выдать нечаянно. Хотя имя своей человеческой легенды Азирафель ему говорил, но не факт, что Антонио его помнит, потому что никогда так к ангелу не обращался.

— Подойдем тоже? — неуверенно спросил он. — Правда, тебе придется мне переводить, видимо… Или иди один…

Демон уставился на него с иронично-изумленным видом, снова подняв бровь, а потом весело спросил:

— А до этого ты с ним на каком языке общался? Пойдем уже! — кивнул в сторону сцены и, не дожидаясь ответа, решительно к ней направился своей невообразимой походкой, выразительно чернея на фоне остальной пестрой публики. Ангел смущенно последовал за ним. Отвечать что-то в духе: «Я с ним не общался», — явно было излишне.

Некоторые из присутствующих откровенно косились на Антонио и сестер Жиро, которые что-то ему радостно щебетали — и перешептывались, тоже вовсе не скрываясь. Но полушепотом итальянского Азирафель разобрать совсем не мог, даже в общих чертах. И не был уверен, что хочет разбирать и знать все это. Зато Кроули, по всему, слышал и понимал прекрасно. Потому что внезапно, пройдя всего несколько шагов, замер возле одного из гостей, резко к нему развернулся и довольно громко и внятно, так что ангел все прекрасно разобрал, воскликнул:

— Соблюдать видимость приличий! — очень ехидным тоном, а потом еще ехиднее добавил: — Синьорина Жиро явно нуждается в ваших бесценных советах на эту тему! — отпил из бокала, наклонился ниже и тоже сказал что-то шепотом. Нечто такое, отчего собеседник немедля побледнел, а на лбу у него выступила испарина. Кроули немедля широко улыбнулся, очень лучезарной и очень наигранной улыбкой и, ничего больше не сказав, пошел дальше, в сторону Антонио.

Ангел шел рядом с ним и радовался, что не придет хвалить композитора за его великий труд с печальным лицом. Потому что теперь он улыбался из-за того, что сделал Кроули. Должно быть, демон поистине демонически увидел какой-то грех на душе этого сплетника и указал на него. Вглядываться в грешника ангелу не хотелось, поэтому он вполголоса спросил:

— Что он натворил? — продолжая довольно улыбаться демону.

— А, я ему предложил, раз уж он такой любитель советов по соблюдению видимости приличий, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули, улыбка которого теперь сделалась откровенно ядовитой, — порекомендовать синьорине Жиро ту же повитуху, к которой он свою любовницу отправил вытравливать плод. Пусть теперь думает, кому еще я об этом расскажу. Никому, конечно, но он-то об этом не знает. О, этот невыносимый, бесконечный ужас ожидания неминуемого позора…

Азирафеля поморщился и его аж в дрожь бросило от брезгливости. Его всегда удивляло, как люди могут всего несколькими сказанными фразами совершить сразу несколько настолько тяжелых грехов… Может быть, эту душу и можно было бы спасти, но ангел точно не хотел бы этим заниматься.

— Да, пусть будет хотя бы ужас… на раскаяние он явно не способен, — пробормотал Азирафель, все-таки мельком заглянув в душу мерзкого сплетника, чтобы подтвердить свои ощущения. Посмотрев же, вздохнул и выбросил его из головы. Антонио уже улыбался им до ушей, собираясь приветствовать.

— Ave, pater Antonius! — успел Кроули поприветствовать первым, безошибочно определив, на каком языке они до этого общались, и уставился на обоих с любопытством, ожидая реакции.

Ангел смутился так сильно, что у него запылали щеки, и умоляюще уставился на Антонио. Тот заулыбался еще шире и радостнее и сделался на вид еще счастливее, чем был, и Азирафель вздохнул со смиренной печалью, догадавшись, что сейчас будет. Двое рыжих любителей пошутить и пошалить — это слишком много для одного наивного ангела. Что ж, будет ему воздаяние за ложь лучшему другу и заодно за давнюю ложь отцу Антонио по поводу «другого ангела».

— Здравствуйте, — ответил он так же на латыни, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Почтенный господин Фелл мне рассказывал о вас. Вы, должно быть, господин Кроули?

— Рассказывал, ну надо же! — притворно изумился Кроули, пожимая протянутую руку. — Ужасно любопытно, что именно. Надеюсь, хорошее, — последнее слово он произнес с очень выразительной иронией.

— Тебе бы не понравилось, — пробурчал под нос Азирафель, а Антонио выразительно закивал.

— Только хорошее. И очень, очень впечатляющее. Я бы даже сказал, грандиозное.

Ангел вытаращился на них обоих. Возможно, красным теперь было не только лицо, но и весь ангел целиком. Но Азирафель готов был перенести это испытание достойно, насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Дьявольски впечатляющее? — все тем же ироничным тоном уточнил Кроули, покосившись на ангела. И нарочито небрежно добавил: — Впрочем, вряд ли про меня можно рассказать что-то настолько грандиозное, как ваши четыре концерта. Вот это было действительно впечатляюще.

— Большое спасибо, я очень рад, что вам понравилось, — посерьезнев, ответил Антонио.

— Это и правда было потрясающе, — негромко вставил Азирафель. — Совершенно великолепно. Божественно.

Антонио повернулся к Азирафелю с самым растроганным видом.

— Ну что вы, я, грешный раб Божий, не заслуживаю таких слов.

— Да перестаньте, по-настоящему грешный раб Божий сидит вон там, в пятом ряду, — ответил Кроули, повернувшись к тому самому сплетнику, о котором Азирафель уже успел счастливо забыть. Демон снова расплылся в ядовитой улыбке и отсалютовал бокалом, отчего несчастный вздрогнул и побледнел с новой силой. — Во-он тот, у которого лицо под цвет парика… или парик под цвет лица.

— Пьетро?.. — изумился Антонио, подняв брови. — Нет, он, конечно, не самый приятный человек, но что?..

— Врет много, — ответил Кроули, не дождавшись окончания вопроса. — Я с ним пообщался, и мне совершенно не понравилось. Вы — куда более приятный собеседник. Так что не скромничайте.

— Пьетро — совершенно безнадежный случай, — подтвердил Азирафель, потому что Антонио сделался очень озадаченным и явно не понимал, что ему думать и делать по поводу слов демона. То ли радоваться, что тот находит его приятным собеседником, то ли начинать выкладывать всю правду про quattro stagioni, пока Кроули не решил, что Антонио слишком много врет.

— Да спасёт его Господь, в таком случае, — наконец огорченно проговорил Антонио.

— Кстати, возьмите, — ангел протянул Антонио персик. — Вы только что здорово потрудились, поешьте, маэстро.

Кроули наблюдал за их диалогом, с любопытством подняв брови и переводя взгляд с одного на другого. С появлением персика он весело усмехнулся и, ничуть не смущаясь, прокомментировал:

— У губернатора отвратительно кормят, по меньшей мере, во время домашних концертов, — а в пальцах у него обнаружилась черная маслина, которую он ловким движением закинул в рот и запил вином. — Приходится заботиться обо всем самостоятельно.

Антонио внимательно проследил за этим зрелищем, а потом, спохватившись, взял у Азирафеля персик и благодарно улыбнулся.

— О, спасибо! И я с радостью предложу вам сегодня поужинать вместе со мной. Вы ведь не откажетесь?.. — он просительно уставился на ангела, перед этим покосившись на Кроули.

— Между прочим, я тебе должен ужин, — вставил тот и тоже уставился на ангела, но скорее вопросительно.

Азирафель совсем растерялся под этими двумя взглядами, потому что только теперь окончательно осознал, насколько прозрачен его наивный обман для Кроули. Но тот, вроде бы, не сердился. Это Азирафеля отчего-то вогнало в счастливый ступор, и он уставился на демона завороженно, все ещё не в силах хоть как-то контролировать свое лицо.

— Ужин? Какой ужин? — удивился он, потому что и правда сейчас не понимал, о чем говорит Кроули.

— Тот самый, ради которого ты меня в Мантую потащил, — ответил тот, на удивление, вовсе не ворчливо, а очень даже весело, и улыбнулся. Но ангел все равно удивлённо округлил глаза и в очередной раз смутился. Паршивый из него вышел интриган, а Кроули был слишком великодушен, как всегда. Но говорить это ему было нельзя, чтоб настроение не портить, и ангел решил дальше смущенно молчать.

— В общем, с вас, отец Антонио, место, — продолжал тем временем Кроули, — а с меня — ужин. Но можете заплатить за себя отдельно, во избежание двусмысленных ситуаций, — предложил Кроули, улыбнувшись еще шире.

Отец Антонио улыбался и без того, и притом очень лучезарно, а на последней фразе запрокинул голову назад и весело рассмеялся, так что ангел с облегчением вздохнул. Он успел запереживать, что отец Антонио не оценит шутки о продаже души, хотя сам успел расплыться в усмешке. Потому что шутка и правда была смешная: демон столько раз платил за ангела в ресторанах, что будь это опасно, ангел давно бы уже пал.

— Сомневаюсь, что в сомнительной ситуации вы бы стали предлагать мне отбивную, — отсмеявшись, ответил он.

— Да, фокус с едой в первый и последний раз сработал очень давно, да и то с женщиной, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули, а потом сунул в руки Антонио вместе с персиком красное яблоко и направился к дверям, с самым довольным и беззаботным видом.

— Это яблоко из какого-то сада недалеко от Кардифа. Не из того сада. Из середины одиннадцатого века примерно, — поспешил Азирафель успокоить Антонио, который изучал яблоко задумчиво и внимательно, пока они оба шли следом за довольным демоном. Антонио поправил футляр со скрипкой подмышкой и, снова заулыбавшись, уставился на яблоко еще пристальнее, а потом так же — на персик.

— А он… откуда? — с почти детским любопытством и задором спросил Антонио, и ангел умиленно улыбнулся.

— О, он из Китая. Был один замечательно солнечный год, я постоянно таскаю оттуда персики. Их там еще много.

Антонио еще некоторое время с плохо скрываемым восхищением смотрел на персик и яблоко, а потом поднял на Азирафеля взгляд, светящийся искренней радостью, и совсем тихо, чтобы идущий впереди Кроули не услышал, сказал:

— У вас удивительный друг. Это как… яблоко и персик из прошлого. Невозможно, но вот они, у меня в руках. И он тоже… существует. Спасибо, что я об этом знаю.

— Это самое малое, чем я могу отплатить, — очень серьезно сказал Азирафель. — Быть с вами честным, насколько возможно… и невозможно. Ваши четыре концерта — в них все. Спасибо вам большое за них.

— Главное — их будут любить ангелы. И еще один… другой ангел, — ответил Антонио, в очередной раз улыбнулся и с громким хрустом откусил яблоко.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг! Здесь начинается ксенофилия и продолжается всю третью часть.

# Часть третья. Каллиопа, лев и змей

## Глава первая, в которой у льва все хорошо, а демон нервничает

_Возможно, эта история развивалась бы совершенно иначе, или даже не произошла вовсе, если бы в начале шестнадцатого века Архангел Гавриил не проведал Братство Богоматери в городе Хертогенбосе, тогда относившемся к Бургундскому герцогству. Бросив беглый и совершенно случайный, как он позже уверял, взгляд на фреску, написанную местным художником, Наисвятейший Архангел узнал образы полуптицы-полукорабля, а также летающую рыбу. То были никто иные, как ангелы — Архангел сам видел отчеты ангелов Римувиэля и Астареля, в которых они сообщали, что поменяли свою материальную форму на то, что он в данную минуту наблюдал на фреске. По их утверждению, в таком странном виде им легче думалось. А художник обладал чересчур проницательным зрением и видел их, когда вовсе не должен был. _

_Позже Архангел надиктовал докладную на имя Всевышней и испросил разрешения прекратить самовольные превращения ангелов, работающих со смертными, поскольку перед той картиной стояли несколько человек и смеялись. «Во всяком случае, заслуживающие доверия коллеги описывали смех именно так», — записал за Гавриилом архистратиг Михаил. Архангелу Гавриилу не нравился смех смертных. Архангелу Гавриилу смертные в принципе не очень нравились, но от этого стать объектом насмешек ему было бы еще обиднее. Хотя Наисвятейший Архангел ни за что бы не признался в этом._

** _Англия, Оксфорд, 1949 год_ **

Азирафель приступил к самому главному завершающему этапу своего задания. Он ждал его, готовился к нему давно и готовил своего смертного. Это был ужасно упрямый смертный, никак не желал слушаться и все время отлынивал от работы. А ему было нельзя! Это ангелу можно отлынивать и откладывать, ведь у него еще остается много времени до Конца Света, а у смертного какие-то жалкие семьдесят лет на все про все, включая детство и переходный возраст.

Сейчас было самое подходящее время: смертный должен был вот-вот вернуться с работы. Он всегда зажигал лампу, когда входил в свой кабинет. От абажура разливался мягкий желтый свет, и льва в середине комнаты должно было быть отлично видно. Азирафель дружески улыбнулся человеку. Тот и правда, зайдя в комнату, привычно включил свет и онемел, замер на месте, уставившись на ангела. Еще бы он не уставился: львов у себя дома люди сейчас не держали. И зря, львы очень красивые и мягкие, и грива у них теплая.

— Что?.. Что происходит? Ты откуда тут?.. — удивленно и вовсе не испуганно спросил человек. Это хорошо, значит, Азирафель справился со своей работой. Смертный не должен был испугаться льва, потому что видел его во сне много ночей, именно такую сцену, у себя дома. Светящийся белый лев в свете лампы кажется золотым. Поднимается на четыре лапы, трясет гривой, и от нее в стороны летят искры, как от кометы, когда она разрушается в атмосфере Земли.

Азирафель сейчас тоже, как и в снах человека, встал на четыре лапы, потряс гривой и запрыгнул на рабочий стол. Тут валялись черновики книги. Человек здорово надоел Азирафелю тем, что вечно откладывал работу над ней. Хватит уже откладывать, хватит противиться тому, что человеку объяснял не один ангел и даже не два. Правда, Азирафель рассчитывал, что уж у него-то получится донести до упрямого смертного свою мысль. Раз уж тот уверовал в Бога, когда сходил в зоопарк, вид льва, который роется обеими лапами в бумагах на столе и достает наверх детский рисунок, должен помочь ему найти верную идею для книги. Рисунка этого в бумагах человека не было, его туда Азирафель подложил. Там были изображены лев, грифон и огромный платяной шкаф, из которого торчал хвост с кисточкой. Его нарисовала одна маленькая девочка в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем году. Она погибла под обстрелом вскоре после этого, а рисунок остался. Ее историю смертный тоже постоянно видел во сне, Азирафель постарался сочинить для него запоминающиеся сны.

Человек продолжал удивленно смотреть на льва и ничего не делать, прямо как с книгой. Азирафель печально вздохнул, отвернулся от человека и тихо рыкнул на окно, напротив которого стоял стол. Створки от этого рыка распахнулись, будто не были заперты, и Азирафель, прыгнув, мягко опустился всеми четырьмя лапами на асфальт. Порыв ветра захлопнул окно, и рисунок девочки прилетел прямо человеку в лицо, чтобы тот не вздумал его не заметить.

Азирафель прошагал до ближайшего парка и удобно устроился в кустах, где смертные не могли его увидеть. Ему нравилось превращаться во льва, а удавалось очень редко. Тело действовало, как львиное, но сознание в нем жило ангельское, и ему сидеть внутри очень просто устроенного львиного мозга было непривычно. Львы мыслят совсем не как люди. Они неразумны, и, следовательно, более спонтанны. Быть спонтанным ангелу очень нравилось — это всегда было очень честное поведение, какое он не мог себе позволить, пока был человеком. Ангела порой утомляла необходимость быть учтивым, удобным, нестрашным, не назойливым и всем прочим, что диктовал ему социальный человеческий рассудок. Человек боялся быть изгнанным из числа тех, к кому привык себя относить, но лев относил себя к другим совсем не так. Он знал всех членов своей стаи, он был главой своей стаи, и его доверие каждому из них было беспредельным и безоговорочным. Потому ангел, сидя в самом центре львиного рассудка, ощущал огромное облегчение и получал от львиной импульсивности почти физическое наслаждение.

А еще, конечно же, львы лучше слышали, лучше видели в темноте и лучше обоняли запахи. И реагировали на все, что чувствуют, немного не так, как люди. Ангел помнил, что когда он вот так гулял в прошлый раз, ему приходилось всерьез отговаривать львиное сознание от охоты на лошадей. Хотя лев вовсе не был голоден, он просто хотел получить мяса про запас для себя и для своей «стаи». В тот момент «стаей» были один известный святой и еще один демон. Льва при этом немного озадачивало, что стая никогда не собирается вместе, поскольку смертный святой демона боялся, а демон святого сторонился, чтоб не пугать лишний раз. Льву от такого противоречия было неприятно и хотелось рычать и рвать на куски какое-нибудь вкусное четвероногое животное. Ангел тогда именно поэтому превратился обратно в человека раньше времени, хотя во всем остальном быть львом было очень приятно.

Есть сырое мясо ангел льву давать не собирался — ему не хотелось убивать земных тварей. Тем более, его львиное тело, как и человеческое, не испытывало голода, и это не было бы продиктовано никакой необходимостью. Однако лев умел спать: львиный разум был не так перегружен стремлением познавать все вокруг, и потому успокаивался гораздо проще. Ангел не спал тогда, в двенадцатом веке, попросту не успел. На этот раз он собирался исправить эту досадную несправедливость и уложить львиное тело поспать. Только попозже, когда нагуляется. К счастью, разрешение на обращение действовало еще два дня, и можно позволить себе побродить в виде льва.

_В тысяча девятьсот шестидесятом году в своем эссе «Все началось с рисунка» человек по имени Клайв напишет: «Я не знаю, откуда пришел лев, и почему он пришел». Этот человек так и не узнает, что почти дословно повторил дневник мальчика, который одним вечером за одиннадцать лет до этого просидел несколько часов у окна, дожидаясь, пока вернется мама. Также смертному Клайву вторили мысли многих и многих англичан в тот день. Все они тоже понятия не имели, откуда и почему вдруг взялся на их пути самый настоящий лев. _

_Никому из них это событие не помешало безоговорочно верить в научно-технический прогресс и игнорировать чудеса, даже происходящие прямо у них на глазах. Мир близился к концу, согласно графику. Земная история начинала распадаться на пестрые кусочки, как распадается перед взглядом мозаика, к которой подошли слишком близко. Возможно, именно поэтому ангелы и демоны старались не откладывать наслаждения на потом. _

** _Англия, Лондон, 1949 год_ **

Лондон — город волшебный, даже мистический, это вам любой лондонец подтвердит. И Кроули изрядно приложил руку к формированию этого мнения. В конце концов, быть демоном, живущим в Лондоне, намного проще, когда окружающие тебя смертные не находят в слегка необычных вещах ничего необычного. Кроули уже и не помнил толком, какие из страшных городских легенд сам пустил гулять, а какие смертные досочинили собственными силами. Но вот чего он никогда не сочинял — так это белых львов, которые шастают по городу вечерами. И, возможно, зря.

Когда едешь вечером домой, меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть льва, с самым невозмутимым видом идущего по тротуару. Но лев — это еще ладно бы! Мало ли, из зоопарка сбежал, решил по городу пройтись. И на людей не кидается, и те тоже на него внимания не обращают — наверняка думают, что раз это спокойный мирный лев, пусть погуляет. Отсюда до Риджентс-парка рукой подать: в зоопарке пропажи быстро хватились бы, нашли и вернули домой. Так что смертные оставляли служителям зоопарка законную возможность делать свою работу и не пытались брать ее на себя. Странно, что шляпы при встрече со львом не снимали приветственно: лондонцы — очень вежливые люди.

И, разумеется, никто из них не видел, что у льва есть еще и крылья, которые на эфирном слое бытия превращают его в грифона. Зато Кроули увидел сразу и, мягко говоря, глубоко изумился. Раньше, чем разглядел, что физиономия у этого льва до жути знакомая. Ну, то есть, не до жути: Азирафель демона никогда не пугал. За исключением таких вот случаев, когда начинал вытворять что-нибудь, опасное для своей шкуры, львиной или не очень. Как водится, с совершенно жизнерадостным и беззаботным видом, который Кроули пугал отдельно и особенно. А если бы лондонцы были менее спокойными? У полицейских, между прочим, теперь есть пистолеты, тут ангелу не двенадцатый век!

Кроули резко затормозил, чуть не впилившись бампером в фонарь, и сразу же представил, как догоняет улепетывающего от него льва. Зачем ему только пришла в голову эта абсурдная картина? Возможно, чтобы сознанию было легче как-то справиться с тем, что творилось на самом деле... В этом «на самом деле», прямо сейчас, лев с отчетливой радостью на морде бежал к Бентли. А добежав — принялся об нее тереться этой самой мордой и издал львиный дружелюбный рык в сторону Кроули, так что у него немедля заложило правое ухо, потому что звук был, зараза, очень громкий.

— Ты какого черта тут делаешь в таком виде, ангел? — ворчливо спросил Кроули у льва, и тот очень смущенно опустил голову и потряс гривой, как бы сообщая, что тут, среди людей, говорить не может. Надо же, благоразумный какой! Говорящий лев — это, значит, слишком, а просто бредущий по улице — это, значит, еще ничего… Все же ангельские представления о нормальном и естественном периодически с трудом помещались у Кроули в голове, так что обычно он предпочитал в них вовсе не разбираться. И сейчас решил поступить так же. — Залезай давай. На заднее сиденье, на переднем ты хрен поместишься, — велел демон, открыв дверь со стороны пассажира. Согласно представлениям Кроули о нормальности, лев, лезущий на заднее сиденье прямо по Кроули — это было уже слишком. И лев, разгуливающий по центру Лондона — тоже, потому что это светило льву большими неприятностями. А Кроули очень не хотелось, чтобы у этого конкретного льва, то есть ангела, были неприятности.

Азирафель, к счастью, не вздумал ломаться и отказываться сотрудничать с демоном, как иногда зачем-то начинал делать. Бентли покачнулась, когда в нее запрыгнуло четырехсотфунтовое меховое тело и свернулось в тесноте, устраиваясь на сиденье, каким-то чудом (ну, то есть, понятно, каким) не повредив своими огромными когтями обивку и, тем самым, не дав Кроули отличного повода поворчать о вещах неопасных. Когда демон ворчал на ангела за его феерическую способность вляпываться в неприятности на ровном месте, тот периодически обижался, а ссориться с Азирафелем Кроули сейчас хотелось меньше всего: они и так только что помирились, и он еще, кажется, даже привыкнуть не успел к тому, что помирились… В общем, лучше было ворчать про обивку, но она, к сожалению, была в полном порядке. Хвост в дверь влез последним, и ангел сложил его перед собой, так что кисточка почти щекотала ему нос. Вот так покупаешь просторную машину, а потом в нее забирается лев — и ты понимаешь, что сиденье могло быть и пошире. И, возможно, надо было брать четырехдверный седан, но на момент покупки Кроули полагал, что Азирафель не будет в Бентли забираться даже в человеческом виде, не говоря уже о львином — потому что, как и было сказано раньше, они поссорились.

— Надеюсь, шерсть с тебя не сыпется, — буркнул Кроули, наконец придумав удачный повод поворчать, и забрался на свое место. — Белая шерсть на темной обивке смотрится отвратительно.

Азирафель в ответ прорычал что-то на своем львином, хотя мог бы уже и говорить толком, в машине точно никаких смертных не наблюдалось. А если бы они проходили поблизости, можно было бы сделать вид, что это радио. Очень громкое, да.

— Может, расскажешь уже наконец, зачем ты мотаешься по центру города вот так, создавая отличный повод для заголовков завтрашних газет? — совершил еще одну попытку добиться ангельского ответа Кроули и тронулся с места. Некоторое время он размышлял, куда ехать, в книжный магазин или домой, как раньше и собирался, но почти сразу отверг идею поездки к Азирафелю. С одной стороны, в Сохо смертные были готовы к совершенно любым зрелищам еще сильнее, чем где бы то ни было в Лондоне. С другой — там и слухи со сплетнями распространялись в три раза быстрее… В общем, притащить льва домой к Кроули можно было гораздо незаметнее.

— У меня было задание в Оксфор-р-р-р-р-де, — изрек лев, и Кроули в зеркало увидел, что он зачем-то махнул хвостом, как метелочкой для пыли. — И я р-р-решил пр-р-ройтись. Р-р-редкая возможность.

— Это ты сюда от самого Оксфорда шел?.. — изумился Кроули и аж скорость от удивления прибавил.

— Почти. Иногда летел, — очень довольным тоном ответил лев. — Когда можно было.

Похоже, Азирафель был в восторге от своих возможностей. В этом и было все дело: в возможности погулять львом, возможности порычать так, что его нельзя не слышать, и возможности потереться о демоническую машину. Возможности быть пристреленным каким-нибудь тупым перепуганным обладателем пушки ангел, очевидно, вовсе не увидел, слишком увлекшись прочими возможностями… На этом месте думать Кроули помешала кисточка на львином хвосте, которая неожиданно пощекотала ему ухо, так что он невольно дернул плечами, а по спине у него пробежали мурашки.

— Эй! — возмутился он. — Перестань, я же за рулем!

Покосившись назад, Кроули обнаружил, что лев поймал кисточку двумя лапами, прижав к морде, совершенно кошачьим жестом. Выглядел лев так же довольно, как кот, сумевший после долгих попыток наконец поймать свой вредный хвост. Демон передернул плечами снова, потому что ощущение от ангельского прикосновения, как всегда, проходило слишком медленно. Будто приклеилось к коже.

— Когда ты меня хвостом щупал, я не возр-р-ражал, — пророкотал лев очень задумчиво. — Потому что я не был за р-р-рулем? Тебе совсем-совсем не нр-р-равится? Она же мягкая! — Кроули скорбно вздохнул, потому что все было с точностью до наоборот: ему слишком нравилось. И сознаваться в этом он не собирался, даже если перед ними сейчас объявится целая толпа смертных с пистолетами и начнет этого требовать. Лучше уж, в самом деле, разок развоплотиться, чем влезать в такие дебри их с ангелом отношений. Тут хвост ударился об изголовье сиденья Кроули, а следом опять послышался мягкий шорох, и лев добавил очень смущенно: — Пр-р-рости, я его плохо контр-р-ролир-р-рую-ю. Ма-а-я-яу-ло пр-р-рактики.

«Охрененно! Малоконтролируемый хвост, которому зачем-то нужно меня трогать», — мрачно подумал Кроули, очень ясно осознав, насколько непростой может выдаться дорога до дома. И прибавил скорость еще, чтобы доехать уже побыстрее, пока он тут не впилился все-таки в столб от очередных хвостовых экзерсисов ангела.

— Это. Действительно. Мешает. Вести. Машину, — очень медленно, спокойно и с расстановкой сообщил Кроули, старательно прогоняя из головы воспоминания о том, как он сам щупал ангела хвостом. И не только хвостом. Его змеиной длины вполне хватало на то, чтобы обвить ангела с ног до головы… и оказаться намного ближе, чем Кроули когда-либо себе позволял в человеческом облике. Совершенно безо всяких… внезапных последствий, потому что Азирафель думал, что Кроули просто так теплее. И спать удобнее. Демон и сам так думал, по правде говоря, до определенного момента.

Но у него было восемьдесят лет на то, чтобы поразмыслить об этом в одиночестве. Точнее, чтобы безуспешно пытаться избавиться от навязчивых воспоминаний. И прийти по итогу к некоторым неутешительным для себя выводам, которые сводились к тому, что другие способы греться в змеином облике его радуют куда меньше, даже если греться получается намного лучше. А теперь этот внезапный хвост… после того, как они друг к другу лет сто пятьдесят вообще не прикасались и большую часть этого времени даже не виделись. А Кроули все-таки нужно за дорогой следить, каким бы чудесным образом его Бентли ни ездила. Ну в самом-то деле! Но Азирафель, похоже, осознавал реакции Кроули примерно так же «хорошо», как наличие в Лондоне нервных идиотов с пистолетами. То есть, никак не сознавал. «Оно и к лучшему, знаешь ли», — попытался мысленно утешить себя Кроули и снова бросил взгляд на заднее сиденье, чтобы выяснить, как обстоят дела с хвостом.

Азирафель удерживал свой хвост, улегшись на него головой, и внимательно смотрел в окошко на проносящийся мимо Лондон. По этому поводу Кроули немедля испытал вполне понятную благодарность за то, что ангел старается не мешать ему вести машину, и что-то еще, не очень понятное, возникающее при мысли о том, что будет делать хвост, если Азирафель его держать перестанет. Заметив, что Кроули на него посмотрел, лев тут же вопросительно поднял голову, дернув ушами, и высвободившийся хвост стукнул по обивке сиденья. Лев торопливо и смущенно прижал его лапой.

— А я у тебя дома ни р-р-разу не был, — сообщил он очевидное и вдруг выдал фразу совсем без рычания, от чего Кроули показалось, что позади сидит самый обычный Азирафель в этом своем столетнем сюртуке и бабочке: — Мне жаль доставлять тебе неудобства. Надеюсь, к тебе не заходят коллеги в гости? Не хотелось бы, чтобы они что-то учуяли.

— Никто ко мне не заходит. Кто их туда пустит?.. — пробурчал Кроули и даже поморщился, представив, как к нему домой шляются эти самые «коллеги». Хуже человеческих родственников, честное слово. Тех хотя бы, в случае чего, можно убить, запихнуть в непрозрачный мешок и прикопать под дубом в парке. А с демонами даже на этот спасительный вариант рассчитывать не приходится. — Главное — телевизор не включать, — добавил он, недовольно фыркнув.

В таком виде коллеги являлись к нему с завидной регулярностью и вынуждали вместо очередной симпатичной певицы из «Кафе Континенталь» пялиться на их рожи и отчитываться о проделанной работе. Думать об этом, впрочем, не хотелось, поэтому Кроули принялся думать о том, что к нему сейчас вместо демонов явится один ангел. — Ты есть хочешь? — спросил он, вспомнив, что если у тебя гости, то неплохо бы быть гостеприимным. Если ты хочешь произвести на них хорошее впечатление. Азирафель же был единственным существом в мире, на которое Кроули действительно хотелось производить не ужасное впечатление, а наоборот. Иногда он даже перебарщивал… так что ангел то и дело норовил обозвать его «хорошим», хотя демон руководствовался сугубо эгоистическими соображениями. И сейчас именно эти соображения подсказывали ему, что, во избежание каких-нибудь неприятностей, если у тебя в квартире появляется четырехсотфунтовый лев, который очень любит есть, неплохо бы завести там из еды что-нибудь кроме двух бутылок бурбона и полбутылки хереса. Хотя самого Кроули они в качестве продуктовых запасов полностью устраивали.

— Я не люблю есть, когда я лев, — неожиданно ответил Азирафель с явно различимой брезгливостью в голосе. — Лев хочет мя-а-уса, сыр-р-рого, а мне потом гр-р-рииву от кр-р-рови чистить. Не люблю. Я хочу спать, — еще неожиданней заявил он. — Лев любит спать. У тебя ведь есть к-р-р-ровать? Ты не возр-р-ражаешь, если я сначала посмотр-р-рю на твой дом? Что у тебя там еще есть?

«Значит, обойдемся бурбоном. Для меня», — постановил Кроули, представляя, как четырехсотфунтовый Азирафель с радостным любопытством обходит его квартиру, а потом радостно заваливается к нему на кровать, занимая ее на две трети. Определенно, вместе со стаканом бурбона это представление должно было пройти легче. Или двумя стаканами, например... Позади заколыхалось сиденье: похоже, лев устраивался поудобней, или пытался попрыгать от волнения, а Кроули опять получил хвостом, на этот раз по шляпе.

— Пр-р-рости, Кр-р-роули, — это у льва получилось почти как у кошки, очень уютное урчание. Только громче раз в пять. И, будто Кроули всего остального было мало, извинившись, Азирафель немедля продолжил сообщать удивительное: — Также лев хочет об тебя потер-р-реться головой. Пр-р-редупр-р-реждаю зар-р-ранее. Вр-р-р-яууд ли я смогу и захочу его удер-р-рживать. Надеюсь, это не непр-р-риемлемо для тебя-я-а-у.

Лев громко зевнул сквозь рык, тем самым возвращая Кроули к мыслям о кровати. «Три стакана бурбона», — мысленно постановил демон, стоически смиряясь с тем, что одним неуправляемым хвостом тут не обойдется и он сейчас получит все четыреста с лишним фунтов не совсем управляемого льва. Вообще-то если бы они не грозили свалиться Кроули прямо на голову и прямо сейчас, ему было бы исключительно любопытно: ангел со своим львом пребывал в несколько других отношениях, чем демон со своим змеем. Может, потому что реже превращался, а может, у него это в самом деле было иначе устроено… В конце концов, по сути-то он был даже не грифоном, а гиппогрифом, или как там эту химеру люди сейчас называют?.. В общем, Кроули был несколько более змеей, чем Азирафель львом, и управляться с обоими своими обликами ему было одинаково привычно, и он замечательно их контролировал. Но даже при всем этом прилагающиеся к змеиному телу инстинкты периодически вызывали у него странные реакции. Скажем, он обычно еще сутки после превращения обратно в человеческую форму смотрел на всех лондонских голубей с нездоровым гастрономическим энтузиазмом. Поэтому сейчас живейший исследовательский интерес мешался в Кроули с некоторой оторопью, когда он пытался вообразить, что может выкинуть львиный облик Азирафеля, с которым тот управляется хуже человеческого.

— О, я ощущаю твой запах! Много! Мы уже пр-р-риехали? — вдруг очень радостно спросил ангел и, похоже, опять попытался попрыгать на сиденье. Лев выражал чувства еще искренней, чем Азирафель, и наглый, похоже, был, как все кошки: про кровать он даже разрешения не спросил. Только что жрать не клянчит, а так кот и есть. Большой, наглый и мягкий. На этом месте Кроули резко тряхнул головой, чтобы срочно перестать представлять, какой ангел наощупь.

— Полквартала еще, — ответил он Азирафелю и хмыкнул. — Тебя можно в таком виде в поисковые экспедиции за моими пропавшими вещами снаряжать… Меня, впрочем, тоже можно. В любом виде.

Обоняние у демона действительно было отличное всегда. А у ангела, вроде бы, нет… Значит, сейчас Азирафель чувствует запах Кроули примерно так же, как тот обычно чувствует запах ангела… Книжный магазин пах Азирафелем примерно за те же полквартала. И сегодня он его заранее не почуял только потому, что в машине сидел, и поток воздуха еще — он все запахи сносит не пойми куда… Думать про аэродинамику Бентли внезапно оказалось очень отвлекающе, так что Кроули занялся этим вплотную, размышляя, докуда можно в принципе увеличить максимальную скорость машины чудесным образом, чтобы она не развалилась на части сразу после остановки.

— Ты у меня оставил что-то, — внезапно согласился Азирафель, — уже очень давно. Я не искал, поэтому не знаю, что. Мне не мешает. Но Гавр-р-рил заходил пер-р-ред самой втор-р-рой мир-р-ровой, говор-р-рил, пахнет злом. Пр-р-ришлось сочинить, что это Ницше. У меня нет Ницше, но Гавр-р-риил вр-р-ряд ли когда-нибудь узнает. Навер-р-рное, оно тебе не очень нужно, р-р-раз ты забыл.

Кроули решил никак на это не отвечать. Он как раз вовремя закончил расчеты, чтоб успеть резко затормозить возле собственного крыльца. И сразу же осознал свою ошибку, потому что лев не мог пристегнуться, в отличие от ангела в человеческом теле. В спинку его кресла, не удержавшись на сиденье, чувствительно ударилась тяжеленная туша, издав жалобный мяв.

— Все нормально? — обеспокоенно спросил Кроули, обернувшись к нему. Лев уже устраивался на сиденье снова с несколько недовольным видом, но вроде бы, был в порядке и даже не сердился.

— Интер-р-ресно, как они отр-р-реагир-р-руют, если я р-р-развоплощу это тело, — пробурчал он, разлизывая ушибленную лапу. — Навер-р-рное, не р-р-разр-р-решат больше пр-р-ревр-р-ращаться.

«Ты его уже чуть не развоплотил, гуляя по центру города в таком виде», — чуть было не ляпнул Кроули, но вовремя сдержался и вместо этого сказал:

— А давай ты не будешь проверять? — тут же решил, что это все равно чересчур ворчливо и попытался резко сменить тему: — Гавриил помнит, кто такой Ницще? Обалдеть просто! — после чего выскочил из машины и открыл ангелу пассажирскую дверцу. Перед тем позаботившись, чтобы никто на них не таращился ближайшие минут десять.

Лев вытащил свое тело на тротуар и уселся там, теперь разлизывая вторую лапу. Закончив и почесав ухо, он сообщил:

— Конечно, помнит, это же пр-р-ровал Михаил. Гр-р-рандиозный! Больше он ее не пытается отпр-р-равлять на полевую р-р-работу. — Кроули покосился на льва, не удержался и весело фыркнул, представив, как Михаил пытается чего-то добиться от Ницше. А выходит Заратустра. Но предпочел никак не комментировать, чтобы у Азирафеля не возникли лишние подозрения, что демон Ницше читал. И вообще читал. — Как входить к тебе в дом? — тем временем спросил ангел и зачем-то обошел Кроули со спины, остановившись за его правым плечом. Хвост при этом обвил ноги Кроули, и наверное, сделал бы еще несколько оборотов, если бы ему хватило длины.

— Туда, — сообщил Кроули, снова покосившись на Азирафеля и ткнув пальцем в свое крыльцо. — Потом в лифт, потом на самый верхний этаж. Там никого нет и в ближайшие десять минут не предвидится. Так что добро пожаловать.

Лев благодарно потерся гривой о бок Кроули и вприпрыжку побежал к крыльцу. Распахнул дверь, щелкнув хвостом, и шустро скрылся в подъезде, а Кроули поспешил за ним.

— Эти новые устр-р-ройства удобней, чем были, — доверительно сообщил демону Азирафель, лапой нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.

— М-хм, — согласился Кроули, воздержавшись от комментария, что «новым устройствам» скоро исполнится сотня лет.

Ангел тем временем с любопытством следил, как зажигаются лампочки, показывая, на каком этаже плетется эта машина. Лифт звякнул, раскрывая двери, и лев забрел внутрь, заняв его собой почти целиком, но в уголок, пожалуй, Кроули мог бы втиснуться. И он втиснулся, змея он был или кто? И даже дотянулся до кнопки верхнего этажа, правда, после этого чуть не упал прямо на ангела, когда пытался принять вертикальное положение обратно, а лифт ровно в этот момент дернулся и поехал вверх. Но и с этим Кроули справился, он вообще отлично справлялся — а вместе с бурбоном должен был начать справляться еще лучше. Со всем сразу, и с тем, как Азирафель ему об ноги трется, тоже.

— И на сколько тебе разрешение на превращение выдали?.. — небрежным тоном поинтересовался Кроули, будто это была светская беседа о том, о сем. Он всерьез подозревал, что ангел собирается пользоваться выпавшей ему редкой возможностью все оставшееся время и на полную катушку, и хотел оценить перспективы.

— На два дня, вр-р-ремени осталось до утр-р-ра, — неожиданно жалобным тоном промурчал лев и опять потерся об Кроули, на сей раз лбом, как и обещал.

«До утра мы с бурбоном точно продержимся», — подумал Кроули, старательно сдержав облегченный вздох. Ангелу явно не нравилось, что у него осталось так мало времени, чтобы побыть в львином облике. И нравилось таскаться к демону в гости. А Кроули не то чтобы не нравилось, когда Азирафель к нему в гости ходил и башкой в него тыкался… он просто не был уверен, что способен долго все это выдерживать без последствий для собственного душевного равновесия.

Когда лифт остановился, ангел вышел из него и безошибочно направился к двери квартиры Кроули. От нее единственной несло демоном, еще бы.

— Какая большая двер-р-рь! — восхитился ангел. — Большая и чер-р-рная.

— Это же моя дверь, — не без гордости ответил Кроули, пожав плечами, а потом открыл ее щелчком пальцев. По-другому она, собственно, вообще не открывалась. И не закрывалась. Демону всегда было лень возиться с ключами. — Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, — опрометчиво сказал Кроули, махнув рукой внутрь квартиры, и вошел в нее следом за Азирафелем, чуть не споткнувшись об львиный хвост.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг! Ксенофилия продолжается.

## Глава вторая, в которой нервничают и лев, и демон, но по разным поводам

_Человеческие ведьмы и колдуны с давних времен пытаются проникнуть в тайну эфира. Они открыли много полезного и бесполезного, и лишь самые талантливые из них понимали, что ключ лежит на поверхности. Эфир, в котором обитают ангелы, не имеющие тела, и души, оставившие свои тела, витает повсюду. И проникает в ощущаемую реальность в виде запахов._

_Зло имеет запах, как и добро. Животные, обладая более чутким, чем у людей, обонянием, часто ощущают злую ауру нехорошего места или человека. Запах может поведать скрытое от материальных глаз. Однако обоняет всегда кто-то, и восприятие запаха тоже важно. Для разных существ одно и то же явление, место или сущность пахнет одинаково, но воспринимается по-разному. И у одного может начинаться резь в глазах, а у другого, напротив, прилив сил и радости. Совместимость или несовместимость на эфирном, то есть, самом глубоком уровне бытия, можно понять именно по запаху._

_Ангел Азирафель примерно с восьмого века новой эры знал, что эфирно несовместим с определенным растением семейства пасленовых, поскольку ему не нравился его запах. При этом он все шесть тысяч лет существования Моего Творения совершенно не понимал, что эфирно совместим с одним демоном, хотя у него почти всегда было одно и то же обоняние. _

Азирафель забежал внутрь на всех четырех лапах и остановился посреди холла, с наслаждением втягивая носом знакомый запах. Здесь все пахло Кроули, будто демон был со всех сторон, прямо как тогда, когда обвивал Азирафеля змеем. Ангелу нравилось — и змеем, и запах, и когда Кроули для него виноград доставал из запретных садов фараона. Правда, он давно так не делал, потому что они надолго поссорились и только-только помирились, и ангел был не уверен, что начнет делать снова. С другой стороны, демон и в гости его в первый раз за все их знакомство пригласил… Так что ангел решил не задаваться сложными вопросами их отношений, тем более это тело для размышлений плохо годилось. Но притом скрывать свое расположение к Кроули оно тоже решительно отказывалось, и Азирафель едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать облизывать Кроули лицо прямо сейчас, а то падать на твердый пол было явно не очень удобно и приятно.

Ангел прошелся по холлу и с любопытством остановился напротив статуи птицы. Он помнил эту птичку, тот вечер во взорванной позже церкви было трудно забыть. А Кроули по-прежнему любил сувениры! Азирафель оперся лапами о пьедестал и принюхался к птице. Чуткое обоняние льва уловило и собственный запах тоже, очень слабый.

— Можешь на память клок шерсти отр-р-резать, от гр-р-ривы, — щердо выдало львиное сознание. Ангельское не успело сдержать его искренний порыв, и в общем-то не очень сильно старалось. — Только аккур-р-ратно.

Кроули медленно снял свои темные очки, медленно убрал в нагрудный карман пиджака и так же неторопливо потер пальцами переносицу. А потом уставился на ангела.

— Зачем?.. — спросил он, помолчав некоторое время, и голос у него звучал очень растерянно. И смотрел он на Азирафеля так же, недоуменно и даже ошарашенно.

Ангелу немедля еще сильнее захотелось Кроули облизать и потереться мордой, чтобы согреть и успокоить. Львы успокаиваются именно так, а демоны — вряд ли, поэтому ангел вместо Кроули потерся носом о птичку, и побежал изучать другую статую, что стояла в нише на противоположном конце коридора.

— На память! — пояснил он. — Ты любишь сувенир-р-р-ры. А больше у меня ничего сейчас нет, чтобы тебе подар-р-р-ить.

Статуя была очень красивой и довольно неожиданной. Она изображала демона, который нависает над ангелом и хм… побеждает его, всячески. Азирафель задумчиво уставился на статую, потому что неожиданно легко представил себя на месте ангела, а на месте демона представил Кроули. Теперь Кроули в его воображении превращался в змею, обвивал собою ангела, и ангел начинал ласково чесать змее красное брюхо, а змея с удовольствием поворачивалась и подставлялась под руку. Ангел сам не заметил, как начал урчать, слегка покачиваясь на месте и перебирая лапами по ковру. Когти мягко входили в ворс, цепляли там что-то, и по львиному телу растекалась приятная истома, а на языке и в носу ощущался горячий очень родной вкус и запах. У ангела не могло быть воспоминаний о материнском молоке, тем более, молоке львицы, но львиному мозгу было на это плевать, и он наслаждался внезапно пришедшими образами. Для него они были самыми восхитительными на свете. Сравниться с ними могло бы разве что ощущение от бережно, но крепко зажатого меж зубов загривка течной львицы и ее горячего тела внизу, которое дрожит от жажды прекратить течку. Нестерпимо хочет, чтобы на несколько минут стало еще больнее от пасти на загривке, от слияния с главой стаи, и ждет, очень ждет облегчения. Для львов секс — это когда перестает болеть и гореть все тело от неподчинения инстинкту, и после наступает не радость, а только лишь облегчение… Это ощущение ангел срочно прогнал из львиного сознания. Львиц вокруг не наблюдалось все равно. Даже если бы Кроули мог превращаться в львицу, ангел никогда его о подобном одолжении не попросил бы. Это уж слишком, и это правда больно. Гораздо лучше ритуалы вылизывания — они точно приятны и годятся даже для человеческого тела Кроули.

— Можно… потом что-нибудь подарить… Если тебе хочется… — тем временем изрек Кроули, еще более растерянным тоном. Он так и стоял посреди холла, следил взглядом за ангелом. Но теперь наконец сдвинулся с места и направился в комнату через отделявший ее от холла широкий портал, чтобы достать там из серванта стакан и бутылку бурбона, похожую на большой стеклянный колокольчик. Лев немедля побежал за ним. Кроули, видимо, продолжал нервничать — насколько ангел помнил, бурбон демон рассматривал исключительно как пойло, которым можно быстро напиться, когда задание слишком противное, чтобы его выполнять.

В гостиной на стене висела Мона Лиза, и ангел припрыгал первым делом к ней, старательно принюхиваясь. Громко чихнул, потер лапой нос и потряс головой. Картина была настоящая, то есть, ее Леонардо рисовал. Один из черновиков, должно быть. Краски пахли, как краски Возрождения. Ангел их и в человеческом теле мог отличить, но львиному запах не очень нравился. Наверное, что-то там такое было в материалах картины, от чего лев чихал.

Прочихавшись, ангел направился к огромному, во всю стену, панорамному окну и уселся возле него на попу, с удовольствием разглядывая лондонские крыши.

— Хор-р-роший вид, — одобрил он, радостно заулыбавшись. То есть, осклабившись, так уж львы улыбаются.

За то время, пока Азирафель изучал Мону Лизу, демон успел налить себе почти полный стакан бурбона и, сделав большой глоток, тоже подошел к окну.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнув, сказал Кроули. — Я старательно выбирал вид. Пялиться на кирпичную стену или, что еще хуже, на соседей из дома напротив — совершенно никакого удовольствия. Тем более, про соседей я и так все знаю, на кой мне еще смотреть спектакли с подробностями?..

Ангел с восхищением подумал, что люди продолжат строить здания все выше и выше. На этот раз не из гордыни, как было с Башней, а из осознанной необходимости, так что даже у Михаил не будет повода придраться. И демон благодаря людям будет тоже жить все выше и выше, будто и не Падал никогда. Может, однажды его вид из окна даже сравняется по высоте с тем, которым так гордятся ангелы, что никогда не выходят из офиса.

На этом месте размышления продолжать стало очень трудно, потому что львиное кошачье сознание захотело обнять Кроули и как можно скорее. Кошки, и большие тоже, любят очень просто и без сомнений, поэтому ангел сейчас ощущал себя так, будто никакой революции Падших не было никогда и Кроули по-прежнему ангел. Если уж быть совсем честным, он всегда так себя ощущал, но пока был человеком, не разрешал себе. Одергивал сам себя, напоминал, порой и вслух, чтоб уж наверняка не забыть. А лев не сомневался, что сейчас рядом с ним стоит один из «своих», из той же «стаи». И отчего-то пахнет волнением. И нечего ему волноваться и переживать, все же отлично!

Так что ангел принялся тереться лбом, бодаться Кроули в бок, живот и спину, подталкивая его к дивану. Все-таки кидаться с объятиями, когда Кроули стоит на двух таких непрочных ногах, он опасался. Внутри львиной груди рождалось тихое урчание, и ангел никак не мог его прекратить. Льва очень успокаивала возможность пихать Кроули — он был такой весомый, ощутимый, и чувствовался прямо лбом. Лев словно удостоверялся, что «свой» — настоящий, и он прямо здесь, и очень свой, львиный. А еще лев мог себе позволить опустить перед ним голову, закрыть глаза и выразить этим свое доверие. Оно было просто безграничным, и ангельское сознание пребывало в блаженном бездействии, пока лев выражал отношение таким образом. Вот такого доверия к демону ангел жаждал и не смел мечтать о нем.

— Ангел! Ты чего творишь?.. — возмутился Кроули, выразительно махнув руками. Бурбон он при этом умудрился не разлить, и даже сделать глоток прямо на ходу, попятившись к дивану. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сел, можно просто сказать… — продолжил бурчать Кроули, отступив еще немного назад под натиском львиного лба. — Тут, в конце концов, нету никаких смертных, совершенно точно. И не будет. Ангел! — на этом последнем недовольном возгласе он таки плюхнулся на диван и немедля снова отпил бурбона.

В ответ ангел сейчас мог только урчать и урчал, а Кроули не понимал львиного урчания. Но ангел решил, что это ничего. Вряд ли демону придёт в голову, что лев собирается его съесть, хотя львы очень похоже прыгают за добычей. Ангелу было сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чьем-то чужом удобстве. Всем телом ощущалось это хорошо — от сухого горячего носа до вытянутого вверх кончика хвоста.

Азирафель приподнялся на задних лапах сложил передние Кроули на плечи, не обратив внимания на очередной возмущенный возглас, и потерся мордой и ухом о щеку и висок Кроули. Кожа на вкус была чуть соленой, теплой и мягкой, а волосы у виска щекотали нос и тоже пахли Кроули. Лев оставил в волосах демона запах своей собственной гривы, и даже несколько белых шерстинок. От этого львиный запах смешивался с Кроули, и Кроули пах Азирафелем, а Азирафель пах Кроули — и думать вовсе не хотелось, ничего не хотелось, только продолжать ощущать «своего» по-настоящему своим. Ангел никогда бы не позволил себе собственнических чувств по отношению к демону, так с Кроули было нельзя — ангел давно решил, так давно, что уже и не помнил когда. Демон свободен, непредсказуем, пытаться привязать его к себе — все равно, что заливать воском морской бриз в попытках сохранить для одного себя и поставить на полку. Но льву было все так же плевать на ангельскую тактичность и моральные принципы: «свой» должен пахнуть, как свой, и все тут. И лев тоже должен пахнуть как свой для «своего», только так правильно, а по-другому вовсе невозможно.

С наслаждением урча и жмурясь, Азирафель облизал его шею от плеча до затылка. Здесь кожа была не только мягкая, но и очень тонкая. Под ней бились голубые жилки, и лев почти в трансе закрыл глаза, замерев вот так, уткнувшись носом в бьющуюся яремную вену на шее. По хребту льва пробежали горячие мурашки — для него «свой», вот так открыв шею, продемонстрировал высочайшее доверие и принятие, и лев весь растворился в ощущении. Свой разрешил быть своим даже больше и четче, чем если бы позволил ухватить себя за шкирку. Лев от этого хотел урчать и лизать, и даже, может быть, кусать своего в шею и еще в других местах, и ему делалось совсем жарко, особенно внутри гривы и возле хвоста. Пожалуй, даже слишком жарко, решил ангел. Он немного пришел в себя, почувствовав, как Кроули от всего этого вздрогнул и заволновался еще сильней, вместо того чтобы успокаиваться, вопреки намерениям льва. Поэтому ангел представил, как хватает льва за шкирку и оттаскивает от Кроули. Лев послушался неожиданно без заминок, и тут же перестал утыкаться демону в шею, заглянув ему в лицо, но все так же вдавливая демона лапами в диван.

— М-м-мб-бп… — выдал Кроули, вытаращившись на ангела, а потом еще: — П-п-пф-фм… — после чего перевел взгляд с Азирафеля на стакан с бурбоном, допил все, что там оставалось, и отставил его на тумбочку. А потом снова попытался что-нибудь сказать: — Ты… эм… В общем… — сообщил демон и вздохнул. — М-мхм… ты… предупреждай в другой раз, если так делать соберешься. Будь добр.

Ангел вопросительно наклонил голову и тревожно поднял торчком уши. Почему-то вылизывание совсем не успокоило Кроули, напротив, от него еще сильнее запахло волнением. Из львиной груди вырвался глубокий вздох, и, возможно, в лицо Кроули пахнуло львиным дыханием. Оно, впрочем, было свежим и не должно было быть неприятным, потому что ангел не давал льву еды. Но Кроули почему-то опять издал невнятный звук и продолжил переживать с новой силой.

— Пр-р-р-ости, Кр-р-роули, — проурчал ангел львиной пастью и уселся на пол перед Кроули, виновато прижав уши. Лев очень растерялся от того, что «свой» не успокоился, и потому послушался, но начал волноваться. И, заволновавшись, вдруг вспомнил, что видел тут дверь! Львиное сознание забеспокоилось еще сильней, поняв, что до сих пор освоило не всю территорию «стаи». Он тут же подскочил на все четыре лапы, обежал еще раз гостиную и скользнул в смежную с ней комнату. Это оказался кабинет с монументальным столом, монументальным же креслом перед ним, а на стене опять висела Мона Лиза.

Ангел тут же заинтересовался ею, но как только он к ней приблизился, в носу зачесалось совсем уж немилосердно, будто она была перцем обсыпана. Лев уселся в трех метрах от картины и озадаченно застыл на месте, разглядывая ее. Это было очень любопытно! Пахло странно, и картина висела не просто в двух комнатах, а на том же самом месте, с двух сторон стены!

Ангельский разум тут же подбросил львиному несколько версий происходящего, и лев побежал проверять толщину стены, где была дверь в кабинет.

— У тебя тут сейф! С чем-то, на что у меня аллер-р-ргия, — очень довольно сообщил он демону, который как раз со свеженаполненным стаканом в руке подошел к дверному проему с очень широкой для обычной стены дверной коробкой, как и предположил Азирафель. — И стул отличный! И стол тоже!

Обнюхав еще раз проем и чихнув, лев попрыгал к книжному шкафу в кабинете. Тот был такой же монументальный, как стол и стул. И в нем были подаренные ангелом книги, все до единой. Ангел уселся перед шкафом, как до того сидел перед видом из окна, и засиял, потому что одной улыбки или оскала, чтоб выразить всю свою радость, ему было мало.

— Она же в закупоренном пузырьке! — удивленно изрек Кроули в этот самый момент, и ангел сперва не сообразил, про что он, потому что думал сейчас только о книгах. Но потом понял, что это про сейф, и даже догадался, что в нем стоит, раньше, чем демон сказал: — Это настойка мандрагоры. Раз ты ее по запаху не узнал, значит, обоняние у тебя все-таки не сильнее моего… Зато аллергия в таком виде сильнее. И еще она у тебя во всех обликах есть, и почему-то не лечится, как мы выяснили еще в одиннадцатом веке. Интересно…

От рассуждений про ангельскую аллергию на мандрагору Кроули, удивительным образом, сразу стал волноваться заметно меньше.

— Очевидно, аллер-р-ргия у меня-а-у, — подытожил ангел. — А не у тела. Какая-то несовместимость на эфир-р-рном плане.

Его заинтересовал телефон на столе, с крутящимся диском, так что он оперся лапами о край стола и принюхался к аппарату. Тот был очень симпатичный, с округлыми линиями и вообще приятный. И пах Кроули, разумеется, потому что тот все время его трогал руками. Азирафель твердо решил завести себе такой же и продолжил разговор про мандрагору, раз уж Кроули от него успокаивался.

— А что она делает? Ма-я-а-ундр-р-рагор-р-ра? — ангел потряс головой, опускаясь на пол на все четыре лапы. Это слово произносить львиным ртом оказалось неудобно, так же, как и дышать рядом с ней. — На эфир-р-рном плане, я име-а-у-ю в виду. На твар-р-рном я знаю, что это яд и сильный галлюциноген. Тр-р-рудно было лечить психоз у всех этих… котор-р-рые ею пытались чего-то сделать. Я на них чихал, а им казалось, что я сам болен чем-то жутко зар-р-разным.

Азирафельскому львиному сознанию вдруг захотелось оказаться повыше, стало отчего-то некомфортно вот так, просто стоя на полу. Сначала он подумал, что виноват стол, тот был уж очень монументальным и пафосным. Не успев сообщить себе, что эта идея не выдерживает никакой критики, он запрыгнул прямо на этот самый монументальный и пафосный стол. Тот, к счастью, даже не скрипнул, вот какой был крепкий. Льву сразу полегчало, и Азирафель принялся лизать лапу, чтобы умыться.

Так было, к тому же, проще осознавать мысль, из-за которой ему вдруг сделалось не по себе. Что возможно он был несправедлив к Кроули тогда, в девятнадцатом веке, когда они поссорились так надолго. Больше нигде в квартире лев не чуял ничего ядовитого, только здесь, где была дверь сейфа. Не считая, конечно, алкоголя. Кроули, очевидно, был вовсе не легкомысленным, когда дело касалось чего-то опасного, вон, даже яды хранил в сейфе. И, может быть, святую воду, если ангел ее ему все же даст, демон будет хранить в этом самом сейфе для опасных штук? И зря Азирафель так резко отреагировал? Ангел не знал, ему нужно было об этом подумать подольше и мозг человеческого тела тут был бы лучший помощник, чем львиный, который следовало как можно скорее утихомирить и как-то перестать нервничать, а то льву ужасно захотелось поскулить или порычать. И погрызть ножку стула еще, чтоб окончательно успокоиться. Умывание тоже для этого годилось, так что ангел принялся остервенело тереть ухо и морду влажной лапой.

Ровно в этот момент что-то позади него брякнуло, звякнуло и хрустнуло — и прежде, чем ангел успел понять, что это был телефон, который он сшиб хвостом, тот подлетел в воздух и поплыл в сторону книжного шкафа, волоча за собой провод. Лев опять виновато прижал уши, проследив взглядом за ним.

— Мандрагора вызывает Сатану, — сообщил Кроули, плавным жестом руки водружая телефон на свободное место на средней полке, и ангел исполнился благодарности к демону за его терпение. Кажется, оно было безграничным сегодня, начиная с непослушного хвоста, который мешал вести машину, и заканчивая беспардонным вылизыванием. — То есть, смертные обычно так думают, но на самом деле наоборот: она вызывает к Сатане. Потому что ему ни в каком месте не сдалось самому таскаться к кому бы то ни было, включая герцогов Ада. Но какая-нибудь мечтающая о свидании с Люцифером девица, если у нее есть горячее желание и правильный рецепт, вполне может слетать на это самое свидание… И это вовсе не будет галлюцинацией. Я тебе разве не рассказывал?.. Или это я тому колдуну рассказывал, вместе с которым мы тебя пытались от аллергии вылечить?..

Пока Кроули говорил, ангел успел сообразить, отчего у него может быть аллергия на это ядовитое растение. Все дело в сути мандрагоры, в том, для чего она нужна: инструмент для принуждения к близости, вот что это такое. На глубоком эфирном слое бытия, где у ангела не было тела, зато была его ангельская суть, была и мандрагора, точнее, ее внутренний смысл — связывать демона и заставлять, связывать, принуждать. А внутренний смысл ангела — в том, чтобы любить. Любого ангела, вообще-то, но конкретный Азирафель любит демона, так уж вышло, и похоже, именно для этого и предназначен по Замыслу. И ангельская любовь, по Замыслу — противоположна принуждению. Азирафеля начинало тошнить не только телесно, но и там, на эфирное слое, стоило только подумать, что он мог бы заставлять… Как человеческие ведьмы заклинали демонов и силой заставляли Сатану согласиться на свидание с ними. Тот, конечно, вряд ли собирался отказываться… Но принуждение оставалось принуждением. Азирафель, сугубо гипотетически, тоже мог бы летать на свидания со _своим_ демоном, но он никогда не стал бы поступать, как эти смертные женщины… Так нельзя, ни за что и никогда.

В самом центре его сущности что-то вдруг запульсировало болью, когда ангел подумал про «своего» демона. Может быть, от осознания, что у Кроули есть эта штука? Ангел совсем не понял, откуда взялось ощущение и что оно означает, и растерянность ужасно мешала контролировать своенравное тело. Переживать эту боль было так тяжело, что он просто перестал, машинально отстранился от нее, словно выключив себе часть эфирного сознания. И включать ее обратно, чтобы все-таки разобраться, ему совсем не хотелось.

Зато чувства льва были, напротив, очень простыми и понятными. Во всем букете эмоций и ощущений, который так и не сумел до конца осмыслить Азирафель, львиное сознание ухватило самое главное для него, льва: мандрагора несла угрозу территории, потому что была намертво связана с «чужим». Сатана определенно был «не своим», и его надо было отогнать, как можно быстрее. Льва, к тому же, раздражало, что «свой» держит тут эту штуку, пахнущую «чужим», и поэтому ему очень захотелось опять облизать Кроули, чтобы получше закрепить на нем свой запах, а ангел ему не давал, как не давал мяса. И лев раздражался все сильнее.

«Убр-р-рать. Это. Отсюда», — проговорил лев про себя, скорее даже прочувствовал каждое слово, как импульс спокойной животной ярости. Деловитой: лев знал, что нужно делать в подобных случаях. Для него все было просто и конкретно, в отличие от остального ангела.

Пока Азирафель размышлял о своих сложных противоречивых вещах, а Кроули договаривал, лев уже встал твердо на все четыре лапы, разинул пасть пошире и громко заревел прямо в улыбающееся лицо Лизы дель Джокондо. Это был отгоняющий чужого рык, такой, чтоб коварному чужому было слышно, где бы тот ни был. Если бы лев рычал в саванне, другой посягающий на его территорию лев непременно бы его услышал, а Сатана, к счастью, услышать не мог, поскольку так и сидел в своей дыре в Аду. Зато рык, должно быть, прекрасно донесся до всех соседей Кроули на несколько кварталов вокруг, а еще задребезжали стекла в окнах.

Льву, когда он дорычал, сразу стало легче не раздражаться, но ангел тут же очень испугался возможной реакции Кроули. Тот даже за телефон не рассердился, и за то, что лев на него с облизыванием накинулся! Он был очень великодушен, дорогой друг-демон, но любое терпение заканчивается. Вдруг он сейчас обидится? Вдруг он обидится так же сильно, как в девятнадцатом веке после разговора про святую воду? И что тогда? Ангел совсем не хотел обходиться без него еще восемьдесят лет и, представив себе ссору, подобную той, прошлой, совсем перепугался. Страх заполнил его целиком, и места для сдерживания льва в ангеле не осталось.

Львиный простой мозг тут же отреагировал на испуг ангела, и Азирафель, исторгнув из себя совсем кошачий жалобный вопль, скатился со стола, забившись под него. Под столом было тесно, темно и неуютно, но вылезать Азирафель не собирался. По крайней мере, пока Кроули не перестанет на него ругаться. Почему-то предположения, что Кроули ругаться не станет вовсе, в ангеле не возникло.

— Ангел, ты чего?.. — раздался сверху очень недоуменный и обеспокоенный голос Кроули. Он заглядывал под стол, перегнувшись через него, так что лицо демона было перевернуто вверх ногами. И тоже выглядело очень недоуменным и обеспокоенным. — Это у тебя новые симптомы аллергии на мандрагору?.. Или симптомы аллергии на Сатану?.. Или какого хрена вообще происходит?.. — Рядом с лицом Кроули возникла правая рука Кроули. Она свесилась вниз и дотянулась до львиного уха, осторожно почесав за ним пальцами, а ангел зажмурился, едва не отшатнувшись, потому что лев продолжал дрожать от страха и ждал, что рука его сейчас ударит. Поэтому лев даже почти не ощутил прикосновение, как приятное, вообще никак не ощутил, словно уши онемели от ужаса. Потом с другой стороны возникла левая рука Кроули, со стаканом, и попыталась влить в перевернутого демона бурбон. — Нет, пить так неудобно… — Деловито изрек Кроули, и голова на несколько мгновений пропала, вместе с левой рукой, чтобы вскоре вернуться, продолжая выражать лицом все такое же сильное беспокойство.

Азирафель удивленно таращился на Кроули, поставив уши торчком и растопырив усы. Львиное восприятие не могло просто так взять и перестроиться, и продолжало пребывать в ступоре от шока, и ангел вместе с ним. Поэтому он начал отвечать на вопросы Кроули прямо, и еще задал свои, хотя сам очень их смущался, ему казалось, что они ужасно глупо звучат:

— Лев понял все это так, что она опасна, и начал отгонять чужака. А потом я испугался, что мы опять поссор-р-римся, — объяснил ангел, а потом опустил морду на передние лапы, прижавшись к полу и растерянно заглядывая в перевернутое лицо Кроули. — Ты р-р-разве р-р-ругаться не будешь? За шум, телефон и за бесцер-р-ремонно-о-ость? И за хвост.

Кроули вздохнул, и его правая рука снова дотянулась до ангельского уха, чтобы почесать.

— Вылезай давай, — проворчал он. — Я тебя не для того в гости звал, чтобы ты под столом сидел. И не для того, чтобы с тобой ссориться, тоже.

Теперь демон перегнулся через стол совсем сильно, кажется, улегшись на него плашмя — и так смог достать до другого, дальнего от себя уха. Свешивался со стола он примерно по грудь, притом едва не утыкаясь макушкой в пол.

Ангел с усилием закрыл львиные глаза и опустил голову, подставив уши под пальцы Кроули. Льву очень хотелось поныть, чтобы совсем утешиться. Ему стало слишком страшно, страшнее, чем ангелу — потому что лев считал, что больше у него никого в стае сейчас нет. «Свой» только один, и если свой расхочет быть своим, то лев тоже останется один. Львиный разум успел представить это одиночество, бесконечное, как купол голубого неба над пушистой травой саванны. Саванна красивая, она шелестит под ветром, скрипит, свистит и охает отдаленными голосами слонов. Но когда лев в ней один, ему очень-очень плохо. Не бывает хорошо одному, никогда. Только тоскливо бывает, хоть вой, пускай ты лев, а не волк. Лев знал, что он уже был один, совсем недавно, и повторения не хотел. Он хотел быть только вместе. И теперь вытянул голову, подставив уши под руку поудобнее, застыв почти в позе покорности. «Свой» может быть ведущим в стае, если так он согласится остаться своим. Лев был готов на эту, почти невозможную для него, жертву, даже несмотря на то, что у «своего» не было гривы. Лев заурчал, почти зарокотал, так глубоко в груди родился звук. Потом подлез под пальцы загривком, чтобы рука Кроули оказалась глубоко в гриве. От гривы по всей львиной шкуре разбегались горячие волны мурашек, и лапы слабели, все тело будто собиралось растечься в большую урчащую мохнатую лужицу под руками демона. Ощущать все эти прикосновения было настолько приятно и столько облегчения они с собой несли, что Азирафель опять потерял способность и всякое желание контролировать льва.

— Я могу начать тебя обнимать и облизывать. Опять, — честно предупредил он сквозь урчание, пока еще мог что-то сказать. — Если вылезу… или если ты пр-р-родолжишь.

Но облизывать демона прямо сейчас льву не захотелось. Вместо этого он перевернулся на спину и подставил Кроули пузо, довольно всхрапнув. При этом он наполовину вылез из-под стола и с удовольствием почесался спиной об ковер в кабинете, намеренно оставив в нем шерсть. Это было важно — из-за мандрагоры. Он бы и на сейфе сейчас шерсть оставил, если бы мог к нему приблизиться.

— Хм-м-мп-пф, — ответил ему Кроули, пожав плечами. Обычно он так, или примерно так, делал, если не хотел выражать согласие прямо по какой-то причине, но согласиться все-таки был готов, или даже хотел. Например, когда ангел дарил ему книжки. — Но вообще-то так меня облизывать, по-моему, еще неудобнее, чем пить бурбон… — добавил Кроули через некоторое время. Он продолжал свешиваться со стола, теперь уже почти по пояс, и осторожно чесал одной рукой подставленное брюхо, а второй продолжал чесать за ухом, тоже очень осторожно.

— М-р-м-м, — тоже не очень внятно ответил Азирафель, с наслаждением поворачиваясь под рукой Кроули. На самом деле, у льва было даже несколько вариантов, как можно стащить Кроули со стола и начать вылизывать, но ангелу они все не нравились. А льву не нравилось, что его опять удерживают не пойми зачем, поэтому ангел пообещал сам себе, то есть льву, что это временно. Просто чтобы не повредить хрупкого демона. У льва ведь такие огромные лапы, даже если когти не выпускать. Ими можно очень неприятно ударить, совершенно ненарочно.

Лениво размышляя над этой проблемой и снова подставляя еще не чесанную часть брюха, ангел вдруг очень четко представил львиным разумом, как сгребает в охапку Кроули двумя лапами и дальше делает что-то, от чего тот наверняка опять начнет волноваться. Пальцы демона нашарили какое-то совсем особенное место на львином боку, и сдержать льва было очень нелегко. Но все-таки ангелу удалось, и вместо всего, что лев успел напредставлять, он тихо пискнул и вывернулся из-под стола и из-под руки, встав на все четыре лапы. Львиный порыв был силен и решителен, как удар тарана при штурме почти сдавшегося города. Поэтому, пытаясь его удержать, ангел почти потерял способность соображать. Мысли разбегались в неизвестных направлениях, а перед взглядом носились прозрачные мушки.

Ангел знал, что не выполнил главную часть своего плана, и Кроули, вроде бы, не возражал. Против того, что хотел лев, наверное, стал бы возражать, а против плана — нет. Ухватившись за эту несвязную мысль, которая, тем не менее, больше всего походила на мысль разумную, ангел ляпнул ровно то, что она гласила:

— Тогда пошли в спальню! — безо всякой задней мысли. У львов вообще был недостаточно сложный мозг, чтобы иметь какие-то там задние мысли. Все мысли льва были исключительно передними. А он ведь еще не осмотрел спальню! Значит, надо сходить. А еще он собирался спать — и в спальнях спят, все правильно. Но, ляпнув, ангел тут же почуял со стороны демона сильное волнение. А посмотрев на него, обнаружил, что тот допивает залпом свеженалитый стакан бурбона, и понял, что стоило потщательней подбирать слова. И немедля решил, что лучше теперь помолчит и действительно пойдет смотреть спальню. Азирафель попросту был не уверен, что способен на человеческую речь.


	12. Chapter 12

## Глава третья, в которой лев и демон оказываются в спальне и осознают некоторые вещи

_Течение жизни устроено так, что Моим творениям часто приходится сталкиваться со страданиями. Те из них, кто обладает разумом, непременно стараются осмыслить беды, происходящие с ними, или же с теми, кто их окружает. Кто-то объясняет каждую Моим промыслом, кто-то подводит сложную доказательную базу, обосновывая, что страдания суть адаптивный механизм. Некоторые даже говорят, что страдания очищают душу._

_Если говорить о Кроули, он, столкнувшись со страданиями, немедленно решил, что они угодны Мне. Глядя на вещи объективно, обиды в этих выводах было куда больше, чем разумного рассуждения. Однако демон Кроули от Начала Времен привык подбирать любым своим сильным эмоциям довольно удачные выглядящие разумными обоснования, которые не были ни на грамм правдивыми._

_Одним словом, Кроули решил, что демоны — или, по крайней мере, лично он — обречены страдать, и приятных ощущений и переживаний им не полагается. Однако, будучи весьма сообразительным созданием, он довольно быстро понял, что эта концепция является совершенно невыполнимой на практике. В Творении слишком много прекрасного, чтобы не выходило радоваться совсем уж ничему. Повзрослев, Кроули частично отказался от своих представлений, опробовав и восприняв многие радости, которые предлагало ему Творение. _

_Однако, поскольку его обида никуда не делась, он продолжал считать себя лишенным главного Моего дара Моим детям, а равно и связанных с ним удовольствий. Этот сорт наслаждения он принять упорно отказывался, ибо считал, что «такие как он» для подобного не предназначены. Демон Кроули ошибался, как ошибались и флагеллянты, истязая и калеча себя на глазах у толпы за «недозволенные» желания. К счастью, главный для Кроули источник этого наслаждения сам обладал разумом и то и дело умудрялся следовать Моей Воле даже в те минуты, когда она противоречила его собственным представлениям о реальности._

«Еб твою мать», — подумал Кроули, допивая бурбон.

Потом резко выдохнул и подумал: «Мать твою еб…» — и тут же налил себе новый стакан из бутылки, которая прилетела из гостиной.

«В спальню, еб твою мать…» — подумал Кроули, отпив примерно половину. И это значило, что в голове у него немного проясняется. Потому что он стал способен на более внятные мысли. Например, про то, что чувствует себя ненароком очутившимся в комедии Апулея, который ангелу никогда не нравился. И правильно, быть может, не нравился. Это только читать весело. А ощущать себя извращенцем в квадрате — ни хрена не весело. Или даже не в квадрате, а в кубе. Потому что, во-первых, Азирафель был ангел, во-вторых, Кроули был демон, а в-третьих, ангел был лев. Ну и в-четвертых, в качестве бонуса, Кроули был изрядный долбоеб. Потому что сам только что выразил вполне недвусмысленное согласие, чтобы его облизывали… Чтобы ангел не обиделся, чего доброго, или, того хуже, снова не напугался. Потому что Кроули сам напугался, когда тот из-за мандрагоры психовать начал, и вообще-то хотел просто его немного успокоить… И успокоил, на свою голову.

Кошки замечательно успокаиваются чесанием за ушами, даже такие здоровенные, подумал Кроули. Ничего страшного не случится, подумал Кроули. Раз уж Азирафель в таком виде словами плохо успокаивается, надо сделать что-нибудь еще, подумал Кроули. И еще подумал, что ему вовсе не хочется снова ругаться с ангелом из-за своих демонических дел и что это — самый быстрый способ уладить дурацкую ситуацию. Ага, и кроме того — самый быстрый способ вляпаться в еще более дурацкую. В спальню! Да еб же твою мать…

Что самое ужасное, тащиться в эту клятую спальню ему действительно было нужно. Чтобы, во-первых, ангел опять какой-нибудь херни не надумал из-за того, что Кроули за ним не пошел. А во-вторых, чтобы еще чего-нибудь не снес своим малоконтролируемым хвостом. Или другими частями малоконтролируемого себя, которые очень хотели выражать физически самые искренние, чистые и дружеские, мать их, чувства. В спальне, мать ее.

Кроули решительно допил вторую половину бурбона в стакане, еще более решительно вылил в него все, что оставалось в бутылке, и совсем уж решительно пошел в спальню. Очень постаравшись изобразить невозмутимый вид.

По пути в спальню Кроули нашел ангела бегающим по холлу туда-сюда от одной статуи до другой.

— Спальня там, — сообщил ему Кроули, махнув в сторону приоткрытой двери. Лев тут же затормозил возле нее и обернулся на Кроули, тревожно подняв уши. Демон отпил из стакана и попытался не ворчливо спросить: — Ну что такое? Пойдем, ты же спать хотел.

Ангел наклонил голову набок забил хвостом, тут же задел дверь, и она раскрылась почти настежь.

— Можешь не ходить, если я ставлю тебя в неловкое положение. Я же чую, что ты волнуешься… Я могу и один пойти спать, — очень тихо, почти неслышно для льва ответил Азирафель и действительно зашел в дверь, сразу же обходя комнату по периметру.

«Да уж и впрямь охренеть неловкое положение!» — от всей души высказался Кроули мысленно. Не вслух, разумеется, а то ангел, чего доброго, на этот раз не под стол, а под кровать забьется и вылезать откажется… И как с ним потом объясняться — непонятно, не рассказывать же, почему на самом деле Кроули считает положение категорически неловким… Лучше, в самом деле, развоплотиться. Так что единственный вариант — убедительно изобразить, что ничего неловкого тут нет.

— Нормальное положение, — соврал демон и сделал пару солидных глотков бурбона, чтобы успокоиться и давать Азирафелю меньше поводов чуять свое волнение. А потом продолжил врать, со всей искренностью, на которую был способен: — Ты собирался спать, заранее меня предупредил… Не вижу ничего неловкого.

Первейшее правило хорошего вранья: оно должно быть как можно более честным. Так что в определенном смысле Кроули сказал чистейшую правду: в том, что ангел у него в гостях собирается спать, он и впрямь ничего неловкого не находил. И такое положение вещей считал совершенно нормальным. Ненормальными он считал собственные реакции на близость Азирафеля, и тем более — на его прикосновения. Но об этом ведь никто и не говорил… Он еще раз отпил из стакана и потащился следом за львом в спальню. Потому что иначе вранье не выглядело бы убедительным, и это усилило бы неловкость положения. Хотя хождение за Азирафелем в сторону кровати тоже могло ее усилить, но раз уж Кроули выбрал определенную стратегию, ее следовало придерживаться.

Лев пристально обнюхал кровать, потом задумчиво осмотрел Кроули и попрыгал к нему с такой же радостью, как недавно, когда бежал бодаться с Бентли. С демоном он бодаться не стал. Ну, то есть, не совсем. Он обошел его так, что Кроули развернулся вслед за ним спиной к кровати, и уткнулся лбом ему в живот, очень умиротворенно вздохнув.

— Чеши тогда, — довольно потребовал ангел. Грива у него была очень теплая, и живот у Кроули сразу же нагрелся, будто к нему приложили меховое одеяло.

Ангел оглушительно заурчал и мягко подтолкнул Кроули к кровати своим огромным пушистым лбом. «Опять… — обреченно подумал демон, уже поняв, что его сейчас неизбежно допихают до кровати. И еще, скорее всего, неизбежно оближут. А ему придется все это героически вынести. Честное слово, бегать по церкви было как-то попроще… Не требовало такого внутреннего волевого усилия. Хотя тогда ощущения были крайне неприятные, а теперь как раз наоборот. — Впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать». Смирившись, Кроули допил остатки бурбона в стакане, отчего немедля смирился еще сильнее.

— Или сначааа-у-у-ла-а… садись… — с явным усилием изрек Азирафель и опять заурчал. — Ччшшштоб, я не ур-р-ронил тебя-а-а-у.

Речь ангела к концу его фразы как-то сама собой превратилась в счастливый кошачий зевок и снова в урчание, как будто ему было очень трудно говорить. «Спать, наверное, хочет», — подумал Кроули с облегчением. Если хочет спать, значит, уснет. И значит, продержаться надо не так уж долго… Кроули плюхнулся на кровать и поставил стакан прямо на пол, потому что ему было откровенно лень даже отправлять его левитировать до тумбочки. И теперь, когда обе руки у него освободились, запустил их наконец в львиную гриву. Продолжая внутренне смиряться с чересчур приятными ощущениями.

В глубине львиной гривы было очень мягко и жарко. Наверное, ангелу тоже было жарко, когда он бежал до Лондона от Оксфорда. А сейчас он урчал и подставлялся под руку загривком, так чтоб у Кроули не получилось отлынивать и чесать осторожно, как в кабинете.

Лев вдруг встал лапами Кроули на колени с самым счастливым выражением на морде. А демон от неожиданности не успел отстраниться, и эта наглая зверюга просунулась в кольцо рук, вынудив себя обнять. А потом Азирафель ткнулся своим огромным горячим носом Кроули в щеку и лизнул, тоже в щеку.

— М-м, — коротко промычал Кроули, постаравшись, чтобы звук вышел хотя бы относительно приличным. Но вовсе не был уверен, что у него получилось. Так что рассчитывать он сейчас мог только на общую наивную искренность Азирафеля, которая в этом облике, кажется, еще больше усиливалась. Примерно так же, как у Кроули характер становился еще противнее, когда он в змею превращался.

В спальню он, значит, Кроули притащил, чтобы чесаться удобней было… Обалдеть просто! Без единой задней мысли, наверняка. В спальню — потому что спать собирался и потому что на кровати лежать удобнее, чем на столе. И все. А Кроули может своим далеко не таким наивным и искренним демонским умом думать про эту самую кровать что ему угодно. Сам виноват. Нечего такие мысли в башке заводить.

В процессе этого неостановимого мысленного ворчания Кроули продолжал чесать беспардонное кошачье, которое продолжало урчать, как кошачье. Машинально совершенно продолжал, потому что это, удивительным образом, хоть и закручивало все мозги и внутренности тройным узлом — одновременно еще и успокаивало. И вообще, ангел в таком виде был очень мягкий и приятный наощупь. Главное — не думать, какой он наощупь в другом виде. И вообще поменьше думать, от этого только хуже делается. А так еще ничего… Бурбон, по счастью, от чрезмерного думанья неплохо помогал.

Лев продолжал тереться носом и мордой об лицо и шею Кроули, толкая его на кровать спиной вперед. Похоже, тоже совершенно ненарочно и безо всякой задней мысли — потому что мысли на его морде вовсе отсутствовали. Присутствовали только безусловное кошачье счастье и чистая гедонистическая радость от прикосновений. Кроули под его напором неостановимо падал на кровать, не в силах отделаться от неприятного ощущения, что он похож на персонажа одной из тех до крайности пошлых открыток, которые активно популяризовал среди смертных в начале столетия. И когда он уже почти упал, лев вдруг щелкнул хвостом и перенес себя вместе с демоном в середину кровати. Теперь Кроули сидел словно в кольце изо льва, который свернулся вокруг него горячим шерстяным калачиком, положив голову на лапы.

— Чеш-ши, — изрек Азирафель, чем жутко напомнил Кроули его самого в змеином облике, и подлез головой под его руку. Демон усмехнулся и снова запустил пальцы в мягкую гриву. После порнооткрыточных экзерсисов это был прямо целомудренный библейский сюжет… отчего Кроули несколько полегчало. Не то чтобы его сознание полностью перестало накрениваться не в ту сторону, но, по крайней мере, оно стало туда накрениваться меньше, а не больше.

Ангел умиротворенно закрыл глаза, и Кроули совсем было расслабился, подумав, что лев теперь заснет, однако его тут же лизнули языком в нос, и он чуть не выругался вслух, но сдержался, чтоб не помешать Азирафелю засыпать. Лев протяжно зевнул, подняв голову. Бросил на демона очень ангельский, лучащийся невинным блаженством взор и снова голову опустил. Прямо Кроули на колено, еще и лапой ногу обхватив, чтоб, видимо, демону совсем никак не сбежать было.

— И загр-р-ривок тоже… — совсем уж невнятно добавил Азирафель. Демон не был уверен, что и правда услышал слова в урчании, а не выдумал их, но на всякий случай оставил руку на загривке льва.

Словно в награду за долготерпение через несколько минут голова и лапа льва у Кроули на ноге начали тяжелеть и расслабляться, а его дыхание сделалось совсем ровным и глубоким, и урчать он стал почти неслышно. Кроули зачем-то продолжал чесать ему загривок, кажется, просто по инерции. И смотрел. Вот это редкое зрелище, спящего ангела, он бы, пожалуй, сейчас сфотографировал себе на память, если бы мог… И прятал бы потом в глубине ящика стола, как пресловутые открытки, чтобы Азирафель, если еще раз вдруг в гости завалится, случайно не нашел, как статуи эти клятые. Впрочем, ангел бы, наверное, и по поводу открытки испытал те же искренние и невинные чувства. И предложил бы себя еще разик сфотографировать, раз демону так памятные сувениры нравятся. Благопристойно, как для семейного альбома… Но Кроули бы все равно был рад, на самом-то деле. И на всякий случай не сознался бы, даже отговаривался бы, что никаких фотографий ему не нужно. А ангел бы ему все равно их всучил, как книжки всучивал всегда.

В том, насколько неблагопристойные фотографий ангела он бы себе на самом деле хотел завести, Кроули не сознался бы тем более. Они и без того только помирились, и ангел даже к нему в гости зашел в первый раз, и вот, выражает дружеские чувства… как может. Не хватало все это испортить своими дурацкими желаниями! Так что Кроули собирался наслаждаться тем, что есть. В частности, тем, что сейчас у него на ноге спит лев. Пока тот спал, наслаждаться можно было практически ни в чем себе не отказывая и не отслеживая собственных реакций. Так что Кроули подтащил к себе поближе одну из подушек и тоже улегся, устроившись поудобнее и снова положив руку на львиную гриву. И продолжил смотреть. И чесать. Потому что, на самом-то деле, ему просто нравилось прикасаться к Азирафелю, как и всегда. И еще сейчас было можно. Но все это, вместе с теплым и мягким четырехсотфунтовым телом прямо под боком, отменно усыпляло. И Кроули не заметил, как уснул следом за Азирафелем.

_Телам ангелов и демонов не требуется сон, и все же они порой спят. Сон не значит для них столько, сколько для людей, однако работает похоже, пока они пребывают в человеческих телах. Подобно людям, именно во сне демон или ангел могут встретиться с той частью своей сущности, на которую предпочитают не смотреть и не думать о ней._

_ Отсюда можно сделать вывод, что отношение со сном определяется для ангелов и демонов тем, что они сами от себя прячут. Ангел Азирафель пытался заснуть в человеческом теле единственный раз четыре тысячи лет назад, но у него так и не получилось. С тех пор он не любил сон и не спал, неосознанно ожидая от него чего-то не очень хорошего, и был в целом прав. _

_Демон Кроули, напротив, спать любил, но вряд ли бы поверил, если бы кто-то рассказал ему, что он сталкивается с частью самого себя во сне, и эта его часть такова, что с ней очень приятно встречаться._

Утром ангел открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что время льва заканчивается. Ему нужно превратиться назад, и спать во время превращения не хотелось бы. Вряд ли случится что-то плохое с его телесным сознанием — просто ангелу было бы приятнее успеть попрощаться со своим львиным обликом, а если он проснется человеком, получится как-то даже обидно. Как будто он своего льва стесняется или не хочет им быть. А это неправда, львом быть очень приятно: зверю многое прощается, что человеку не простилось бы. Азирафель очень-очень четко сейчас представлял, какими именно словами ворчал бы Кроули про статуи, если бы ангел осматривал их глазами своего человеческого тела. Наверняка это было бы очень изобретательно. Придумал бы какую-нибудь историю про то, что птичка — это вовсе не сентиментальный сувенир, и то, что часть убранства храма украшает теперь дом исчадия Ада, — замечательное злодейство, и странно, что Кроули за него премию до сих пор не потребовал. Так или примерно так говорил бы демон. А льву он ничего этого не говорил и даже за ушами чесал, и дал спать на своей кровати.

На ней ведь никто, кроме демона, не спал, львиное обоняние выяснило это очень-очень четко. Она пахла только демоном, и сейчас тоже пахла. А еще демоном пах сам демон, совсем рядом. Потому что заснул рядом со львом — чуткое кошачье сознание осознавало это еще во сне, и во сне было много-много счастья, что свой рядом, и свой льва тоже считает своим и совсем безопасным, раз может заснуть так близко от него.

Ангел скосил взгляд на Кроули, проверяя, крепко ли тот спит. Спящий демон в человеческом обличье — это еще интереснее, чем спящий демон в змеином. Потому что у него на лице видно эмоции, и видно, спит он, или притворяется, что спит. Сейчас демон спал, и Азирафель мог на это смотреть, еще по крайней мере полчаса до момента превращения. Потом, пока он все еще лев, лучше разбудить Кроули и слезть с кровати, иначе им обоим опять станет неловко. Ангел был не уверен, что именно смущало Кроули во всем происходящем — вчера лев натворил много чего, что могло вызвать неоднозначные чувства. Однако Азирафель точно знал, что ему самому станет очень неудобно, если Кроули, проснувшись, обнаружит, что обнимает ангела в человеческом облике. Обнимать мягкого льва — это совсем не то же самое. И если Кроули согласился чесать ему гриву, это не значит, что он согласится дотрагиваться до человеческого облика. В конце концов, он же почти никогда этого не делает… Наверное, должна быть причина. Азирафель совсем не хотел принуждать Кроули нарушать эту неизвестно почему и зачем заведенную привычку.

— М-м-м, — неожиданно промычал Кроули, не просыпаясь, прямо ангелу в ухо, после чего притянул поближе к себе, вцепившись в гриву, и закинул ногу ему на спину. А потом вдруг нахмурился и очень строго сообщил: — Синие не ешь, там скополамин, — на удивление ясным и бодрым голосом. После чего лицо у него снова стало умиротворенным, и он продолжил спать, как ни в чем ни бывало, уткнувшись носом в Азирафеля.

«Как скажешь, мой хороший. Хотя у меня и не на скополамин аллергия», — ответил ангел про себя и про себя же усмехнулся. Будить Кроули, когда тот практически на него залез, да еще так крепко за него хватается, было последним, что Азирафель собирался делать сейчас. Уж очень это было новое ощущение, и уж очень приятное. От него в ангеле делалось совсем тепло. Не так, как от львиной гривы — от нее было просто жарко. А от близости Кроули, к которой тот к тому же сам стремился, все трепетало внутри, и очень важно было, чтобы не снаружи. Иначе Кроули наверняка бы проснулся и сразу с ангела слез. Поэтому лев затаился, как в засаде, и даже старался не дышать слишком громко.

Так что Кроули спокойно спал дальше и продолжал обнимать Азирафеля, только еще один раз зашевелился, поворачиваясь, но ногу с львиной спины не убрал, наоборот — придвинулся еще ближе. И ничего на этот раз не сказал, и просыпаться, похоже, не собирался вовсе.

Ангел тяжко вздохнул: ему не хотелось будить Кроули, когда тому явно так хорошо и крепко спится. Подумав, он также отбросил вариант не мешать ему спать, а просто взять и исчезнуть из постели, появившись у себя дома. Это какой-то совсем нехороший способ покинуть гостеприимного хозяина, тем более когда они помирились после тяжелой ссоры какие-то жалкие восемь лет назад. Совсем мало времени прошло, в десять раз меньше, чем длилась ссора. Так что делать хоть что-нибудь, что может задеть чувства Кроули, Азирафель не посмел бы.

До урочного момента оставалось всего пять минут, следовало поспешить. Ангел, снова тяжело вздохнув, толкнулся львиным носом Кроули в лоб, а потом еще и лизнул. На язык льва демон реагировал очень бурно, когда не спал. Волновался или тревожился, вздрагивал… Может, и проснется сразу? Кроули, однако, не проснулся, только невнятно пробормотал:

— М-мгм-мпм! — и, не открывая глаз, один раз провел пальцами по львиной гриве. После чего обнял Азирафеля еще и второй рукой. Все так же сонно добавил: — М-м-мбп! — и зарылся в Азирафеля носом.

Ангел сразу растрогался от такой непосредственной реакции. Обнять и погладить в ответ на ласку — так просто и невинно! А ведь скажи ему наяву, как это трогательно и как ангелу делается горячо в груди от этого, Кроули начнет ворчать так сильно, и так ехидно, что… что ангел никогда ничего такого вовсе не скажет, чтобы не смущать любимого демона.

— Милый, мне жаль тебя будить, — сказал Азирафель вслух. — И я был бы р-р-рад пр-р-ревр-р-ратиться пр-р-р-ямо в таком положении, если бы не знал, что это не поставит тебя в неудобное положение, — после чего осторожно потрогал носом локоть Кроули.

— Да, — согласился с чем-то Кроули, который до сих пор так и не проснулся, и снова провел пальцами по львиной гриве. А потом вдруг встрепенулся и, резко распахнув глаза, очень ошарашенно уставился на Азирафеля. Потом на свою руку. Потом на ногу. А потом издал очередной не слишком внятный набор звуков, прежде чем спросить сонным голосом: — Все в порядке?..

— Конечно, — уверенно ответил ангел и мягко толкнулся носом Кроули в щеку, на что тот отреагировал очередными звуками и дернул ногой, будто хотел ее убрать, но передумал в последний момент. — Извини, что бужу. Мне пор-р-ра пр-р-ревр-р-ращаться.

— Да-а, точно, превращаться, мх-хм, — все еще сонно согласился Кроули и ногу все-таки убрал, а потом и руки тоже. И обхватил ими вместо ангела подушку, перевернувшись на живот. — Надеюсь, ты это… выспался и... выспался, — добавил он и едва слышно вздохнул, уткнувшись в подушку носом.

Ангел проводил его печальным львиным взглядом и срочно перекинулся в человечье обличье в привычной своей одежде, которая все это время аккуратно висела дома в шкафу. Он сделал это очень быстро, поскольку льву захотелось облизать демона и дальше спать с ним, а не ходить никуда. У него, как всегда, реакции были слишком уж непосредственными, почти как у Кроули во сне, только лев был еще и огромной трудноуправляемой кошкой. Скрестив ноги, Азирафель уселся поудобнее, потянулся, широко зевнув, а потом осторожно дотронулся до плеча Кроули ладонью. И сразу отпустил, не сделал больше ничего на всякий случай. Но все равно успел ощутить, как Кроули слегка напрягся под его рукой, а когда Азирафель ее убрал, демон снова тихо вдохнул и крепче стиснул подушку, еще сильнее зарывшись в нее лицом.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — сказал ангел негромко. — Я отлично провел время. Буду рад принять тебя в гостях точно так же в любом виде, мой милый.

— В любо-ом… — задумчиво протянул Кроули. Голос вышел приглушенным, потому что от подушки он так и не отлепился. — В любом виде я до тебя не доеду… У меня всего один хвост, а педалей в машине три… Можно, конечно, и без педалей ехать, но она так неуправляемее… И полиция еще… Интересно, что положено по британским законам за вождение в виде змеи?.. Наверное, ничего, и я создам прецедент… Ваша честь, мы настаиваем, чтобы санкции за вождение в виде змеи были не менее суровыми, чем за вождение в нетрезвом виде… Кстати, интересно, что будет полагаться за вождение в виде нетрезвой змеи?.. — судя по тому, как звучал его голос, Кроули до конца проснуться так и не сумел, и сейчас то и дело пытался уснуть обратно. Возможно, «вождение в виде змеи» ему даже начинало сниться, прямо в процессе его рассказа.

Ангел неостановимо расплывался в счастливой умиленной улыбке. Кроули сейчас был настолько Кроули, каким Азирафель его полюбил, что не оставил ему никакой возможности расстраиваться из-за этой непонятной реакции на ладонь на плече. Эйфория затопила Азирафеля целиком — то самое чистое счастье, которое дарит всем влюблённым любовь, даже неразделенная. Радость от того, что Кроули существует и он рядом, то и дело заставляла ангела сиять слишком сильно, и небесная канцелярия спускала выговоры за «неумеренное расточение благодати». Но ангел просто не мог перестать. Последние восемь лет после их примирения эта радость сделалась какой-то совсем невыносимо яркой, наверное, чтобы компенсировать те восемьдесят, когда не могла возникнуть вовсе — потому что Кроули рядом не появлялся, и ангел к нему тоже не приходил.

— Ты можешь стать нетрезвым в гостях, и потом обернуться змеей, — предложил ангел. Очень тихо, потому что надеялся, что Кроули опять заснёт и можно будет ещё немного его поразглядывать.

— А еще я могу лететь… в виде змеи… воздушной… как у китайцев… — совсем уж сонно пробормотал Кроули и наконец перестал так сильно стискивать подушку, расслабляясь и проваливаясь обратно в сон.

— И насчёт скополамина не волнуйся, синих у меня нет, — добавил он еще тише, надеясь, что это вернёт Кроули в историю из его сна.

Демон не ответил сразу, тихо и размеренно дыша, и Азирафель уж было подумал, что тот совсем спит, когда он неожиданно сказал:

— Красные вкусные… И рыбы. Летучие, как зме-е-еи… — и перевернулся на другой бок, вытащив подушку из-под головы и прижав ее к груди.

Азирафель завороженно на него уставился и таращился очень пристально, ровно полминуты. После сидеть и просто смотреть сделалось почти невыносимо, очень хотелось сделать что-то еще. Снова дотронуться до плеча, скользнуть ладонью до щеки, наклониться, зарыться лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. Ангел и хотел бы свалить свои внезапно возникшие желания на льва, но вообще-то он был почти ни при чем. Азирафелю очень часто хотелось выразить отношение не только улыбкой. Единственное, в чем лев был виновен — теперь все это было очень легко представлять. Благодаря льву ангел знал, как демон пахнет, какая на вкус его кожа, какая она теплая и какие у него волосы мягкие наощупь. И какими ласковыми могут быть руки…

На этой мысли ангел глубоко выдохнул и вдохнул, зажмурился — и открыл глаза уже на лавочке в том самом Риджентс-парке, неподалеку от которого демон забрал гулящего льва с улицы. Вместо себя на кровати ангел оставил записку, в которой подробно благодарил за гостеприимство, еще раз приглашал в гости и предупреждал, что появится дома только через пару дней.

Следовало съездить в Оксфорд, проверить, как там смертный справляется с книгой. А еще выветрить запах демона и его жилища. Азирафель подозревал, что к нему могут опять прийти лично, чтобы отчитать за полеты над отвыкшими от чудес английскими деревушками. Вряд ли получится отговориться Ницше, если от него будет так сильно нести «злом» Кроули, как сейчас, когда они провели ночь в обнимку друг с другом.

Ангел рассеянно призвал из дома недочитанную книгу, в последний момент вспомнив, что вокруг смертные, и сделал вид, что достал ее из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Раскрывать обложку он, однако, не стал, вместо этого подняв лицо с закрытыми глазами к небу. Господь всегда смотрит, никогда ничего не говорит, но ангел может говорить с Ней и смотреть в ответ.

«Спасибо Тебе, Господи… За все спасибо. Но мне теперь очень страшно… Хотя Ты и так знаешь. Извини, что беспокою по пустякам», — мысленно сказал он небу, а потом открыл глаза и опустил взгляд на обложку, все еще будучи не в состоянии сосредоточиться на тексте.

То, что понимал, но не осмысливал лев, теперь дочувствовало человеческое тело, и мысли путались, не выходило пока выбраться из-под лавины эмоций. Получалось только ощущать: огромную радость и счастье любви, которые были с ангелом так давно, что он уже и не помнил, когда начал их осознавать. Теперь их было больше, из-за всего, что Азирафель увидел в Кроули вчера и сегодня утром. Потому что… потому что любовь перестала быть неразделенной. Забота Кроули, его беспокойство за ангела, бесконечное терпение. Ангел наконец увидел взаимность. Потому что львиный разум просто знал о ней, четко и ясно, без сомнений. Но радость осознания нахлынула и так же быстро, как летняя гроза, схлынула, сменившись холодным страхом. Ужас, ледяной, как высокие перистые облака, в которых летал крылатый лев, ухватил ангела за сердце и не давал дышать.

Всевышняя создала их способными любить, и они взяли себе любви, сколько смогли унести. Но Она ясно дала понять ангелу вчера, когда он рычал на сейф с мандрагорой, что всему есть свои пределы. Есть границы, которые нельзя переступать — такие, как заигрывание с Сатаной, которое позволяли себе глупые смертные женщины. Или, точнее, им позволяли их ленивые ангелы-хранители. Кроули ходил по краю, и до Ада из его дома было рукой подать. Если бы ангел остался… если бы позволил себе сделать то, что так хочется, они бы перешагнули какую-то границу, которую переходить нельзя. Потому что слишком опасно. Потому что если быть так близко, к Кроули домой рано или поздно все же явятся его коллеги и учуют «запах добра». И как отговориться демону? Книгами, написанными праведниками? Демонам не положено иметь в доме такие книги. Не положено пахнуть добром. Нельзя обнимать ангелов. Нельзя. И даже если Господь разрешает, каждую секунду Творения разрешает, демонам все равно. Падшим ангелам все равно, что там разрешила Господь. У них есть их революция и жажда мести, и Кроули, заботясь об ангеле, спасая ангела, улыбаясь иногда ему, предает их идеалы. И ангел не может позволить себе еще больше отяготить ношу, которую несет его демон — его другой ангел…

На обложку упали крупные капли, и Азирафель вздрогнул от холодной воды за шиворотом. Всевышняя ли послала дождь в ответ на его мысли, или тот начался сам собой, читать под ним на скамейке все равно было неудобно. Ангел убрал книгу во внутренний карман пиджака, поднялся со скамьи и направился к метро. Он успевал на полуденный автобус до Оксфорда. Чего он не успевал — придумать, как ношу Кроули облегчить. Но, в отличие от смертных, у него было на это время.


	13. Chapter 13

## Глава четвертая, в которой демон наслаждается, ангел переживает, а Архангел нервничает

_Когда говорят о душах, обреченных попасть после смерти в Ад, обычно подразумевают, что душа не заслужила Рай. При этом люди придерживаются мнения, что души младенцев невинны, а значит, не могут быть обречены на Адские муки, поскольку и Ада тоже не заслужили. Рассуждая о посмертном существовании человеческих душ, также может быть разумно говорить о том, насколько при жизни была разрушена Божественная искра, заложенная в каждого человека. И поэтому не совсем правильно говорить о каких-то заслугах перед Адом. Для человеческой души не может быть заслуг такого рода, лишь несоответствие Замыслу._

_Если же применить эту конструкцию к демонам и ангелам, быстро станет ясно, что для них она неверна. Демоны не обязаны мучиться в Аду, они могут выслуживаться и получать награды, так же, как и ангелы вовсе не обречены на райское блаженство. Для них и то, и другое — работа и долг перед Творением, который и те, и другие, понимают порой весьма причудливо. Например, ангелы крайне редко догадываются, что Падение может быть благом, и его тоже нужно заслужить. С другой стороны, демоны так же редко понимают, что Небеса могут оказаться для кого-то совсем неподходящим местом._

** _Лондон, Сохо, 1949 год_ **

Смертному писателю пришлось еще дважды наслать назидательный сон о золотых львах и маленьких девочках, чтобы он наконец взялся за ум. Так что Азирафель вернулся домой только через две ночи, к концу третьего дня. Он шел от станции по вечернему Сохо, невидимый для смертных, поскольку в это время суток они бывали утомительными.

Странное он заметил еще на перекрестке: в магазине кто-то был. Это не мог быть смертный грабитель — от них дом был защищен. Ангел поморщился от нудного гудения в животе: предчувствие выволочки, вот что это было, поскольку проникнуть внутрь могли только ангелы и демоны. И Азирафель сразу предположил, что это Гавриил явился читать заслуженные нотации.

Ему сразу представилось, как ангелы высших рангов ходят меж полок с этим своим снисходительным видом, брезгливо трогают его книги... Это хуже всего, когда брезгливо. Люди хотя бы умеют уважать их — по крайней мере, люди того рода, что ходят по букинистическим магазинам. Безуспешно пытаясь убрать с лица страдальческое выражение, ангел зашел в магазин, открыв дверь ключом, и позвал:

— Добрый вечер! Кто ко мне пришел? — постаравшись сделать тон очень дружелюбным, очень-очень. Для жизни на Земле такой не годился, тут никто в него никогда не верил, ни люди, ни работающие здесь ангелы и демоны. На Небесах же эту ложь не разгадали с Начала времен.

За полками что-то тихо зашуршало, и Азирафель наконец увидел своего гостя, в проеме между двумя стеллажами… Там было темно, так что сложно оказалось сразу различить, а теперь темнота возле самого пола зашевелилась и поползла, отблескивая черной чешуей, в неизвестном ангелу направлении.

— Я не приш-шел, у меня ног нет, — ворчливо сообщил Кроули из-за шкафа.

— Кроули, это ты! — восхищенно отозвался Азирафель.

— Конеш-шно я. А у тебя ш-што, другие знакомые ас-спиды ес-с-сть? — продолжил ворчать демон, все так же неторопливо проползая мимо: его змеиное тело казалось совершенно бесконечным.

Ангел, вспыхнув от радости, теперь исключительно искренней, едва не побежал на голос, но, сделав два шага, опомнился. Во-первых, Кроули начнет еще сильней ворчать, если ангел к нему сейчас кинется с объятиями. Во-вторых, он что, в таком виде прямо по городу полз? А если бы в магазин и правда заявились настроенные на разнос архангелы, и наткнулись тут на Кроули? Они же могли его убить! Но с порога громко сообщать о своем страхе за него — тоже не самая лучшая идея. Можно ведь это и спокойно обсудить, правда? А если вывалить на Кроули свое беспокойство тем же способом, что восемьдесят лет назад, может совсем нехорошо выйти.

Так что ангел неспешно направился к шкафу, за которым копошилась темнота, искать голову змеи, чтобы говорить не с ее туловищем. Правда, сперва пошел не в ту сторону — и обнаружил хвост Кроули, который скрывался за поворотом, возлежа на стоящем на нижней полке путеводителе Бедекера, кажется, по Швейцарии. Азирафель вздохнул и пошел в обратную сторону: по крайней мере, теперь он знал, куда ему идти.

— Ты тоже решил дать лондонцам повод для громких заголовков? — улыбнувшись, спросил ангел, когда нашел змеиные кольца с устроившейся поверх них головой возле шкафа с романтической литературой семнадцатого века. 

— Я с-ставил экс-сперимент, — отозвался Кроули, подняв голову, — с-смогу ли добратьс-ся до тебя в таком виде. Я должен был проверить!

— Понимаю, — согласился Азирафель. У него самого, в общем-то, была примерно такая же цель, когда он бегал львом по Лондону. Ну, то есть, сначала он просто не подумал, а потом ему и правда сделалось любопытно, особенно когда разносчик газет вежливо с ним поздоровался и предложил купить утренний номер «Таймс». Однако змея, ползущая по городу — это гораздо интереснее, чем бредущий по городу лев, потому ангелу тоже стало любопытно, и он поинтересовался: — И как прогулялся?

— Отличш-шно, лондонцы – славные люди. Больш-шинс-ство предпочш-шло не обращ-щать на меня внимания, — ответил Кроули и неторопливо пополз в сторону ангела. — И один с-спрос-сил, как пройти до Риджент-с-с-парка. Наверное, турис-ст, из Глас-стонберри.

— Ясно, — вздохнул ангел и решился все же сообщить о том, что его беспокоило, пока демон еще не дополз: — Слушай, я очень рад тебе, но должен предупредить, что ко мне может без приглашения явиться начальство. Все еще остается шанс, что они спустят выговор письменно, но велика вероятность, что Гавриил лично придет…

— Прекрас-сно, — неожиданно обрадовался Кроули его сообщению. — А то я ему до с-сих пор лекцию про гемипенис-с не прочш-шитал. А тут такая отличш-шная возможнос-с-сть! — Он наконец дополз до Азирафеля, ткнулся в него чешуйчатым носом и принялся на него вползать, обвиваясь вокруг ног. — Но вообщ-ще-то я к тебе по делу… Мне срочш-шно нужна та ш-штука, которую я у тебя забыл раньш-ше…

Азирафель весело хмыкнул, вспомнив, что Кроули захотел прочесть эту лекцию о двойных пенисах еще в тысяча пятьсот восьмидесятом году, возмутившись, что Гавриилу не нравятся утконосы. Надо же, не забыл! Именно тогда они познакомились с замечательным смертным из Корнуолла, когда того собирались сжечь на костре. А потом еще и Азирафеля вместе с ним. А Кроули в тот день так вовремя появился и всех спас, а после ворчал на ангела за всю эту историю, и Азирафель думал, это оттого, что Кроули не любит людей, сто лет думал, пока ему Антонио не сказал, как все на самом деле, и ангелу стало так стыдно за свои несправедливые мысли! Ему даже казалось, он понял своего демона тогда и избавился от предвзятости, но потом снова ошибся — когда решил, что Кроули искренне сказал, будто ангел ему не нужен.

Наверное, Кроули еще не раз удивит ангела, но Азирафель решил для себя больше не думать о нем дурно. Твердо помнить хорошее — например, как тогда, в шестнадцатом веке, Кроули проспал всю ночь, обвивая ангела своим змеиным телом, в первый раз оказался так близко, и это было очень приятно. И так удивительно! Ведь демоны обычно не выносили присутствия ангелов, а Кроули говорил, ему так спать удобнее и теплее. Все же он был самым удивительным и замечательным из сотворенных созданий. И Азирафель смотрел на ползущего по нему змея, мечтательно улыбаясь воспоминаниям.

Кроули, между тем, уже успел доползти до талии и теперь принялся обвиваться вокруг левой руки ангела, продолжая взбираться выше. Азирафель вздохнул поглубже, положив свободную пока правую руку на тело Кроули. Выходит, как только демон сам накидывается на ангела с объятиями, тот становится совсем беспомощным и даже для вида возражать не в состоянии — потому что не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. И сейчас получалось совсем не так, как четыреста лет назад, чувства ангела стали немного другими. Например, Азирафель ощущал, что у него появились новые телесные порывы, и от этого он сразу делался очень занят, ведь нужно было старательно не показывать, что у него дыхание сбилось, едва Кроули до него дотронулся. И потом сдержаться и не потереться о чешую щекой, когда Кроули поднимется на уровень плеч, ну или хотя бы сделать это незаметно. Был, впрочем, в этом положении один важный плюс: когда огромная змея обвивает тебя во весь рост, можно не думать о том, что у тебя колени подгибаются от нахлынувшей нежности и множества других невыразимых ощущений. Змеиные кольца прекрасно тебя удержат в вертикальном положении, и делать ничего не придется.

— Я понятия не имею, где она лежит, — сознался Азирафель, когда совладал со своим непослушным дыханием, сумев сделать вдох и выдох, и провел ладонью по чешуе проползающего по его талии змеиного тела.

— Я почш-шти наш-шел, — сообщил Кроули, вползая по спине Азирафеля ему на плечо. Полз он прямо между лопаток, по позвоночнику, и, добравшись до верха, ткнулся носом в шею, прежде чем начать переползать через плечо вперед. Ангелу от этого пришлось опять справляться с дыханием, и он словно бы ненарочно наклонил голову, прижавшись щекой к шершавой чешуе, как и хотел раньше. — Я в этом облике хорош-шо чш-ую, вот и приполс-с, ис-скать… Где-то там, дальш-ше, — Кроули вытянул голову вперед, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и указывая ею вдоль ближайшего ряда стеллажей. А потом вдруг молниеносно развернулся, внезапно лизнул ангела в нос длинным раздвоенным языком и очень довольно зашипел. Азирафель всегда мог легко отличить, с какой именно интонацией шипит Кроули. От неожиданности он зажмурился на мгновение, но все равно расплылся в веселой улыбке, машинально потерев нос свободной ладонью, и ласково погладил изгиб змеиного тела, лежащий на плече.

— А ты мстительный, — сообщил Азирафель, вовсе не сумев убрать из голоса очень довольную интонацию: на самом деле, ему такая месть очень даже понравилась. Прикосновение змеиного языка было приятным и немного щекотным. Азирафель сразу вспомнил, как пустынные змеи чутко различали то, что им нравится, от того, что не нравится, и никогда не лизали последнее. А если уж такое ненароком случалось, точно не шипели потом так радостно. «Жаль, у меня кровати нет, на которую меня можно ронять», — невольно подвел он итог своих размышлений, но решил не произносить этого вслух. Мало ли как отреагирует на такую провокацию огромный змей с почти неограниченными волшебными способностями.

— Ты с-со мной ш-шес-с-сть тыс-сяч лет знаком и только с-сейчш-шас-с понял чш-што я мс-с-стительный?.. Потрясающ-ще! — ехидно восхитился Кроули. Его голос излучал довольство, и он раскачивался у Азирафеля перед лицом из стороны в сторону. Ангел завороженно следил взглядом за змеиной головой и не мог перестать широко и растроганно ей улыбаться. Потому что Кроули был очень красивым в любом обличье, а когда он оказывался так близко, Азирафель вовсе не находил в себе сил отвести взгляд.

Демон снова высунул длинный язык и лизнул его в щеку. Ангел глубоко вздохнул, едва не потянувшись следом за исчезнувшим языком. Выходило как-то совсем особенно и интимно: язык трепетал, словно ощупывая каждый квадратный милиметр кожи, и прикосновение получалось очень бережным. Словно самый нежный поцелуй, на которые Кроули был, конечно же, способен. Он же демон, а для эффективного соблазнения смертных нужно уметь быть таким… На этой мысли Азирафель ощутил, что его размышления сворачивают куда-то не туда и огромным усилием стер улыбку с лица, иначе так бы и стоял в объятиях, неотрывно на Кроули пялясь. И мог бы ляпнуть что-то неуместное про поцелуи. Поэтому ангел решил вернуться к делу, взглянул на стеллаж и пожал плечом — тем, на котором не было демонического тела.

— Я туда давно не заглядывал. Самое страшное там — это Вагнер, тот, который Генрих, немецкий драматург, и другие сентименталисты. Но, думаю, страшные они скорее для тебя, чем в целом…

— Хоть ос-ставляй ее тебе и дальш-ше, этому с-стелажу с-с-с с-сентименталис-сами явно не помеш-шает немного зла. Но она мне нужна. Так что пош-шли, — Демон подобрал свой хвост, обвивавший ангельские ноги, и свернул его кольцами у Азирафеля на талии. Явно подразумевая, что идти надо прямо так, с Кроули, удобно расположившимся у ангела на плечах. Он и правда был тяжелой змеей, но ангел все еще был не в состоянии ему противоречить, поэтому сделал несколько шагов, по пути погладив Кроули по хвосту, который тот сложил на талии Азирафеля. И очень постарался не думать о том, что Кроули сам не знает, что за «штука» осталась в магазине, а значит, не может и знать, нужна она ему или нет. Если думать, можно ненароком сказать и выдать, что догадался, что Кроули врет. Какая разница, собственно? Если он врет, чтобы оказаться рядом, то пусть хоть уговаривает Азирафеля поверить в двойное солнце на небе! И ангел с радостью будет рассуждать об интересной игре теней на земле, когда на нее светят сразу два светила.

Азирафель задумчиво и неспешно, чтобы не утомиться, шагал вдоль стеллажа, машинально поглаживая Кроули. Тот смотрел вперед, положив голову ангелу плечо, и явно собирался всерьез искать то, что тут оставил, хоть оно и было всего лишь поводом заползти к Азирафелю в гости, а тот опять едва удерживался, чтобы не прижаться к змеиной голове щекой. Так происходящее еще больше походило на крепкие и очень близкие объятия, и ангелу совсем невыносимо хотелось на них ответить.

— С-стой! — прошипел Кроули, когда они дошли почти до конца шкафа. — Здес-сь! — и метнулся к средней полке, стремительно, так что за ним было практически невозможно уследить физическим взглядом. Азирафель от неожиданности покачнулся и ухватился рукой за полку. Отодвинув носом одну из книг, Кроули удовлетворенно зашипел. — Отличш-шая вещ-щь… Как я ее мог тут ос-ставить?.. А, точш-шно, я ее тебе на хранение тогда отдал. А потом забыл…

С любопытством заглянув на полку, Азирафель обнаружил там старую фарфоровую куклу, порядком запылившуюся, в пожелтевшем от времени платье. В таком виде она еще и выглядела изрядно зловеще, хотя, когда появилась тут, была вполне симпатичной на вид. Ангел ее вспомнил: кукла была результатом экспериментов членов одного из оккультных кружков, которых Кроули тогда насочинял целую дюжину, или даже пару дюжин. По большей части, это были сравнительно безвредные для окружающих способы проведения досуга для романтичных студентов и скучающих светских дам. Но периодически они умудрялись отчудить что-то по-настоящему магическое и даже оккультное.

Например, эта кукла, если оставалась у одного и того же смертного владельца достаточно долго, вызывала произвольного демона, сообразно с самыми темными фантазиями владельца. До того, как выяснилось, в чем дело, трое членов кружка были убиты герцогом Ада Лигуром, которому очень не понравилось, что его отрывают от важных дел, а еще один — сошел с ума, и кого именно он вызвал, не смог выяснить даже Кроули. После этого кукла, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, оказалась у одной юной девицы и вызвала самого Кроули. Который вместо того, чтобы воплощать темные фантазии, очень долго ругался, отобрал куклу и притащил ее ангелу на хранение. Как он тогда сказал: «В следующий раз они, чего доброго, самого Сатану вызовут… И мне за это вовсе не благодарность выпишут», — старательно делая вид, что избавляется от артефакта исключительно из эгоистических соображений. У Азирафеля в магазине кукла никого не вызывала, а на случайно увидевших ее смертных производила исключительно пугающее и отталкивающее впечатление из-за окружающих ее эманаций зла, которые постоянно унюхивал Гавриил. «Извини, что я тебя тут забыл», — покаянно сказал Азирафель кукле про себя. Потому что если сказать что-то подобное вслух при Кроули, тот возмущенно закатывал глаза, а смотреть на закатывающую глаза змею ангел был не готов.

— Вот почему в этой части магазина никто ничего не пытается купить, — глубокомысленно изрек Азирафель, взяв куклу с полки и тяжело опустившись на подлетевший из глубины магазина стул: он несколько устал стоять, держа на себе многофунтовое змеиное тело. Думал он при этом, что у девочки, которая вызвала Кроули, были очень славные темные фантазии, в буквальном смысле как у ангела. Наверное, в Рай попала.

Ангел положил куклу себе на колени и наконец провел пальцами по красному змеиному брюху, ну или скорее по шее. В общем, прямо под змеиным загривком. Кроули еще не успел положить голову ангелу на плечо, и Азирафель мог достать до того самого места, от прикосновений к которому, как он помнил по шестнадцатому веку, змей шипел особенно довольно.

— Оказываетс-ся, я тебе ос-ставил отличш-шную охранную с-с-сш-ш-ш-ш… — последнее слово, которое, предположительно, было словом «сигнализация», Кроули не договорил, издав то самое довольное шипение и ткнувшись носом Азирафелю в щеку. Ангел вздохнул, опять закрыв глаза, и невольно повернулся щекой в сторону чешуйчатого носа. Кроули зашипел еще, отстранился и лизнул щеку языком, по всей длине, от шеи до виска, и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, то и дело снова тыкаясь носом в ангела. Все змеиные кольца, обвивающие Азирафеля, неторопливо заструились, а хвост снова обвил ноги, в три витка, скрутившись на конце в колечко.

Ангел теперь сидел в коконе из крепких змеиных объятий и чувствовал на себе очень трепетные змеиные поцелуи. Ровно дышать снова стало очень трудно, и Азирафель судорожно вздохнул, закусив губу. Он почти плюнул на свои привычные попытки не показывать, что чувствует, и, запрокинув голову вслед за языком, который опять прошелся по его щеке, подставил под прикосновения змеиного носа лицо и шею. Посидев вот так, ощущая Кроули вокруг себя, он все же вздохнул поглубже, открыл глаза и уставился на демона, не имея понятия, что выражает его лицо. Потому что, пока глаза у него были закрыты, было почти невозможно ощущать Кроули со всех сторон и не представлять, как он в человеческом теле Азирафеля целует и крепко обнимает, гладит ладонями. Ангел даже начинал думать, что был неправ насчет кровати, и будь тут кровать, было бы совсем неплохо. Или, напротив, плохо? Или хорошо?.. И почему плохо, если Кроули явно не возражает?.. И ангел тоже не возражает?.. Кажется, была какая-то важная причина…

Вскоре, помимо кровати, Азирафель начал жалеть еще и о том, что в змею превращаться не умеет. Возможно, это не было бы так неловко в змеином облике, Кроули мог бы свалить все на змеиные инстинкты, особенно если превратиться в самку. Интересно, ангел был бы змеей белого цвета? Или все же в клетку? А еще Кроули не любил, когда Азирафель его касается в человеческом теле, и это, получается, был единственный вариант… Тут ангелу сделалось немного тоскливо, и он старательно отогнал эти мысли. Следовало срочно перестать так живо реагировать, а то Кроули мог и заметить, и тогда тоскливо стало бы еще и ему, а это было бы совсем неприятно.

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, Кроули, — сказал он нечто вполне безопасное, решив, что раз сейчас у него человеческий мозг, ему и нести ответственность за происходящее. И нечего тут мечтать о змеином облике, не для него Падение, он никогда не совершит ничего, что его уронило бы. Просто неспособен, особенно когда Господь подкидывает своему глупому ангелу такие чудесные возможности быть совсем близко с единственным смыслом своего существования.

— С-с-сш-ш-ш… — ответил на это Кроули, одновременно ворчливо и довольно, и закрутился в спираль вокруг свободной до того момента руки Азирафеля, ткнувшись носом в ладонь, опять так похоже на поцелуй, раскрутился и закрутился снова. — Мы три дня назад виделис-с-сш-ш-ш… И мне казалос-с-с-сш-ш… ты меня облизал на год вперед… — привычное ворчание Кроули то и дело срывалось на очень довольное шипение, а еще он продолжал обвиваться шеей вокруг руки и хвостом вокруг ног.

Ангел тихо рассмеялся и наконец расслабился, просто наслаждаясь лаской. Ответить змеиному телу тем же ангел все равно сейчас не мог и никогда бы не смог. Поэтому относиться ко всему, что оно тут вытворяло, следовало как к чему-то совершенно нормальному. Это был единственный вариант, при котором Кроули потом снова зайдет в гости уже в своем человеческом виде и не будет ворчать на ангела слишком уж сильно. А чего уж точно не стоило говорить Кроули, что ангел видел, как змеи занимаются любовью, он с иудеями по пустыне ходил, в конце концов…

— О, ну что ты, мой дорогой, — возразил Азирафель, невозмутимо и безмятежно, — максимум на полгода. Я сдерживал льва, очень сильно. И даже если бы на год… Год — это не восемьдесят, в конце концов.

— Чеш-ш-ши тогда, — резюмировал Кроули их беседу, снова закрутившись вокруг ангельской руки и одновременно подставляясь брюхом под вторую. Так что, похоже, ангельская невозмутимость вполне сработала. По меньшей мере, Кроули не стал снова ворчать, даже про восемьдесят лет, и тоже собрался делать вид, что все совершенно нормально и ничего особенного не происходит, продолжая при этом струиться и обвиваться вокруг ангела всем телом.

Кажется, получилось не напугать любимого демона, и тот не собирался сбежать под шкаф, и можно было продолжать вот так сидеть. Правда, кукла Азирафелю мешала, потому что тоже тут сидела, прямо на ангельских коленях, и пялилась стеклянными глазами. Поэтому ангел ее перенес обратно на полку, с которой взял, и опять вспомнил историю о девочке, которая призвала Кроули, а тот ее отругал. Наверняка, он ворчал на нее совсем не так, как Азирафеля, и это различие тоже выражало его привязанность. Ангела затопила горячая и трепещущая волна нежности к своему демону: он был самый замечательный, самый удивительный, хоть и немного двинутый на опасных затеях. Но если бы Кроули не был таким, он бы и Кроули не был, и, пожалуй, ничего вовсе не было бы… Ну какой еще демон может подойти к первому попавшемуся ангелу и начать обсуждать изгнание людей из Рая? Или события на Голгофе? Или предложить меняться заданиями, чтобы работать было повеселей?

Чувство вспыхнуло в ангеле ярко, как прожектор, и держать его в себе он был не в состоянии, не сейчас, когда змеиное тело обнимало его и подставлялось под руку. Поэтому и только поэтому ангел сказал то, что сказал:

— Ну конечно, лю… — и тут же осекся и закончил фразу совсем не так, как собирался: — любимая моя змейка, — очень ласково, как маленькому ребенку, как четыреста лет назад говорил в корнуолльском лесу. И поспешно принялся чесать подставленное брюхо, старательно находя нужные участки чешуи, чтобы змеиное сознание забрало себе побольше контроля и Кроули не заметил, что ангел начинал говорить совсем не тем тоном и не те слова. Ангела прошиб холодный пот. Одно неверное слово — и Кроули бы перепугался, еще похуже, чем от львиного рыка, и снова бы больше не приходил! И никакая вызывающая демонов кукла бы не помогла. Пожалуй, демон с его ворчанием вел себя гораздо разумнее, чем ангел с его ласковыми словами и улыбками. И не стоило больше так рисковать. Лучше было не обращаться больше к Кроули «милый», «дорогой». Ведь так легко однажды взять и ляпнуть честное «любовь моя», или «любимый», «солнце мое», «жизнь моя», «радость моя», «мой смысл», или «мой мир». Все то, что ангел про него думал порой и не говорил, чтобы не подвергнуть угрозе жизнь самого дорогого существа.

— Ещ-щ-щ-ще! — требовательно прошипел Кроули, который, слава Господу, и правда ничего не заметил, да и в принципе мало сейчас был способен что-то замечать. Он завивался вокруг руки Азирафеля, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, и всем остальным собой тоже завивался, то сжимая кольца чуть сильнее, то расслабляя. И кончик хвоста у него подрагивал от удовольствия и ходил из стороны в сторону, то закручиваясь в спираль, то снова выпрямляясь.

Ангел с облегчением заулыбался и послушно продолжил чесать его именно так, как ему нравилось. Вспоминать через четыреста лет все самые чувствительные и нежные места на змеином теле Кроули было совсем не трудно. Это ведь еще и память физического тела, а для него было так важно каждое редкое прикосновение.

Сидеть среди книг о любви к природе в теплом привычном магазине и гладить Кроули, который почти потерял способность связно мыслить от наслаждения — само по себе невыразимо приятно. Лучше только сидеть в мягком кресле, а не на стуле, и еще музыки, пожалуй, не хватало какой-нибудь, которая им обоим нравилась… Но ангел решил не включать ничего, чтобы не отвлекаться. К тому же надо было следить, не приближается ли к магазину кто-нибудь чужой. Человек сейчас и не пришел бы, а вот ангелы могли.

_Ангел Азирафель в своих подозрениях насчет выволочки был совершенно прав. Летящего над Англией льва первой увидела Архистратиг Михаил, которая имела привычку выглядывать из окна Небесных Чертогов. Архангел ни за что бы не призналась, но вместо того, чтобы немедля доложить о вопиющем нарушении дисциплины, она смотрела на парящего среди облаков Азирафеля с непонятным для нее, но совершенно отчетливым сожалением. И отправила сообщение Архангелу Гавриилу лишь через несколько минут, когда странный приступ прошел._

Появляться лишний раз на Земле в тех случаях, когда ему не нужен был новый костюм, Архангел Гавриил не любил. Сейчас в одежде он не нуждался, так что свой визит воспринимал как исключительно неприятную обязанность, которую, тем не менее, считал своим долгом исполнить как следует. Гавриил старался быть хорошим начальником и подходить к делу ответственно, поэтому в сложившейся ситуации решил не ограничиваться письменным предупреждением, а провести с подчиненным личную беседу. Чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно понял, почему проделывать такие вещи в дальнейшем не следует, во избежание проблем и неприятных ситуаций.

Поскольку об ответственности и приличествующем ангелу поведении среди смертных Гавриил имел представления ясные и четкие, в отличие от принципала Азирафеля, явился в Лондон он в тихом переулке, где его не могли заметить люди, неподалеку от магазина, который Азирафель использовал в качестве своего земного штаба. И дошел до него пешком, убедительно изображая самого обычного смертного, в очень хорошем костюме. Просто отличном костюме. Увы, таким же обыденным образом войти в магазин не получилось, он был закрыт. Гавриил прекрасно знал, что табличка с крупными красными буквами в сочетании с неоткрывающейся дверью означает именно это: что здесь закрыто. Однако Азирафель определенно находился внутри, Гавриил прекрасно различал это даже через эманации зла, как всегда исходившие от книг Ницше. На месте Азирафеля он бы давно их выкинул, однако тот периодически для маскировки среди смертных делал откровенно странные вещи. И против маскировки Гавриил не возражал, он возражал против демаскировки, за которую и собирался Азирафеля сейчас отчитывать.

Насколько ему было известно, в закрытые заведения смертные обычно не ломились, если только не работали в полиции. Так что ему пришлось снова зайти в безлюдное место — и уже оттуда переместиться прямо в магазин. Тот выглядел совершенно пустынным, и Гавриилу пришлось пройти до прямоугольных штук, которые люди использовали для хранения одежды и других, не слишком интересных, вещей, и заглянуть за них, прежде чем его взору открылась чудовищная картина. Эманации зла на этот раз исходили вовсе не от Ницше! А от здоровенного демона в змеином облике, который напал на Азирафеля — и, судя по всему, собирался проглотить его целиком. Гавриил помнил, что змеи способны на подобное. Еще немного сосредоточившись, он припомнил, что змеиный облик любил демон Кроули. С ним у Азирафеля был давний конфликт, и за успехи в этой борьбе принципал неоднократно получал благодарности, два раза — внеочередной отпуск, и один раз — премию в виде расширенного лимита на чудеса. Гавриил замер перед открывшимся ему ужасным зрелищем, размышляя, заслуживает подобный подвиг демоноборчества обычной благодарности, или все же внеочередного отпуска.

Архангела ни один из них пока не замечал, потому что оба были очень заняты. Принципал Азирафель держался рукой за шею змеи, с очевидно огромными усилиями прижимая ее к своему колену, и прямо ей в глаза говорил очень яростно:

— Гнусный Адский Аспид! Корнуолл ничему тебя не научил, как и подвиг Персея, и святого Георгия. О мерзкое отродье Преисподней, изыди и не возвращайся! — и героически терпел, как мерзкое созданье обвивает его своими наверняка противными кольцами и сдавливает в тщетных попытках задушить. — Иначе я призову свой пылающий светом Господним меч и развоплощу тебя, страшный ты змей!

Демон неприятно зашипел и угрожающе высунул свой длиннющий раздвоенный язык, попав им ангелу прямо в ухо. Гавриила аж передернуло: он себе не представлял даже, каково ангелу все терпеть это! А демон обвился прямо вокруг шеи ангела, и наверняка собирался развоплотить его в ближайшие минуты. Но тут взгляд его желтого глаза наконец упал на Гавриила.

— О-о-о, Архис-с-стратиг! Как я удачш-шно заш-шел, — прошипел змей. А дальше все случилось быстро. Гавриил никак не ожидал, что змеи, даже демонические, бывают такими быстрыми! И такими наглыми! Кто вообще мог подумать, что он решится напасть аж на Архангела?! Черные змеиные кольца стремительно скользнули с ангельского тела вниз. Свились в здоровый копошащийся клубок под его ногами. Азирафель вцепился в змея обеими руками, попытался удержать его, но не смог — и к Гавриилу метнулась почти неразличимая тень.

Архангел успел подумать, что самое время призвать свое копье, но в следующую секунду уже грохнулся на пол, получив очень неожиданную и подлую подножку змеиным хвостом. И обнаружил себя валяющимся на полу в очень постыдной позе, среди этих бумажных материальных предметов, которые он опять забыл, как называются, разлетевшихся во все стороны. Его левую ногу и обе руки крепко стискивали змеиные кольца, так что призывать копье теперь было не лучшей идеей. По крайней мере, до того момента, как Гавриил найдет способ освободить руки.

— О, не волнуйтесь, Наисвятейший Архангел, я его сейчас прогоню! — сообщил Азирафель и снова ухватил демона за шею обеими руками. Как раз успел, когда тот нацелил на голову Гавриила разинутую пасть. — Грязный слуга Сатаны, как ты смеешь нападать на Архангела?! — это ангел, конечно, сказал уже не Гавриилу, а демону.

Казалось, что принципалу удерживать змея очень трудно, так сильно он покраснел лицом. Его выражения Гавриил разглядеть не мог, потому что Азирафель прижался им прямо к змеиной чешуе — лицом небесного тела, ну ничего себе, на какие жертвы он был готов пойти, чтобы удержать демона! Плечи у него подрагивали от жуткого напряжения, а потом он заговорил срывающимся голосом, и Гавриил сразу подумал, что принципал так прячет сдерживаемые рыдания, ведь он, очевидно, очень переживает за начальника. Нет, определенно, Азирафелю положена за такое премия. И, возможно, отпуск тоже, раз уж ему приходится постоянно предугадывать действия настолько безумного демона, как этот Кроули.

— Де-емон, — очень, очень напряженным голосом проговорил принципал. — Прекрати немедленно. Изы-ы-ди, де-емон, послед-днее предуп-преждение! Иначе я опять снесу твою подлую го-о-лову, как в п-пятьсот… ну ты помнишь…

Азирафель замолчал, но продолжал дрожать плечами и издавать звуки сдавленных рыданий. И притом продолжал держать мерзкого демона за шею, не давая ему заглотить Гавриила. Змей громко и злобно зашипел, извиваясь в руках ангела, а потом проговорил:

— Я тогда пообещ-щал поведать о поис-стине ужас-сном, вот и слуш-шайте теперь! — и, умудрившись отчасти вывернуться из ангельского захвата, зачем-то склонился прямо к Гавриилу, отчего тот невольно зажмурился, представив, как и его сейчас тоже коснется раздвоенный язык падшего. Это было очень неприятно, он вообще не слишком любил земных тварей, предпочитал созидать неживую природу, горы — они были большие, величественные, не то что какая-нибудь, к примеру, мышь. Или вот змея… которая зачем-то, к изумлению Архангела, решила начать рассказывать о себе. — У змей мужс-ские ос-соби имеют раздвоенный пенис-с. Это позволяет с-спариватьс-ся в два раза чащ-ще. Чудес-с-сно, не правда ли, когда приятные вещ-щи можно делать в два раза чащ-ще?.. И ос-ставить в два раза больше потомс-ства. Маленьких змеек, коал, опос-с-сумов, утконос-с-сов. Много-много маленьких пуш-шис-стых утконос-сов, бегают, прыгают, тыкаютс-ся в вас-с с-своими маленькими клювиками…

Гавриил вдруг как-то очень ясно, почти осязаемо, прямо своим материальным телом представил, как по нему бегает целое стало этих жутких бобров с клювами и ползает много черных змей, только не таких здоровенных, как демон. Ощущать, как его опутывают змеиные кольца, было совсем невыносимо. Захотелось что-нибудь срочно сделать, хотя бы пнуть этого кошмарного демона ногой, раз уж копье нельзя призвать. Но тут Азирафель воскликнул:

— Ты бессовестный изверг! — и Гавриил, с трудом отведя взгляд от противной морды змея, заметил, что ангел светится Небесным сиянием. И подумал, что тот наконец-то призвал меч. Но потом увидел, что Азирафель по-прежнему обеими руками вцепляется демону в шею, а значит, никакого меча у него нет. Получается, он просто засиял в надежде, что это прогонит демона? Но, насколько Гавриил знал, одним светом, хоть он им и неприятен, демоны не изгоняются. Тем более когда они такие сумасшедшие, как этот Кроули. Несут какую-то адскую ересь про утконосов и хватают Архангелов за ноги!

Принципал, тем временем, с силой привлек к себе здоровенную морду Кроули, заставив заглянуть себе в глаза, и Гавриил опять поморщился, мысленно увеличив премию Азирафеля вдвое.

— Убирайся отсюда! — странным проникновенным тоном сказал принципал, сияя демону прямо в глаза. Может, если сиять так близко, оно и впрямь сработает? — И в следующий раз подумай, чем может кончиться подобная наглость!

— Я не вынес-су твоего сияния и развоплощ-щус-сь, — ответил демон, тоже странным тоном. Вроде, продолжал злобствовать, но уже не так уверенно. И про развоплощение заговорил! Неужто и правда действует?.. — Ос-собенно если ты в зверином облике явиш-шьс-ся.

С этими словами безумный демон снова самым наглым образом высунул язык, раздвоенность которого теперь заставляла Гавриила думать вовсе не о языке и внутренне содрогаться от брезгливости. И когда демон облизал Азирафелю этим языком, кажется, сразу половину лица, сделалось совсем противно. А потом вдруг, к изумлению Гавриила, он и впрямь исчез, испугавшись угроз.

Принципал зачем-то задумчиво посмотрел на то место, где только что был змей, а потом наконец кинулся к начальнику, протягивая руку и помогая подняться на ноги.

— Ох, простите, — очень виновато сказал он. — Этот демон совершенно сумасшедший! Иногда вот так является, когда ему скучно и делать нечего. Я ему уже дважды голову сносил, представляете? Потом кровь по всему магазину приходилось отмывать, надоело ужасно! Надеюсь, на этот раз он вас испугается хотя бы…

— Да уж я заметил, что сумасшедший! — возмущенно ответил Гавриил, встав, передернув плечами и поправив пиджак. К счастью, костюм демон ему не испортил. — Какая… неприятная ситуация. Но ты, я вижу, с ним научился справляться. И безусловно заслуживаешь поощрения.

На данный момент, по подсчетам Гавриила, выходило, что если учесть все свершения принципала Азирафеля, вычесть из них взыскание за полеты над Англией в львином облике, уменьшив данное взыскание в связи с тем, что львиный облик устрашает демона Кроули, а затем из получившейся цифры вычесть штраф за то, что принципал не изгнал демона до того, как тот заговорил об утконосах — Азирафель заслуживает временного увеличения лимита на чудеса в три и четыре шестых раза. На срок в шесть земных месяцев и одиннадцать дней. Или двенадцать дней. Гавриил слишком перенервничал из-за случившегося и мог быть неточным в подсчетах.


	14. Chapter 14

## Глава пятая, в которой Архангел покидает книжный магазин, но это не прекращает всех беспокойств

_После Первой Войны на Небесах самым счастливым из Моих созданий стал, пожалуй, Архангел Гавриил. Он почему-то воспринял разделение ангелов и новую бинарность Творения как разрешение в нем не разбираться. Новые инструкции о взаимодействии двух контор, по его мнению, отменяли предыдущие инструкции, в которых, среди прочего, значилось, что обязанность ангелов — любить все сущее. Эта логическая ошибка сделала бытие Наисвятейшего Архангела намного проще, чем оно было до Войны, ибо Архангел абсолютно не умел общаться с другими живыми существами. _

_Если бы Гавриил научился быть честным не только со Мной, но и с самим собой, он бы понял, что боится их всех, поскольку они ему кажутся слишком непредсказуемыми. Именно поэтому он никогда не мог бы создать кого-либо живого, хотя сам утверждал, что просто недостаточно в этом заинтересован. Эта вершина так и осталась для него непокоренной, несмотря на то, что до самого Конца Света он продолжал повторять известный всем лозунг._

У Азирафеля имелась одна важная проблема, которая здорово мешала ему жить и наслаждаться жизнью. Он никогда ее с Кроули не обсуждал, но любимый демон наверняка знал о ней: Азирафель очень боялся своего начальника. Давно уже боялся, может даже с самого Начала Времен. Он научился действовать, невзирая на страх: нарушал множество Небесных правил, успешно врал Гавриилу в глаза — и продолжал бояться. Это было довольно противное ощущение, особенно если учесть, что смертных ему приходилось вдохновлять справляться со своими страхами. У них, как правило, отлично получалось, и Азирафель сожалел, что у него самого так не выходит.

А сегодня ангел открыл удивительное: когда рядом был Кроули, страх куда-то девался. Над Гавриилом и его презрением ко всем тварям земным можно было просто посмеяться. И если, пока задыхаешься от хохота, схватить Кроули обеими руками и прижать к себе, и прижаться к нему лицом, то даже начинает казаться, что ты в чем-то сильнее Гавриила. Азирафель не мог сформулировать, в чем, но ощущал, что в чем-то очень важном.

Впрочем, в данный момент ангел думал не об этом. Он внутренне переживал обещание Кроули развоплотиться от близости ангела, которое счел ровно тем, чем оно и было — признанием, что рядом с Азирафелем ему до смерти хорошо. Переживал и почти не слушал Гавриила, который что-то говорил о взысканиях и поощрении. Но под конец ангел попытался прислушаться к его речи, чтобы знать хотя бы, что тот решил.

— …в виде расширения лимита чудес в три и две шестых раза, на срок шесть месяцев и восемь дней, — торжественным тоном проговорил Гавриил и улыбнулся своей широкой ничего особо не выражающей улыбкой. — Каковой срок, впрочем, в любой момент может быть нивелирован в случае повторных нарушений, аналогичных инциденту с полетами в ипостаси льва. Благодарю за работу, Азирафель! — под конец тон у него сделался совсем уж торжественным, придавая Гавриилу некоторое сходство с его собственным горном, и он, продолжая улыбаться, схватил Азирафеля за руку и старательно принялся ее трясти. Впрочем, быстро перестал. И это было хорошо, потому что без Кроули Азирафель себя опять почувствовал неуверенно и чуть не отшатнулся от Гавриила. Тот слишком уж резко ухватил его за руку и слишком уж сильно затряс. Видимо, выражая хорошее отношение. Таков уж был Гавриил. А Азирафель, видимо, был обречен понимать странные способы выражать отношение. Как ворчание от Кроули и как внезапный неприятный физический контакт от Архистратига. Ангел смиренно вздохнул и промямлил что-то благодарственное в ответ.

— Вы теперь обратно? Не желаете остаться на чай? — попытался он вежливо задержать дорогое начальство, прекрасно зная, что это только ускорит исчезновение. Особенно после того, что с ним сделал Кроули и потом продолжил делать Азирафель. Потому что ангел заговорил про змеиную кровь по всему магазину именно для того, чтобы не испортить работу Кроули. А то если начать утешать Гавриила совсем сильно, тот может и утешиться, и завести привычку почаще заходить, раз тут такой героический ангел противостоит ужасным демонам. Что было вовсе не в интересах Азирафеля.

— Нет-нет, благодарю, — Гавриил отказался с широкой улыбкой отвращения — как у него такие выходили, ангела всегда изумляло. — Отличная работа! — еще раз похвалил он и сразу исчез, отчего эфир тихо зазвенел.

Азирафель прислушался к этому звону и с облегчением вздохнул: мелодия перелета заканчивалась в фа-мажоре, как фанфары героической трубы. Это значило, что Архангел унесся в высшие сферы, спускаться из которых долго и неприятно, а значит, обратно в ближайшее время не вернется.

Стоило Гавриилу исчезнуть, ноги у Азирафеля отчего-то стали совсем ватными, и он с трудом сделал два шага, чтобы успеть упасть в кресло, а не на пол. И уже там обнаружил, что и руки у него дрожат, а в голове совсем гулко и пусто, будто он тут только что передвигал мебель, одновременно разгадывая логические загадки вроде тех, что сам когда-то загадывал, развлекая древних египтян своей львиной ипостасью. У них с Кроули получилось веселое приключение, но все же это было очень волнительно и очень опасно. Если бы Гавриил успел достать копье… Или догадался бы позвать на помощь других… Все могло закончиться очень и очень плохо для них!

У Азирафеля все внутри переворачивалось от мысли, что слова про «адского аспида» могли стать последними его словами для Кроули. И эта потешная сцена драки — последними объятиями для них двоих. Ангел невидяще уставился на упавшую во время «битвы со злом» брошюру, медленно осознавая, что его телесный разум явно не в форме после такого приключения и с этим, наверное, что-то надо делать.

— Кровь по вс-сему магазину! Потряс-сающ-ще! — неожиданно донесся безмерно довольный голос Кроули откуда-то сверху. А потом и сам он показался оттуда же, свесившись змеиной головой с балкона второго этажа и начав переползать на ближайшую книжную полку, а с нее — на пол. — И ты такой бегаеш-ш-шь туда-с-сюда, возмущ-щ-щенно маш-ше-ш-ш-шь руками… Кроули, из-за тебя «С-сизиф» С-софокла ис-спачкалс-с-ся! А это, между прочш-шим, единс-ственный с-сохранивш-шийс-ся в мире экземпляр!

К этому моменту демон уже успел, довольно стремительно, доползти до ноги Азирафеля и даже вползти по ней вверх, немедля устроив голову у него на колене и глядя на ангела желтым глазом. Он весело зашипел: смеяться в этом облике Кроули не умел, но его нынешнее шипение ровно это и означало, как и недавнее перед речью про утконосов. Ангел улыбнулся в ответ, сразу потянувшись погладить Кроули по голове. Прикосновения всегда лучше всего работали, когда хотелось убедиться, что все хорошо. По крайней мере, для Азирафеля всегда так было. И когда прикасаться к Кроули было нельзя, приходилось ему только улыбаться, а трогать — всяких смертных, попавшихся под руку. Или персиками их кормить.

Как же чудесно, что змея-Кроули трогать было можно! Ангел еще раз мысленно возблагодарил Всевышнюю и провел пальцами по знакомой чешуе до загривка.

— О, если бы ты испортил «Сизифа», я бы сделал страшное, — преувеличенно серьезно ответил он демону. — Не поделился бы моим Шато сен Мишель сорок пятого. Выпил бы у тебя на глазах в одиночку и не вернул бы обратно в бутылку.

— Но теперь-то поделиш-шьс-ся? — спросил демон, заискивающе скосив глаз, и пополз дальше, по руке на плечо, неторопливо обвивая кольцами ноги. — Я даже Гавриила не ис-спортил. Физичш-шески… Морально он, боюс-сь, нес-сколько пос-страдал.

— Да, конечно. Если хочешь, — покивал Азирафель, продолжая поглаживать ползущую змею свободной рукой. В конце концов, подумалось ему, тут добро победило зло, одновременно сокрушительно проиграв. Было что отпраздновать обеим сторонам.

— Хоч-ш-шу. Я пережил тяш-шкие ипытания, мне приш-шлось трогать Гавриила, — пожаловался Кроули, оплетая ноги ангела хвостом. — И я ни хрена не пуш-шистый утконос-сик, чтобы перенес-сти это с-спокойно…

Когда голова Кроули оказалась у Азирафеля на плече, тот заглянул в желтые глаза и осторожно провел пальцем по чешуйчатому подбородку. Потом ласкающе скользнул дальше на змеиную шею, отчего Кроули немедленно довольно зашипел и обвил ангельские ноги сильнее. Азирафель решил, что вполне может поднять настроение своему любимому демону вот так. Пусть оно уже было радужным, хорошего мало не бывает. Ангелу ведь было приятно послушать про маленьких пушистых утконосиков и коал, он должен был отплатить той же монетой.

— Не прибедняйся, ты совершил замечательное злодейство. Он его даже не поймет. Наверное, — тут ангел печально вздохнул. Непонятливость начальства часто была на руку, когда Азирафель пытался врать ему в лицо. Но по большей части она изрядно угнетала.

— Зато… впечш-шатлитс-с-с-сш-ш-ш… — утешительно ответил Кроули, сбившись на шипение в конце, ведь ангел его гладить вовсе не переставал. А потом пополз по плечам Азирафеля, чтобы обвиться вокруг шеи, проскользив головой сперва по одной щеке ангела, а потом — по второй. И очень старательно сделал вид, что эти прикосновения были чисто случайными мимолетными касаниями.

Тогда и Азирафель тоже как бы чисто случайно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями. Он подумал, что ничего страшного не случится, если Кроули заметит. Это даже было бы хорошо — чтобы демон точно не пугался трогать ангела в змеином облике. Знал, что ангел не Гавриил, чтоб его корежило от столь приятной вещи. Что ему очень даже нравится все, что делает змеиное тело Кроули. Азирафель утомился от переживаний достаточно, чтобы начать показывать своему демону, как тот ему нужен. После их примирения он, в общем-то, готов был это делать каждый раз, как они виделись. Говорить вслух, что сказал тогда в Сент-Джеймс-парке полную и бесповоротную чушь, он пока не решался и не говорил, а вот показать мог. И показывал.

Чтоб еще лучше показать, Азирафель, продолжая старательно делать вид, что все это случайно и просто так, развязал одной рукой и стянул с шеи бабочку — она и так почти развязалась сама во время «битвы со злом». Странно, что Гавриил не оштрафовал его за недостойную Небесного ангела неопрятность. А может, он просто прослушал этот момент?.. Как бы то ни было, бабочка отправилась в карман пиджака. А потом Азирафель — разумеется, все так же с видом «тут ничего странного не происходит» — расстегнул пуговицы на вороте рубашки и с удовольствием откинулся в кресле, снова положив пальцы на змеиный бок и погладив по чуткому к прикосновениям брюху. И за лицом вовсе не следил, наоборот, надеялся, что оно выражает полное одобрение действий Кроули, и еще удовольствие, которое он в самом деле ощущал от колец, обвивавших ноги, от тяжести змеиного тела на коленях, груди и плечах. Конкретное тело тут, конечно, было ни при чем, при чем тут был Кроули. Хотя тот вполне мог подумать, что у ангела странные жизненные предпочтения. Ну и ладно, пусть думает, лишь бы не шарахался.

_Ввиду того, что земная жизнь людей довольно коротка, многие из них не успевают на личном опыте убедиться в том, что любое случившееся с ними событие и любой их поступок имеют, помимо очевидных, еще и вовсе неочевидные последствия. Поскольку они зачастую наступают уже после того, как смертные покинули бренное тело. Разумеется, души умерших могут узреть отдаленные последствия своих дел, как увидели их с Небес драматург Вильям Шекспир и композитор Антонио Вивальди — но они не могут рассказать об этом живущим, которые продолжают пребывать в большем или меньшем неведении относительно своего влияния на реальность._

_У существ бессмертных, ангелов и демонов, при этом есть редчайшая возможность увидеть все, к чему привели их действия через пятьдесят, сто или пятьсот лет. И оценить значение своих поступков в полной мере. Но даже самые проницательные из них этой возможностью прискорбно редко пользуются. Скажем, ни ангел Азирафель, ни демон Кроули никогда не брались оценить все неочевидные отложенные последствия того, что когда-то в Корнуолле спасли от сожжения на костре святого по имени Дэри, а затем еще сутки спасали его от разочарования в жизни. _

_Между тем, благодаря этим событиям демон Кроули впервые осознал, что ему приятна близость ангела Азирафеля. А тот, спустя столетие с лишним рассказав об этом случае Антонио Вивальди, смог осознать, что Кроули за него волнуется. Кроме того, эти разговоры подарили Кроули отличную идею для мести Архангелу Гавриилу, после которой тот до самого Апокалипсиса старался даже не думать об отношениях Кроули и Азирафеля: его сразу начинало мутить. И, таким образом, никто об этих отношениях до самого Конца Света и не узнал. Кроме того, когда Апокалипсис, в полном согласии с Моим Замыслом, не состоялся, именно давние разговоры со святым Дэри о том, что будет, если демон и ангел как следует пропахнут друг другом, помогли им придумать, как избежать казни._

_Словом, если бы Кроули и Азирафель сопоставили все факты, они быстро поняли бы, что большинство неочевидных последствий их встречи с Дэри отчего-то касается их отношений между собой. Но они так ни разу и не задумались над этим._

«Чш-шудовищ-щ-щно», — подумал Кроули, скосив взгляд на расстегнутый воротник ангельской рубашки. У него даже думать сейчас получалось только с шипением, потому что на самом деле думать он не хотел вовсе, только шипеть. Еще очень сильно хотел вот прямо сейчас ткнуться носом в этот расстегнутый воротник и лизнуть. Хрен его знает, что ощущал лев, когда облизывал Кроули, но змей, который нюхал языком, ощущал все сразу — запах, вкус и прикосновение. И голову от этого сносило безо всякого небесного меча. Напрочь. И кровь по всему магазину…

Кроули приподнялся, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, глядя на белую кожу под светло-голубой тканью, гипнотизируя взглядом яремную ямку — зрелище было одновременно восхитительно невинное и невыносимо развратное. Хуже любой порнооткрытки. Чудовищно. И практически невозможно не дотронуться. Но Кроули сдержался, невероятным волевым усилием. Потому что это было бы слишком откровенно, даже в змеином облике, и совсем уж ни в какие ворота не лезло… Все остальное тоже не лезло, по правде говоря, но Азирафель не возражал. Видимо, памятуя о том, как недавно облизал демона с ног до головы, а потом дрых на его кровати.

И Кроули нагло и совершенно беспринципно пользовался тем, что ангел не возражает. Сперва оправдываясь тем, что заслуживает компенсации за льва в гостях, а теперь — тем, что Азирафеля лежащая на нем змея почему-то успокаивает. А то он от внезапного визита начальства и показательного демоноборчества как-то перенервничал… Зато Кроули его от выговора спас и даже премию для него выбил. И про утконосов Гавриил в ближайшие лет пятьсот вряд ли захочет говорить. В общем, за свои выдающиеся достижения в борьбе с Небесными силами и за помощь ангелу в карьере Кроули заслужил поваляться тут еще немного. Может, именно это Азирафеля и успокаивало: без демона он бы наверняка выговор заработал, а премию нет, он вообще не способен был со своим начальством ничего поделать, пока Кроули не появлялся…

Так что теперь Кроули лежал тут, вселял в ангела уверенность своим видом и нагло пользовался обстоятельствами. Перед самим собой изображать что-то смысла не имело. Если ты себя ведешь как змея в брачный период и перестать не можешь — пространства для трактовок практически не остается. По-хорошему говоря, ему бы стоило принять человеческий облик и прекратить это безобразие… но вот на это силы воли Кроули уже категорически не хватало. Если бы Азирафелю что-то не понравилось, он бы, конечно, сразу перестал, но тот пока вел себя так, будто его все устраивает, так что Кроули решил, что никакого вреда не случится, если он побудет тут еще немного… А перестанет попозже. Он, в конце концов, надолго перестанет потом, каждую неделю в змею в Лондоне не попревращаешься. А сейчас ему просто надо внутренне пережить наконец внезапное львиное нашествие. Потому что Кроули после него за три дня так и не успокоился, вот и завалился в магазин… мстительно, ни за какой не за куклой, разумеется.

Зато теперь ощущал себя практически умиротворенным, после того, как наконец сделал с Гавриилом то, что четыреста лет собирался, и притом с оглушительным успехом. И после того, как Азирафель не стал возражать против… того, что Кроули тут побудет немного. Вот сейчас еще немного побудет и совсем умиротворится. А то невозможно же думать только об этом три дня кряду, постоянно. А у него тоже работа, между прочим! А когда у тебя в голове сплошные порнооткрытки со львами, змеями, демонами и ангелами, работать невозможно совершенно. С одной стороны, Кроули сам виноват, что у себя в голове такое расплодил за восемьдесят лет их ссоры, с другой — он ангела совершенно не просил выражать дружеские чувства так активно. Так что пусть вот теперь… чеш-ш-шет. Громко зашипев, Кроули с наслаждением обвился вокруг ангельской руки, подчиняясь инстинкту, на сопротивление которому у него тоже воли не было… И разума не было… Ничего не было.

Ангельские теплые мягкие пальцы послушно чесали именно так, как нужно, чтобы у Кроули ни единой мысли не оставалось в сознании — и змеином, и демоническом. Но потом ангел заговорил, причем почему-то о древних греках, и Кроули невольно начал слушать, уж очень это было внезапно. Не менее внезапно, чем львиный язык в ухе. Наверно, ангелу Софоклом навеяло. И зачем Кроули вообще о нем заговорил? Как будто он его читал. А он не читал. Он постановку видел, и сразу невзлюбил трагедии. Еще тогда подозревал, чем все это может кончиться.

— …чудесные трагедии писал, очень правдивые. Поэтому, наверно, и отличался от остальных — эллины, кажется, вечно все перевирали, какую историю ни возьми, — Азирафель рассказывал этим своим привычным мягким голосом и наверняка улыбался еще. Но Кроули на него не смотрел, ему пальцев на шее хватало, таких чутких и ласковых. И лучше было раствориться в ощущении, пока можно, и не пытаться представлять, как ангел бы касался человеческого облика Кроули, а то становилось очень трудно умиротворяться. А ведь в этом и была цель. Чтобы отвлечься от посторонних мыслей, Кроули прислушался к ангелу. Его голос тоже был весьма умиротворяющ.

— И мой сфинкс вовсе не был чудовищем. Я египетским детишкам орешки дарил, если они отгадывали загадки. А если не отгадывали, то показывал им фокусы. Им нравилось. А кто-то из эллинов, наверное, послушал рассказ о волшебном льве, вот и сочинили себе страшную сказку. Им слишком нравились страшные сказки, — рассказывал ангел очень спокойным тоном, будто пытался усыпить змею, ну или успокоить. — И Персей вовсе Медузу не убивал. Зачем бы ему убивать свою собственную жену?

Кроули зачем-то представил, как Персей с Медузой устраивают что-то вроде их сегодняшнего спектакля перед Гавриилом. И сразу понял, что сравнения заводят его совершенно не в ту сторону, так что срочно передумал это представлять и попытался ответить на сказанное Азирафелем в целом, избегая опасной конкретики.

— Им обычно скуш-шно… как на с-с-самом деле, — сообщил он, имея в виду всех смертных скопом. И снова протяжно зашипел. Кажется, это была максимальная длина фразы, которую Кроули сейчас в состоянии был осилить, так что собеседник из него выходил как-то не очень. Особенно когда пальцы ангела попадали в особо чувствительные места, вот как сейчас… В сознании от этого творился полный кавардак. Теперь в воображении Кроули Медуза и Персей бегали за Софоклом в сопровождении стаи утконосов — и он никак не мог прогнать оттуда этот образ.

— Волшебный лев показывает фокусы — очень скучно, и правда, — весело согласился Азирафель и опять почесал какое-то совсем правильное место. Так что Кроули прослушал следующую фразу и услышал только: —…так что может в чем-то Гавриил и прав.

Теперь Кроули зашипел раздраженно, а вовсе не с наслаждением. Зря он тут что ли этому напыщенному ублюдку про утконосов рассказывал, чтобы ангел теперь думал, что тот в чем-то может быть прав?! Но тут Азирафель опять его почесал и пояснил свои слова, так что смысл раздражаться потерялся:

— Люди были слишком избалованы чудесами в те времена. Нужно было очень постараться, чтобы их впечатлить, а у Гавриила и остальных с фантазией плоховато. С другой стороны, оттого что мы сейчас не показываемся людям, они в нас совсем не верят. И моему летающему льву какое-то рациональное объяснение найдут наверняка. — Ангел погладил Кроули по голове и заботливо спросил: — Все хорошо?

— Отличш-ш-шн… — не слишком внятно ответил Кроули, который опять начал то ли умиротворяться, то ли наоборот… в этом он тоже уже, похоже, запутался. И особенно сильно путался, когда смотрел на расстегнутый воротник рубашки. Но ангелу чистую правду сказал: все, определенно, было отлично. Что бы там с Кроули ни происходило, ему сейчас было совершенно замечательно. И очень хотелось в этом состоянии подольше оставаться, но, кажется, для этого было нужно сочинить повод… или он уже сочинил и не нужно?.. Если не нужно, то хорошо, а то соображать ясно у Кроули не очень сейчас получалось, а ведь еще нужно было придумать ответ ангелу. Они же беседовали. — С-смертные нич-шего не понимают, — веско сообщил он, подразумевая, что искать рациональное объяснение ангелу мог только полный идиот. Потому что Азирафель даже не летающим и не львом был совершенным чудом, Кроули это вот прямо сейчас всем собой очень ясно ощущал. Реагировал, правда, неадекватно… вероятно, потому что он демон. Но что-нибудь рационально объяснимое совершенно точно не могло бы вызывать такие иррациональные и необъяснимо сильные реакции.

— Да, — неожиданно легко согласился с ним ангел, и Кроули довольно зашипел, потому что его снова погладили по голове, ласково заглянув в глаза. — Искать рациональные объяснения чудесам скучно. Но, кажется, так легче работать… некоторым ангелам и демонам. — тут ангел вдруг опечалился и добавил, сразу же и объяснив, отчего грустит: — Но мне — нет, мне так скучнее и грустнее. Сомневаюсь, что даже если я к священнику явлюсь в истинном облике, меня не сочтут галлюцинацией.

Хорошо, что Азирафель пояснил, отчего огорчился. А то Кроули бы опять ничего не понял, а исправлять настроение ангелу тут же захотел бы, но совершенно не понимал бы, что делать.

— А львом ты к кому являл-с-ся?.. — задумчиво поинтересовался он, с удивлением обнаружив, что немедленно начал соображать, как только сделалось нужно утешать Азирафеля, хотя тот продолжал его чесать. Поэтому соображал Кроули непривычно медленно для себя. И еще в голову продолжали зачем-то лезть утконосы, белые, с ангельскими крыльями. Они являлись священникам, чтобы те не вели себя, как Архангел Гавриил.

— Одному писателю. Он должен написать добрую детскую книжку о чудесах и о Боге, — объяснил ангел и усмехнулся, видимо, вспоминая этого смертного. А потом Кроули стал размышлять еще медленнее, потому что пальцы Азирафеля прошлись по самым чувствительным бороздкам на змеиной голове, очень нежно и бережно. И Кроули зашипел, не в состоянии ответить вразумительно. — Он очень упрямый смертный. Я ему сначала снился, долго, но он все откладывал дела и откладывал… Так что пришлось явиться. И еще пару раз присниться. Теперь он наконец работает.

Кроули зашипел снова, с одобрительной интонацией. Говорить у него все еще не получалось. Азирафель на это отчего-то умиленно и благодарно заулыбался, засиял так ярко, что Кроули захотелось прикрыть глаза кольцами.

— Я тебе правда очень благодарен за все, что ты делаешь для меня, — понес он свою обычную ангельскую ерунду. Ничего такого Кроули не делает! И сейчас ничего не сделал, хотя у него даже идея появилась, насчет писателей, чудес и явлений… Но Кроули не был в состоянии ее не только озвучить, но и додумать, потому что Азирафель продолжал его благодарно чесать с чрезмерной интенсивностью. А еще, как обычно, преувеличивал и видел какое-то там «добро», хотя это был чистый расчет… ну и еще Кроули любопытно было… про писателей… И все. И не за что благодарить вовсе. Но все равно почему-то было приятно слушать, и Кроули опять довольно зашипел. Хотя, может, это из-за чесания… А потом ангел еще и добавил: — И я правда очень скучал по тебе все эти восемьдесят лет, и мне жаль, что я тогда тебя задел так сильно. Я это от испуга ляпнул… Я тебя на самом деле очень ценю и наши отношения тоже.

И вдруг наклонился к змеиной голове и прикоснулся мягкими теплыми губами к макушке. Очень невинным поцелуем, разумеется. Очень. Так что обдумать сказанное перед этим Кроули не успел совершенно: остатки способности соображать из него немедля вылетели, как Архангел Гавриил из магазина. И унеслись в горние сферы, или, скорее, в глубины Преисподней, шокировать отпетых сластолюбцев свежими впечатлениями. Потому что очень невинный поцелуй вызвал у Кроули какие-то ни хрена не невинные реакции. И змеиная оболочка, обрадовавшись, что остатки разума ей больше не мешают, немедля подняла голову, покачиваясь, лизнула ангела языком возле уха, а потом обвилась вокруг шеи и головы, скользя по мягким пушистым волосам, одновременно обвахтывая хвостом ноги. И очень, очень довольно шипя. Возвращения остатков разума она не хотела совершенно. Она хотела завиваться вокруг ангела сильнее, скользить по нему этими витками, чтобы ощущать его всем телом сразу. И чтобы ее еще где-нибудь почесали. И поцеловали еще. Но можно и не целовать. Потому что и так хорошо. Очень, очш-ш-ш-ш…

Азирафель продолжал выглядеть так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Только сиял очень ярко — сияние Кроули чувствовал чешуей как теплые солнечные лучи, пронизывающие насквозь, и змеиное сознание от них млело и плавилось. Азирафель продолжал чесать шкуру Кроули, видимо, наощупь. Потому что змеиные кольца, плавно сжимающиеся у него на лице, наверняка ему мешали смотреть, куда он руку кладет. Кроули замечательно ощущал эту руку, мягкую, чуткую и, как на зло, очень точную. Будто у ангела в голове была трехмерная модель змеиного тела Кроули, и он мог вслепую найти все нужные места у него на чешуе. Но этого быть конечно же не могло, наверное, ему просто везло. Дьявольски. То есть, ангельски, занебесно везло.

К счастью, ангел при этом больше ничего изумляющего не говорил. Ну, или Кроули не слышал, потому что не был способен воспринимать ничего, кроме ощущений собственной змеиной шкуры. «Змеиная шкура» при этом, ко всему прочему, отказывалась толком осознавать, что Азирафель — не змея и быть ей в принципе не может. И вела себя в точности так, как если бы он ей был, завиваясь вокруг него, оплетая с ног до головы так крепко, как только возможно. Раскручивалась и закручивалась вокруг ангельской головы и еще норовила все время лизнуть. Куда именно, Кроули тоже не слишком сейчас соображал. Но ощущать запах и вкус Азирафеля так близко тоже было одуряюще приятно. Все было одуряюще приятно. И Кроули окончательно перестал это хоть как-то контролировать.

Первая связная мысль, спустя некоторое время возникшая у Кроули в сознании, была о том, что лекция Гавриилу про «в два раза больше приятных вещей» теперь прямо-таки заиграла новыми красками… И Кроули не очень уверен, как он к этим краскам относится. И как к ним относится Азирафель — не уверен тем более. После чего он наконец смог, уже вполне осознанно, сползти у ангела с головы и, устроившись у него на плече, осторожно скосил на него взгляд. И еще раз довольно зашипел, не сумев сдержаться.

Азирафель как раз перевел дух, повернул голову в его сторону и улыбнулся. Кроули знал все оттенки улыбок Азирафеля, и эта относилась в его личной классификации к категории «беседа с приятным собеседником за чашкой какао». То есть, улыбался Азирафель очень умиротворенно и умиротворяюще, будто к нему регулярно приходят в гости адские аспиды и демонстрируют брачное поведение. А он их поит какао, в смысле, чешет. Только глаза отчего-то сияли очень ярко и выражали нечто, которое Кроули едва успел заметить, потому что Азирафель сразу же это спрятал. Единственное, что Кроули смог понять — оно его не напугало, а наоборот, чем-то умиротворило еще больше.

— Это вино мне в сорок пятом подарил еще один писатель, кстати, — вдруг сообщил Азирафель, и голос его звучал… ну, как обычно, когда он хотел пообщаться.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и на столе возникла бутылка с двумя бокалами. Она тоже выглядела на редкость умиротворяюще, хотя и не могла превзойти ангела. Ничего более умиротворяющего, чем Азирафель, Кроули сейчас представить в принципе не мог. Азирафель, который болтает с ним как обычно, не собирается шарахаться, лезть под стол, ссориться еще на восемьдесят лет… невзирая на все, что Кроули тут вытворял только что. И, по зрелом размышлении, демон решил этот момент больше не обдумывать, списав все на ангельскую бесконечную сияющую незамутненную искренность. Решение очень способствовало окончательному и бесповоротному умиротворению.

— Тоже очень долго книгу пишет, уж очень кропотливо и тщательно работает, и с изданием у него не все складывается… — продолжил тем временем Азирафель рассказывать про своего писателя. — Но он очень талантливый. В книге, кстати, тоже про магию и про Бога тоже есть.

— У них там клуб чш-штоли? — ехидно и, к собственному удивлению, вполне внятно осведомился Кроули. От недавних ощущений он еще не до конца отошел и чувствовал себя так, будто его прокрутили через отжимные валики по всей длине, а ему это почему-то очень понравилось. — С-сказочников-зануд…

Пробка сама собой вылетела из горлышка, и бутылка, мягко проплыв над столом, разлила вино по бокалам. Кроули задумчиво посмотрел на бокалы: пить в таком виде было не очень удобно, а это значило, что ему нужно уползать с ангела и принимать человеческий облик. Хотелось не слишком… но было нужно, для дальнейшего умиротворения. Немного поразмыслив, Кроули сочинил компромиссный вариант и, никуда пока не уползая, потянулся верхней частью себя к бокалу, чтобы попробовать. Дегустация в змеином виде — это даже логично. У него так обоняние чувствительнее. Правда, несколько раз попробовав языком воздух над бокалом, он осознал, что аромат вина явно и сильно мешается с запахом ангела, будто Кроули им пропитался насквозь. От такого и разумиротвориться обратно было недолго, так что, лизнув вино всего один раз, он все-таки принялся с Азирафеля неторопливо сползать.

— Клуб, ага, — хмыкнул Азирафель и, пока Кроули сползал, взял себе бокал со стола. — Они дружны. Клайв, тот, которому я являлся три дня назад, в Бога упорно не желал верить. А Джон —наоборот, верил очень чисто и искренне.

Тут ангел опять хмыкнул, отпил из бокала и продолжил рассказывать:

— Кто-то из наших утомился объяснять Клайву про Бога, и тогда я предложил их совместить. Я как раз с Джоном общался и тоже от него немного утомился. И, знаешь, сработало, — ангел говорил, умиленно и немного насмешливо улыбаясь. И следил, как Кроули с него сползает, внимательно и все так же безмятежно.

— Потряс-сающе! — отозвался Кроули, продолжая медленно уползать в сторону дивана. Очень-очень медленно. Потому что ему все еще не очень хотелось, но он смирялся с необходимостью, неспеша и постепенно. — Готов пос-ставить бутылку вис-ски на то, что оба ужас-сно с-старомодные, нос-сят ис-сключительно кос-стюмы-тройки и с-свободно читают по-латыни… И по-древнегречес-ски тоже. Вс-сех этих древнегречес-ских выдумщ-щиков прекрас-сно помнят. А я плохо помню, я не чш-шитал…

Он был практически уверен, что прав: представить себе смертного, который мог одновременно оказаться зануднее Азирафеля и притом продолжать его настолько умилять, было довольно просто. И еще Кроули наконец-то начал соображать нормально, раз мог так быстро делать выводы. По этому поводу он немедля вернулся к своей идее про писателей и чудеса. Неплохо было бы ввести моду на них в книжках, а то парочка занудных англичан — это как-то маловато. Следом за писателями неизбежно подтянутся кинорежиссеры и музыканты, а за ними за всеми появится вереница поклонников… Многие из которых будут готовы воспринимать чудесное не только как выдумку. Ангелу наверняка понравится. Кроули, разумеется, просто было любопытно обдумать такую необычную затею.

_Когда за несколько часов до Конца Света архангел Михаил назвала ангела Азирафеля «несколько падшим ангелом», она даже не представляла, до какой степени была права. Ангел Азирафель был создан Мной для сострадания и, не задумываясь, принимал на себя страдания других, в том числе, и страдания Моих Падших Сыновей. Точнее, одного из них. Потому ангел до какой-то степени и правда был Падшим — уже много веков к тому моменту, как это заметили его небесные братья._

_С другой стороны, ангел Азирафель всегда сострадал, полностью понимая, что и зачем делает, а потому называть его состояние падением было бы не совсем верно. Тот, кто падает, собой не управляет и чаще всего не понимает, что происходит, а также слишком боится посмотреть вниз. Ангел Азирафель, скорее, летел туда, внимательно глядя вперед, и ему это нравилось, поскольку только тогда он в полной мере ощущал, что выполняет Мою волю._

_Поэтому, парадоксально образом, разделяя груз Падшего ангела, ангел Азирафель становился большим ангелом, чем Архангелы, которые не приближались к демонам с Первой Войны на Небесах._

«Как же я тебя люблю, дорогой мой», — думал Азирафель, пока змеиная ипостась Кроули искренне выражала чувства. Очень старательно думал про себя, чтобы не сказать вслух. Отличная тренировка на будущее получилась, ангел теперь ощущал, что надолго избавился от привычки обращаться к Кроули всякими ласковыми словами. Это хорошо, он от них все равно постоянно морщится и ворчит.

Но испытание было тяжким: сложно не говорить, когда вдруг понимаешь все, что тебе не показывали тысячелетиями. Сейчас демон тоже не давал заглянуть внутрь себя, и Азирафель с этим смирился и даже не пытался больше смотреть. Раз Кроули не хочет показывать изнутри, зачем его заставлять? Пусть показывает как ему удобно, так тоже очень даже понятно. Правда, думать очень трудно было, пока Кроули, его запах, его сущность окружали ангела целиком, и Азирафель почти не думал.

Чувствовал и еще немного вспоминал. Праведные души смертных под распятым над головой пасмурным ночным небом, что глядело на страдающую от голода землю, или другие, но столь же праведные, под звездным небом самой счастливой земли. Эти смертные так ясно видели все, что ангел не смел! Азирафель считал, что так и должно быть: люди всегда восхищали его тем, насколько могли понимать любовь, даже умирая каждую секунду своей короткой жизни.

Он уже давно знал про людей то, что другие ангелы почему-то не желали узнавать. Они читали написанное, но по-настоящему увидеть, что значат написанные слова, очень боялись. «Вести души живущих к свету Любви Божией», — такое у них задание с самого Начала. Ангелы понимали эти слова иногда странно, иногда совсем странно, аж до Падения, а иногда зачем-то отказывались понимать, даже если Азирафель предлагал рассказать им, что он по этому поводу думает. А они его затыкали. Ну и ладно, ну и пожалуйста.

Зато ангел приводил на Небеса праведников в случаях, которые у других считались безнадежными. Но что ж тут сложного? Душа смертного тем праведнее и ближе к райскому блаженству, чем лучше и правильнее она понимает любовь Творения и Творца. Поэтому они, те смертные, будущие небесные праведники, просто видели и все. Смотрели на Кроули — и видели, кем он является, безо всякого эфирного зрения, которое ангела, похоже, попросту ослепляло. Кроули не разрешал ему заглядывать глубоко в себя, и Азирафель не решался смотреть иначе, как смертные смотрят.

Может быть, в этом тоже был Замысел Господа? В конце концов, ангел и Господа-то лично уже очень давно не видел. И приходилось вот так догадываться, что гладишь по чешуйчатой голове воплощение Божией Любви. И понимать, каким был ослом сотни или даже тысячи лет, и внутренне замирать от сочувствия. Если ангелу было так трудно понять, каково демону? Не только понимать, но и ощущать в себе. Он и так несет груз Падения, и ему приходится нести еще и любовь к ангелу, которая кажется ему опасной и такой непонятной.

«Какой же свет надо хранить в себе, чтобы продолжать любить даже Падая?» — снова и снова задавался ангел вопросом, звучащим у него в голове. И сиял так ярко, как, может быть, с Начала Времен не сиял.

Азирафель знал, что для Кроули Падение не заканчивается: он всегда Падает, как брошенный в бездонный колодец камень. И ангел очень старался не вредить ему, не добавлять страданий. Они выглядели как непрекращающаяся паника, холодный свистящий ветер в ушах и безумная слабость в крыльях. И Азирафель понятия не имел, облегчит ли он демону груз, если поговорит об этом начистоту, ведь Кроули терпеть не мог любых разговоров о чувствах. Даже если всего лишь спросить впечатления о трогающем моменте в спектакле, демон ехидно отшучивался. Что будет с душой Кроули, если сказать, что ангел знает о его любви и любит в ответ, Азирафель понятия не имел. Как Кроули вообще относится к своей сущности? Этого ангел тоже не знал, но подозревал, что отношения Кроули с самими собой гораздо сложнее, чем его отношения с Азирафелем. И, возможно, сознайся ангел прямо сейчас, Кроули станет совсем тяжко, и он снова скажет что-то трудно поправимое. Демоны так делают, ангелы тоже.

Мысли и воспоминания пронеслись в сознании и заставили Азирафеля замолчать. Нет, если ангел скажет все как есть, груз Кроули только усилится. Это было старое понимание ангела, очень старое, но сейчас оно наполнилось новыми оттенками, и Азирафель повторил его про себя. И улыбнулся демону, спрятав все, что чувствовал, так же, как прятал сам Кроули. Получилась очень успокаивающая улыбка, и хорошо, потому что ангел хотел его успокоить и продолжить их беседу о писателях, совсем как всегда, будто и не было той их ссоры никогда. Пожалуй, это было похоже на счастье.

— Они еще и кельтских, и скандинавских выдумщиков помнят… Надеюсь, ничего не натворят до конца жизни и познакомятся с Дэри. Это было бы неплохо для всех троих, — ответил Азирафель на слова Кроули, все так же мирно улыбаясь.

— Даже интерес-сно, кто из них окажетс-с-ся утомительнее и зануднее, — ворчливо отозвался Кроули. Про Дэри, которого они спасли от костра, когда Кроули в первый раз обнимал Азирафеля в виде змеи, демон всякий раз ворчал особенно сильно. — И первым замучает второго вопрос-сами. Рас-скажеш-шь потом…

Хвост Кроули все еще обвивал Азирафеля за ногу, а его голова уже успела доползти до дивана — и теперь змей принялся укладываться там, свиваясь кольцами. Так что хвост в конечном счете тоже убрал, хотя держался им за ангела до последнего, и тот до последнего смотрел на хвост, как на признание, что Кроули не хочет уходить. Азирафель тоже не хотел, но не был уверен, что и дальше выдержит змеиную ласку, сумев при этом промолчать о чувствах.

— Расскажу, — согласился Азирафель и расплылся в улыбке. Раз Кроули строит планы, видимо, и правда не собирается сбегать. Ангел не был уверен до конца, с Кроули никогда ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным: он порой менял решения и планы так стремительно, что у ангела голова кругом шла. Сейчас тоже шла, хоть и по другим причинам. Так что Азирафель отпил из бокала и задумчиво уставился на отблеск лампочки на гладком боку бутылки — удивительный опыт стоило осмыслить и дочувствовать до конца. С ангелом никто подобного раньше не делал, хоть Азирафель и старательно ради Кроули строил такой вид… будто не случилось ничего особенного. Но оно было особеным, как первое съеденное пирожное. Или, скорее, как первое съеденное твоим самым близким существом пирожное.

Ангел перевел еще более задумчивый взгляд на Кроули. Он вспомнил, как удивлялся пристальному взгляду демона в тот вечер в Риме, когда они вместе ужинали в первый раз. Наверное, для него то переживание тоже было знаменательным. Хотя энтузиазм Азирафеля не был направлен лично на него, так что, наверное, Кроули тогда ощущал себя иначе.

Демон к этому моменту вполз на диван целиком, свесил хвост с подлокотника — и через несколько мгновений тот превратился в ноги человеческого тела, развалившегося в одной из своих обычных причудливых поз. Кроули протянул руку к бокалу, тот поднялся в воздух и влетел ему в ладонь: с дивана до него было не дотянуться.

— Вообще-то у тебя там любопытный с-смертный, — сказал Кроули, сделав глоток, на секунду недовольно поморщился, повел плечами, потом очень неторопливо моргнул — и желтая радужка перестала занимать весь глаз целиком, сузившись до человеческого размера. — Так лучше. Любопытный смертный, которому в середине двадцатого века пришла мысль написать историю о Боге. Причем вы ему, судя по всему, саму идею не подсказывали… — продолжил он разговор про писателей, уже безо всякого шипения, скрестив ноги на подлокотнике и болтая бокалом в руке.

— О, он ирландец, — принялся Азирафель с удовольствием объяснять. Поговорить о смертных всегда было приятно, особенно когда Кроули любопытно.

Если Кроули любопытно, он не денется никуда — такой рецепт правильного общения с любимым демоном нашел Азирафель уже очень давно и старался его соблюдать.

— И не без сверхъестественных способностей, хоть и не очень талантливый… — продолжил рассказывать ангел. — Оккультизмом успел увлечься на этой почве. Я не проверял, но, возможно, он приходится Дэри дальним родственником. Клайв и правда ужасно упрямый, и, быть может, это фамильная черта.

— Или не родственник… а просто ирландец… — задумчиво ответил Кроули, отпив из бокала, а потом досадливо добавил: — Успел увлечься оккультизмом, а я это пропустил! В последнюю сотню лет смертных стало слишком много, не успеваешь за всеми следить… С другой стороны, делить этого смертного с тобой было бы сложно… Так что пусть свою книжку пишет.

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся в ответ и спрятал лицо в бокале. Теперь, когда Кроули явно никуда не собирался сбегать и ему было настолько комфортно, что он даже начал обсуждать с ангелом свою работу, Азирафеля оглушающе сильно догнали ощущения от змеиной любви, и их оказалось много, очень.

Крепкое объятие колец змеиного тела, которое не может перестать обнимать, и прижимается все теснее. Теплая шершавая кожа под ладонью и под губами. Вкус и запах чешуи отличался от вкуса и запаха человеческой кожи, и Азирафель знал теперь оба. И это знание дарило новое ощущение — чувство, что Кроули теперь принадлежит ангелу чуть больше. Лев считал, что вылизывает «своего», чтобы пометить как члена стаи и выразить симпатию. Человеческое тело наполнило ощущение «своего» новыми смыслами. Кроули сам хотел быть своим, только не мог. Змеиное, или львиное сознание порой не в состоянии перестать, остановиться, замереть на месте. Замереть для них равно умереть, когда зачем-то нужно прекратить подчиняться инстинкту. Они не могут. А Кроули — может. И Азирафель — может.

И вот они оба сидят, пьют вино и обсуждают смертных писателей, но хотят… Чего? Ангел мог бы ответить на этот вопрос и за себя, и за Кроули. Но ради себя и ради Кроули не отвечал. И лицо продолжал прятать, пока чувство не схлынуло, пока не перестало требовать немедля что-нибудь сделать, чтобы продолжить ощущать это тело Кроули. Его знало только львиное, а человеческое еще не успело. И ему тоже хотелось — чтобы не чешуя, а мягкая кожа и ее терпкий запах. Чтобы волосы ангелу взъерошивала не змеиная шея, а узкая ладонь. Чтобы в объятиях сжимали руки, а не змеиные кольца. Чтобы поцелуй был намного менее невинным — и не один, много поцелуев. Чтобы демон максимально выражался материально. Кроули, максимально выраженный материально, заключался в мимолетной улыбке умиления и страстных объятиях, которые не был способен прекратить. Ангел теперь увидел и ощутил и то, и другое. И ему предстояло как-то с этим жить дальше, и очень стараться не прикасаться к любимому демону и прятать улыбку. Азирафель понял сейчас, допивая вино из своего бокала, насколько ему теперь станет тяжелее, чем раньше, хоть и не придется делать ничего нового.

— Уверен, ты найдешь кого-нибудь другого, — попытался он ответить, чтобы пауза не слишком затянулась. — Людям нравится магия, даже когда они в нее не верят.

— В последнее время им больше нравятся механизмы, радиоприемники, телевизоры… — проворчал Кроули, сделав очередной глоток, и выразительно наморщил нос. — Мне тоже очень нравятся. Но искушать людей через одни телевизоры, во-первых, как-то вопиюще однообразно и мне уже начало надоедать… Надо то ли с телевизорами что-то делать, то ли с людьми, то ли с тем и другим сразу. И с кодексом Хейса еще! Не знаю, кто из ваших его придумал, но он кошмарен.

Он ворчал на работу с таким энтузиазмом, что, похоже, дело было вовсе не в работе. Просто Кроули всегда ворчал от переживаний, а работа удачно подвернулась. Азирафель решительно покивал и налил себе вина, наклонившись к столу.

— Мне он тоже не нравится, — честно сказал он. — Ставит слишком жесткие рамки, люди обязательно захотят его нарушить, и кто знает, до чего в итоге докатятся. Мы с тобой не раз уже подобное видели.

Посмотрев на свой бокал, ангел подумал над проблемой с кодексом Хейса и широко улыбнулся Кроули. Это же было так просто! И чего Кроули переживает? Неужели правда из-за этого смешного свода ханжеских правил? Вообще-то он мог бы — Кроули никогда не любил лицемерие. На этой мысли улыбка у Азирафеля сделалась сочувственной, и он едва удержался, чтобы не дотянуться до Кроули и не похлопать утешительно по плечу.

— Думаю, он недолго продержится после того, как в Америке покажут иностранные фильмы. Англичане и французы точно ничем таким не связаны. Так что ты можешь подсказать подходящий сюжет кому-нибудь из местных.

— Это еще надо умудриться сделать так, чтобы американцы заинтересовались местным фильмом… а не наоборот. Самодовольные кретины, которые задают всем тон, — продолжил ворчать Кроули, глядя на почти пустой бокал с вином так возмущенно, будто в нем плавали на яхте голливудские продюсеры. Но потом покосился на Азирафеля и весело усмехнулся. — Надо же, ангел, ты даешь мне советы по эффективному соблазнению смертных! Я оценил. С меня тоже совет… какой-нибудь. — Кроули неопределенно махнул в воздухе бокалом, к которому тут же подлетела бутылка, чтобы долить в него вина.

Азирафель весело улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

— Не зря же я твою работу столько раз выполнял. С радостью выслушаю твой совет по поводу благословений. У тебя тоже есть опыт.

Ангел отпил из бокала. Раз у него теперь повышенный лимит на чудеса, можно отреставрировать того самого «Сизифа», о котором вспомнил Кроули. Ангел давно его не обновлял. Азирафель довольно заулыбался этой мысли. Хорошо все же, что Кроули зашёл!

— Я очень рад, что ты зашёл, — немедленно поделился Азирафель вслух.

— Заполз, — ехидным тоном поправил Кроули и спрятал в бокале мимолетную улыбку, которую Азирафель, впрочем, успел заметить. — В целом довольно эффективно… с точки зрения борьбы добра со злом. И вино хорошее, — сообщил демон, что примерно можно было перевести как: «Я тоже рад зайти и рад тебе помочь». Возможно, там было что-нибудь еще… может быть, даже про их недавние объятья, только очень тщательно спрятанное, так что и не различишь.

Прятал Кроули или не прятал, но ангелу снова ужасно захотелось протянуть руку и провести пальцами по чешуе… по коже, и с этим надо было срочно что-то делать. Например… нет, отправлять Кроули домой Азирафель точно не хотел, пусть сидит тут. Но, кажется, смертные именно в подобных случаях пили алкоголь, много алкоголя.

— Неплохое вино, — согласился ангел, не успев додумать свою мысль. — Но у меня есть лучше. Для особых случаев. Кажется, случай сегодня очень особый — у Гавриила развилась утконософобия, или страх перед гемипенисами.

На столе образовалось еще три бутылки из ангельского погреба. Две из них были пыльными. Очень пыльными.

— Мп-п-пн-н, — не очень внятно согласился Кроули, снова уткнувшись в бокал. Но при виде бутылок немедля оживился, оторвался от вина и очень заинтересованно на них уставился, вытянув шею. После чего немедля сдул пыль со всех трех одним щелчком пальцев, чтобы получше их рассмотреть. — Что, настолько особенное?.. Это же примерно как «Сизиф», только вино… — прокомментировал он, продолжая с интересом на них таращиться. — Гавриила за все шесть тысяч лет существования мироздания никто ни разу не пугал?..

— Последний раз его напугала Всевышняя две тысячи лет назад, когда велела очень тактично и аккуратно подготовить Марию к рождению первенца. У Гавриила трудности с тактом и аккуратностью, как ты понимаешь, — с удовольствием объяснил Азирафель. — И до сих пор я думал, что он боится только их двоих. Но теперь он боится еще и утконосов, а также раздвоенных пенисов.

Ангел встал с кресла, чтобы открыть одну из бутылок. Такое старое вино следовало уважать, поэтому Азирафель собирался сделать все без магии и первый бокал тоже наполнить без магии. Когда до бутылки не дотрагивались столетиями, первое касание после столь долгого перерыва должно быть особенным. Азирафель решительно прогнал из сознания неуместное сравнение своего физического тела с вином, хотя прошло примерно столько же времени с тех пор, как змей обвивал его в прошлый раз.

_Когда сказочник и ученый по имени Джон писал свою книгу о магических кольцах, он, в том числе, хотел наглядно показать ею, чем добро отличается от зла. И, наверняка, немало удивился бы, если бы узнал, что столь широкому распространению его идей способствовал демон Ада. Впрочем, еще больше он удивился бы, узнав историю пьесы, также наглядно объясняющей разницу между добром и злом — которую очень ценил, и из которой позаимствовал идею о ходячих деревьях. Принадлежащую все тому же демону. _

_Но если взглянуть на происходящее глобально, ничего странного и парадоксального в этом не было: демон Кроули с самого начала времен, еще когда давал Еве яблоко, занимался ровно этим — учил людей отличать добро от зла. И хотя он сам о себе этого не понимал, но к вещам действительно важным Кроули всегда подходил предельно ответственно. И потому, чтобы выполнить главную цель своего бытия, сперва сам на личном опыте познал сущность зла. Однажды у него даже промелькнуло это объяснение собственного Падения на краю сознания. Но оно Кроули так не понравилось, что он тут же о нем забыл._

— О, да мне определенно есть чем гордиться! И сильно. Гроза архангелов и повелитель утконосов. Прекрасно! — хмыкнул Кроули и продолжил смотреть, как Азирафель откупоривает бутылку и испытывать чувства, во-первых, недружеские, во-вторых, преизрядно идиотские. То есть, он зачем-то завидовал бутылке, которой на деле было решительно все равно, трогает ее ангел или нет. А вот Кроули не было, хотя он рассчитывал, что с возвращением в человеческое тело окончательно придет в умиротворенное состояние, но зачем-то то и дело из него выходил. И обратно возвращался не без усилия.

«Привыкнешь», — подумал Кроули. В прошлый раз, четыреста лет назад, он замечательно привык, что не положено спать, улегшись прямо на ангела, хотя первое время то и дело хотелось. Он даже к их ссоре почти привык, хотя это было преизрядно тоскливое существование, но через некоторое время оно перестало восприниматься так остро. Сравнив свои нынешние ощущения и тогдашние, Кроули пришел к выводу, что нынешние переносить намного легче. Распивая вино у ангела в магазине и болтая с ним о Гаврииле и даже о гемипенисах… от упоминания которых Кроули теперь был обречен самым постыдным и недемоническим образом теряться. Хорошо, что лекцию Гавриилу он прочел раньше, чем с его змеиным телом случилось все остальное, с полной потерей контроля. Хотя, может, к этому он тоже привыкнет со временем. Кроули вообще к чему угодно был готов привыкнуть, лишь бы не привыкать опять к отсутствию Азирафеля.

— Ты наверняка найдешь, как вписать в отчет приключение с Гавриилом, чтобы остаться в выигрыше, — улыбнулся ему ангел, наливая вино в свой бокал. Затем он создал для Кроули второй, поскольку тот еще не закончил пить вино из конца Второй мировой, и налил в него красную искрящуюся золотом жидкость. Кроули с некоторым усилием переключил внимание с Азирафеля на вино, дабы направление внимания более соответствовало тону дружеской беседы. — Кажется, это одна из последних бутылок, для которой виноград вырос в моем любимом винограднике недалеко от Лугдуна… То есть, от Лиона, прости. В следующий сезон… или, может, через пару виноградники уже вырубили.

Азирафель вернулся в кресло со своим бокалом в руке и посмотрел вино на просвет, чем снова чуть не переключил внимание Кроули в ненужную сторону. Оно переключалось отвратительно легко, что демону совершенно не нравилось. Оставалось только продолжить утешать себя тем, что это пройдет со временем.

— Шестнадцатый век. Интересно было, — сказал ангел.

— Лучше четырнадцатого, — ответил Кроули, скорчив физиономию, которая должна была наглядно продемонстрировать его отвратительное отношение к четырнадцатому веку.

Демонстрировать свое отношение к шестнадцатому веку он не собирался. Азирафель тогда как раз спасал этого корнуолльского святого Дэри, с потрясающей способностью доставать всех вокруг экзистенциальными вопросами. А Кроули спасал Азирафеля от незапланированного развоплощения, пришлось и святого заодно спасти, чтобы ангел не расстраивался. А потом этот святой так достал Кроули вопросами, что пришлось превратиться в змею… И Кроули мог бы еще по той истории сообразить, насколько хуже контролирует свои реакции по отношению к ангелу в змеином облике. Но не сообразил, за что теперь и расплачивался.

Точнее, Кроули зачем-то решил, что будет примерно как в прошлый раз, когда он замечательно выспался, устроившись на Азирафеле в виде змеи. Но с тех пор многое изменилось — и в реакциях Кроули, и в обстоятельствах. Именно обстоятельства его сейчас больше всего беспокоили, а именно — их ссора в парке и примирение после. Слишком уж «после», как на взгляд Кроули. И хотя он не смог сразу ничего сообразить, потому что вообще соображал с некоторым трудом, Кроули слова ангела про ту ссору запомнил. И про «скучал» запомнил, и про «ценю» тоже… Азирафель искренне сказал, конечно, врать он не умел хронически, даже если и пытался. И теперь Кроули сидел и думал о том, что его вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь по-настоящему ценил. И уж точно никто никогда по нему не скучал, кроме одного ангела. И Кроули очень сильно не хотелось бы, чтобы один снова превратилось в ноль. В том числе, из-за этих его дурацких реакций на львиные нежности, ангельские поцелуи и всего Азирафеля целиком.

— И лучше двадцатого, — вздохнул Азирафель, мельком улыбнувшись в ответ. Кроули мог бы с ним поспорить, но не стал. Вступать с ангелом в мировоззренческие дискуссии после ссоры он тоже несколько опасался. — С другой стороны все, что люди наизобретали для улучшения быта и для развлечений, немного сглаживает. Хотя, скажем, телевизор я у себя еще не завел. Теперь, наверное, и не стану, раз твои коллеги его используют для связи. Мало ли, вдруг кто случайно заглянет, как раз когда ты у меня. Я потеряю что-нибудь существенное?

Он вопросительно взглянул на Кроули и пригубил вина, сразу же довольно вздохнув. Это вино было из тех, которые в первые пять лет лучше не открывать вообще, а по их прошествии оно с каждым годом становится только лучше. Что и не удивительно: ангел всегда разбирался во всем, что можно поместить в рот… Эту формулировку Кроули немедля счел неудачной, потому что его мысли немедля сбились на очередные порнооткрытки, в той их части, где тоже что-нибудь засовывали в рот. Так что он попытался переключить их на телевизор:

— Там ничего интересного, кроме новостей и «Кафе Континенталь». Но оно тебе не понравится, а новости лучше в газетах читать…

В этот момент Кроули совершенно внезапно представил эротическую сцену на рояле, в декорациях пресловутого «Кафе Континенталь». Публика аплодировала. Ведущий поставленным голосом сообщил: «Наконец-то! Спустя столько лет!». Допредставляв до сидящего под роялем утконоса, Кроули понял, что уровень бреда зашкаливает и тряхнул головой, а потом допил вино залпом.

«Кошмар какой-то», — мрачно оценил свое состояние Кроули. Единственное, на что у него оставалась надежда — что это пройдет примерно через сутки, как проходило подспудное желание сожрать всех голубей в округе.

Азирафель допил бокал своего очень вкусного вина в два глотка, а потом перенес к себе какую-то книжку с полки. Неожиданно довольно новую. И Кроули удивился достаточно, чтобы временно перестать думать про порнографические открытки.

— Раз ты так говоришь, то смотреть не буду, — весело согласился ангел, быстро листая страницы. А потом замолчал, отчего-то нахмурившись и замявшись, будто не решался сказать. Кроули немедленно подумал, что ангел не может найти слов, чтобы выставить его из дома — потому что, например, наобщался уже и почитать решил — и сразу начал сочинять, как бы так откланяться самому, чтобы Азирафель не обиделся. Но тут ангел, довольно неуверенно, заговорил вовсе не о том, чего Кроули ожидал: — Знаешь, я… в театры почти не ходил, пока мы… не общались. Занят был, да и люди стали ставить всякое такое… что неприятно смотреть. Но сейчас, вроде бы, все меняется… И я подумал, может, ты захочешь…

К Кроули по воздуху перелетела книжка и опустилась рядом с ним на диван. На обложке было написано «Леди не для огня», и это была пьеса, написанная человеком по имени Кристофер Фрай. Пока Кроули пытался сообразить, что происходит, Азирафель продолжал свою торопливую речь. Он выглядел очень смущенным, пока говорил, и даже почти испуганным, будто Кроули мог отреагировать так, как ангелу совсем не хотелось.

— Это комедия, говорят, даже в духе Шекспировских. Кроме того, там про Средние века, а это всегда забавно… Ну, почти всегда. Мы можем сходить. Если хочешь. Она идет еще неделю в нынешнем Глобусе, в Вест-энде. Но если откажешься, я не обижусь, — еще смущеннее закончил он свою просьбу.

И до Кроули запоздало дошло, что ангел боялся резкого отказа, потому и смущался. Будто Кроули сейчас вообще был способен сделать хоть что-то резкое, когда они вот только помирились, и… Тут он наконец вспомнил, как лев забирался под стол, потому что тоже пугался, что Кроули сделает что-нибудь резкое. И запоздало осознал, что ангел боится заново поругаться, ровно так же, как сам Кроули. То есть, наверняка по-другому боится, потому что ему порнооткрытки в голову не лезут, но ничуть не меньше. Это было… ужасно странно, но в хорошем смысле.

— Сходим, конечно. Я тоже в театре не был… давно, — ответил Кроули, пожав плечами, и рассеянно перелистнул несколько страниц книги. А потом пробурчал: — Но читать не буду. Пьесы уж точно нужно смотреть, а не читать, — перелистнул еще несколько страниц, захлопнул книгу и отправил ее по воздуху обратно в руки Азирафелю, который на несколько секунд засветился очень радостной улыбкой и облегчением.

— Я и не думал, что ты будешь читать, — уже более уверенным тоном ответил он, спрятав улыбку и отправив книгу обратно на полку. — Я тебе просто показать хотел…

— Хотя если кого-то сравнивают с Шекспиром, это сразу звучит подозрительно, — добавил Кроули, глядя как ангел снова наливает себе бокал своего старого вина и откидывается с ним на спинку кресла. С этим бокалом Азирафель, похоже, торопиться не собирался. — Его и самого-то с собой не всегда уместно сравнивать. С другой стороны… даже любопытно узнать, за что этот драматург удостоился…

Кроули хмыкнул, вздохнул и отпил вина. Что ж, ему явно стало легче, раз он даже о Шекспире решился заговорить. Обычно Кроули таких разговоров избегал, потому что Азирафель рано или поздно неизбежно принимался нахваливать своего любимого «Макбета»… причем зачем-то именно за то, что придумал Кроули. И это было, с одной стороны, приятно, с дугой — нервно, потому что приходилось старательно делать вид, что он помнит пьесу смутно. Но сейчас вся ситуация в целом была такой же противоречиво приятной и нервной, и Кроули к этому уже почти привык. Если знать, что ангел не хочет ссориться тоже, привыкать намного проще… Даже к возникающим в сознании порнооткрыткам. Их, в конце концов, можно просто держать при себе, как Кроули держал при себе последние триста пятьдесят лет пресловутого «Макбета», которого помнил практически наизусть. И не портить своими странными порывами и неловкими ситуациями дружеское общение. Определенно, его можно смело называть дружеским… иначе к чему были эти признания о том, что Азирафель скучал?..

— Да, мне тоже любопытно, — согласился Азирафель и после задумчивой паузы опять очень неожиданно спросил: — А ты наверняка чаще меня ходишь в синематограф. Я был последний раз на немом каком-то, там было даже про убийство, но не так интересно, как в театральной постановке. Может, мы и туда как-нибудь сходим? На что-нибудь, что ты можешь порекомендовать. Там ты тоже больше комедии любишь?

Для начала Кроули изумился выбору Азирафелем фильма для просмотра — тому, что он ни одного кино со звуком не видел, не изумился вовсе, это как раз было практически очевидно. А уже потом —представил себе поцелуй в кинотеатре. Выглядящий либо просто непристойно, либо вопиюще и скандально непристойно, в зависимости от того, какого пола представлять их материальные тела. «Да когда же это прекратится!» — обреченно подумал Кроули и попытался переключить свое вконец обалдевшее и распоясавшееся демоническое сознание на более безопасный и к тому же очень важный вопрос: с какого фильма лучше начать знакомство Азирафеля с новым для него удивительным миром звукового кинематографа?

— Я всегда больше комедии люблю, — наконец сообщил Кроули и тут же непоследовательно добавил: — Но мы пойдем смотреть «Касабланку», потому что ты не видел «Касабланку», и это безобразие, которое необходимо срочно исправить.

— Ну почему же, — неожиданно возразил Азирафель, — я видел Касабланку. Только не фильм, а город. Я там был, недолго правда. Там тепло и пальмы.

Кроули уже улыбнулся в ответ, когда ангел снова отпил вина и обеспокоенно спросил:

— А тебе на фильме не будет скучно, раз ты его уже смотрел? — и Кроули озадаченно нахмурился. То есть, Аизрафель всегда был очень заботливый и тактичный, но тут, на взгляд демона, уже как-то перебарщивал…

— Ну, тебе же книжки не скучно перечитывать, — пробурчал Кроули, пожав плечами. — И вообще, я его сам предложил.

Азирафель сконфуженно потупился в ответ, и Кроули пытливо уставился на него, надеясь, что тот уже наконец как-нибудь перестанет нервничать… Потому что все, вроде бы, уже было нормально. И Кроули никуда не собирался деваться, и готов был пойти в кино, в театр и даже в библиотеку, если ангел предложит. И даже говорить в этой самой библиотеке тихо, как положено.

Это у Кроули по-прежнему был повод переживать, насчет порнооткрыток голове, но он даже про них уже почти не переживал. Вот пусть и Азирафель не переживает: если они снова поссорятся, то уж точно не из-за «Касабланки». Хотя Кроули искренне надеялся, что они не поссорятся вообще, потому что если ему от чего когда и было по-настоящему, невыносимо скучно — так это от отсутствия Азирафеля в его жизни.

— И вообще… с тобой точно скучно не будет, — решительно сообщил Кроули вслух, понадеявшись, что если ангел сам собой не успокаивается, хотя бы это сработает.

Ангел опять состроил какое-то невообразимое лицо и отвел взгляд, уставившись на вино в бокале, как уже делал за вечер несколько раз. Но теперь Кроули успел заметить очень польщенную и обрадованную улыбку. Это он что, весь вечер туда, в бокал, улыбался?.. Кроули впал в совсем уж сильное недоумение: чем могут оказаться опасными улыбки Азирафеля, было и вовсе непонятно. В конце концов, постоянно улыбаться было нормальным состоянием ангела, сколько Кроули его помнил.

— Спасибо, — очень смущенно ответил Азирафель и вдруг опять встрепенулся, сделавшись еще более смущенным на вид. Зато улыбался теперь не бокалу, а Кроули, очень сконфуженно и весело одновременно. — Еще я за львиную шерсть не извинился, совсем забыл. Львиное поведение несколько дней выветривается, и я только сейчас вспомнил… что это не совсем вежливо было. Прости, он… метил территорию.

Азирафель продолжал отводить взгляд, но теперь выглядел не нервным, а очень довольным. Прямо как лев, когда терся об ковер в кабинете Кроули и действительно наоставлял там шерсть. До этого момента Кроули считал, что он не нарочно, и теперь не сразу сообразил, как ему относиться к этому признанию… Учитывая, что сам он совсем недавно вытворял чего похуже шерсти на ковре, и Азирафель на это реагировал с поистине ангельским смирением и кристальной невозмутимостью. Удивительно. Но хорошо, потому что прекратить в тот момент Кроули все равно не мог. Хотя лучше при Азирафеле в змею пока больше не превращаться, во избежание…

В общем, лев, судя по всему, тоже себя не очень-то контролировал. Они оба с ангелом себя не контролировали, потому что оба переживали, что снова поссорятся. И Кроули львиные дружеские порывы уравновесил сегодня с таким поистине адским размахом, что лучше бы не надо. Совсем никогда. И не ему было что-то против шерсти возражать, по правде говоря. Но Азирафель, полностью в своем духе, теперь перед ним извинялся.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Кроули, продолжая подбирать какую-нибудь достаточно корректную формулировку. — Я вон, книжки тебе раскидал. Шерсть убрать не сложнее. Никаких проблем, — и невольно выдохнул с облегчением.

Ангел отпил из бокала и уставился прямо на Кроули с очень задумчивым видом. И серьезным. И еще каким-то. И Кроули стало совсем ничего непонятно, когда Азирафель вдруг мягко улыбнулся ему и сказал:

— Не переживай так, Кроули, я ведь не возражал. Я правда не возражаю, все хорошо, — будто не только про то, что натворил змей с ним и с книжками, но и вообще про все, что Кроули когда-либо творил, включая порнооткрытки. Причем и те, которые у него в голове, и настоящие, отправившие кучу душ в Ад.

И это, конечно, был бред собачий, но Кроули почему-то все равно успокоился. Азирафель периодически на него так действовал, успокаивающе… и Кроули с шестнадцатого века был уверен, что он это специально делает, своими ангельскими способностями. Но раз сказал, что не возражает, значит, и правда не возражает: врать ангел все еще не умел категорически.

— Между прочим, ты не один хороший фильм пропустил. И со звуком они лучше, — сказал Кроули, наконец допив свой бокал, и тут же принялся за следующий. «Все хорошо», с его точки зрения, включало и это: что у них будет куча времени и возможностей сходить в кино, не один раз. И что Кроули готов взамен ходить в театр, в ресторан и к едрене матери. И быть полностью довольным обстоятельствами. Главное — что с ангелом.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — тут же отозвался ангел, который выглядел сейчас невыносимо довольно. Еще довольнее, чем когда Кроули про «клювики утконосиков» Гавриилу рассказывал. И хотя ему было непонятно, что он сейчас такого особенно делает, Кроули тоже немедленно стал очень довольным. — Но смертные их так много наснимали! Один я ни за что не разберусь, что смотреть, а что не стоит.

— Надо составить список, — зачем-то сказал Кроули, хотя ненавидел составлять списки. Но это, в конце концов, не был такой список, как в отчетах о работе… Пока что в голове у Кроули он и вовсе выглядел как: «Еще «Мальтийский сокол», пожалуй, и та комедия с Кэтрин Хепберн, как бишь ее…» — и в таком виде вполне его устраивал. Он его вообще в любом виде устраивал, потому что означал, что они будут с Азирафелем таскаться в кино. Проводить время вместе устраивающим их обоих образом. Но все-таки надо добавить побольше пунктов, чем больше пунктов — тем лучше.

Кроули настолько все устраивало сейчас, что он даже не стал привычно ворчать на Азирафеля, когда тот в ответ на его слова засветился в эфире. Он так иногда делал и утверждал, что у него само получается. А Кроули врал, что для него это слишком ярко, хотя на деле было как с прикосновениями – так приятно, что терпеть трудно. А теперь, на удивление, стало легче. Кажется, у Кроули после сегодняшнего возник какой-то иммунитет на приятные ощущения. Порог повысился… или понизился. Но, в общем, он перестал на них на все подряд дергаться. Получается, подытожил Кроули, все к лучшему — и вот теперь действительно умиротворился.

Азирафель поднял бокал, молчаливо предлагая какой-то тост, и Кроули, улыбнувшись ему, сделал то же самое. Он не знал, за что поднимал бокал ангел, но сам подумал: «И к черту Соглашение», — потому что они и правда не обсуждали никакое Соглашение, и оно было тут вообще ни при чем, наконец-то. Кроули отпил вина, осознавая, как оно на самом деле его бесило, уже лет двести. Ему давно хотелось других отношений с ангелом, и теперь, они, кажется, наконец, были. Правда, он не мог подобрать для них определение, ну и к черту определения тоже. Главное, что ангел тут. Самое главное и единственное, что имеет значение.


	15. Chapter 15

# Часть четвертая. Эрато, ангел и демон

## Глава первая, в которой демон смотрит пьесу, а поэт ни в чем себе не отказывает

_Успехов в своей работе, то бишь, в деле соблазнения, демону Кроули удавалось добиваться во многом благодаря своей искренней неуемной любознательности. В отличие от прочих демонов — и ангелов — он всегда интересовался тем, как устроены смертные, бессмертные и мироздание в целом. И делал из своих наблюдений довольно интересные выводы. Один из них гласил: «Все что угодно может быть истолковано превратно». И замечательно объяснял не только многие проблемы людей в течение их жизни, но и подход Небес и Преисподней к Апокалипсису. И общую растерянность тех и других, когда Конец Света пошел совсем не по намеченному плану, а потом и вовсе не состоялся._

_Впрочем, и эти события ангелы и демоны умудрились истолковать превратно, поэтому, сделав один вполне верный шаг — начав общаться и сотрудничать друг с другом — потом снова свернули не туда, а именно, в сторону казни Азирафеля и Кроули. Оказавшись на Небесах, Кроули о принципе превратности не забывал ни на секунду и очень тщательно подбирал каждое слово и действие, чтобы ничего не испортить. Потому что Архангел Гавриил был настроен понимать все особенно превратно, а Кроули был настроен вытащить их с Азирафелем из этой переделки целыми и невредимыми. Поэтому не сказал и не сделал очень многое из того, что хотел в тот день. _

_И только в конце, дыхнув на ангелов адским пламенем, не удержался и спросил: «Ну что же вы так шарахаетесь? Это ведь не утконосики, маленькие такие, пушистые, с клювиками…» На удивление, тут Гавриил понял все именно так, как следовало — и велел поскорее выставить «этого предателя» вон из стен Небесной канцелярии. Дурные чувства Архангел в принципе понимал куда вернее и точнее, нежели хорошие — и ровно это всегда мешало ему приблизиться к пониманию сути Творения. Понимание же, как говорили многие человеческие мудрецы, дает силу и власть. Потому Гавриил не смог ничего сделать Азирафелю и Кроули: те, хоть и не осознавали еще ясно, но ощущали смысл бытия куда как лучше. И к тому, что дает истинную власть над Мирозданием, стояли намного ближе._

_Окончательно приблизиться к истине Кроули мешало на данный момент только одно: он до сих пор не додумался применить свой замечательный принцип превратности к себе самому и собственному пониманию._

** _Лондон, Мейфэйр, второй день после Неапокалипсиса_ **

Кажется, Кроули спал. То есть, наверняка спал. Потому что наяву он бы такой бред никогда не наколдовал, даже если бы предварительно употребил внутрь все содержимое безразмерного погреба Азирафеля.

Вокруг было очень темно, но вполне угадывались знакомые черты старого «Глобуса», первого, каким он был до реконструкции. Кроули сидел в зрительном зале совсем один, под открытым небом, на котором горели мелкие, как бисер, звезды. На коленях он держал огромный стакан с попкорном, и кресло у него тоже было как в кинотеатре, удобное, мягкое и с высокой спинкой. Словом, очень комфортный сон, хоть снова прямо тут в кресле засыпай, не просыпаясь. Если бы не происходящее на сцене.

В свете прожектора Кроули показывали тень от огромной лопоухой головы. По бокам от нее с самым скучающим видом стояли двое. Справа — длинноволосый голубоглазый парень в белой футболке и светло-голубых джинсах. С футболки в Кроули целился пухлый ангелочек с луком. Парень тени не отбрасывал, хотя щурился от света прожектора. Иногда к оттопыренному уху тянулась огромная тень огромной руки и чесала что-то в ухе. Парень от этого пригибался и делал обиженный вид. Слева от головы на корточках сидел черноволосый двойник правого парня, и футболка у него тоже была черная.

— Твоя очередь! Не ответишь, ты проиграл! — воскликнул белый. Черный выплюнул изо рта сливовую косточку и с презрением ответил:

— Да пожалуйста… Все равно у тебя фантазии не хватит… Дамаск.

— Фантазия у меня не хуже твоей! А память, может, и получше! — возмутился белый и громко выкрикнул: — Карачи! — а потом в очередной раз пригнулся, когда тень от руки решила взъерошить волосы.

— Так, мой черед? Ну что ж, пусть Иерусалим! — внезапно перейдя на стихи, отозвался черный. Пьеса чем дальше тем больше напоминала шекспировскую, в современной авангардной постановке. Кроули сунул в рот сразу горсть попкорна и принялся задумчиво жевать. У попкорна был вкус хорошего токайского.

Белый какое-то время молчал, обернувшись к залу спиной. Черный наклонил голову, так что Кроули было видно только макушку и силуэт, но не лицо.

— Ты, может, завершить игру желаешь? На граде Соломона отступить? — с ядовитой язвительностью спросил он.

— На граде Давида, мой дорогой. Не Соломона. Память изменяет тебе, — ответил белый очень знакомым голосом и развернулся лицом к зрителю, внезапно превратившись в Азирафеля в привычном костюме со светлым сюртуком.

Дальше Кроули обнаружил, что сидит на корточках, в глаза ему светит прожектор, и справа на него смотрит почему-то очень печальный ангел. И говорит:

— Мантуя милый друг. Мантуя — и твой ход.

Кроули немедленно решил, что должен ответить Азирафелю хотя бы из спортивного интереса. Из городов на «я» он мог сразу вспомнить, как минимум, Яньчжоу и Ястребарско. Хотя про последний лучше было не помнить, особенно во сне, где любая мысль слишком легко становилась реальностью, так что он срочно попытался вспомнить еще что-нибудь на «я», но у происходящего действа на его счет, похоже, были другие планы.

— Ладно, мне надоело! Довольно скучная игра, если вдуматься, — продолжил он произносить текст пьесы, поднявшись и пройдясь по тени плеча туда-сюда, хотя не собирался этого делать. — Да и этот смертный тоже на редкость занудный. Что мы вообще здесь делаем, позволь узнать? Неужто для такой работы у них кого поплоше не нашлось? — начав с прозы и закончив в стихах, осведомился Кроули, после чего выразительно посмотрел сперва на потолок, а потом вниз, в зрительный зал, где на одиноком пустом кресле по-прежнему стоял огромный стакан попкорна.

А дальше Кроули показывали пьесу, неожиданно подробно. Иногда он сам был на сцене, а иногда снова оказывался в кресле с попкорном. Речь шла об ангелах и демонах, изображенных довольно реалистично, хотя ангелы, с его точки зрения, были показаны чересчур неплохими ребятами. Демоны, впрочем, тоже. Они постоянно играли в скучные игры, чтобы убить время на скучном задании, обменивались информацией по всяким важным делам, сплетничали и щелкали семечки в ожидании Апокалипсиса. И старательно, очень тщательно друг друга ругали в лицо, обкладывали с головы до ног ругательствами и оскорблениями, так что у Кроули уши вяли. В общем, имитировали извечную борьбу противоположных начал.

Пьеса явно была комедией, и Кроули с любопытством ее смотрел, пока в какой-то момент не оказался в очередной раз в кресле, а на сцене не возник Азирафель и еще один незнакомый ангел.

— Гляди, какая кружка! Подарок фирмы — вещь! — показывал этот ангел Азирафелю до-смешного типовую кружку с нарисованными на боку крыльями. Азирафель сидел в кресле с книгой и на кружку посмотрел без интереса, но вежливо кивнул.

— Вот ты молчишь, а все вокруг довольны, — упрекнул его ангел. — И даже демон похвалил, а ты опять свое…

— Даже демон? Ну так подари ему, — предложил Азирафель, улыбнувшись этому ангелу. — Пусть тоже довольным станет.

Второй ангел возмутился так сильно, что побагровел, а белые волосы до плеч у него тоже покраснели.

— Что?! Демону — подарок?! Да ты, должно быть, спятил! На этой кружке знак Небес, а он — исчадье Ада!

Азирафель в ответ промолчал, и ангел продолжил лить на неизвестного демона ведра помоев в стихах. Кроули, надо сказать, оценил богатство фантазии, ругательства были местами весьма витиеватыми — и не сразу сообразил, что, вообще-то, это должна быть его собственная фантазия, раз уж он в собственном сне. Кажется, он попросту не был готов признавать, что у него в сознании творится нечто подобное. Начиная с чересчур снисходительного отношения к ангелам и заканчивая… тем, что сейчас происходило на сцене. Кроули ничего подобного не собирался в мыслях заводить никогда! Честное слово! Он нервно сунул в рот еще горсть попкорна, теперь со вкусом французского коньяка, и уставился на сцену, где Азирафель, оставшись в одиночестве, расхаживал туда-сюда по сцене в пятне света от прожектора и читал шекспировский монолог о своих трудных переживаниях. Часть его Кроули, от общего офигения, благополучно пропустил мимо ушей — возможно, и к лучшему…

— …Того, к кому все существо стремится, назовут исчадьем Ада и скажут, что врата для Преисподней в сердце отворил. Предатель, что презрел своих собратьев, соратникам в извечной брани открыто предпочел врага. Но чувства — не солдат на поле боя, который подчиняется приказам, они живут совсем иною жизнью, созвучной с дуновением зефира куда сильнее, чем с командами в строю. И как мне жить, когда порывы их устремлены к тому, кто назван Злом? И враг предвечный милее Райских кущ?..

На этом месте Кроули скорбно застонал и сполз вниз, спрятавшись от происходящего за стаканом попкорна. Он, с горем пополам, был согласен быть добрым, отдельными частями себя. Раз уж Азирафель так упорно на этом настаивает. Но вот оказаться «милее Райских кущ» точно был морально не готов. И тем более не ожидал, что ему все это подло выльет прямо на голову без предупреждения его собственное сознание во сне.

Ангел завершил свой душераздирающий монолог. У него в руках возник папирус с золотой печатью, и Азирафель прочел вслух:

— Принципалу предписывается сберечь души смертных, что играют в пьесе о страсти, от греховной страсти, — потом тяжко и протяжно вздохнул, очень театрально, так, чтоб на галерке было слышно всю его не очень понятную Кроули тоску.

Азирафель обернулся к зрителям, опустив руку с папирусом, и Кроули поежился, потому что смотрел ангел тоже профессионально-актерски — так, чтоб каждому казалось, будто он заглядывает именно ему в глаза.

— Опять все то же самое. Они должны только казаться любящими, а быть в любви им нельзя. Господь тяжко испытывает слабого сына Своего!

Кроули снова обнаружил себя на сцене идущим из-за кулис прямо к ангелу. В руках у него был такой же папирус, только с чернильно-черной печатью.

— Эй, ты! Крылатое недоразуменье! — воскликнул он очень странные для себя слова и озадаченно нахмурился. Не то чтобы они вовсе никогда не ругались с ангелом, но он никогда даже в мыслях Азирафеля так не называл. Непонятные какие-то вещи делало его сознание, и совсем невозможные.

— Я слушаю тебя, мой друг, — обернулся к Кроули Азирафель, а потом вдруг обернулся к пустому залу и четко прошептал: — Пусть он бранится, раз так полагается, но я не могу больше. Прости меня, Боже!

Азирафель обернулся к Кроули, и демон содрогнулся, потому что таким ангела вовсе никогда не видел. Хотя нет, видел однажды — он тогда за своим лицом не следил, потому что Вивальди написал очень красивую музыку. Ангел, определенно, сдерживал слезы — и тогда, и сейчас. Но тогда Кроули решил, что ангела просто очень тронула музыка, она и правда была трогательной, хотя вслух демон никогда этого не признавал. Еще чего не хватало…

— О, малодушное исчадье света! — возопил Кроули еще более немыслимый для себя текст и потряс папирусом. — Нам следует немедленно решить, кто победит на этот раз. Я полагаю, это буду я. Ты задолжал мне, бесполезное созданье, за прошлый раз, когда я уступил великодушно. Но теперь настал расплаты час: пусть жертвами своей безумной страсти они падут! Тебе ведь нравится спектакль? Так пусть он претворится в жизнь моею демоническою волей!

— Мне нравится, — согласился Азирафель все еще с тем же немыслимо печальным лицом, от которого у Кроули внутри что-то переворачивалось и дурным голосом требовало это немедля прекратить. — «Ромео и Джульетта» — шедевр мастера, и я иду его смотреть. А остальное я обсуждать с тобою не хочу.

Театральный Азирафель еще раз бросил в зал что-то о том, что ему совсем не хочется ссориться с демоном, поэтому он уходит. Но ангел никуда со сцены не ушел. Задник превратился в еще одну сцену, копию сцены «Глобуса», только поменьше, и Азирафель теперь стоял в толпе зрителей. Толпу, впрочем, никто не играл — это тоже была лишь огромная тень толпы. Ангел выделялся в ней, сияя в свете прожектора. И просто сияя.

А Кроули прятался за колонной театрального зала и, похоже, собирался читать монолог. То есть, пьеса собиралась читать монолог через него. И все это чем дальше тем меньше походило на собственное сознание Кроули, если только он, конечно, не спятил после несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса, не выдержав стресса. Но вообще-то до сегодняшнего дня в крепости собственного разума демон был уверен. Он даже после Небесной Революции как-то умудрился не свихнуться. А сейчас все, прямо скажем, было намного лучше.

— В Аду нет места для любви, — прилежно прочитал Кроули положенный текст и даже мысленно с ним согласился. Уж для чего, а для любви там места точно не было… Но дальше он начал говорить какое-то полное безобразие: — И потому я обречен скрывать свою любовь от Преисподней и Небес. С начала самого времен — и до конца. Лишь так, наедине с собою, быть откровенным я могу, когда никто не видит…

«Какого хрена?..» — подумал Кроули, и это было куда больше похоже на его мысли, чем то, что он сейчас говорил вслух. Зато это все еще было очень похоже на пьесу Шекспира. И Кроули наконец сообразил, что если старине Вильяму пришло в голову сочинить что-нибудь уже после своей кончины, ровно так, во сне, его и можно увидеть. И никак больше. «И все-таки, какого хрена… мне тогда, когда я к нему притащился, пришло в голову изображать несчастного влюбленного?..» — мрачно вопросил Кроули неизвестно кого. Себя, наверное, потому что больше никто в случившемся не был виноват.

Вильям просто оставался Вильямом, и в его исполнении история не могла выглядеть никак иначе, только с дуновениями зефира и обреченностью скрывать любовь. Азирафель тоже оставался Азирафелем, который убедительно соврать мог только по чистой случайности. Например, когда Кроули настолько психовал, что не заметил бы у себя под носом стадо мамонтов. И что Азирафель ему про Антихриста недоговаривает — не заметил тоже. Еще у ангела получалось врать, если он имел дело с собственным Небесным начальством, которое обладало выдающимся интеллектом тумбочки и внимательностью слепоглухонемого инвалида. Так что до их с ангелом… взаимоотношений они додумались только перед Концом Света. А того, что у них души покойных драматургов провокационные пьесы пишут прямо в Раю, и вовсе не заметили до сих пор. В том числе и потому, что от большого ума запретили упоминать Шекспира во всей Небесной канцелярии, так что никто не мог и слова сказать о пьесе, не нарвавшись на взыскание.

Ясное дело, когда Азирафель тащил в Рай душу Вильяма, тот увидел настоящего ангела, а вовсе не «ангела»… А вытягивать нужную информацию Вильям умел не хуже Антонио, который от того же Азирафеля легко добился всех подробностей о Кроули. Он мысленно застонал, представив, как эти двое в Раю знакомятся и сплетничают — Вивальди ведь тоже не в Ад скатился, даже удивительно… И у Вильяма в творческом воображении рождается вот этот прелестный сюжет, который Кроули вынужден теперь наблюдать. И что самое страшное, играть! Нет, его собственное сознание такого вытворить, определенно, не могло. Кроули ему строго-настрого запретил даже намеки на подобное еще в сорок девятом году, а потом в шестьдесят седьмом еще сильнее запретил.

Ангельски-демоническая пьеса шла своим чередом, и «Ромео и Джульетта» тоже. Между актами кулисы маленькой копии сцены задернулись, а когда разошлись, за ними оказался уже не задник, а дальняя часть сцены, где актеры играли сцену объяснения главных героев.

Тень толпы приблизилась, и теперь Кроули стоял рядом с Азирафелем, и оба смотрели пьесу в пьесе. «Какой же ты, Вильям, засранец. Талантливый засранец», — обреченно думал Кроули.

Дальняя часть сцены была поднята под почти прямым углом, на ней был изображен цветущий ромашками луг. А Джульетта на сцене читала положенный текст, валяясь на этом самом лугу среди ромашек. Ромео лежал рядом и водил по ее груди и лицу цветком. Видимо, Вильяму понравилось, как выглядят его пьесы в авангардном стиле, и с постановкой своих прижизненных текстов он тоже не церемонился.

— …Разве так зовут лицо и плечи, ноги, грудь и руки? Неужто больше нет других имен? Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой… — звонким девичьим голоском читала Джульетта, а Ромео на нее пялился, и Кроули задумчиво хмыкнул.

Если бы у него и правда было такое задание, тут ему пришлось бы нелегко — актер, игравший Ромео, смотрел на свою партнершу по спектаклю так, будто она была стеклянной, и очень боялся сделать ей цветком щекотно. Хотя сцена у них все равно получалась очень чувственной и чуть ли не эротической. Импровизированно целоваться им режиссер явно не запрещал. Наверняка если бы спектакль поставили наяву, у него была бы пометка «только для взрослых».

Азирафель по-прежнему стоял рядом, и Кроули очень старался сейчас на него даже не смотреть. Во сне контролировать себя было сложнее, и все же возможно — в отличие от творившегося вокруг безобразия, которое ему не подчинялось совершенно. Мало ли что там эти Ромео с Джульеттой в пьесе изображают, а вот Кроули вовсе не собирается даже задумываться…

Тут ему пришлось прервать собственные размышления, чтобы прочитать текст, одновременно с Азирафелем:

— А у моей любви даже имени нет. Как называется любовь ангела и демона? Абсурд, вот как.

На слове «абсурд» Кроули вздрогнул, потому что до него вдруг со всей ясностью дошло, что раз это комедия, у нее должен быть счастливый финал. И как, интересно знать, он будет выглядеть в «пьесе для взрослых»?! Он ошалело уставился на театрального Азирафеля, глядя на которого представить вероятные подробности финала было легко, слишком, мать твою, легко. Пусть даже Азирафель ему всего лишь снился, выглядел он при этом дьявольски убедительно. Или райски убедительно… В общем, Кроули его слишком хорошо помнил, и Азирафель-во-сне казался настоящим до всех мельчайших подробностей, которые Кроули вот совсем недавно в буквальном смысле почувствовал на собственной шкуре, когда они телами менялись.

И Кроули себе, конечно, думать обо всем этом запретил, потому что… был «обречен скрывать свою любовь от Преисподней и Небес», чтобы у этого талантливого засранца что-нибудь там, в Раю, эфирно зачесалось оттого, что Кроули про него сейчас вспоминает. Но все равно думал, и даже представлял периодически. Вот ровно перед тем, как спать пойти, в последний раз и представлял, когда они у ангела в магазине сидели после ужина в Ритце. Причем куда конкретнее, чем обычно, как-то совсем вопиюще конкретно, потому что Небеса и Преисподняя вместе со своим мнением насчет их отношений могли теперь катиться в черную дыру и еще куда подальше.

Но дело было не только в бывших колегах. И Кроули, разумеется, только представил, но ничего не сделал, даже не пытался. И не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сделает. Мало ли что ему в голову лезет, конкретно или абстрактно, он демон, в конце концов, ему постоянно какие-нибудь пакости в голову приходят… Которые не факт, что нужно претворять в жизнь, когда речь идет об Азирафеле. Потому что это может хреново кончиться, пару раз уже чуть не кончилось. А сейчас наконец-то все было хорошо, и Кроули совершенно не собирался нарушать возникшее гармоничное равновесие этими своими… бзиками.

Вильяму тоже было, со всей очевидностью, плевать на Преисподнюю и Небеса, но у него явно был свой взгляд на вопрос, который он реализовывал в этом талантливом произведении искусства. И, судя по творящемуся на сцене, ни в чем себе не отказывал. А Кроули все это приходилось терпеть! И думать о том, о чем он твердо решил не думать, во избежание… чего-нибудь не того.

Кроули было захотел проснуться, но это внезапно оказалось очень трудно. Например, не уходить же посреди комической сцены, уморительно смешной! Или не посреди очередного щемящего монолога Азирафеля, особенно когда это Азирафель наблюдает за Кроули исподтишка и рассказывает залу о своей любви. И получается у него ужасно похоже на настоящего ангела. Кроули совсем по-дурацки замер во время той сцены — и будто впивался собственным слухом в каждое слово, одновременно очень стараясь делать вид, что не слушает. Роль в пьесе требовала это изображать, а Кроули снова ощущал себя очень странно. Будто у него случилось дежа-вю, и все это уже было раньше, но Азирафель совершенно точно никогда ничего и близко похожего не говорил! Уж такое-то Кроули бы запомнил, в самом деле… Но дежа-вю все равно и не думало отпускать.

Ближе к развязке выяснилось, что Ромео и Джульетта прекрасно могут «пасть жертвами своей страсти» и не попасть при этом в Ад. Сюжет снова был весьма реалистичным: в обеих конторах что-то напутали, смертные на деле не были связаны никаким обязательствами и их роману ничто не мешало. А на похоть их чувства тоже совсем не походили. Как выразился театральный ангел: «И робкая любовь пусть зазвучит подобно песне соловья в ночи», — вполне похоже на Азирафеля образца тысяча шестьсот шестого года.

К финалу спектакля Кроули все еще не решил, стоит ли просыпаться, пока не поздно, или все же досмотреть, что там еще Вильям про них насочинял в меру своего разумения. Они с Азирафелем сидели на краю сцены, свесив ноги с помоста. Азирафель, как водится, справа, а Кроули — слева. На сцене был натянут экран и на экране показывали кино про двух актеров, игравших Ромео и Джульетту. Они сияюще улыбались, робко держались за руки, ходили под луной, кормили друг друга пирожными — все это было тошнотворно умилительно и трогательно с точки зрения каких-нибудь сентиментальных ослов. И ангел снова читал монолог про любовь. Ему, надо сказать, очень шли все эти монологи, внезапно подумал Кроули. Да, дело именно в том, что Азирафель очень органично смотрится в этой роли, вот Кроули и было любопытно на это посмотреть. И, может быть, даже досмотреть до конца. Почему бы нет?

— …Любовь чиста, она греховной не бывает, и Аду с Небесами понять подобное так сложно! Но, быть может, Господь в моем читает сердце правду? Ведь крылья мои белы до сих пор, хоть груз тяжелый и лежит на сердце. Но не от любви, а от безбрежной, как все время от начала дней, лжи, сказанной тому, кто дорог больше Неба.

Кроули вжал голову в плечи и зажмурился — смотреть на ангела, когда он такое говорит, опять было трудно, а если зажмуриться, то и ничего. Вскоре он услышал справа от себя шаги, очень знакомые шаги.

— Мой дорогой, мой милый падший ангел, — теперь голос Азирафеля звучал очень близко. Он, должно быть, стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и говорил вовсе не в зал, а прямо демону. — Прошу тебя, услышь мои слова, а после делай с ними, что захочешь. В ответ я ничего не попрошу, мне лишь молчать невыносимо. Знать, что я мог бы попросить прощенья за все жестокие и страшные слова, что говорил, ведомый лишь обычаем неправедным, знать, что мог бы сказать всю правду — и молчать. Невыносимо боле, страшнее всех возможных пыток, страшнее Ада молчанье, что храню я малодушно. Но теперь скажу я все.

Тут голос стал тише, будто ангел отошел, и Кроули даже глаза открыл, чтобы посмотреть, куда это тот девается. Но Азирафель стоял рядом, правда, упорно смотрел на край сцены вместо демона. И говорил что-то совсем немыслимое:

— Прости меня и знай, что я тебя люблю. Как любят звезды, любят солнце, любят ветер, как любят жизнь саму. Ее биенье ты для меня, мои тепло и свет — и средоточье их в тебе я вижу, а вовсе не исчадье Ада, — а потом его голос еще и задрожал, снова подозрительно знакомым образом, и лицо сделалось невозможно грустным. Таким, что непонятно, как вообще жить, когда Азирафель такой печальный. — Ты, возможно, мне не поверишь. И не стану я просить со мною разделять признанье. И не стану ждать ответ. Коль хочешь, уст не размыкай, молчание храни. Ты даже в нем прекрасен. В ночь глухую тоже светят звезды. И я в молчании сумею различить твой свет не меньше, чем в словах. Мне достанет и того, что я тебе сказал.

Договорив до этого совсем уж безысходно-трагического места, Азирафель полностью отвернулся от Кроули и сделал шаг в сторону, видимо, собравшись уходить. «Ну ни хрена ж себе комедия!» — подумал Кроули и вскочил на ноги, не очень понимая, делает он это по сценарию или сам собой. Потому что ему самому хотелось именно этого: отпустить ангела даже во сне было совершенно невозможно, невыносимо. И он вскочил, схватил ангела за локоть и резко развернул к себе. А тот уставился на него пронзительно, одновременно испуганно и… с надеждой?.. Так уставился, что Кроули захотелось зажмуриться и выругаться одновременно.

— Если мне сейчас придется произносить шекспировский монолог, я проснусь к едреной матери на первой же строчке! — очень решительно пригрозил он, совсем не по тексту пьесы.

— Хороший, между прочим, монолог! —раздался откуда-то сверху вполне узнаваемый и очень обиженный голос Вильяма. Такой громкий и гулкий, словно он говорил в мегафон. Или, скорее, в четыре мегафона сразу. — Я старался!

— Пришлешь мне его в письменном виде, когда я в следующий раз спать лягу, — огрызнулся Кроули, а потом, снова не понимая, по собственному желанию он это делает или повинуясь логике сна, наклонился к ангелу совсем близко, а очень-очень убедительный, совсем настоящий Азирафель потянулся к нему в ответ. И откуда-то сверху, оттуда же, откуда звучал голос Вильяма, очень пронзительно и красиво взвыла скрипка.

«Два талантливых засранца!» — возмущенно подумал Кроули и проснулся, потому что все это разом все-таки было чересчур.

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что за окном стоит какое-то вполне светлое время каких-то суток. Сколько он проспал, Кроули понятия не имел. И это его сейчас, честно говоря, волновало в последнюю очередь. А то, что его волновало, категорически не формулировалось ни во что, кроме обалдевшего: «Что это вообще было?!» Хотя это, со всей очевидностью, была пьеса. Но констатация этого простого факта ни хрена не объясняла. Совсем.

Кроули тряхнул головой, а потом сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: схватил телефон и набрал номер Азирафеля.

— Я к тебе сейчас заеду, — выпалил он в трубку, едва ангел ее снял. По меньшей мере, так ему не придется переживать это в одиночестве. Почему-то сейчас Кроули был уверен, что станет проще… Хотя в пьесе, то есть, во сне, ничуть не становилось легче, когда Азирафель оказывался рядом. Но он же в реальности не станет делать того, что творилось там! Кроули всерьез надеялся, что его это как-то успокоит.


	16. Chapter 16

## Глава вторая, в которой у ангела не выходит отдохнуть, зато выходит во всем сознаться

_Один из многочисленных Непостижимых парадоксов Творения, связанный с ангелом Азирафелем и демоном Кроули, заключался в том, что они умудрялись соответствовать Замыслу и действовать в согласии со смыслом своего бытия, недопонимая этот Замысел в отношении самих себя в ключевых моментах. И, к тому же, постоянно сомневаясь, верно ли они трактуют то, что им все-таки понятно. _

_Из этого можно сделать выводы, во-первых, о том, что по-настоящему глубокие чувства все-таки важнее логического суждения. А во-вторых — что сомневаться, когда чего-то недопонимаешь, скорее полезно, чем наоборот. Отсутствие сомнений при размышлении о сложных вещах не придаст тебе вид более уверенного создания, оно придаст тебе вид Архангела Гавриила. Хотя кому-то, разумеется, и такое может быть по душе, и он имеет полное право воспользоваться данной Мною свободой воли._

_Сомневаться, впрочем, также следует в правильном направлении, если желаешь прийти к пониманию. И ровно этого Кроули и Азирафель довольно долго не делали. Так, Кроули столетиями уверенно и последовательно сомневался во Мне и Моей Благости, хотя усомниться ему следовало, напротив, в собственной неблагости. Азирафель во Мне никогда не сомневался, оттого смысл собственного бытия всегда виделся ему яснее. Он знал, что предназначен Замыслом для сострадания и любви — но постоянно сомневался, достаточно ли хорош в этом и не обделил ли он кого из тварей земных. В своих сомнениях Азирафель постоянно глядел по сторонам и ни разу не догадался посмотреть в зеркало и поинтересоваться, не обделил ли он любовью и состраданием себя самого, раз уж он тоже часть Творения._

** _Лондон, Сохо, второй день после Неапокалипсиса_ **

Вечером того дня, когда их не казнили, Азирафель попрощался с Кроули, который хотел поспать после всех утомительных приключений, и в задумчивости обошел свой магазин. Тут все было как всегда, и в то же время — совсем по-новому. Ангел тоже ощущал себе по-новому, но еще он изрядно устал и пока не мог ничего осмыслить, слишком уж много всего случилось. Ему нужно было многое осознать про самого себя, про ангелов и демонов, про Господа, про мир и даже про магазин, который сперва сгорел, а теперь на его полках лежали все нужные книги, включая те, которые Азирафель только собирался себе завести. Но сейчас он не мог.

Возможно, решил для себя ангел, ему тоже стоит поспать, сон хорошо восстанавливает силы. Азирафель не спал с конца сороковых, а до того не меньше тысячи лет даже не дремал — потому что пока ангел находился в этом теле, спать у него не выходило, а перевоплощаться в того, кто спать умел, с некоторых пор было запрещено. Требовалось заполнить жуткое количество бумаг, чтобы доказать начальству, что для этого конкретного задания перевоплощение в самую любимую после человеческой ангельскую ипостась действительно необходимо. И что иначе задание не выполнить.

Но теперь… теперь ангела сожгли. Попытались сжечь. Азирафель усмехнулся, вспомнив, как корнуолльский святой Дэри, которого они с Кроули спасли прямо с костра, говорил так же: «Они меня сожгли», — и не был намерен больше общаться со своими соплеменниками, которые так с ним поступили. Да, ангелы сожгли Азирафеля, и Азирафель очень хорошо понял их сообщение — они его среди своих больше видеть не хотят. Крайне понятное сообщение. Попытка сжечь другого — одно из действий, полностью зачеркивающих возможность дальнейших добрых или хоть сколько-то терпимых отношений.

Отсюда следовало много чего, но в данный момент ангела занимало одно: бумаг о превращениях с него больше никто не потребует. И он тихо засмеялся, опускаясь на все четыре лапы на пол магазина и щелчком хвоста захлопывая все жалюзи. Вдобавок еще и охранное заклятие прорычал, чтобы никто из смертных сегодня к магазину не приближался.

Пушистый белый лев с голубыми человеческими глазами по-хозяйски прошелся по магазину, довольно потерся мордой о кресло, на котором недавно сидел Кроули, и сладко потянувшись, свернулся калачиком рядом с этим креслом, уткнувшись носом в ножку. Оказавшись во львином теле, ангел ощутил, как сильно устал. Львиное или человеческое — неважно — тело отражало состояние ангельской эфирной сущности, а сущность очень нуждалась в отдыхе. Только человеческая ипостась не привыкла отдыхать во сне. А львиная отдыхала именно так, и ангел с наслаждением заснул, позволив разуму провалиться в темноту уснувшего львиного сознания.

Лев снов не видел, или ангел их не запоминал, зато и высыпался он отлично. Хотя на этот раз ощущение, что он выспался, отчего-то так и не пришло. Лев просыпался с неохотой, но и спать больше не мог — встревожился отчего-то прямо во сне, а наутро, когда поднялся, продолжал тревожиться, будто он забыл что-то очень важное. Наскоро умывшись и потерев уши лапой, ангел прошелся между полок. Его вел знакомый запах — здесь пахло Кроули. В магазине почти всегда им пахло, он тут часто бывал. Львиное обоняние легко отличало, как пахнет помещение, где Кроули только что побывал, и как — место, где Кроули есть прямо сейчас, и другие оттенки. Гораздо больше, чем человеческий нос. В магазине пахло, будто… будто тут была какая-то его вещь, которую он забыл!

Дойдя до третьего шкафа в ряду с сентименталистами, ангел поднялся на задние лапы, опершись передними на полку, и взволнованно фыркнул, встопорщив усы. Из глубины полки на ангела смотрела стеклянными глазами кукла. Именно она пахла Кроули, и ангел ее вспомнил. Что же за напасть! Ведь они с Кроули уже находили ее как раз в конце сороковых, и Кроули собирался ее забрать, но потом оба снова про нее забыли. Бедная-бедная кукла, думал Азирафель, невольно сопереживая ей, будто она была живой. Теперь ей уже было почти двести лет, и она выглядела крайне заброшенной и печальной, на ангельский взгляд.

Но львом сочувствовать кукле было сложно, так что с полки ее забирали уже руки человеческого тела. Азирафель бережно стер пальцами пыль с фарфорового личика и понес к своему рабочему столу, к свету, улыбаясь ей и своим воспоминаниям, которые были с ней связаны. Кроули говорил, что сюда-то она точно никого не вызовет, ведь ангелам темные желания не полагаются. Но Азирафель вовсе не был уверен, что дело в этом. Возможно, кукла просто не считала нужным излишне стараться, раз один демон и так постоянно является…

Сидя за своим столом, ангел приводил куклу в порядок — и руками, и чудесами. Веревочки, которыми удерживалась сложная прическа куклы, совсем истлели, и их оставалось только полностью заменить, а вот пыльные волосы можно было привести в порядок даже без помощи волшебства. Это было очень приятно — видеть, как несчастная кукла постепенно становится ухоженной, нарядной и довольной. Если она оккультный артефакт, это не значит, что она не заслуживает заботы!

Закончив и усадив куклу на видное место на прилавке, ангел сладко потянулся и с сожалением посмотрел на стопки новых книг. Читать совсем не хотелось, а это значило, что Азирафелю все еще нужен отдых, и не за книгой, а какой-то другой. Похоже, его ум незаметно, но старательно работал над осмыслением случившегося, и было излишне занимать его еще и чтением. Поэтому Азирафель направился на кухню, куда не заходил уже лет десять. Приготовить что-нибудь вкусное — тоже приятный отдых, и голову совсем не нагружает. Но не успел он дойти до двери в кухню, как зазвонил телефон. Кроули выпалил одну-единственную фразу, и ангел не успел ничего ему ответить, так что решил просто дождаться его. Про Кроули он тоже не смог пока подумать, как не смог выспаться, но, возможно, эта проблема еще подожет. А пока Кроули был в пути, можно было успеть заставить пыль и паутину исчезнуть с кухни и чайник заодно вскипятить.

Когда Кроули приехал, Азирафель радостно побежал его встречать и, впустив, махнул на прилавок, где сидела отмытая кукла.

— Привет! Посмотри, кого я нашел!

Обе брови одновременно взметнулись вверх над очками, и Кроули остановился, уставившись на куклу. Потом зачем-то вздохнул и повел плечами, будто ему что-то на спине мешалось.

— Я про нее забыл совсем… — задумчиво ответил он, и правая бровь нахмурилась, а левая осталась поднятой вверх. Кроули постоял так еще пару секунд, а потом усмехнулся и уже намного веселее сказал: — Шутка с Гавриилом тогда отлично удалась. И в этот раз тоже… Хорошо было. Но мало, — под конец его усмешка сделалась откровенно хищной.

Азирафель невольно усмехнулся в ответ, тоже вспомнив предыдущую встречу Кроули и Гавриила, и в очередной раз пожалел, что не был свидетелем нынешней, во время казни. На ней, судя по рассказу Кроули, было прелюбопытно. Он сказал, что никому ничего плохого не сделал, но по его лицу Азирафель отлично понял, что ему очень хотелось сделать очень много чего плохого. И по этому поводу внутри Азирафеля бродили самые противоречивые чувства. Он бы точно не обрадовался, если бы Кроули кому-то всерьез навредил, это было бы в принципе печально, да и вряд ли бы их после такого оставили в покое. Но при всем том Азирафелю было приятно, что Кроули так сильно сердится из-за него, потому что это была забота. Кроули прекрасно умел заботиться и утешать, только раньше очень редко отваживался делать это явно и вслух.

Тут Азирафель чуть было не погрузился целиком в размышления, которые отложил на потом вчера вечером, решив выспаться львом, но одернул себя. Над их сложными отношениями можно поразмыслить позже, а пока важно было разобраться, что случилось у Кроули. Азирафель явно сбил его с толку куклой и неожиданными воспоминаниями, но он ведь зачем-то позвонил и прибежал так спешно! Значит, случилось что-то серьезное. Ангел тронул Кроули за локоть и указал ему на кресла, где они сидели всего несколько часов назад.

— Что у тебя стряслось, мой милый? — спросил он и смущенно отвел глаза, отстранившись и пропуская Кроули вперед. Ему немедля сделалось неловко, и он чуть не прикусил себе язык, потому что называть Кроули нежными словами отказался именно тогда, в сорок девятом, когда они в прошлый раз находили куклу. И Азирафель вовсе не собирался так внезапно нарушать им же сочиненное правило общения с Кроули, пока не разберется со всеми своими мыслями. Но, похоже, какая-то его часть уже отчасти разобралась и считала, что Кроули можно называть как угодно. И трогать тоже можно, хотя раньше ангел избегал и этого.

Кроули тоже отвел взгляд, нахмурился уже обеими бровями, но всего на секунду, а потом плюхнулся вместо кресла, в котором сидел недавно, на диван, на котором сидел как раз тогда, в конце сороковых.

— Ничего не стряслось, — торопливо и, как обычно, ворчливо ответил он, помолчал еще пару секунд и не очень уверенно добавил: — …наверное, — и снова сделал паузу, уставившись на ближайшую книжную полку. А потом сообщил, старательно изображая всем своим видом и тоном это самое «ничего»: — Вильям тут новую пьесу написал. Подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать. Ты наверняка не в курсе, ты же не спишь…

Азирафель почувствовал, как заливается краской и дыхание перехватывает от нахлынувшего волнения. И он, подавив порыв зажмуриться и так, вслепую, немедля уйти в погреб за вином, смущенно опустился на диван рядом с Кроули. Похоже, отложить на потом размышления о Кроули, их отношениях и всем остальном совершенно не выходило. А ведь ангел только позавчера наконец начал что-то понимать и еще не придумал, как ему быть. Все это было очень непросто! То есть, с одной стороны, очень даже просто. А с другой — довольно деликатно, чувствительно и нервно, потому что с другой стороны был деликатный чувствительный и нервный демон, который скрывал от самого себя свою деликатность, чувствительность и нервность… И не только их. И, в общем-то, в этом и была проблема…

Ангел щелкнул пальцами, чтобы на столике перед диваном образовалась кружевная салфетка, а поверх нее — коньяк и два бокала под него. «Следует предложить напиток покрепче», — с сочувствием подумал Азирафель и взволнованно вздохнул. Бедный Кроули, наверняка он увидел не просто посмертную пьесу, а ту самую пьесу! Иначе она не встревожила бы его так сильно.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то про одну знаю, — медленно подбирая слова, проговорил Азирафель, старательно разглядывая салфетку. — Он со мной планами делился, когда я его наверх нес. Там про ангелов и демонов, да? В духе «Ромео и Джульетты»? Или, скорее, в духе «Много шума из ничего» — мы же ему нравимся, он бы не стал нас убивать…

Размышлять вслух о том, какую пьесу мог бы написать про них Вильям, было довольно интересно, но наверняка нервно. Для Кроули. Поэтому Азирафель постарался повернуть голову и посмотреть на него, чтобы в случае чего — чего угодно — успеть помочь.

— Не-е-ет, убивать не стал бы, если только морально, — с сарказмом отозвался Кроули, который, пока ангел подбирал слова, успел налить коньяка в оба бокала и теперь сделал большой глоток из своего. А потом развернулся к Азирафелю и молча на него уставился. Молчал он довольно долго — ангел успел полбокала выпить — прежде чем на одном дыхании выпалить вопрос: — И что ты думаешь о его творческих идеях?

Азирафель тоже решил немного помолчать, чтобы хоть как-то упорядочить мешанину из эмоций и мыслей у себя в голове. Он потому и хотел подумать подольше, что сейчас слова, которыми он мог выразить переживания, звучали бы не лучше, чем междометия, которыми то и дело радовал мир Кроули.

И очень просто было бы отшутиться и свернуть сложную тему. Кроули наверняка радостно подхватил бы шутку, развил во что-то еще более смешное, а потом и в этически сомнительное, но в итоге на удивление гуманное. Только это все было бы нечестно, потому что Кроули ничего не знал. Ангел знал уже некоторое время, а демон — до сих пор нет. Пожалуй, это была единственная более-менее внятная мысль, которую Азирафелю удалось разобрать, и одновременно чувство, ужасное чувство несправедливости. Потому что Кроули заслуживал все знать, а ангел так глупо не мог найти для него слов вот уже больше суток.

Азирафелю просто повезло догадаться, увидеть краешком глаза, когда у Кроули взорвалась машина и привычные защиты его души дрогнули. У ангела не было собственного тела, и он почти на все смотрел чужими глазами, и потому эфирным взглядом пользовался больше, чем обычно. Но уже успел с этим состоянием несколько свыкнуться. И поэтому он успел заметить отблеск переживаний демона и понял. Наконец-то понял. Это было ужасно поздно! Если бы ангел знал раньше, он бы не обиделся так сильно, когда Кроули назвал их отношения дружбой во время ссоры.

Они не были друзьями! Азирафель давно уверился в том, что их отношения — больше, глубже и… и взаимны! И он никогда бы не позволил Кроули… много чего, если бы это было не так. Ангел любил Кроули, и считал, что тот отлично все понимает, просто предпочитает не показывать, не называть чувство вслух, как и Азирафель, чтобы не подвергать опасности другого. Но все было не совсем так.

Кроули тоже любил. Конечно, любил! Только боялся еще сильнее Азирафеля, и боялся иначе — он испугался собственного чувства и спрятал его не только ото всех вокруг, но и от самого себя, забыл о нем, не думал, чтобы только не назвать любовь по имени. Но она все равно прорывалась наружу в его желаниях, страстных жестах, трогательной заботе и таких прекрасных подарках. И даже своей демонической язвительностью Кроули защищался — не от ангельского света, а от света своей собственной сущности.

Теперь ангел вдруг понял, почему любимой комедией Шекспира у Кроули была «Много шума из ничего». Они и правда были похожи на главных героев: Беатриче и Бенедикт так сильно друг друга боялись именно потому, что любили. И смешно, что Азирафель оказывался в роли Бенедикта, хотя казалось бы… но нет. Как Беатриче видела, что Бенедикт не любит никого из женщин, а они к нему липнут — так и Кроули видит, что Азирафель любит всех вокруг, и значит, нечего надеяться на особенное отношение к самому Кроули. Всех — это почти никого. Почти так же страшно, если не хуже, потому что даже упрекнуть не в чем. На Бенедикта можно было хотя бы вполне искренне ругаться за ветреность и пустоту сердца, а на Азирафеля даже за это не вышло бы.

У Беатриче с Бенедиктом все наладилось, как только их избавили от страха — что отвергнут, оттолкнут, будут смеяться. Кроули боялся, что ангел его оттолкнет, потому что Азирафель и правда отталкивал. И это было неправильно, и нужно срочно перестать — закрываться, отодвигаться на «дружескую» дистанцию. И тогда, может быть, станет лучше.

— Я… я не знаю деталей, — глубоко вздохнув ответил Азирафель и улыбнулся Кроули, — что он там придумал… Но меня он, вероятно, писал с меня. Вильям наблюдательный, так что, думаю, вышло довольно точно. А про тебя… наверное, он сочинял исходя из того, что ты делал и говорил, когда вы с ним «Макбета» писали… Если только ты с ним еще по какому-то поводу не общался. Вряд ли ты ему сказал всю правду, конечно… Кстати, что ты ему сказал?.. — Ангел взволнованно сглотнул и осторожно подвинулся ближе к Кроули. Так проще будет помогать, если демону станет слишком тяжко, и проще схватить за руку или за хвост, если он вздумает убежать. — Если не хочешь, можешь не рассказывать, конечно…

Ангел говорил сбиваясь, запинаясь, чуть ли не мямлил, и чувствовал, как у него пылают уши. Он слишком привык не показывать, слишком. И говорить сейчас было почти мучительно, но ангел очень постарался и взгляда не отводил. И за лицом не следил, хотя вряд ли на нем отражалось что-то приятное, потому что Азирафель волновался.

— Ничего я ему не говорил, — буркнул Кроули, сделав еще два больших глотка, и некоторое время сопел в бокал. — Он сам все подумал. А я… не стал отрицать ничего, что он надумал, потому что это вызывало у него творческий энтузиазм, — продолжил бурчать он, созерцая коньяк, а потом сделал еще глоток, неожиданно возмущенно наморщил нос, посмотрел на ангела и спросил: — Про «Макбета» он тебе тоже рассказал, когда тебя наверх нес?..

Вид у Кроули был при этом всем скорее растерянный, чем недовольный.

Азирафель снова не ответил сразу, молчал, внутренне смиряясь с образами, которые возникли в воображении. Как Кроули в своем мрачном одеянии показался Вильяму несчастным влюбленным и как Вильям ему сочувствовал. Может быть, Азирафель представил все чересчур эмоционально, но выходило очень трогательно и смешно. Он спохватился, поймав ошарашенный взгляд Кроули, невольно утешающе положил ладонь демону на предплечье и поспешно сообщил:

— Нет-нет, он не выдал твой секрет. Это я от демона узнал, который приходил меня соблазнять, помнишь?

— А, тот кретин! — тут же отозвался Кроули, снова скорчив недовольную и возмущенную гримасу. Но, кажется, эти слова его успокоили: Азирафель ощутил под рукой, как Кроули расслабился, и продолжил говорить:

— Он, можешь себе представить, считал, что ты меня именно «Макбетом» и совращаешь. Называл его пьесой о зле! Думал, наверное, что раз я ей рад, то ты меня уже почти соблазнил на Падение… — ангел говорил, усмехаясь истории, и одновременно думал, что надо бы убрать руку, но, похоже, раз он решил не прятать своих чувств, не касаться Кроули тоже было нельзя. И убрать руку не выходило, вместо этого выходило машинально погладить руку большим пальцем, пока остальная ладонь нагревалась от тепла его кожи прямо сквозь пиджак и рубашку. Настолько сильно она нагреваться сама по себе не могла, значит, это сознание Азирафеля так обостренно воспринимало прикосновение… Он надеялся, что не делает Кроули неприятно: тот покосился на ангельскую ладонь, и вид у него стал еще более растерянным. Но отстраняться или возмущаться он не стал, так что Азирафель продолжил рассказывать, как можно честней:

— В общем, я тебе тогда не сказал, потому что мне показалось, что ты не хотел, чтобы я знал. Но мне правда очень понравилось, и я тогда решил тебе тоже сделать настолько же значимый подарок… Я правильно угадал, что именно ты Вильяму подсказывал? — Азирафель вопросительно взглянул на Кроули. Тот ответил не сразу, долго молчал, глядя на ангела.

— Про то, что убийц должно быть двое, он сам придумал, — наконец сообщил Кроули и допил остатки коньяка залпом. А потом задумчиво добавил: — Понятно.

— А мне пока не очень, — с улыбкой ответил Азирафель. Ему все же пришлось отстраниться от Кроули, чтобы взять свой бокал со стола. — Что ты такое увидел во сне, что прибежал мне о нем рассказывать прямо с утра? Вильям нас морально убил? Что это вообще значит?

Ангел отпил коньяку и тихо вздохнул в бокал. Кроули терпеть не мог рассказывать вслух, что чувствует и почему, и ангел долго тренировался находить формулировки, чтобы все же получить ответ на вопрос. Вот и сейчас очень постарался и не спросил: «Почему ты так волнуешься из-за пьесы?». Правда, пришлось вместо одного вопроса задать целых три, но на какие жертвы не пойдешь, чтобы не напугать свою Беатриче, в самом деле! Видно, эта комедия нравилась Кроули еще и потому, что в ней у героев все становится хорошо, а о чувствах при этом прямо почти не говорят, в сравнении с другими шекспировскими пьесами.

Что ж, получается, Кроули теперь знает, какими словами ангел мог бы его хвалить, если бы имел такую возможность. Это, конечно, было очень коварно со стороны Азирафеля, вот так нахваливать Кроули, когда тот не мог попросить его остановиться. Но и он мог бы так резко на похвалы не реагировать! Азирафель готов принять, что Кроули не считает себя достойным похвал, нежных слов и любви — почему бы и Кроули тогда не принять, что ангел может все равно про него подобное чувствовать, думать и иногда высказывать вслух? У всех свои недостатки, в конце концов…

Азирафель оборвал свои пустопорожние размышления и наклонился к столу, чтобы подлить Кроули коньяка. Тот сразу схватил бокал, отпил и опять принялся молча таращиться на содержимое.

— В общем, это правда похоже на «Много шума из ничего». Возможно, даже слишком, — наконец сообщил он и совсем уж растерянно, почти жалобно уставился на Азирафеля. Так же, как смотрел в шестьдесят седьмом, когда ангел ему святую воду принес. Только тогда все было иначе… или все-таки не очень, почти так же?.. Тогда было практически невозможно уйти от Кроули, и все же ангел как-то смог. Собрался с силами и смог — оттолкнуть Кроули в очередной раз, когда хотел совсем другого. На этот раз ангел ничего подобного делать не собирался. Тогда — было опасно для них обоих быть рядом, сейчас — наоборот, опасно порознь.

Кроули — такой смелый и сильный, и так теряется, не может сделать шаг навстречу Азирафелю и своим чувствам. Как это, должно быть, страшно для него! И какими ужасными словами он их, должно быть, про себя зовет!

Азирафель повернулся к Кроули и ощутил, как заколотилось сердце от нахлынувшего сопереживания. Несчастный любимый демон, он же понятия не имеет, каковы на самом деле чувства и желания Азирафеля! И он бы тоже мог подобрать для них самые неприглядные эпитеты: Азирафель прекрасно знал, как люди и некоторые ангелы порой называют телесную любовь, наслушался за все века жизни Творения. Только ни одно из тех слов не было бы правдивым для них двоих. Жажда прикоснуться, ощутить прикосновение — были выражением любви, и слова тут нужны совсем другие. Прекрасные, нежные слова, честные, как может быть нежен и честен поцелуй. И Азирафель должен был их найти для Кроули, чтобы тот перестал бояться и показал, что чувствует, и себе, и ангелу.

— Я тебя люблю больше всего на свете, мой милый, — выпалил Азирафель, опять ухватив Кроули за локоть. Перевел дух, пока в ушах стучало от волнения, и улыбнулся очень жалобной и робкой улыбкой, вдруг запереживав, что слова не те. Цитировать Бенедикта сейчас — не самая удачная идея. Вдруг Кроули подумает, что ангел шутит? Совсем перепугавшись, Азирафель крепко вцепился в руку Кроули, а тот молчал и смотрел, все так же растерянно и жалобно, и ангел нашел силы продолжить иначе:

— Давно, с самого изгнания людей из Эдема… И мне кажется, ты меня боишься, но я, наверное, сам в этом виноват… Я тоже боюсь. Чем дольше жило Творение, тем сильнее я начинал тебя любить и тем сильнее боялся за тебя. И мне теперь от этого плохо, потому что… Не бойся меня, пожалуйста, я ведь правда тебя люблю, как никого больше, и могу сделать тебе больно только по дурости. Если тебя нет, то я перестаю понимать, зачем я нужен и как мне быть... Нет никакого смысла, если тебя нет. Понятия не имею, что бы я сделал, если бы в твое отсутствие нашел лужу из святой воды у тебя в квартире. Может, вовсе не стал бы Апокалипсиса дожидаться, прости меня, Господи…

Кроули все так же молчал, но, кажется, не собирался сбегать, растворяться в воздухе или уползать под шкаф, превратившись в змею, и даже руку не отдергивал. Ангел вздохнул поглубже и снова улыбнулся, куда увереннее. Теперь, когда он сказал почти все, улыбаться получалось намного легче, и даже от Кроули отцепиться получилось, и Азирафель отвел взгляд, снова пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— И я это говорю не для того, чтобы услышать ответ, — смущенно добавил он и, судя по ощущениям, покраснел до корней волос. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал и не боялся быть со мной откровенным. Я не рассержусь и не расстроюсь, даже если ты освистал пьесу Вильяма во сне… что вряд ли, конечно… Или если ты мне опять змеиное брачное поведение начнешь показывать… — На этом месте Кроули впервые отреагировал вслух. Он сказал «м-мп-пхм» и сдавленно кашлянул. Азирафель вздохнул и решительно договорил до конца: — Раз я тебя люблю, это вовсе не проблема… Это — и все, что захочешь. Я волю теряю, когда ты до меня дотрагиваешься… змеем… или когда я лев… А когда мы люди… Когда мы люди — тоже. Прошу тебя, не бойся быть ко мне так близко, как тебе хочется. Это ведь больше не опасно, ни в каком из смыслов. Я тебя люблю и всегда буду любить. Это не изменится, раз уж все шесть тысяч лет оно… только становится сильнее.

— А-а-а… Эм-м-мн… — сказал Кроули, немного помолчав. А потом еще: — Пф-ф-фм… — а потом еще несколько междометий. И очень растерянно взъерошил свои волосы, отчего они стали торчать еще сильнее и еще хаотичнее. — Нгм… — добавил Кроули, помолчав еще некоторое время. И зажмурился, очень напряженно, но всего на мгновение, шумно вдохнул, наклонился и коснулся губами уголка губ ангела. И замер так, словно боялся сделать что-то еще, или не верил, что можно сделать что-то еще, или даже этого ему уже было много.

А вот ангелу было мало. В голове застучало совсем уж громко и губы пересохли, будто они оба оказались в пустыне. Но он все еще не знал, можно ли ему… осмелиться на все, чего требовало тело, желая выразить. Перед его внутренним взором вдруг пронеслись все разы, когда он прикасался к Кроули словно бы случайно и видел, как тому становилось нехорошо, как он сжимался и отстранялся. С рукопожатиями, правда, все было в порядке… И когда Кроули был змеем. И ангел ничего не понимал, никогда! А сейчас — понимал еще меньше. Может, Кроули все же неприятно вот так, в человеческом теле? Не хочется, или не нужно? Или он сам не знает? И как тогда быть? И что Азирафелю все-таки можно сделать в ответ? Он понятия не имел. От попыток хоть как-то справиться с собой у него загудело в висках, и всякие внятные мысли разбежались с резвостью крыс с тонущего корабля.

Азирафель зажмурился накрепко и со вздохом, больше похожим на судорожный всхлип, приоткрыл рот, потянувшись к Кроули, и замер, ощущая тепло его губ своими. Это было мучительное и одуряющее ощущение, оказаться настолько близко и не сметь стать еще ближе, потому что страшно, душераздирающе страшно — что Кроули все же испугается и исчезнет, прямо с бокалом коньяка в руке. Ангела оглушили ощущения тела, и он осознал, что судорожно хватается за запястье Кроули уже обеими руками, и губы, которыми он почти коснулся губ Кроули, дрожат, и, кажется, слезы начинают катиться, потому что невыносимо... Если бы Азирафель так же удерживал своего льва, тот бы спятил, а человеческое тело просто очень страдало.

— Ангел… — хриплым и совсем тихим шепотом выдохнул Кроули, и это было единственное внятное слово, которое он сказал. За ним последовало еще одно совершенно неразборчивое, но очень выразительное междометие, а потом демон буквально впился Азирафелю в губы, судорожно и жадно, словно ангела у него прямо сейчас собирались отнимать и это был последний шанс. Это длилось несколько ослепительных секунд, а потом Кроули так же резко отстранился, сдернул с себя очки и, не глядя, бросил на стол. Вид у него был совершенно ошарашенный, и он опять попытался что-то сказать, но после короткого «э-эм» молча приник к губам Азирафеля и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Рука у Кроули ощутимо дрожала, и, кажется, весь остальной Кроули — тоже… И Азирафель продолжил замирать, но, к счастью, только внутренне, от осознания собственной бестолковости. Оттого, как глуп был все это время, и зачем-то думал, что Кроули неприятно… когда все было совсем наоборот. Наверное, Кроули было так же трудно сдержаться, как Азирафелю сейчас… или даже труднее. И он избегал прикосновений не оттого, что не хотел их, а оттого, что хотел слишком сильно.

В голове вдруг сделалось очень горячо, и руки задрожали, как и у Кроули, но теперь они могли обнимать, и ангел прижимался к демону всем телом, которое охватило жаром уже целиком ото всех этих суматошных мыслей и от ощущений. Ему хотелось чувствовать губы Кроули своими, приоткрывать их и мягко целовать в ответ, чтобы Кроули не прекращал, чтобы это длилось и длилось, и длилось. И чтобы дыхание замирало, как у пойманной в силок сойки, и чтобы ласковые пальцы Кроули у ангела в волосах, и чтобы можно было… чтобы все было можно, нужно его держать, крепче держать. Держать и не отпускать — вот чего ангелу хотелось сейчас, телесно и внетелесно. И дать держать себя в ответ, так крепко, как нужно, как получается. Чтобы позволить выразить все, что Кроули не мог сказать вслух.

Говорить у Кроули не выходило совсем. И думать, по правде сказать, тоже не очень выходило. Прямо сейчас у него в голове по кругу вертелось только: «Охренеть. Охренеть. Охренеть. Охренеть, — потом вдруг брало паузу, будто хотело дыхание перевести, и с новой силой вопило: — Охренеть!!!» — и продолжало дальше в том же духе. Это очень мешало… хоть как-то переварить… все, что ему ангел наговорил… Кроули думал, что будет не так! То есть, не думал, что будет так… Хотя он вообще ничего толком не думал после этой клятой пьесы. А сейчас — тем более не думал. Но когда Кроули еще мог думать, он считал, что они после Апокалипсиса друг с другом все выяснили… И он просто херней страдает, как и все последние лет сто… или сто двадцать?.. И вот сейчас он приедет, Азирафель ему что-нибудь скажет — и Кроули поймет, что и правда страдает, и правда херней, и успокоится. А теперь Кроули не знал, что ему считать. Кроме того, что охренеть… Совсем. Целиком. Полностью.

Перестать охреневать Кроули не мог совершенно, потому что охреневал заново каждую секунду, ото всего, что происходило, от каждого прикосновения Азирафеля, от того, как ангел к нему прижимался, от его сбивчивого дыхания, от поцелуев в ответ. В ответ. Охренеть. Одного этого было так много, слишком много — что расхренеть у Кроули просто не было моральных сил. Хотя он сперва даже пытался что-то в ответ сказать. Вроде как, так было положено: если тебе тут в любви признаются — сказать что-нибудь, желательно, приличное… то есть, приятное… чего уж тут может быть приличного! В общем, не такое, как у Кроули обычно говорить выходило, получше. Особенно в ответ на ангельский монолог, который был чудовищно, невыносимо похож на тот, из пьесы. И сходство было вовсе не в том, что Азирафель, как это с ним иногда бывало от сильного волнения, несколько раз сбивался на среднеанглийский.

Засранец Вильям и правда был наблюдательный. И проницательный, зараза. И понимал все лучше Кроули. Который ничего не понимал. И тогда не понимал, и сейчас не понимал. Ничего, кроме того, что со словами у него намного хуже, чем у долбаной Корделии из долбаной трагедии засранца Вильяма. И что не словами… будет еще хуже. Это Кроули тоже раньше так считал, а теперь не считал. А что он считал теперь, было непонятно. Чтобы хоть что-нибудь считать, нужно было для начала расхренеть хотя бы от того, что Азирафель тогда, в сороковые, когда Кроули в первый раз Гавриила запугивал, его змеиные брачные игрища заметил. И думал, что это, мать его за ногу, «не проблема»! Охренеть! И прямо сейчас Кроули пытался если не расхренеть, то хотя бы осознать, что это, если не проблема… Как это все называется. Прямо на практике. Которая уверенно свидетельствовала, что он — не только Адский аспид, но и Адский долбоеб. И в сорок девятом году долбоеб, и в шестьдесят седьмом долбоеб, и недавно в беседке — тоже долбоеб, и потом… Потому что считал, что Азирафель считает совсем не то, что он на самом деле считает, и поэтому вел себя так, что Азирафель считал, что Кроули не считает то, что на самом деле считает… На этом месте мозг у него снова совсем отказался соображать, потому что мысль была слишком сложная. А еще потому, что ангел как-то так в него вцепился, проведя пальцами по спине, что по ней по всей забегали мурашки, а потом и по остальному Кроули забегали тоже. И это было чересчур много и невыносимо мало одновременно. И думать не выходило ни о чем, кроме этого прикосновения…

— Ещ-щ-ще, — не сдержавшись, прошипел Кроули вслух, ангелу в губы, прямо как раньше, когда был змеей, когда думал, что Азирафель ни хрена не знает, о чем Кроули думает и что чувствует. А он знал, лучше Кроули. Все вокруг, во имя драной Преисподней, лучше Кроули знали, что он думает и чувствует, начиная со всяких мертвых поэтов и композиторов.

Кроули чувствовал, что ангел ему нужен весь, весь целиком, тут, физически, там, метафизически, раньше, сейчас, потом, всегда, везде и совсем. И чувствовал, что он не в состоянии сказать этого словами, никогда не был в состоянии… только показать, вот так, как сейчас. И ровно в этом было дело все сто… или сто двадцать… или четыреста… или все шесть тысяч лет. И еще Кроули чувствовал, что охренеть. Потому что Азирафелю он, удивительным образом, зачем-то нужен точно так же. И тот, что еще удивительнее, тот как-то понимает без слов, так, как Кроули сейчас показывает. И отвечает, прямо сейчас. Охренеть. И еще… Еще. Потому что Кроули вовсе не довыразил чувства, совсем почти не выразил, едва ли начал толком выражать.

— Конечно, лю… любовь моя, — срывающимся и дрожащим голосом ответил Азирафель. — Все, что захочешь… сколько… захочешь…

Договаривал он с большим трудом, принявшись целовать Кроули сам, спускаясь губами ему на шею, и демон теперь едва дышать мог, вдобавок к тому, что не мог думать. Только вспоминать немножко мог. Ангел, прикасающийся губами к шее — это внезапно оказалось знакомое ощущение… и слова… Это было знакомо другому, змеиному телу. Потому что ангел себе тоже больше позволял, когда… Они оба себе больше позволяли в других телах. А так, как сейчас — ничего раньше не позволяли. Тоже оба. А теперь Азирафель светился, и Кроули бы зажмурился, если бы вдруг не сообразил, что это для него, про него, про Кроули, и говорил слова вот эти свои невообразимые, и целовал так... так, что охренеть можно.

— Прости, родной… что я так долго… должен был давно… но я не понимал… не видел… ничего, совсем ничего, — шептал Азирафель совсем тихо, но Кроули все равно слышал, и его горячее дыхание у себя на шее чувствовал. Он еще и извинялся за что-то, когда это Кроули тут соображал не лучше, чем та кукла, которая вообще ничего не соображала! От изумления Кроули замер — так глупо, когда ему только что сказали «все, что захочешь».

По счастью, он услышал щелчок ангельских пальцев у себя за спиной и обнаружил, что они больше не сидят, а лежат, и он нависает над ангелом, а тот сияет на него таким невыносимо открытым и беззащитным взглядом, что вышибает из Кроули последние связные мысли. И тогда Кроули принял важное стратегическое решение — не думать вовсе, раз у него все равно паршиво получается. В конце концов, в змеином облике он несколько раз так делал, и ангел вон… не расстроился. То есть, похоже, расстроился все-таки, но не из-за того, что Кроули не думал, а наоборот — из-за того, что слишком дохрена думал всякой ерунды. Про то, что можно и нельзя себе позволять, и про то, как Азирафель воспримет то и это, и… Выходила ужасная хрень: ангел ни рожна не знал, как Кроули к нему относится, потому что Кроули ни рожна не показывал. И считал, что так будет лучше, потому что адский долбоеб. Так что теперь он решил срочно перестать думать, как будет лучше — и сделать так, как ему хочется. Давно хотелось. Может быть, вообще всегда…

Ангел на него смотрел, и Кроули тоже смотрел, а потом наклонился и снова поцеловал, сперва неторопливо и осторожно, нежно… Азирафель в принципе был единственным существом в сотворенной Вселенной, к которому Кроули был способен чувствовать что-то, что можно было назвать «нежным», хотя бы принять за нежное в сумерках издалека. Но долго так у него сейчас не вышло, потому что он чувствовал еще полно всего, и его было много. И когда Азирафель был рядом, и Кроули ощущал его запах, его вкус, такие бесконечно знакомые, ощущал всего ангела целиком, выученного наизусть так давно и повторенного до мелочей совсем недавно, когда они менялись обликами — у Кроули напрочь сносило все остатки тормозов, которые у него еще были. Не трогать, сохранять хоть какую-то дистанцию — было единственным способом не вылить все, что он чувствует, Азирафелю прямо на голову, целиком, как есть. Но сейчас план был ровно в том, чтобы вылить. Поэтому Кроули продолжил целовать ангела ровно так, как ему хотелось.

Поцелуи придумал гений. Кроули всегда восхищался и никогда даже не пытался приписать их себе. Возможно, у него все-таки было что-то похожее на совесть… ну или хотя бы эстетическое чувство, которое ему не позволяло. Поцелуи были вовсе не про то, что можно вписать в адские отчеты. Хотя многие смертные умудрялись использовать их ровно так… но они все что угодно могли так использовать. А идея была не в этом. Она всегда была в том, чтобы выразить чувства без единого слова, все целиком — одним-единственным прикосновением. В глубине души, как Кроули сейчас понимал, он знал всегда, про что на самом деле его дурные желания, которые он привык задвигать куда подальше и которых все равно становилось чем дальше, тем больше. Чем больше копилось внутри невыраженных чувств. Они были про его хроническую неспособность выразить словами, про то, как у него язык ломается об какую-нибудь фигню вроде «я так рад тебя видеть, дорогой мой», которая Азирафелю, по неизъяснимым Божественным причинам, удавалась легко, безо всякого труда и в промышленных количествах.

А Кроули так не мог, поэтому в таких же промышленных количествах ворчал — вот уж что ему легко давалось. И пытался вместо этого сделать, чтобы хоть как-то... без слов. Иначе он бы, наверное, на хрен взорвался еще пару тысяч лет назад. Вытащить Азирафеля за шкирку из очередной передряги, сочинить для него лучшую в мире пьесу, накормить его какой-нибудь очередной вкусной ерундой. И еще одно — то, чего он себе прежде не позволял: прикоснуться, дотронуться. И это было мучительно: у них обоих были физические тела, которые позволяли самым лучшим образом выразить чувства без слов. Всегда было можно — и одновременно нельзя. Кроули казалось, что нельзя ни за что, чтобы не показать… всего того, что Кроули считал неправильным чувствовать. Всего того, что показывал сейчас, невыносимо остро ощущая все шесть тысяч лет своих невысказанных переживаний на губах и на кончике языка. Так много… он вовсе не был уверен, что это можно выразить за один раз, и даже за десяток.

Ты мой, мой, весь — вот что сказало бы любое его откровенное прикосновение. Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне целиком, до кончиков ногтей, до последнего дурацкого смешного завитка волос на макушке — здесь, до каждого пера в крыле, всем своим невозможным искренним сиянием — там. Мне. Ну и еще — Ей. Но больше никому. Ни ангелам, ни смертным, никому. Они все без тебя прекрасно обойдутся, а я — не обойдусь. Потому что для меня ты — единственный в мире.

Думать Кроули перестал отлично, очень тщательно, поэтому не сразу заметил, что говорит это самое «мой» и «весь» вслух, вперемешку с маловразумительными, но очень выразительными стонами и совсем уж невразумительным шипением. И что одежды на них нет, потому что она ужасно мешала, так что одежду ангела он умудрился заботливо переместить на соседний стул, а вот свою — вообще хрен пойми куда, но далеко, и почему-то именно переместить, а не развеять. Так что от поцелуев Кроули в выражении своих чувств успел продвинуться… далеко. И шесть тысяч лет переживаний Кроули плавно растеклись по всей его поверхности, везде, где он касался ангела. Но от этого ощущения почему-то не становились менее острыми, а вовсе даже наоборот. Они были невыносимо яркими, и их все равно было мало, и чем больше становилось — тем они становились сильнее, и тем сильнее хотелось еще.

Кроули говорить совсем не мог, но Азирафель отвечал на его прикосновения — словами. Он даже сейчас умудрялся находить слова, и Кроули постарался слушать, хотя не был уверен, что его сознание способно понимать, но уж запомнить-то сможет… Все, что Азирафель хочет выразить в ответ, позволив Кроули выражать все… Азирафель всегда выражал словами, вслух, и сейчас, когда с трудом мог говорить, все равно пытался. И раньше пытался, вдруг сообразил Кроули, только он ему не давал, пугаясь собственной неспособности ответить… так что ангел, кажется, почти перестал пытаться. Но сейчас снова стало можно, и он говорил.

— Твой… твой… ангел… ангел мой, — говорил Азирафель шепотом, прерывая слова стонами, не в силах справиться с дыханием. Кроули тоже не мог… и с руками не мог… и с губами… Особенно когда ангел так голову запрокидывал, что нельзя не прикоснуться, особенно теперь, когда стало можно, все можно… Но Кроули опять замер, не до конца понимая, почему — то ли чтобы Азирафель мог договорить, то ли потому, что он сказал:

— Ты… ты мой мир… жизнь моя… — и на Кроули разом свалилось осознание всего, что ангел говорил раньше, вместе с тем, что он говорил сейчас. Азирафель был единственным с Начала Времен, кто зачем-то иногда называл Кроули ангелом… И только сейчас Кроули… нет, не понимал, ощущал — почему. Азирафель светился как-то совсем невероятно, сильно, глубоко и ярко. О том, что ангел способен так сиять, Кроули знал, но даже не думал раньше, что это сияние — о нем и для него. Как и слова, и улыбки, и взгляды, и остальное. — Без тебя… ничего бы… не было… Совсем ничего… Ни музыки… ни книг… Только райские кущи и дождь за стеной… Благодаря… тебе… твоему яблоку… сердце Творения… забилось…

«Охренеть», — снова подумал Кроули, ощущая, как ангельских чувств опять становится слишком много, чтобы он мог сразу их переварить. А уж смысл сказанного — тем более, он просто в голову не лез. И Кроули снова решил не думать, раз не выходит… Тем более, Азирафель замолчал: у него дыхание совсем перехватило, и он прижался к Кроули совсем крепко, стиснув в объятиях, и зажмурился, но Кроули все равно ощущал, как он продолжает смотреть, так же невыносимо восхищенно. Пылать эфирным взглядом, светиться своим нестрепимо искренним восторгом и изумлением и видеть все, что Кроули сам в себе боялся разглядывать, чтобы не рассмотреть и не показать ненароком. Когда ангел таращился пристальней, Кроули прятал еще глубже. Потому что нельзя такое показывать, неизвестно, что из этого выйдет, что вообще с Мирозданием случится, если позволить увидеть и самому посмотреть. 

А сейчас само собой выходило смотреть туда, куда он раньше боялся, и мироздание вспыхивало у Кроули в голове, как сигнальные огни на маяке, и мерцало и, кажется, смеялось — удивительно знакомо, но он никак не мог окончательно вспомнить. Зато мог ощущать и показывать, что когда Азирафель рядом, демон забывает, что он — демон. Забывает, что Падает.

Падение похоже на полет космического спутника: бесконечное, вечное кружение, потому что спутник с демоном больше ничего не умеют и больше ни для чего не нужны — только падать и падать, и падать по орбите Мироздания. Но упасть совсем, смириться с падением — нельзя, упавший на Землю может лишь оставлять на ней кратеры, клубы пыли, грязь и пламя. А он никогда не хотел причинять Творению вреда. Как можно, когда в нем есть ангел? Рядом с которым почему-то можно больше не Падать. Перестать бесполезно вращаться вокруг Мироздания, остановиться и смотреть, как Мироздание вращается вокруг них. И демон вместе с ангелом смотрел на проносящуюся вокруг, ревущую яркими красками, звуками и чувствами, бесконечно прекрасную и удивительную Вселенную.

Кроули замер, глядя на все это и пытаясь осознать, вместить в себя. И отмер только когда Азирафель, закрыв глаза, снова запрокинул голову — и Кроули было решил, что он сейчас скажет что-то еще более ужасающее и невообразимое. Но вместо слов ангел издал протяжный, полный томительного наслаждения стон. И вряд ли он сказал все, что хотел, просто Азирафелю тоже хотелось слушать Кроули, и он оставался с ним всем телом, позволяя рассудку помутиться от телесных и невыносимо материальных ощущений. А ведь мог бы сохранить ясность сознания там, где крылья и свет. Но это бы означало, что он слушает Кроули вполуха, и Азирафель этого не хотел. Хотел все услышать, увидеть, почувствовать, целиком.

От этого понимания у самого Кроули сознание тоже куда-то уплывало… или в чем-то растворялось… возможно, в Азирафеле. Как вишневый сок в воде. Если сделать так, получится полупрозрачная розовая жидкость, которая будет очень похожа на то, что сейчас представляло собой сознание Кроули. И это было знакомое ощущение… для другого, змеиного тела. Тогда он тоже мог бы сохранить ясность волевым усилием. Хотя это было сложнее, когда в действие приходили змеиные инстинкты. Но Кроули все равно мог — и не стал. И, кажется, в глубине души считал себя виноватым, что не стал, все эти годы.

А теперь Кроули считал не так… он считал, что можно спятить, если не деть куда-нибудь, не выплеснуть наружу хоть бы часть того, что в нем накопилось. И тогда было так же: одного-единственного ангельского прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы все, что он прятал внутри себя, устремилось к поверхности, наружу. И тогда он, пожалуй, не выдержал бы невыносимого напряжения, если б не выразил хоть что-то… А теперь наконец можно было выразить все. И сознание, которое столько лет сдерживало Кроули, с радостным восторгом катилось куда подальше, тонуло в розовом полупрозрачном тумане, заполняющем его целиком. Выразить все, что Азирафель видел и знал, и то, чего пока не видел и не знал, все, что было у Кроули внутри. Ему нужно было больше поцелуев, очень-очень много поцелуев. И других прикосновений — ладонями, пальцами, языком, всем собой. Здесь и вот здесь, и тут, и ниже. И ближе. Так близко, как только возможно физическому телу. До одурения, до головокружения, чтобы Вселенная бешеной каруселью вращалась вокруг Кроули и Азирафеля и здесь, на материальном плане, тоже, превращаясь в размытые цветные пятна. И только ангел в этом мельтешении виделся ясно и ощущался остро, потому что был центром мироздания Кроули, осью, вокруг которой вертелось все. И это было так невыносимо прекрасно, что почти больно… Пронзительно, как звук скрипки на самой высокой ноте. И так близко, что Кроули в какой-то момент перестал различать, где заканчивается он и начинается ангел. Кто целует первым, и кто отвечает на поцелуй. И кто из них сейчас стонет — может быть, оба вместе, потому что у них одно дыхание на двоих.

Мир закончился и снова начался для ангела в одно мгновение. Его разум всегда был воплощением божественной ясности, существовавшей до Начала Времен, а теперь он рассыпался на мириады осколков, блестящих колким серебром, как кружащийся в свете луны снежный вихрь. Потерять ясность, чтобы обрести ее заново, больше, полнее и правильней — вот к чему он стремился. Сейчас всем мирозданием был один падший ангел, он наконец позволил себе стать им для Азирафеля, и тот растворялся, сливался с ним.

Падение — это не страшно, если падать вместе. Падение — это как полет, и ангел летел с Кроули и с людьми с первого дня их падения. Они летели вместе каждый раз, когда ангелу удавалось ухватить темноту, чернеющую болью в душе Кроули, ту самую темноту, куда обещала не смотреть Всевышняя. Она обещала и не смотрела, но ангел мог, ему позволили. Там, в темноте, выл ветер и всегда было холодно, но стоило только присмотреться — и отовсюду мерцали звезды, и падал, бесконечно летел горящий белым светом, обжигающий стужей снег. Совсем ничего не стоило показать это демону, и тогда Падение останавливалось, и он тоже начинал смотреть.

А потом все останавливалось совсем, и ангел будто немел своей эфирной сущностью, переставая ощущать Кроули. Словно натыкался на стену, за которую ему нельзя заглянуть, словно Кроули выпихивал его оттуда и не давал смотреть. Теперь было не так, и Азирафель ощутил, как его наконец пустили за эту стену. Он влился туда, как бурлящий поток сквозь прорвавшуюся плотину, и нашел там Солнце над снежной равниной до горизонта, отражающее свой блистающий свет от слепящего белизной Мироздания. Оно вращалось вокруг ангела, и ангел не мог различить, где заканчивается его собственный свет и начинается другое, огромное, в котором сияет улыбка Всевышней и сверкает сущность Кроули. Кроули, и еще больше Кроули. Больше. Больше. Больше.

Азирафелю всегда было мало ангелов вокруг. Словно они были недостаточно ангелы — тоже сияли холодом, но в нем не было смеха и яростного блеска космоса. Ничего не было, только пустота, страх и мечта о пламени, сжигающем Творение. Но был Кроули. Кроули — был. Он один стоил их всех, и сейчас Азирафелю наконец стало достаточно ангелов.

Там, где заканчивались слова и оставалось только сияние, он впервые за все шесть тысяч лет своей жизни переставал мыслить, вспоминать слова, осознавать эмоции. Все здесь состояло лишь из одного — из света любви ангела и демона, сливавшегося воедино. Свет блистал, горел ярче, продолжая двигаться, сверкать, как небосвод над планетой, и приводил в движение все вокруг, и все горело, двигалось, сверкало и смеялось таким знакомым смехом Господа. А потом реальность перестала сверкать и смеяться и схлынула, как океан в отлив, оставив их лежать на берегу.


	17. Chapter 17

## Глава третья, в которой у ангела получается заснуть и досмотреть пьесу до конца

Сознание возвращалось к ангелу медленно. Оно по-прежнему хранило в себе свет души Кроули, который увидел Азирафель. А еще его заполняло облегчение, такое одуряющее, что ангел обмер, не в силах двигаться, или хотя бы глаза открыть, и ощущая такой знакомый запах Кроули, и его распластавшееся сверху нагое тело.

«Все получилось, слава Тебе, Господи», — думал он. И вовсе не о том, что у них действительно только что получилось — коллеги-ангелы, которые пробовали зачем-нибудь задействовать половые системы своих тел, клялись Азирафелю, что это ужасно скучно и утомительно, но они ошибались, ангел и раньше в этом не сомневался. Зато он сомневался в другом: получается ли у него облегчать груз Падения, лежащий на Кроули. Азирафель даже прямо спрашивал, и пятьсот лет назад Кроули сказал, что понятия не имеет. И все же ангел чувствовал, что у него выходит, только не видел, насколько. А оказывается, вот насколько! Настолько, что сразу и осознать невозможно, потому ангел решил осознать пока все остальное.

Он открыл глаза и первое, что увидел — собственную одежду, аккуратно висящую на стуле. Теплое умиление затопило его целиком, и Азирафель заулыбался, повернувшись к Кроули. Ему так много надо было сказать! Так много! И выбрать так сложно… Но это ничего, потому что теперь можно сказать все.

— На «Зиму» Вивальди было похоже, — начал Азирафель с первого, что пришло на ум, и тут же залился краской, оттого, что ляпает так неловко. Что в принципе люди говорят после первого в своей жизни любовного акта со своей единственной любовью? Опыт наблюдений за смертными гласил, что это полностью зависит от обстоятельств, но ангел был совсем не уверен, что их обстоятельства таковы, что надо сравнивать случившееся с «Quattro Stagioni».

— М-мх-хп?.. — издал Кроули вопросительный звук, открыв один желтый глаз и уставившись им на ангела. До этого момента демон лежал, уткнувшись носом Азирафелю в плечо, и шевелиться не собирался. Зато теперь завозился, обнял ангела одной рукой и зарылся лицом уже не в плечо, а в шею. Так что новое выразительное междометие прозвучало Азирафелю прямо на ухо. — Пм-м-мн-нк, — сообщил он почти тем же тоном, которым совсем недавно бесконечно повторял «мой ангел», только теперь в голосе слышалось еще и довольное умиротворение. А потом поцеловал ангела возле уха. — Мгхм… А по-моему, на все «Четыре сезона» целиком, — наконец ответил Кроули словами. И поцеловал еще раз, чуть ниже.

Азирафель растроганно заулыбался, ощущая, как тепло в груди сменяется чем-то горячим и дрожащим от восторга. Запустил пальцы Кроули в волосы, а потом скользнул ладонью с затылка вниз и погладил по спине двумя руками, ощущая, как Кроули слегка вздрагивает и выгибается, прижимаясь теснее, как его пальцы поглаживают по плечу и теплое дыхание обдает шею. Это было так прекрасно, что Азирафель, кажется, просто не мог перестать. Трогать Кроули сколько захочется, смотреть на него сколько захочется и настолько глубоко, насколько ангел раньше боялся даже желать. И можно не выбирать слова, можно обойтись даже без них: Азриафель очень хорошо понял, что Кроули пытался сказать.

— Я тебя тоже очень люблю. И мне было очень хорошо с тобой, просто изумительно… — поспешно ответил он, чтобы поскорее донести до любимого демона, что у него выходит донести нужное, и ему вовсе не надо пытаться выдавливать из себя слова, совсем ему не свойственные.

— Нгкхф-ф, — отозвался Кроули с очень знакомой ворчливой интонацией и еще сильнее зарылся в ангела лицом. И сразу стало понятно, что и сейчас, и раньше ворчал он, в основном, от смущения. И его захотелось поддержать, но Азирафель отчего-то продолжал быть неловким в словах.

— Хотя мне совсем не с чем сравнивать, разве что с музыкой, — выпалил он и ощутил, как краснеют щеки. Раньше, когда он очень старался выбирать слова для Кроули, чепуха из него изливалась только на всякие другие, не такие личные и смущающие темы, а сейчас все было так непривычно. Оказывается, к счастью тоже нужно привыкать, на это требуются душевные силы. Но Азирафель еще не успел их восстановить и ни к чему не привык, потому совсем растерялся и даже заикаться начал, пока сконфуженно извинялся: — П-прости, я, кажется, какую-то ерунду мету.

— Вот еще… — пробурчал Кроули ему в шею, которой тут же снова коснулись мягкие теплые губы, — …вот еще тебе было бы, с чем сравнивать. Можешь со мной сравнивать, — неожиданно предложил он, а потом так же неожиданно медленно провел языком по щеке ангела, от шеи до виска. И это оказалось очень знакомое прикосновение. Только в прошлый раз язык был змеиный и не было поцелуя в конце, зато носом в щеку Кроули ткнулся точно так же.

Азирафель еще сильней смутился, подумав, что тот раз он не посчитал, поскольку тогда участвовал в процессе в несколько пассивной роли, и ощущения у него даже вполовину настолько потрясающими не были. И понял он тогда Кроули не совсем верно, и вообще… Ему сделалось ужасно неловко и дискомфортно, но с Кроули ангел этим поделиться не успел, потому что тот, совсем уж неожиданно, сообщил:

— Там, кстати, музыка Вивальди. В спектакле. У Шекспира.

— Антонио! И Вильям! — вырвалось у Азирафеля радостное восклицание, но улыбка вышла печальной, потому что очень скучал по старым приятелям, по обоим. Их творческий тандем наверняка был великолепен! Жаль, это тело не умело спать… Азирафель протяжно вздохнул и провел ладонью по плечу Кроули, а потом коснулся губами плеча. Это здорово утешало и отвлекало от невозможности посмотреть сон.

— А я сегодня ночью тоже спал, львом, — вспомнил он. — Не выспался, и снов не видел. Совсем бессмысленно получилось.

— У животного сознания сны обычно на редкость дурацкие, — ответил Кроули. Он наконец перестал утыкаться в Азирафеля носом, взглянул на него и вздохнул. — Впрочем, этот с пьесой тоже был… странный. Но тебе бы понравилось, разумеется. К тому же у тебя… даже без пьес отлично получается все это говорить, — несколько расплывчато сообщил он, наморщив нос, снова вздохнул и погладил Азирафеля пальцами по плечу, а потом по волосам.

Ангел вздохнул, поудобнее подставившись головой под пальцы Кроули, как это любил делать лев, и, неожиданно повеселев, ответил:

— Вильям тоже говорил, что монологи мне хорошо удаются. Я однажды напутал со временем и к ним на репетицию попал, вместо спектакля. Монолог Меркуцио прочел им. Не помню, почему актера не было... А чем сон был странный?

— Меркуцио! — вместо ответа на вопрос восхитился Кроули, улыбаясь одновременно довольно, умиленно и ехидно. — Дьявол, вот что еще надо было Гавриилу сказать… Заодно нарушить запрет на цитирование Шекспира. Жалко, я не сообразил, — он досадливо наморщил нос, нахмурился и проворчал: — Пару строчек шекспировских монологов я, так и быть, согласен прочитать. Но не целую же пьесу! И меня, между прочим, никто не спрашивал, согласен ли я вообще в этом участвовать. И вообще… — Кроули снова зарылся лицом ангелу в шею, не слишком убедительно сделав вид, что пытается уткнуться в подлокотник дивана.

Азирафель с легким ошеломлением представил, как Кроули, находясь в его собственном теле, сообщает Гавриилу и остальным что-нибудь вроде: «Чума на ваши оба дома, а также хрен вам, а не барбекю», — и только потом сообразил, что именно Кроули сказал после. И его переполнило такое сильное сочувствие и еще изумление такой силы, что Азирафель чуть было не попытался, по привычке, перенаправить чувства куда-то мимо Кроули, но спохватился. Теперь это было не нужно. Жалеть Кроули открыто, утешать открыто — было не только можно, но и нужно. Так же, как смертным нужно дышать. И ангел обнял Кроули крепче, погладив по спине.

— Бедный мой, — ласково сказал Азирафель и поцеловал его возле уха.

— Нгкхм, — невнятно отозвался Кроули и уткнулся в него еще сильнее, вздохнув неровно и нервно.

— Я-то думал, ты просто смотрел пьесу… А тебе пришлось все это говорить! И слушать. И ты приехал ко мне, а я опять все то же самое…

И он опять зарылся рукой Кроули в волосы, продолжая второй гладить по спине, боку, плечу. Утешать прикосновениями было проще, чем словами, и можно было прямо под ладонями ощущать, как успокаивается дыхание и как расслабляются напряженные от переживаний мышцы. Азирафель поцеловал его в макушку и довольно вздохнул, втянув носом такой знакомый запах. Кроули ответил очередным междометием, но расслабился сильнее. И одновременно обнял Азирафеля крепче.

— Прости, любовь моя, но мне показалось, что сознаться во всем будет лучше, — повинился тот и поцеловал Кроули в третий раз.

— Если бы ты мне сейчас не сказал все как есть, — очень серьезно сообщил Кроули, подняв на него взгляд, — я бы обиделся. Потом, конечно, когда узнал бы. До вечера, а может быть, даже до самого утра… И еще тебе можно не читать монологи в ответ. И еще ты настоящий. — На этом месте он снова неровно, почти судорожно вздохнул — и принялся торопливо целовать Азирафеля в подбородок, а потом в щеку, продвигаясь губами к уху. И обнял еще сильнее, и тоже запустил пальцы ангелу в волосы.

— До вечера… — прошептал Азирафель, закрыв глаза, чтобы почувствовать прикосновения отчетливей. Он ощущал поглаживающие по спине и путающиеся в волосах пальцы, ощущал губы, теперь уже на виске, тепло прижимающегося к нему тела и дыхание на коже. А если бы Кроули обиделся, то не ощущал бы, до самого вечера… или даже до утра. — Так надолго…

Азирафель зачем-то представил, как Кроули обиделся на его признания — и понял, что не выдержал бы тогда своих противоречивых чувств и мыслей, и неизвестно, что делал бы. Но это было бы очень больно, до самых глубин души. Он и так до сих пор ощущал себя виноватым, что не понимал Кроули и вел себя неправильно — поэтому представлять, как тот обижается, было чересчур легко. И одновременно чересчур страшно.

Он распахнул глаза и взглянул на Кроули, а тот смотрел в ответ вовсе не обиженно, напротив, непривычно искренне и открыто. И Азирафель ясно ощутил, что в его самобичевании есть что-то глубоко неправильное. И это — одна из тех вещей, о которых он не успел до приезда Кроули подумать, и до сих пор не понимал. У них все получилось, но Азирафель по-прежнему не все понимал, и от этого становилось беспокойно, грустно и тревожно, хотя Кроули был рядом.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на этой мысли — и вдруг ощутил себя безмерно замученным, будто даже и не пытался высыпаться, а вместо этого всю ночь по парку бегал, как недавно за Гавриилом, так же быстро и так же нервно. Азирафель определенно не мог ясно думать, и почти ничего не мог. Словно все, что он уже сделал для Кроули, для их нынешних отношений, выпило последние остатки душевных сил. И он принял решение — не заставлять себя делать ничего, что требует усилий. Раз ему надо отдохнуть, он будет отдыхать.

— Ты не мог бы пока на меня не обижаться, пожалуйста? Кажется, я не смогу на это адекватно отреагировать… Как в конце сороковых не мог… — немного смущенно попросил Азирафель, машинально проведя пальцами по волосам Кроули у виска.

Тогда, в тысяча девятьсот сорок девятом, Азирафель тоже чувствовал себя виноватым из-за их долгой ссоры. Они помирились всего за восемь лет до этого, и ангел точно так же плохо понимал, какие у них теперь отношения и чего он имеет право ждать или не ждать от Кроули.

— Снова под стол заберешься?.. И мне придется тебя оттуда выманивать миндальными пирожными и фильмами с Одри Хэпберн. И тогда обижаться у меня совершенно точно не выйдет, так что, возможно, это не самый худший план. Кстати, тебе уже можно наконец завести телевизор… — Кроули тараторил и улыбался, и еще продолжал гладить Азирафеля пальцами по спине. А потом вдруг резко посерьезнел и сказал: — Мог бы, конечно. Я для тебя в принципе что угодно мог бы.

Ангел растерянно уставился на Кроули. Понимать, что Кроули его любит, было несложно, Азирафель привык к этой мысли за прошедшие десятилетия. Но, похоже, вовсе не представлял, как это выглядит на практике. Азирафель потрясенно попытался осознать эту идею: Кроули для него сделает что угодно. Действительно сделает, уже делал: Апокалипсис ради ангела предотвратил... и не только, и намного больше.

Азирафель неровно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в Кроули. И вместо того, чтобы осознать, живо представил, как сидит под низеньким кофейным столиком, едва туда помещаясь, а Кроули подсовывает туда фарфоровое блюдечко с пирожным. Любимое блюдечко ангела, купленное им в какой-то немецкой лавке в середине двадцатых. И как Кроули своим искушающим мягким голосом говорит: «Вылезай, ангел, ты пропустишь сцену в кафе», — и слышно голос милой Одри на заднем плане.

— Чтобы меня выманить, ты можешь просто меня почесать за ушами, — со вздохом сознался Азирафель, решив оставить безумные воображаемые картины при себе.

— Вот так примерно, м? — спросил Кроули тем самым искушающим голосом и погладил кончиками пальцев за ухом так, что по шее и по спине тут же начали бегать приятные мурашки, и ангел невольно прижался к Кроули крепче, не сдержав довольного вздоха. Рука Кроули спустилась чуть ниже, на шею, оттуда снова поднялась вверх, взъерошила короткие волосы на виске над ухом, заскользила вниз обратно. — Или так?.. — не дожидаясь ответа, Кроули безо всякого перехода, сообщил: — Знаешь, если о чем-то думать перед сном, оно почти наверняка начинает сниться. А если что-то слушать перед сном, так и тем более. Даже если это отбойный молоток… хотя сны про отбойный молоток обычно не очень…

— Да? — переспросил Азирафель и растерянно захлопал глазами. Кажется, Кроули на что-то намекал, но Азирафель никак не мог понять. Не собирается же Кроули спать? Он ведь и так всю ночь спал. И все же ангел осторожно осведомился, надеясь, что Кроули пояснит, что пришло ему на ум: — И о чем мне тебе рассказать?

Кроули весело фыркнул и поцеловал его в нос, а потом отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Не-а, наоборот. Ты хотел пьесу посмотреть, — ответил он, и Азирафель растерялся еще сильнее.

Пальцы Кроули к этому моменту оказались на затылке и неторопливо перебирали ангельские волосы. Это было настолько приятно, что он невольно закрыл глаза, снова по-львиному подставляясь затылком под руку.

— Знаешь, когда я последний раз в этом теле пробовал спать, у меня потом голова болела, — поделился Азирафель, все так же не открывая глаз. — Кажется, четыре тысячи лет назад… Или пять?..

Тогда он пытался спать для конспирации, чтобы никто не заметил, что попутчику в дальней дороге по пустыне не требуются еда, вода и сон, и змеи его почему-то не трогают. Но вместо сна ангел всю ночь прислушивался к шорохам тварей, населяющих пески, и ужасно жалел, что люди зачем-то спят с закрытыми глазами — так даже на звезды не посмотришь.

— Ангел… — совсем уж вкрадчивым тоном сказал Кроули, и его губы легко коснулись виска Азирафеля. — А ты когда-нибудь пробовал спать… с удовольствием? Это бывает довольно приятно. Тебе лежать удобно?..

Таким голосом Кроули с ним раньше тоже не говорил. Только со смертными, которых собирался искусить на что-нибудь нужное себе, или плохое, или хорошее… когда они заданиями менялись. А в разговорах с ангелом эта интонация всегда будто пряталась за что-то еще: за рассудительность, или за беспечность, или за показное равнодушие… Пряталась так же, как умиленные улыбки. Раньше да, а теперь нет. И прикосновения тоже больше не прятались. Сейчас рука Кроули медленно, неторопливо скользила по затылку Азирафеля вниз, на шею, а оттуда на спину, замирала между лопаток — и, прервав прикосновение, через секунду снова начинала свой путь с затылка. А раньше, случись у них такой разговор, они бы сидели, а не лежали, притом в одежде, и Кроули бы положил руку на спинку дивана, сделав вид, что это случайно… Она бы лежала ровно настолько близко, чтобы ангел мог ощутить тепло. Это всегда были прикосновения: когда Кроули стоял рядом, ходил вокруг Азирафеля, наклонялся к нему — только спрятанные.

Азирафелю нравилось, что прикосновения больше не прячутся, но вопрос Кроули поставил его в тупик. Лев о подобном вовсе не задумывался, потому что, кажется, был неспособен лежать или сидеть неудобно. Но, выходит, человеческое тело так не умело? Ему… могло быть неудобно? И поэтому у него не выходило уснуть? В этом была логика, так что ангел старательно прислушался к сигналам своего тела, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Кажется, пока тело все устраивало, разве что…

Ангел открыл глаза, оглядел Кроули, и решительно переместил их обоих так, чтоб лежать на нем сверху, обхватив рукой за талию и переплетя ноги. «М-мпф!» — немного сдавленно, но довольно отреагировал Кроули и обнял ангела обеими руками. А тот пристроил голову у Кроули на груди, прижавшись к коже щекой — так можно было чувствовать запах, все время. Так телу было очень удобно и очень спокойно: оно могло постоянно убеждаться, что Кроули никуда не девается. Через пару секунд Азирафель ощутил еще одно затруднение, но он был настолько не в силах соображать, что придумать, как это исправить, у него не вышло. Поэтому он пожаловался Кроули:

— Тут сквозит.

— Сейчас… — тихо, вполголоса и с неожиданно пронзительной нежностью ответил тот. А потом щелкнул пальцами — и на них опустился плед. Мягкий, теплый и совершенно черный, за исключением красной обшивки по краю. У Азирафеля тоже где-то лежал плед… возможно, даже тут, рядом. Но он не сообразил, так что теперь у него был плед Кроули. И сам Кроули, на котором он лежал, и руки Кроули, которые обнимали и снова гладили его по спине. И ангел почувствовал, закрыв глаза, как тело расслабляется, будто превращаясь в желе. Ему тут же представилось это желе, из сливок, с голубикой и листочками мяты, и он мучительно нахмурился, ощущая, что сознание уплывает в черную, как плед, пустоту. Если он прямо сейчас заснет с мыслями о желе, ему желе и приснится! Так ведь Кроули сказал?

— Расскажи про свой сон, пожалуйста, — попросил Азирафель и с усилием открыл глаза, подняв голову и взглянув на Кроули. У него на лице снова была эта умиленная улыбка и еще что-то невыразимо пронзительное во взгляде. У ангела тут же вылетело из головы его глупое желе. Какое может быть желе, когда Кроули так смотрит?..

— Мне все это в «Глобусе» снилось. В старом, конечно, самом первом, — начал демон, продолжая улыбаться, только теперь вкрадчиво, и на эту улыбку ангел тоже уставился, замерев и почти перестать дышать, будто она могла исчезнуть от резкого движения. Кроули говорил так, словно «Глобус» шестнадцатого века был самым лучшим местом на свете, в котором немедля стоило оказаться. Почему-то из интонации Кроули неизбежно следовал этот вывод: кто угодно хотел бы в своем сне очутиться в старом «Глобусе» и определенно должен был завидовать тому, что демон там был совсем недавно. —Представь себе — тот «Глобус», но с современным освещением. Могу понять старину Вильяма: с электричеством всегда лучше, чем без него… Ты ведь его хорошо помнишь, правда?.. Представь как следует, в подробностях.

— Помню, — со вздохом согласился Азирафель, снова прижимаясь щекой к груди Кроули и закрывая глаза. — Там… было хорошо.

Театр представлялся не хуже сливочного желе. Пожалуй, тот, старый «Глобус», был лучше, чем любой десерт, особенно если приходить на представление с Кроули. Новый был очень похож, люди постарались восстановить все, как было… но все равно в нем было не так. Совсем не те запахи, звуки, только люди оставались такими же. Люди всегда похожи на людей, даже когда пытаются ими не быть.

Старый шекспировский «Глобус»… Азирафель помнил ощущение, когда ступаешь мягкими туфлями на помост, и деревянные половицы чуть скрипят, а внизу под ними шуршат мыши. И всхрапывают кони в стойле. Сцена иногда в дымке, особенно к вечеру, потому что Лондон всегда был городом туманов. Они поднимались над Темзой и над крышами домов, и Вильям с удовольствием использовал их в спектаклях.

— Там была ночь. Ужасно непривычно: ночь в старом «Глобусе», я там ночью ни разу не был. Но, конечно, когда есть прожекторы, так даже интереснее, чем днем, — продолжал тем временем Кроули, будто сказку на ночь Азирафелю рассказывал. У него могло бы отлично получиться читать вслух. Кроули так, конечно, никогда не делал… но мог бы. Сказка, то есть история, была хорошая и волшебная. «Глобус» ночью должен быть волшебным… прямо как голос Кроули сейчас. — Над головой звезды, вокруг темно, ты сидишь посреди партера, или стоишь, а на сцену светит прожектор. Но она без занавеса, прямо как тогда…

Тело опять стало расслабляться, и Азирафель чуть было не представил, что растекается по Кроули, как подтаявшее мороженое, но поспешно отогнал этот образ и вернулся к «Глобусу». Ему было не трудно представить ночь где угодно: там, где была ночь, были и звезды в небе, а где звезды, там… Много звезд, сияющих, подмигивающих и смеющихся. Азирафелю всегда хотелось до них дотронуться, и теперь было можно. Прямо сейчас он трогал звезды в небе, и звездное небо обнимало его обеими руками, и говорило еще так нежно... Таким голосом только колыбельные петь.

— Колыбельную… спой мне еще… потом, — тут же попросил Азирафель, то есть, попытался, потому что язык отчего-то еле ворочался.

— Спою. Потом. Если хочешь, — легко согласился Кроули, хотя обычно вовсе ни на что так легко не соглашался. И ангел почувствовал, как его поцеловали в макушку, а потом в нее уткнулся нос, и в волосах запуталось теплое дыхание. У звезд было теплое дыхание, оказывается… — Ты представил звезды?.. — зачем-то спросили они, все так же нежно, ласково и вкрадчиво, будто их нужно было представлять, когда Азирафель и так видел и ощущал.

Сознание уплывало, покачиваясь на чернильно-черных волнах, в которых тоже отражались мерцающие звезды, но он все равно попытался ответить:

— Я всегда вижу… звезды… рядом с тобой, — кажется, совсем невнятно, не уверенный вовсе, делает это наяву или уже во сне.

Перед глазами иногда выплывал из темноты провал сцены «Глобуса», и Азирафель почти переставал понимать, где находится. Ужасно непривычно и даже страшновато — как заходить в море по незнакомому пляжу. Сначала преодолеваешь сопротивление, а потом ты по пояс в колыхающейся толще обнимающей тебя воды, а потом — по грудь, и вот уже вовсе не сам идешь, а тебя влекут дальше, на глубину. И не знаешь, когда под ногами исчезнет дно, и будет ли видно солнце, когда ты окажешься под водой… Будь Азирафель один, он бы, пожалуй, попытался проснуться, но рядом был Кроули, ангел все время ощущал его. И там — там он тоже был, были звезды наверху. Они сейчас мерцали как-то особенно сильно, будто дрожали все до одной, или не дрожали, а все вместе подмигивали ангелу. И даже у Веги ее лучи то вспыхивали совсем ярко, то почти гасли. Так никогда не бывало в реальности, но так было во сне.

— …Смотри на Вегу… она красивая… — сказали звезды шелестящим приглушенным шепотом, а Вега снова подмигнула, два раза подряд.

— И пьесу смотри, — велела она, моргнув в третий раз, и из темноты снова выплыла сцена «Глобуса». И кресло Азирафеля, стоящее напротив нее, на котором небрежно лежал черный плед с красной отделкой по краю.

Ангел неспеша прошел к креслу и сел, положив плед на колени. На сцене было темно — пьеса, видимо, еще не началась, поэтому Азирафель оглядывался вокруг. Сознание тела видело все в странной дымке: «Глобус» вокруг расплывался, перечеркивался серыми помехами, как изображение на экране плохого телевизора, четкими оставались только кресло и черная сцена. Даже пол совсем не выглядел надежным, и когда ангел попытался к нему приглядеться, тот превратился в темное, словно грозовое море. Под поверхностью воды чернели зыбкие силуэты морских тварей, и Азирафель едва ли не подпрыгнул в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами и вцепившись в подлокотники, за мгновение до того, как показался гребень косатки, вдруг вынырнувшей совсем рядом.

Не успела она затеряться во тьме зрительного зала, как на сцену пролился свет прожектора, высветив две фигуры актеров, ангела и демона, и тень лопоухой головы. Азирафель сразу уставился на сцену: смотреть вокруг, на зрительный зал театра, он больше не решался, потому что было очень страшно. Несмотря на море, колыхавшееся прямо под ножками кресла, в зале было оглушающе тихо. Словно в пространстве сна на самом деле не существовало ничего, кроме луча света, сцены и актеров. Не стало даже кресла и пледа, а потом и Азирафеля тоже, словно он опять лишился тела. И самое страшное — пропали звезды наверху.

— Твоя очередь! Не ответишь, ты проиграл!

— Да пожалуйста… Все равно у тебя фантазии не хватит… Дамаск.

— Фантазия у меня не хуже твоей! А память, может, и получше! Карачи!

— Так, мой черед? Ну что ж, пусть Иерусалим!

Азирафель слушал реплики переругивающихся ангела и демона и невольно хмурился. На сцене шла комедия, но ангелу с каждой фразой становилось все тревожнее, и страх сжимал сердце. Бросив взгляд в сторону, Азирафель со вздохом оглядел щупальца кракена, вздымавшиеся над полом вокруг его кресла, словно тот собирался ухватить ангела вместе с креслом и пледом, и уволочь в морские глубины. А потом все это исчезло, потому что ангел вдруг очутился на сцене и снова вздохнул, на сей раз с облегчением. Здесь ничего не качалось и не колыхалось, и древние монстры не плавали в глубинах, а в зал можно было просто не смотреть.

— На граде Давида, мой дорогой. Не Соломона. Память изменяет тебе, — сказал Азирафель и с интересом уставился на Кроули. Тот неожиданно был без очков, и можно было видеть выражение его лица очень хорошо, однако это внезапно оказалось вовсе не радостно. Потому что лицо Кроули не выражало ничего, и глаза у него походили на настоящие змеиные. Он вперился ими в Азирафеля, который сообщил по тексту пьесы:

— Мантуя милый друг. Мантуя — и твой ход, — и лицо демона стало выражать еще меньше эмоций.

Потом Азирафель смотрел пьесу, иногда оказывался на сцене, а иногда его возвращало обратно в кресло — и тогда он еще смотрел вокруг, на сюрреалистичные картины, которые показывало сознание, или, скорее, подсознание тела, будто компенсируя недостаток кинематографа в жизни Азирафеля.

На диалоге про кружку в подарок демону в зрительном зале вдруг образовалась ванна на львиных лапах вместо ножек. В ней плескалась Михаил, и Азирафель в первый момент перепугался до слабеющих коленей, отчего-то решив, что она может быть настоящей. Хорошо, что он в этот момент сидел на сцене, а не стоял. Азирафель сумел справиться с собой и продолжил читать текст, осознав, что если бы Михаил решила явиться ему во сне, вряд ли вела бы себя так, будто его не замечает.

— …не солдат на поле боя, который подчиняется приказам, — прилежно произносил Азирафель, разглядывая Михаил в ванне. Ее лицо лучилось удовольствием, и ангел мог ее понять: поверхность воды покрывала толстая шапка розовой пены, по ней плавали разноцветные резиновые лягушки и какие-то ящерицы, кажется, хамелеоны. — Они живут совсем иною жизнью, созвучной с дуновением зефира куда сильнее, чем с командами в строю.

Тут ангелу пришлось прервать монолог, сделав выразительную паузу, потому что Михаил положила одного из резиновых хамелеонов себе на голову, ее белая кожа сделалась темно-коричневой. И Азирафель замер, хватая ртом воздух и шокированно глядя в зрительный зал, когда тишину разорвал вопль демона. Герцог Лигур с чудовищным криком растворялся в ванне, полной святой воды, и пена из нежно-розовой делалась ярко-красной, какой настоящая кровь никогда не бывает.

— …И как мне жить, когда порывы их устремлены к тому, кто назван Злом?.. И враг предвечный милее Райских кущ? —завершил Азирафель монолог дрожащим голосом, и пьеса продолжила играть себя ангелом, как ни в чем ни бывало.

Ему потребовалось еще некоторое время, чтобы наконец осознать, что его так тревожило в сюжете. Вражда демонов и ангелов была совсем игрушечной, никто никому по-настоящему никогда не угрожал, и самым страшным было трехэтажное ругательство при встрече, никто никого не сжигал и не растворял в святой воде. Главные герои этой пьесы, ангел и демон, могли бы легко объясниться на первом же диалоге, стоя на плечах смертного, если бы ангел осмелился. Но ему было страшно смотреть на пустые змеиные глаза демона. Которые были пусты, чтобы ничего не показать тому, кто может отвергнуть чувства.

Азирафель вдруг плюхнулся в кресло в зрительном зале, словно с высоты, и заулыбался, впервые с начала пьесы ощутив облегчение. Взгляд Кроули никогда таким пустым не был, он просто прятал его за очками. И как пронзительно Кроули мог смотреть — Азирафель сегодня наконец увидел, и воспоминание об этом изрядно утешало.

Впрочем, Азирафель вскоре снова оказался на сцене — и краткий миг облегчения испарился. По сюжету Азирафель лучезарно улыбался двум влюбленным смертным и своему любимому демону, а в зале тем временем загорались костры. Языки пламени вздымались в небо над театром, которое сделалось лазурно-голубым, и с него смотрели чистые ангелы, сияя золотыми крыльями. В огне костров сгорали святые и грешники, но все они, независимо от тяжести греха или высоты заслуг, лучились улыбками, истекали ими, как и светом своих душ, которые поднимались наверх. Ангелы же, наоборот, спускались вниз, и их сияющие крылья становились белыми, а не золотыми. И волосы у всех теперь были подстрижены по-армейски одинаково. Они не улыбались, они были серьезны и сосредоточенны, как шахматные фигуры на доске.

Азирафеля пронзила знакомая тоска по невинному миру, каким он был до Первой Небесной Войны, и он вспомнил свои золотые крылья из той поры. Не позволял себе про это думать так долго, а тут вдруг вспомнил… и почти сразу ощутил, как тоска и глубокая печаль отчего-то сменяются жутким чувством несправедливости и такой чистой злостью, какой ангел, кажется, никогда не знал раньше. Не позволял себе, потому что ангелам не полагается. А теперь он не мог перестать сердиться на этих одинаково подстриженных ангелов с одинаковыми лицами, ибо никто из сыновей Божьих не повел себя правильно тогда, до Начала Времен. Вовсе никто, и Азирафель тоже. И потом тоже ничего не получилось исправить, только сделать хуже. Вражда ангелов с падшими ангелами никогда не была такой, как в пьесе, она становилась чем дальше, тем хуже — и это было неправильно. Всегда все было неправильно. Несправедливо. Нечестно!

Он злился все сильнее, но продолжал произносить реплики, положенные по сюжету, и улыбаться продолжал. И вспоминал, как улыбался Кроули, как долго его улыбка была вместе с демоном, невзирая на вражду ангелов. Он распахивал перед ним свою душу, в попытках утешить груз Падения— и значит, Кроули мог видеть, что чувствует ангел, всегда мог. Но когда Азирафель в этом сознался, в шестнадцатом веке, Кроули волновало лишь, не увидел ли сам Азирафель в нем что-то лишнее. Что он мог увидеть? Ничего не мог, Кроули прятал все важное. Азирафель любил его, горел в огне вины и страха за его жизнь и продолжал улыбаться — пока Кроули прятал взгляды, прятал чувства, даже свои подарки прятал. И не давал сам себе осознать, что любит и любим. Это тоже было нечестно, так же, как костры для святых и грешников. Так же, как костер для ангела. Так же, как Первая Война.

Ангелы рассеялись так же внезапно, как появились, будто их снесло ветром, и «Глобус» снова накрыла уютная ночь. Азирафель вдруг понял, что сидит в кресле, укутанный в черный плед. Пьеса прервалась на антракт, а по бокам от ангела на подлокотниках устроились Антонио Вивальди и Вильям Шекспир. Полупрозрачные и светящиеся. Антонио протягивал ангелу персик, тоже полупрозрачный, и еще улыбался очень сочувственно. А Вильям выглядел смущенным и протягивал Азирафелю платок. И он вдруг понял, что оказывается, слезы катятся у него по щекам, и он почти не может из-за этого дышать.

А в следующий миг Азирафель опять оказался на сцене. Там Кроули читал монолог о своих противоречивых чувствах, а в зрительном зале возник накрытый обеденный стол со свечой. За ним сидели демоненок, пытавшийся совратить Азирафеля, и круглый демон, погибший в той самой ванне, где должен был умереть Кроули. Демоненок пил вино из бокала и медленно расплывался лужей по своему стулу, невыносимо медленно. Ему кажется даже больно не было, он спокойно улыбался, будто не погибал прямо сейчас, а был мороженым и просто таял, потому что вокруг оказалось слишком тепло для него. Ведь мороженое, когда тает, вовсе не огорчается, и это закономерный ход вещей.

Круглый демон с посохом тоже таял, но просто так, без вина. И вот ему как раз было плохо и страшно, и Азирафель вспомнил, как в Аду не смог ничего сделать, чтоб ему помочь. Хотя хотел, очень хотел. То, что произошло с ним, тоже было ужасно несправедливо и нечестно. Совсем бессмысленная смерть. Зачем она была, для чего? Тот соблазнитель из семнадцатого века хотя бы сам пришел к ангелу, а круглый демон был вовсе ни в чем не виноват и никому ничем не угрожал.

Азирафель потерянно уставился на Кроули-в-пьесе, а тот читал монолог о том, что в Аду нет места для любви, и удивлялся, откуда ей тогда взяться в нем, и не знал, что ему с ней делать. Азирафель слушал, слушал и слушал, и все яснее понимал, что никто из них не виноват. Им обоим было больно и страшно, но выхода не было. Потому что ангелы опасны для демонов, и демоны… тоже опасны для демонов. Этого могло бы не быть, если бы когда-то они все не выбрали понять великое разделение как вечную вражду. И у Азирафеля с Кроули осталось так мало вариантов для выбора из-за того, что выбрали все остальные. Остались только плохой вариант, худший и чудовищный, а хорошего не осталось.

Никто не понимал, зачем нужно разделение ангелов и демонов. И догадаться было непросто, особенно тем, кто Пал — они совсем ничего не видели, обида застила им взор. Но в Падении ангелов, разделении Небес и Ада должен был быть какой-то смысл. Для чего Всевышняя с Начала времен разделила Рай и Ад? Чтобы они встретились снова на Земле в последней битве?.. Или в поцелуе любви?.. И насколько велика была разница между тем и другим, если Смерть и Любовь ходили рядом с тех пор, как Адам вывел Еву из Эдема. Смерть и Любовь вместе пребывали среди живого и вместе делали его живым, заставляли размышлять, осознавать и действовать. Когда умирало первое убитое в Творении существо, лев, пронзенный мечом Азирафеля, человек, убивший его, обнимал любимую женщину, чтобы найти утешение в первом столкновении с холодным дыханием Смерти. И размышлял, что делать с пылающим мечом, как поступать с убийцами и для чего нужны объятия, когда холодно и страшно.

Смертные долго проникали в суть Мироздания — и, видимо, им удалось. Но ангел до самого конца не понимал и мучился от разделения. От пропасти, которая никогда не была пропастью, противопоставления, которое никогда не означало вражды. Как Любовь и Смерть всегда шли рука об руку, чтобы Творение могло жить, так и Ад с Небесами, ангелы и демоны — были в равной мере частью Замысла. И Мироздание в высшей точке своего Бытия, должно было показать, из чего оно состоит, чтобы ангелу наконец стало ясно. Смерть всегда была Тенью Творения, и всегда была тенью Любви. Все сущее отбрасывает тень, неизбежно, но глупо думать, что смысл сущего в этом. Глупо думать, что смысл Мироздания — в том, чтобы ангелы и… другие ангелы приносили друг другу смерть.

Азирафелю хотелось подойти к Кроули и обнять его прямо сейчас, но пьеса не позволяла, как множество лет не позволяло ему непонимание. Чувствовать его было так больно и трудно, будто сам от себя отрезаешь часть, сам себя разделяешь надвое. Словно должен падать, но не падаешь, а полететь тоже не можешь. Застыл на краю пропасти, вдыхая ледяной горный воздух — и он кажется сладким, слаще меда, ибо каждый вдох может стать последним. Но не становится, не становится и снова, и снова. И Смерть стоит перед глазами, но в живой груди продолжает биться сердце.

Сверху вдруг зазвучала скрипка, и ангел снова ощутил слезы на щеках. Это было так красиво и невыносимо, будто с ангелом заговорила Всевышняя. И в Азирафеле таяли, как мороженое, стремительно растворялись непонимание и последние вспышки обиды. Всевышняя разделила ангелов и демонов, но никогда не разделяла Азирафеля и Кроули. Пусть они были вместе не с первого дня, с седьмого, — но это был первый день, когда Творение началось по-настоящему, ибо любая жизнь начинается плачем, и жизнь мира началась с первым плачем Небес.

— Прости меня и знай, что я тебя люблю. Как любят звезды, любят солнце, любят ветер, как любят жизнь саму, — говорил Азирафель Кроули, который старательно от него отворачивался. Думал при этом ангел о своем льве, который всегда был уверен, что демон — часть стаи.

— Ее биенье ты для меня, мои тепло и свет — и средоточье их в тебе я вижу, а вовсе не исчадье Ада, — говорил он и думал, что разумеется, никакое не исчадье. Для льва демон всегда был… тоже львом, пускай без шерсти и гривы. А для ангела демон всегда был тоже… Азирафель оборвал монолог, потому что горло вдруг перехватило рыданиями.

Он вдруг понял все: что его тревожило, мешало отдохнуть, заставляло пугаться обиды Кроули. Что мешало до сих пор. «Демон свободен», — так ангел повторял про себя, кажется, с Голгофы. И лгал себе в этом столь же усердно, как Кроули лгал себе о собственных чувствах. Азирафель повторял себе, что демон ему не принадлежит — потому что тот и не мог принадлежать, потому что принадлежал Аду — вот так было честно и правдиво. Когда Кроули прятал взгляд за очками. Когда отказывался верить, что любовь ангела — для него. Когда опускал руки перед лицом приближающего Сатаны. Когда предлагал убить ребенка с именем Господа на устах. И когда держал в сейфе настойку мандрагоры. Все это означало, что демон не свой, чужой. Любить и не разрешать себе считать свою любовь своей — мучительно и отвратительно. Потому что это и значит — не подпускать к себе. Продолжать чувствовать себя разделенным надвое.

И помнить каждую минуту, что если все-таки подпустить, если сознаться во всем, станет только хуже. Если Кроули поверит, обрадуется, признается в ответ и поцелует тебя впервые в жизни — потом он все равно отправится в Ад. И будет там улыбаться демонам, будет с ними любезен, будет делать вид, что он с ними. Так же, как делал, пока у них было Соглашение — и другие тайные отношения ничем не отличались бы. Ангел бы тоже постоянно поднимался наверх с докладами, ощущал на себе пристальные взоры Архангелов, делал бы вид, что он в их «стае». Один из своих. И лгал, и лгал, и лгал еще хуже, чем ему приходилось. Но однажды их бы все равно поймали — и теперь Азирафель знал, что именно могли за это сделать с ними обоими, видел своими глазами. И было бы совсем больно и страшно — идти на смерть, зная, что оставляешь там, внизу, разбитое сердце. Ангел не мог признаться в своих чувствах, потому что демон тогда не стал бы своим, просто для них обоих все стало бы еще хуже и опаснее.

Поэтому если ангел вдруг пытался сказать, у него немел язык и перехватывало горло спазмом, будто он болтался в петле на виселице. Так долго, что настоящую веревку пришлось бы менять множество раз. И объяснял себе снова и снова, как удивительно свободен демон и как его ни к чему нельзя принуждать. Нашел ложь, устраивающую себя самого — и не видел сквозь нее ни удавки на собственной шее, ни настоящих чувств Кроули. Хорошо, что Господь даровала ангелу довольно сил, чтобы вынести эту мучительную недоказнь. Под виселицей вырастает мандрагора, — вдруг вспомнил Азирафель, дочитал свой монолог и вздохнул поглубже, чтобы хоть немного унять слезы.

Кажется, до финала оставался только ответный монолог Кроули. Азирафель с досадой отвернулся от него, потому что требовала пьеса, на деле ему отворачиваться вовсе не хотелось. Ему наконец стало любопытно. Должно было быть с самого начала, но только сейчас, продравшись через все свои тяжелые чувства, он ощутил наконец искрений интерес. Слезы продолжали литься, но теперь от них наконец становилось легче. И музыка теперь будто улыбалась ангелу сверху, одобряла его и радовалась ему.

Кроули вскочил на ноги и, крепко ухватив Азирафеля за локоть, развернул его к себе и начал говорить.

— Постой! Куда так быстро ты собрался? Забыл про вежливость внезапно, что веками считал одной из главных добродетелей своих! Подарки просто так не забирают, едва вручив, и не уносят прочь. Хотя бы благодарности дождался, а может… и ответного подарка… — голос Кроули-во-сне выразительно дрогнул, хотя его лицо осталось совершенно невозмутимым. Скрипка заиграла совсем уж невыносимо вдохновенно, заполняя собой все пространство, насыщая воздух вокруг. — Спросить не хочешь, что тебе я подарю?

— И что же?.. — совсем тихо, вполголоса, выговорил Азирафель свою короткую реплику. А скрипка играла все громче и все пронзительнее, а Кроули продолжал говорить, и ангел ощущал, что слезы с новой силой катятся по щекам. И очень хотел сказать Антонио, что это — чересчур, даже хуже, чем кракен. Он вдруг понял, что Мантуя в тексте пьесы наверняка появилась уже после смерти Антонио, и «ответный подарок» — тоже… Надо же, все поняли, кошмарные создания! То есть, прекраснейшие, конечно, во славу Господа.

— О, милый ангел мой, мы столько лет с тобой равняли счет в делах хороших и дурных, в случайных играх, в выпитом вине, в словах и бесконечных перепалках, которые придумал кто-то на заре времен для нас и вас, чтоб истинные чувства скрывать, как прячет взгляд кокетливый девица за веером иль рукавом одежды. Никто из нас не мог победы одержать, и уж теперь тебе я уступить ни капли не согласен. Я должен одарить тебя не меньше, чем ты меня. Поэтому, пожалуй, тебе сейчас себя я подарю. Прости, что мой подарок запоздал, ведь я и так уже давно душой и телом тебе принадлежу. Но люди говорят, что лучше поздно, чем никогда. Ты примешь мой подарок?..

— Какие же мы оба остолопы, — прошептал Азирафель, вовсе не уверенный, по сюжету отвечает, или у него само в рифму получилось, и, утерев слезы платком, подаренным Вильямом, шагнул к Кроули близко-близко. Платок не помог вовсе, потому что ангел разрыдался еще пуще, обняв Кроули обеими руками. Кажется, по ходу пьесы здесь должен был случиться поцелуй, но целовать кого-то, когда рыдаешь навзрыд, очень непросто, поэтому он просто обнимал Кроули-во-сне.

Кроули сказал, что принадлежит Азирафелю — и это было ровно то, что он мечтал услышать. Но это был ненастоящий Кроули. Сказал бы Кроули то же самое там, где сон заканчивался? В голове у ангела горячо звенела музыка, а слезы все не прекращались. И тогда Кроули-во-сне забрал у него платок и принялся вытирать их с лица, и это, кажется, было так же не по сценарию, как и объятья… Вытирал слезы, потом целовал все еще влажные щеки, а потом коснулся губами губ. Они оказались совсем солеными от ангельских слез, а еще почему-то пахли коньяком… хорошим. Тем самым, который они пили, когда Кроули приехал, и это был никакой не Кроули-во-сне, а самый настоящий. Вытирал Азирафелю слезы и целовал, потому что плакал ангел тоже по-настоящему, прямо пока спал. Азирафель с усилием разлепил веки — и увидел прямо перед собой желтый взгляд. Пронзительный и взволнованный.

— Ангел… ты чего?.. Что случилось?.. — перепуганно спросил Кроули, снова поцеловал Азирафеля и продолжил вытирать ему слезы.

И глядя в такие искренние и встревоженные глаза демона, Азирафель стремительно успокаивался. Кроули, выслушав признания ангела-во-сне, растерялся еще сильнее, чем Азирафель сейчас, — и приехал к своему настоящему ангелу, и задал ему вопрос. Ну. Как сумел. И Азирафель тоже мог бы просто спросить сейчас. То есть, сначала ответить — а потом уже спросить.

— Я… я досмотрел… до конца, — ответил он, пытаясь справиться с дыханием, и спросил совсем не то, что собирался: — А ты… досмотрел?

— Во имя Преисподней! Что я там такого наговорил… то есть, он понаписал?.. — возмущенно воскликнул Кроули, наморщив нос, и обнял Азирафеля крепче. А потом сознался: — Я отказался читать свой финальный монолог. И целоваться по сценарию тоже отказался. Это хрень какая-то… как безалкогольное пиво… — Он протяжно вздохнул и поцеловал Азирафеля снова, торопливо, беспокойно и совсем не по сценарию. А потом уткнулся носом ему в щеку.

Азирафель прикрыл глаза и запустил пальцы Кроули в волосы. Так он был ближе, совсем близко, и было хорошо. Еще было хорошо оттого, что под диваном не колыхалось море с огромными тварями и никакие странные видения не вылезали из шкафа. И Кроули был настоящий, неспособный читать монологи. И неспособный поцеловать ненастоящего ангела. Это тоже было признание… в фантазиях? У Кроули не могло быть куклы, призывающей ангела, зато могли быть сны о его тайных желаниях, но и в них он тоже не осмеливался ангела касаться. Это было так трогательно и откровенно, будто Кроули сознался во всем в подробностях и самых непристойных деталях. Он так много скрывал и прятал, так сильно старался ради ангела все это время! Поняв это, Азирафель почти утешился и наконец смог сказать, хотя голос у него все равно дрогнул:

— Он… тот Кроули, в пьесе, сказал, что он мой… То есть, того ангела… — сказал Азирафель и заглянул в глаза своему демону. Совсем не пустые, тоже настоящие, полные чувства и света. И ангел спросил, внимательно глядя прямо на своего настоящего Кроули: — А ты? Ты — мой?


	18. Chapter 18

## Глава четвертая, в которой ангел и демон познают смысл Творения

С точки зрения Кроули, все шло как-то совсем не так. Он был практически уверен, что ангелу эта пьеса гребаная дастся намного легче, чем ему самому — и где-то определенно нехреново так ошибся в своих предположениях. Кроули даже ненадолго взбрело в голову, что это могла оказаться не комедия, а трагедия. Но он тут же решил, что идея какая-то дурная: пьеса походила на комедию, и значит, ей и была — и тут же начал не только вытирать Азирафелю слезы, но еще и целовать его. Так сразу стало легче, и это было очень кстати, потому что Кроули зачем-то напугался. Того, что с ангелом происходит, того, что у него во сне происходит… И того, что Кроули нечаянно сделал хуже, когда вовсе не хотел… И если комедия не была трагедией, то становилось совсем не понятно, чем именно сделал хуже. И он ждал, напряженно, что Азирафель ответит, пока сам отвечал на его вопросы.

А тот не ответил, а спросил. Что-то совсем уж беспримерное, как на взгляд Кроули. Что, ангел из-за этого вот и расстроился?.. И чего вдруг у него вопросы такие возникают?.. Кроули сперва совсем растерялся, а потом вспомнил льва, который «метил территорию», оставляя по всей квартире шерсть. Кроули тогда ангелу сказал, что ее убрать не сложно совсем — и не убрал. Никогда. И ковер из кабинета перетащил с собой на новую квартиру, вместе со статуями и книгами — он переезжал дважды с тех пор, в места поновее и помоднее. В нынешней квартире ковер лежал под кроватью в спальне. Она была большая, так что ковер под ней отлично помещался целиком. Он был уже старый и даже слегка подвытершийся везде, кроме того места, где лев терся об него спиной — его Кроули сохранил неизменным с сорок девятого года, вместе с шерстью. И это был словно тайный кусочек магазина Азирафеля в квартире у Кроули, словно тайный кусочек самого ангела рядом. Спрятаный, секретный, о котором никому нельзя знать, даже ангелу. То есть, раньше было нельзя. Вот почему Азирафель сейчас спрашивал и переживал: потому что Кроули прятал все… как ковер под кроватью.

— Я твою шерсть на ковре оставил. И ковер оставил. Он у меня дома лежит, — честно сообщил Кроули, потому что больше ничего не хотел прятать. Он и так вусмерть задолбался это делать за столько лет, а сейчас было можно перестать. Совершенно точно было можно, потому что ангел видел звезды… всегда видел. И прятать остальное было совсем глупо, когда не выходило прятать звезды, и когда это перестало быть опасно. — Твой, конечно. Чей же еще?.. — ответил Кроули тем тоном, которым обычно говорят очевидности. Потому что это она и была. Небо голубое, скоро наступит осень, Гавриил мудак, а я твой и больше ничей. Когда-то еще был Ее, но это совсем давно было. И на эту сложную тему сейчас не хотелось думать совершенно.

Азирафель смущенно потупился, прямо как тогда, в сорок девятом, когда извинялся за поведение льва, и улыбнулся с некоторым облегчением. Вовсе недостаточным, чтобы Кроули переживать перестал после того, как Азирафель три платка прорыдал насквозь.

— А я не видел… — немного растерянно сознался ангел, и Кроули ощутил прикосновение его пальцев. Он задержал ладонь на щеке и дотянулся до его губ, мягко целуя. — Мне тогда хотелось так сделать… Когда ты засыпал рядом со мной… В сорок девятом.

Кроули неровно вздохнул, невольно прижимаясь ближе к Азирафелю, а потом перехватил губами прерванный поцелуй и ответил совсем не мягко. С жадной настойчивостью, будто у них совсем недавно ничего не было. И у Кроули потом не было много-много спящего ангела рядом. Азирафель вздохнул очень удивленно и довольно, подавшись ближе и стиснув Кроули в объятьях, и тот принялся целовать еще настойчивей. Его совсем не отпускало, как не отпустило в сорок девятом, когда он в змею превращался, хотя он Азирафеля разве что с ног до головы не облизал — все равно в голову потом лезла всякая похабщина. Кроули и тогда было мало, и сейчас тоже было мало, всегда было недостаточно ангела… И раньше казалось — это оттого, что ничего нельзя. А сейчас — что чувства Кроули просто так устроены и все. Он ни малейшего понятия не имел, как они устроены у других… да и какая разница! У него было вот как: даже если он тут три дня кряду проторчит, а потом куда-нибудь уедет, то быстро соскучится и приедет обратно. И все будет точно так же, как в первый раз, когда они познакомились на Эдемской стене. Каждая их встреча была для Кроули как первая, все шесть тысяч лет. И следующие шесть тысяч так же будет. И каждый поцелуй будет как первый, на который он едва решился… Сейчас такой и был, и Кроули едва нашел в себе силы прервать его, судорожно хватанув ртом воздуха, продолжая вцепляться в Азирафеля, не в силах отпустить.

— А мне хотелось вот так… — севшим голосом сказал Кроули, потому что в этом тоже хотел сознаться. Во всем, для чего сможет найти слов. А в том, для чего не сможет — тоже сознаться, только без слов. — Уже лет восемьдесят к тому моменту. А ковер в спальне лежит…

Конечно, ангел не мог заметить ковер, когда позапрошлой ночью они готовились к своему замечательному представлению. Кроули его в спальню не пустил. Точнее, ангел на этот раз совсем не проявил интереса к осмотру квартиры, а демон не предлагал. И уж тем более не предлагал зайти в спальню, потому что выглядело бы двусмысленно… точнее, вполне однозначно выглядело бы. Но теперь и это тоже было можно, и даже, наверное, нужно, чтобы ангел совсем перестал сомневаться, и вообще…

Азирафель вдруг спрятал лицо у Кроули на груди, обхватив его рукой еще крепче, будто тот убежать собирался. Выглядело ужасно странно, когда Кроули сам продолжал в него вцепляться обеими руками и ногами заодно.

— И мандрагору… выкинь. Пожалуйста, — глухо проворчал Азирафель, и Кроули заметил, что у него покраснели уши. Похоже, эта просьба его изрядно смущала. — Она мне не нравится.

— Я ее давно выкинул, — ответил Кроули и, не сдержавшись, весело хмыкнул. Он тогда это сделал из практических соображений, но сейчас, на фоне их разговора, выходило охренеть как символично. — В шестьдесят седьмом. Она мешала аккуратно твой термос доставать. Я решил, что это слишком опасно — и выкинул.

Выходило, что в квартире Кроули уже полвека не было ничего адского, кроме самого Кроули… зато был ковер с ангельской шерстью, ангельские книжки, статуя из той церкви. И еще вот, термос. Очень много Азирафеля на одну квартиру, в которой он даже ни разу не появлялся.

Ангел судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел на Кроули взглядом, полным тоски и еще каких-то неприятных и не очень понятных чувств.

— Я так за тебя тогда боялся, — прерывистым шепотом сказал он. — Все время… У тебя там везде был я, в квартире. И еще демоны в телевизоре, Сатана в сейфе… и в радио, в машине. Так легко заметить, что я рядом…

Кроули наконец опознал в широко раскрытых глазах ангела страх, такой сильный, что у него дыхание замирало. И понял, что Азирафель и раньше так смотрел, много раз. И все это время за него боялся — может быть, даже больше, чем сам Кроули за ангела. Хотя он боялся все время: что Азирафель во что-нибудь вляпается, что его обидят — смертные или ангелы, и ему потом будет плохо. Может быть, совсем плохо. А он бывает такой беспечный остолоп… И, похоже, ангел про Кроули то же самое думал: что он вляпается и не будет достаточно осторожен. В Сент-Джеймс парке думал… и потом тоже думал.

— У меня там везде тебя было совсем мало. Куда уж еще меньше?.. — пробурчал Кроули и со вздохом уткнулся Азирафелю в висок. Кажется, это было самое похожее на признание в любви, что он в принципе был способен выдать и не решить, что оно из его уст звучит чудовищно нелепо. — Я бы что-нибудь придумал, мы бы придумали… Как с Гавриилом тогда, или как в шестнадцатом веке, когда на нас демоны случайно наткнулись. Ангел… ну… не мог же я тебя одного бросить. Ты вон… все время без меня то во что-нибудь встреваешь, то вовсе развоплощаешься…

Говорить и без того было сложно, а теперь стало совсем сложно. Кроули даже думать об этом сложно было, и вспоминать не хотелось вовсе. Те несколько часов, в которые он считал, что Азрафеля больше нет. Вот это была настоящая пытка, хуже любого адского наказания. Кроули не знал, вышло ли у него это объяснить своими сбивчивыми словами. Дурацкими. Зато точно знал, что ангел боялся того же, самого страшного.

— Все хорошо уже, — снова очень по-дурацки сказал он, а потом поцеловал Азирафеля в висок. И еще поцеловал. И еще раз. И продолжил целовать везде, покрывать коротким прерывистыми поцелуями все лицо. Так ему тоже хотелось сделать, прямо на аэродроме, когда Адам вернул ему ангела окончательно, целиком и полностью. Наброситься и зацеловать всего. Но тогда еще было нельзя, а сейчас — можно. И Азирафелю тоже было можно… не только зацеловать, но и почувствовать, что Кроули у него есть, целиком и полностью. И не денется больше никуда. Можно — чтобы их наконец было друг у друга достаточно, и не бояться, что из-за этого они останутся друг без друга.

— Все… хорошо, — эхом отозвался Азирафель и перехватил губы Кроули, чтобы приникнуть к ним долгим, жадным поцелуем. Ему это было нужно, очень сильно. Кроули продолжал признаваться и открываться, и переживать оттого, что не может признаться как следует. И Азирафель хотел ему ответить так, чтобы Кроули перестал переживать. А признаваться — продолжил.

Хотя главное Кроули уже сказал. Так, что Азирафель тоже ничего словами не мог, остались только ощущения — Кроули рядом. И еще Господа — тоже рядом. Как Она могла не быть здесь сейчас, в такую минуту? Когда весь Ее смысл выражался в трех словах о любви, который Азирафель сейчас ощущал каждым пером на своих крыльях, как никогда раньше. Хотя знал это давно, и когда люди писали об этих трех словах писали целые трактаты, не только читал, но иногда еще и подсказывал.

Впрочем, полтысячи лет назад, рассказывая святому по имени Дэри о смысле Смерти, Азирафель об этих трех словах не говорил, как и о многом другом, имеющем самое прямое отношение и к жизни, и к смерти. О Смерти Мира, о Революции Падших, о многих словах, которые пишутся и думаются с больших букв, ангел не рассказывал. Зато все это он сегодня увидел во сне, и теперь понимал, что спать стоило почаще. Подсознание человеческого тела хранило в себе столько всего! Вот почему оно накинулось на Азирафеля так яростно — возможно, спи он чаще и разбирай символы своих снов, сновидение о комедии Вильяма вовсе не стало бы кошмарным. Тень ангела, как и Тень Творения, была не страшнее Смерти. А Смерти ангел не боялся никогда, были вещи хуже…

— Я… постараюсь… не развоплощаться, — прервав поцелуй, торопливо проговорил Азирафель, потому что это как раз и было тем самым хуже, и Кроули очень нужно было про это утешить. А потом глупо, будто оправдываясь, добавил: — Я ненарочно! Это все Шэдвелл и Врата, а я не виноват.

— Еще бы ты нарочно! — буркнул Кроули, а потом очень серьезно добавил: — Я тоже постараюсь.

Азирафель в ответ на это обещание расплылся в совсем блаженной улыбке. Он просто не мог перестать улыбаться, когда Кроули все это говорил — и про мандрагору, и про шерсть на ковре, и про то, как ему было мало Азирафеля, и про то, что Азирафель влипает в переделки… Хотя Кроули тоже влипает! Но он пообещал постараться… Аизрафель кивнул и снова потянулся за поцелуем — это очень помогало справляться с мыслями и чувствами.

— А… а-ангел, — тихо и сбивчиво выговорил Кроули и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Азирафеля, глядя на него совершенно завороженно, будто тот ему прямо вот сейчас внезапно явился, а не был здесь все это время. И добавил еще раз, совсем уж тихо: — Ангел… — а потом поцеловал в ответ. И руки заскользили по плечам и по спине, будто убеждались, что Азирафель не собирается развоплощаться и никуда деваться не собирается. И губы слились с губами.

Трепет от близости Кроули сливался сейчас в Азирафеле с трепетом от близости всего Творения и с трепетом нового понимания… Оно было таким легким и ясным сейчас, но если бы Азирафель узнал об этом раньше, знание легло бы тяжким грузом на крылья. Потому что любое понимание должно созреть, тогда оно само упадет в подставленные ладони и будет сладким на вкус. Ева не срывала неспелое яблоко, пока люди не стали готовы познать добро и зло. Возможно, и яблоко тогда просто упало ей в руки с ветки?

Яблоко было сладким, а падение людей породило мир, как Первое Слово. Это Слово было даром Господа Творению, а яблоко Познания было даром Господа людям. Даром Любви, который нужно суметь вынести. Господь посылает испытания тем, кого больше всего любит — как величайший дар. Даже любовь сама по себе — и испытание, и дар. Азирафель, целуя своего демона, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, прижимаясь крепче, благодарил Господа за то, что они оба вынесли Ее испытание. И за само испытание, ибо оно приносило радость в бытие Азирафеля с самого Начала. Оно было так прекрасно, и столько прекрасного ради Творения они оба совершили за все это время именно потому, что оба несли Ее дар.

Это никогда не было просто: дар Господень тяжел, как сама жизнь, и не все могут его принять. Бедный Сандалфон так радовался, когда зазвучали трубы Архангелов, хотя для него даром Господа была возможность не убивать больше живых существ, а вовсе не День Гнева. Кажется, он этот подарок не очень оценил. Так же, как Сатана вовсе не понял, что ему дали возможность породить сына, который стал воплощением любви к Творению. Падший ангел создал человека, полного Божественной Любви! У ангела дыхание перехватывало, когда он думал об этом. Это было так огромно, так прекрасно и так ослепительно, что Азирафель закрыл глаза, просто продолжив целовать свой собственный Дар Господень. Как же долго глупый ангел не мог принять его! Не осмеливался, не верил, что можно, что это — для него.

За что? За что, Господи? За что столь щедрый Дар и столь щедрое Откровение обычному ангелу? У Азирафеля в сознании вспыхивали вопросы, и чувства, и все кипело, булькало, как бульон первобытного Океана… Столько всего! Столько Ее Любви, заключенной в вечной молчаливой улыбке Творения. Все, исходящее из рук Господних, было Даром Ее Любви. Даже Смерть, даже Апокалипсис, даже Восстание и Падение ангелов.

Без Падения не было бы мира, как не было бы его без яблока, вложенного Кроули в руки первых людей. Только Космос и вечное пение чистых ангелов, которые никогда не услышали бы, как прекрасна может быть музыка, созданная смертным сознанием. Как прекрасны могут быть диссонансы, которых некоторые ангелы до сих пор не признавали и не могли слушать джаз. Который тоже был Ее Даром — именно для ангелов, не любивших музыки смертных.

Принять испытание, как дар, может не каждый. Азирафель до сих пор видел подобное только среди смертных. Они даже несправедливый приговор могли воспринять, как дар, даже искалеченное от рождения тело. Так Антонио принял свою врожденную болезнь, как разрешение не тратить время зря и наслаждаться жизнью, писать музыку и видеть Творение во всей полноте, пока можно. Вспомнив о Вивальди, Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, и из трубы граммофона полилось нежное пение изящных скрипок. Второй концерт «Времен года».

— Тебе ведь «Лето» больше всего нравится, любовь моя? — спросил Азирафель у своего демона.

— Мне все нравится, — ответил Кроули, медленно проведя пальцами по завиткам волос на ангельской макушке. Так, что непонятно было, он это про музыку или про все в целом. Азирафель радостно улыбнулся в ответ, и «Времена года» на граммофоне заиграли сначала. — Но «Лето» особенно выразительное. И я наверняка еще пожалею, что спросил… но все-таки… что ты ему тогда про меня сказал? Когда договаривался… — Кроули состроил сложное лицо, по которому, впрочем, можно было понять, что ему, с одной стороны, ужасно любопытно, с другой — он снова смущается, с третьей — опасается очередных бесед о чувствах, которые ему даются с трудом. И еще — переживает. Азирафель уже окончательно успокоился, а вот Кроули — еще нет. И расспрашивает сейчас в подспудной надежде, что ангел его окончательно утешит.

Азирафель смутился, потому что понять суть Творения неожиданно оказалось проще, чем заговорить о ней вслух. Да еще и не зная наверняка, как Кроули это воспримет. А ведь разговор об Антонио неизбежно приведет их туда, к самому главному…

— Ну я… — начал Азирафель, вздохнув поглужбе. — Сначала я сказал ему, что ты тоже ангел, и что ты любишь Творение, поэтому музыка должна быть о Творении. И про твой характер рассказал, что ты ворчливый, резкий и язвительный. Еще… как ты не любишь корсеты. И как ты меня отчитывал, когда меня чуть не сожгли…

Душистая итальянская ночь так легко воскрешалась в памяти! Свет звезд и свет души смертного, такой чистой и чуткой. Азирафель снова с ней встретился сегодня, и она оставалась все той же, несмотря на все испытания, выпавшие на долю Антонио уже после встречи с ангелом и демоном.

— И, выслушав все это, он решил, что у меня слишком скверный для ангела характер, так что все про меня понял еще быстрее старины Вильяма, — саркастично проворчал Кроули, будто доказывая справедливость описания.

— Нет, он мне поверил, — ответил ангел и смущенно отвел взгляд. Ему сделалось почти так же стыдно, как тогда. Так совестно было врать такой удивительной душе, и стало совсем уж совестно, когда Антонио наглядно показал Азирафелю, какой он остолоп. — И понял тебя намного лучше, чем я тогда понимал.

— О, прямо даже интересно, что же в таком случае он понял, да еще и намного лучше… — отозвался Кроули с любопытством, которое даже не слишком пряталось за ворчанием.

Пересказывать эту часть было еще стыднее. Так долго не понимать, в чем дело! До самого Апокалипсиса, несмотря на объяснения Антонио, снова думать то же самое: что Кроули не станет помогать спасать людей. Что у него другой интерес… Позор-то какой! И это наверняка будет ужасно оскорбительно для Кроули. Но нужно быть честным и сказать все, и Азирафель набрался решимости и продолжил, торопливо, чтобы побыстрее с этим покончить:

— Я же тогда… я неверно понимал твое беспокойство обо мне. И когда я рассказал, как ты нас с Дэри спасал с костра, Антонио мне ответил, что на твоем месте мог бы и ударить своего друга, а не только отчитать.

— Резонно. Он вполне похож на человека, который в такой ситуации может по уху съездить, — согласился Кроули.

— Я… я думал, ты как остальные… — с трудом выговорил ангел, отводя взгляд. — Считаешь, что спасать людей нет смысла, раз они все равно умрут… Просто в отличие от… остальных ты искренен и не пытаешься фальшиво хвалить меня за тщетные усилия.

Кроули громко фыркнул и наморщил нос.

— Как по мне, разница между живым и мертвым человеком очевидна. Даже если он пьесы пишет… всякие, прямо как живой. И не замечать ее можно, только если с живыми людьми не общаться по триста лет, — проворчал он и наморщил нос еще сильнее. А потом уставился на Азирафеля, очень пристально, будто пытался высмотреть что-то у него на лбу. — Но я считаю, что смертные без тебя периодически отлично могут обойтись. В отличие от меня. И всегда считал, — все так же ворчливо сообщил Кроули и продолжил на ангела таращиться, не отводя немигающего взгляда.

Азирафель уставился в ответ со всем стыдом и сочувствием, которые ощущал, и еще провел пальцами по его волосам, чтоб хоть как-то утешить. Пусть это было и невозможно — утешить столь давнее переживание, но ангел был бы не ангелом, если бы не пытался.

— Теперь я знаю… Я тоже… не могу, — смущенно отозвался Азирафель, но оттого, что он признался, стало легче, и он продолжил рассказывать: — Антонио тогда решил, после моего рассказа, что его музыка должна быть обо всем Творении, и о том, что в нем везде есть любовь и свет, и поэтому о людях она будет тоже, даже если они тебе не нравятся и пытались сжечь ангела…

— Мхм… вы нашли друг друга, — продолжил ворчать Кроули, но обнял ангела, а тот вдруг почувствовал, как к горлу подступают слезы, но попытался их сдержать: Кроули не заслужил дважды за день успокаивать плачущего ангела.

— И я почувствовал себя таким ослом! Ведь я любил тебя, но совсем не понимал твоих чувств, ничего не понимал… И я ему и сказал, что он полностью прав, потому что даже в Аду есть любовь и свет, ведь ты — Падший… и что я тебя люблю, — поспешно закончил Азирафель историю и вытер пальцами пару набежавших на глаза слезинок.

— И… что он на это вот все… сказал?.. — тихо спросил Кроули, удивленно подняв брови вверх.

— Сказал… что ни за что не откажется от моего заказа… Что теперь выполнит его с еще большей радостью, — осторожно начал Азирафель, потому что они почти договорили до самого опасного. То есть, оно вовсе не было опасным… оно было хорошим, замечательным! Но ангел все еще не был уверен, что Кроули будет готов его слова воспринять.

— С радостью! — изумленно и возмущенно воскликнул демон и нахохлился, сделавшись похожим вовсе не на змею, а на длинноносую вымокшую под дождем птицу. — Я бы предположил, что вы пили… но скорее всего нет. Ты просто очень долго искал и нашел… смертного, которого радуют птички, ноябрь и демоны… — принялся бурчать он, продолжая ежиться и одновременно придвигаться к ангелу поближе.

Ангела захлестнула волна теплого умиления, оттого, что Кроули сейчас был очень Кроули, и оттого, что он смущался, но не отталкивал Азирафеля, а совсем наоборот, и оттого, насколько замечательным Кроули был. Даже когда случалось самое страшное, он продолжал искать и находить смысл и удовольствие в своем существовании. И становился опорой для Азирафеля, который без него многого не смог бы. Развоплотился бы уж точно уже несколько раз, и наверняка не сумел бы рассказать о Замысле Всевышней, глядя в глаза жаждущим воевать Архистратигу и Князю Ада.

— Мы не пили! Мы ели, хотя вино там тоже было, — весело сознался Азирафель, погладив Кроули по напряженному плечу: — Я искал смертного, который может написать такую музыку, чтобы она тебе понравилась. О том, что тебе нравится больше всего.

— М-мпф, — ответил Кроули и уткнулся в него носом, ровно между ключицами. И развернулся, откровенно подставляясь под руки Азирафеля, прямо как в змеином теле, ровно теми местами, где ему больше всего хотелось прикосновений. — Подумать с-с-страш-шно… что, ты ему сказал насчет того, что мне нравится больше всего. Рас-с-сказывай уже! — потребовал демон, повернув голову так, чтобы ангельские пальцы оказались у него за ухом, и тихо довольно зашипел, тоже совершенно по-змеиному.

— Я ему сказал, что больше всего ты любишь Творение. Но, судя по всему, он сделал вывод, что больше всего ты любишь меня, — с улыбкой пояснил Азирафель, пропуская волосы Кроули сквозь пальцы и ласково прикасаясь к шее. — И когда он узнал, что ты не ангел, который любит ангела, а демон… он поблагодарил Господа за то, что Она дала ему узнать историю о тебе… Потому что для него история о тебе — это история о воплощенной Божественной Любви.

Ангел решил не добавлять, что и сам так считает. Вместо этого он уткнулся в макушку Кроули носом, вдыхая его запах. И на случай, если Кроули эти разговоры все-таки чересчур расстроят, сказал:

— Кстати, если хочешь, можешь на меня обижаться. Я уже в порядке.

Обижаться Кроули не хотелось совершенно, пускай ангел и разрешил. А вот деть куда-то чудовищный диссонанс между самим собой и тем, что говорил Азирафель — хотелось очень. Но было не очень понятно, куда — и обижаться, конечно, было бы проще. Одновременно на ангела и на покойного рыжего священника с их теологическими, мать их, выкладками. Богословским симпозиумом в рамках чернового обсуждения будущей классики музыки барокко.

Только обидеться не выходило, потому что Кроули понимал: они оба несли это совершенно искренне. Но ему-то что было с этим делать?! Кроули отлично годился роль долбоеба, которого угораздило по уши втюхаться в ангела — почти по-человечески, уж точно с таким же количеством сопутствующих глупостей. Еще он отлично годился на роль долбоеба, из которого демон вышел какой-то не такой, а ангел не вышел еще раньше и еще хуже. А на роль воплощения Божественной Любви — не годился совершенно.

Хотя, конечно, сам виноват, что спросил: знал же, что Азирафель ему что-то в таком роде и ляпнет, но Кроули заело проклятое любопытство. Так что теперь ему надо было как-то жить с новообретенным знанием. Что ангел про него такое думает, вдобавок ко всему, что он сегодня уже наговорил — про то, как Кроули, сунув Еве яблоко, заставил мир вертеться. И композитора в сообщники позвал, а тот его не просто поддержал, но еще и переплюнул!

— Вы спятили, — сообщил Кроули, — Оба. Или, возможно, в еде случайно оказались какие-нибудь алкалоиды… опасные, — и зарылся в ангела лицом сильнее. Так было проще смиряться. Хотя все равно Кроули был совсем не похож… Азирафель — да, а он — совершенно нет. Нигде, кроме описаний всяких ангелов, которые те выдают всяким композиторам… В этих описаниях Кроули, при желании, можно было и за Мартина Лютера Кинга принять, и за Папу Римского…

— Спятил, конечно. Еще бы я не спятил… — неожиданно согласился Азирафель очень ласковым тоном, и Кроули почувствовал его ладони у себя на спине и дыхание в волосах. И потянулся навстречу, всем собой. Это здорово успокаивало, хотя диссонанс все равно не исчезал. — Только не тогда, еще давно… Возможно, алкалоиды были в тех грушах на краю Эдемского сада… И дальше все делалось только хуже и хуже, — продолжал Азирафель говорить как-то совсем невыносимо нежно и целовал Кроули в макушку, гладил по спине и плечам. Так старался утешать, будто демон плакал. Хотя он не плакал. Он очень давно этого не делал, если вообще делал… Он не мог вспомнить. Во время пожара в книжном точно нет — а значит, наверное, никогда. — А в сорок девятом… я по тебе совсем с ума сходил. Знал бы ты, что лев тогда хотел сделать! Не зря я Апулея никогда не любил, у него была ужасно бедная фантазия. И потом, что не могу стать змеей для тебя… Но ничего, я привык к тому, что спятил, и ты привыкнешь. Теперь все хорошо, я с тобой и не оставлю тебя с этим одного.

— Тебе нельзя змеей. То есть, не получится… — сообщил Кроули очевидное. И остановился мыслью на этом месте, потому что думать дальше было жутковато. Существовал всего один вариант для ангела стать змеей, и не мог же он всерьез его обдумывать тогда… Или мог?.. Тогда он точно спятил. Все-таки это было самое удачное объяснение всему, в том числе, философским рассуждениям о значении Кроули и яблока для Творения и разговорам о Божественной Любви. Если пытаться объяснить иначе, спятить, по его собственным ощущениям, светило уже Кроули. Возможно, у него бы даже треснула голова от попыток вместить в себя это понимание. Думать о змеях было намного легче, так что Кроули продолжил думать о змеях. — Дурацкое разделение… Дос-с-садно…

Последнее слово он прошипел Азирафелю в ухо, прижимаясь совсем близко. Ангел не мог превратиться в змею, а вот Кроули сейчас мог бы — и стать еще ближе, обвить Азирафеля собой, ощутить всей поверхностью себя. Кроули хотел этого намного раньше, чем понял, что хочет. Может быть, и вовсе с самых первых дней Творения… Уж точно задолго до того, как превратился в змею в шестнадцатом веке и впервые позволил себе быть ближе. Тогда ему казалось, что так можно будет приблизиться, не выдав своего желания… Довольно глупо. Кроули ведь знал, насколько Азирафель его видит, чувствует, что с ним происходит, и разделяет все эти чувства. И все равно, тоже довольно глупо, почти прямо спросил тогда, что именно видит в нем ангел. Надеялся убедиться, что даже если видит, то не понимает того единственного, самого главного желания: чтобы Азирафель был его, весь целиком, не частями, не урывками, не клочками. Весь.

Кроули бесконечно этого хотел и бесконечно страдал от невозможности, от того, что возможность, как ему казалось, противоречит самой сути Мироздания. И поэтому представлять, что она все-таки есть и когда-нибудь осуществится — было еще страшнее. Хотя Кроули вряд ли хоть раз внятно представлял себе гипотетические страшные последствия… просто все должно было кончиться совсем плохо, потому как варианта с хорошим концом Кроули, по его мнению, после Падения не полагалось. Но он был…

Оттого, что теперь Азирафель у Кроули был, случилось… ничего. Ничего кроме того, что случалось с Начала времен: когда ангел у Кроули был, ему становилось спокойно и хорошо. Может, только тогда и становилось. И это было одновременно самой простой и самой непостижимой вещью на свете.

— Ты точно с-с-спятил. Но имееш-шь на это полное право. И я тоже… — резюмировал Кроули, смиряясь со всем, что Азирафель про него думает и чувствует. Кроули был готов даже речь Мартина Лютера Кинга прочитать с выражением, если надо. Ту ее часть, которая из песни Queen, хоть прямо сейчас готов, он все эти долбаные песни давно наизусть выучил. И шекспировский монолог — пожалуй, тоже.

— Я тогда, в восемнадцатом веке, недостаточно сильно спятил, — очень серьезно возразил Азирафель, заглянув Кроули в глаза и засияв тихой улыбкой, которую люди зачем-то постоянно рисовали всем ангелам. Всем подряд! Хотя так улыбался только Азирафель. «Вот и нечего им…», — подумал Кроули в новом приступе собственнических чувств и крепче обхватил ангела рукой. И ногой тоже. И правильно сделал, потому что так выслушивать очередные страшные признания было легче. — Так и не понял, что ты меня тоже любишь… Насколько сильно любишь. Попросту не поверил, кажется. Думал, раз мне не видно, то и нечего делать поспешные выводы…

Азирафель дотронулся до щеки Кроули, очень тепло и ласково. Прикосновение ладони было таким же, как улыбка, мягким и успокаивающим. Ангел, максимально выраженный материально, заключался в прикосновении ладони и улыбке… Это можно было бы вписать в какой-нибудь философский трактат, наверное. Там было бы все, что сегодня наговорил ангел, и одна фраза Кроули. Возможно, в качестве эпиграфа.

— А я думал, что тебе видно, еще с того разговора в шестнадцатом веке, когда ты спросил, чувствую ли я… как ты разделяешь мои чувства. Все видно, просто непонятно, — Кроули протяжно вздохнул и скорбно поморщился. Определенно, ничего больше одной фразы в эпиграфе ему не достанется, у нег овсе еще с трудом выходило слова подбирать. У него и к простым-то мыслям с трудом выходило слова подбирать. Возможно, ему следовало заказывать Вильяму во сне записывать свои сбивчивые мысли в стихах, раз уж он такой до хрена понимающий засранец. — Я очень старался, чтобы непонятно… иначе… опасно… — сделав усилие, совершил Кроули еще одно признание. И на этом лимит его вербальных усилий, со всей очевидностью, иссяк. Так что он просто поцеловал Азирафеля в плечо. А потом еще раз поцеловал. И на всякий случай покрепче обнял ногой.

— Я тоже… — вполголоса ответил Азирафель и задумчиво продолжил: — Правда, у меня плохо получалось, раз всякий случайный смертный, который видел меня рядом с тобой, сразу обо всем догадывался...

— У тебя всегда отвратительно получалось врать, — не сдержавшись, прокомментировал Кроули, и тон у него вышел такой невыносимо-умиленный, что аж самому дурно стало. Так что он немедля снова поцеловал ангела в плечо. Трижды.

— А я тебе еще тогда, в шестнадцатом веке, говорил, помнишь? Что если ты сам не понимаешь или не признаешь своих чувств, то и я не смогу их увидеть. Хотя я даже то, что видел, неправильно понимал. Прости, я из-за этого все… неправильно делал. И говорил столько глупостей!

— О да, а я все правильно делал, просто идеально! — ехидно отозвался Кроули и, подняв голову, внимательно уставился на Азирафеля, как он надеялся, с застывшим на лице вопросом, сколько можно переживать и тем более винить себя, когда все уже хорошо. Ведь хорошо же! — Перестань уже! Ты здесь, я тоже здесь. Значит, все в порядке, — выпалил Кроули и в подверждение своих слов еще раз поцеловал Азирафеля, в губы — а тот ответил, к счастью, не словами.

Он целовал Кроули с восхитительной требовательностью, и руками в него вцеплялся, переплетался ногами, притягивал к себе. И это было так прекрасно — что Азирафель наконец разрешил себе требовать. Он ведь никогда у Кроули ничего не просил, всегда только давал, будто чувствовал себя должным. Хотя должен был только одно, оставаться живым, и больше ничего. И про это они уже договорились, что оба будут живы и рядом — значит, все и правда было хорошо.

Из граммофона лилось «Лето», Азирафель тихо сиял в объятьях Кроули, и музыка тоже сияла, и Кроули в очередной раз смирялся с тем, что ей имел в виду тот безумный рыжий смертный. И с тем, что вспомнил наконец, отчего ему такими знакомыми показались ангельские взгляды и признания в пьесе Вильяма. Потому что он видел эти взгляды, когда они вместе Вивальди слушали. И все признания слышал — в музыке. Лето было про ангела, всегда про ангела. Про его взгляд, который умудрялся видеть хорошее даже в демоне. Видеть в демоне ангела. Видеть в надвигающемся шторме — дождь, который напоит землю и подарит ей жизнь. Видеть в заварушке с яблоком движущую силу творения.

Это было так красиво, что снова совершенно не лезло Кроули в голову, и он даже не стал и пытаться, продолжил совершенно бездумно, упоенно целовать Азирафеля. И так увлекся, что не заметил, как комнату осветили яркие желтые лучи солнца, а в окно долбанулся сильный порыв ветра, покачнув придверный колокольчик. Зато раскат грома и всполох молнии в самом начале третьей части заставили его возмущенно поднять голову вверх.

— А Ты что здесь делаешь? — вопросил он потолок. Спрашивать «какого дьявола происходит?», как он сперва собирался, было, во-первых, логически некорректно, во-вторых, глупо, потому что и так понятно.

— Она… всегда была здесь… мой дорогой, — прерывающимся и отчего-то очень счастливым голосом ответил ангел.

«Гроза» из граммофона заиграла громче, а гроза на улице весело и, как показалось Кроули, ехидно застучала каплями дождя по стеклам. Гром грохотал, но все равно светило солнце, освещая комнату и Азирафеля. И тот сиял так, как никогда раньше не сиял. А Кроули просто замер, пытаясь уместить в голову творящееся теологическое безумие.

— Спасибо Тебе, Господи, за Твой щедрый дар, — прошептал Азирафель, прежде чем обнять Кроули так, будто именно его и считал «даром».

— Да уж, тот еще подарочек. Со склада в подвале… — ворчливо отозвался Кроули, упершись ангелу в плечо подбородком. Так почему-то было спокойнее и проще переживать происходящее. — И, между прочим, шутку про грозу я придумал, — сообщил он потолку, скосив на него взгляд. Будто Она могла этого не знать. И будто ему совершенно, ни капельки не было приятно, что Она его шутку оценила, решив ей воспользоваться. И будто от Нее можно было скрыть, что ему на самом деле приятно.

За окном, совсем рядом, с треском ударила молния, заставив взвизгнуть тормоза чьей-то машины и парочку смертных, почти сразу громыхнул гром, так сильно, что на несколько мгновений заглушил музыку — и Кроули ясно услышал в нем раскаты смеха. Который тоже узнал наконец, который на самом деле невозможно было перепутать ни с каким другим — просто Кроули очень долго не хотел его вспоминать. А теперь пришлось.

Сверху раздался совсем тихий, мелодичный, на одной ноте звук, солнечные лучи начали медленно гаснуть, пока не исчезли совсем. А дождь забарабанил в окна тихо и неторопливо, с мерным шуршанием. Только Вивальди продолжал играть из граммофона. И еще на столике рядом с диваном, кроме так и не допитой бутылки коньяка, внезапно появились две открытки. Тошнотворно милые, как и положено поздравительным открыткам, с нарисованными на них цветочками и подарочными коробками, из-под приоткрытых крышек которых выглядывали котята. Тоже тошнотворно милые, разумеется. Один был полностью черный, он выглядывал из коробки в бежевую шотландскую клетку, стоящей возле горящего камина. Второй, точно такой же, только ослепительно белый, сидел в черной коробке, перевязанной красной лентой, а та стояла на окне, в котором маячило усыпанное звездами ночное небо. На обеих открытках изящным курсивом было выведено: «Сердечные поздравления от мамы!»

— Обалдеть можно, — мрачно выдавил Кроули, дар Божий и воплощение Любви Господней на Земле. Одно из воплощений. Другое воплощение он сейчас крепко обнимал, пытаясь как-то пережить изумление от увиденного. И ощущение себя непроходимым идиотом, настолько невообразимым тупицей, что Она решила явиться лично и открытками над ним издеваться. Сказать сама, прямее некуда, раз до Кроули иначе не доходит. Вот таким выдающимся кретином он был. Хотя ему льстило оказаться единственным, с кем Она решила поговорить прямо за столько лет — пусть даже из-за выдающейся глупости.

— Ты привыкнешь, хороший мой, — заботливо сказало другое воплощение Любви, то есть Азирафель, который весело разглядывал открытки из-за плеча Кроули. — Ты же знаешь, это… — Кроули мрачно покосился на него, готовый, как всегда, наворчать на упоминание пресловутой Непостижимости Ее Замыслов, но ангел продолжил совсем не так: — …часть Творения, с самого Начала. Мы — часть Ее Творения. Такие, какими были созданы, и такие, какими выбрали остаться…

Азирафель погладил Кроули по спине, и демон судорожно вздохнул ему в плечо, а потом еще и поцеловал, чтобы успокоиться. Нет, он, конечно, помнил, что Господь Всеведуща и всегда смотрит, но как-то раньше даже не предполагал, что Она не только смотрит, но еще и одобряет. Причем настолько… А ангел продолжал мерно гладить его по спине и горячо дышать ему в шею, будто теперь настала его очередь усыплять демона. И это помогало — не засыпать, конечно, а… смиряться все же. С милостью Господней, Ее подарочками и неповторимым неисповедимым чувством юмора. Которое, как он считал, демонам наблюдать вблизи не полагается. И ошибался, разумеется.

— Надеюсь, Тебе там все это время хотя бы было весело, — проворчал Кроули.

— А я надеюсь, что и дальше будет, — добавил Азирафель и его теплые мягкие губы коснулись шеи Кроули. Тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением и тем, что и дальше так будет. — Долго-долго-долго. Пока Творение длится…

«И потом. Всегда», — добавил Кроули про себя, потому что и так уже на три года вперед сегодня напризнавался. И поцеловал свой Дар Божий в ответ.

— Д-да, — судорожно выдохнул Азирафель, будто подтверждая его мысли, и прижался к Кроули всем телом.

Дождь продолжал тихо шуршать по окнам, граммофон надрывался скрипками. Две воплощенные сверхъестественные сущности, вопреки законам материальной реальности, продолжали отлично помещаться вдвоем на одном довольно-таки узком диване, безо всяких эфирных и оккультных воздействий. Просто потому, что очень хотели быть как можно ближе друг к другу, до сбивающегося дыхания, до срывающихся стонов, до слияния в одно целое. И никто так и не грохнулся с дивана в этот раз, как и в прошлый. И это было истинное чудо. Все самые удивительные чудеса Творения всегда происходили благодаря любви.

_Все внутри Творения связано между собой. И если вы задумаетесь об этом всерьез, рано или поздно вам неизбежно придется пересмотреть концепцию времени. Каждому известно, что некто, привязанный к собственному физическому телу, вынужден двигаться по времени линейно, как по автостраде, или по узкому тоннелю, не имеющему ответвлений. И это соответствует действительности. Однако здесь возникает соблазн предположить, что, избавившись от материальных ограничений, вы сможете перемещаться по времени как по Трафальгарской площади, свободно в любых произвольных направлениях. Тогда как на деле эфирные сущности, равно как и души смертных, лишенные тела, перемещаются по времени скорее как по Хэмптон-Кортскому лабиринту. Если представить, что он в несколько раз больше, запутаннее и к тому же многоэтажный. Поскольку все внутри Творения связано между собой — и причинность, соединяя одно с другим, создает на равнине времени извилистые сложные перегородки, не позволяющие перемещаться по ней как вам заблагорассудится. _

_Поэтому эфирные сущности, имея все возможности, как правило, довольно редко пользуются нелинейностью времени. Им прекрасно известно, что заблудиться в нем еще проще, чем в Хэмптон-Кортском лабиринте, а выбраться — гораздо сложнее. Тем более что оказаться вам, как правило, нужно не у входа, а в произвольной точке в центре, из которой вы начали свое путешествие. И это еще больше усложняет задачу. Зато эфирные сущности совершенно не опасаются того, что принято называть «эффектом бабочки», поскольку им известно, ко всему прочему, что Творение заботится о себе и способно восстанавливаться куда лучше, чем живой организм, пораженный болезнью. Так, Творение очень постаралось, чтобы ангел Азирафель не смог узнать китайскую легенду о шкодливых духах, ворующих фрукты с садовых деревьев, до того, как ему впервые пришла в голову мысль воспользоваться нелинейностью времени и позаимствовать парочку персиков в древнем Китае. Иначе, с высочайшей вероятностью, ангелу Азирафелю стало бы слишком совестно, и он не стал бы заимствовать никаких персиков вовсе. Уже возникшей несколько столетий назад легенде стало бы неоткуда появиться — и это создало бы неприятный пространственно-временной парадокс. _

_Но поскольку Творение следит за собственной сохранностью, все ограничилось тем, что к концу сезона сбора фруктов все пропавшие раньше персики в одночасье вернулись на место, таким же чудесным образом, которым до этого постепенно исчезали в течение месяца. Кроме одного-единственного, съеденного итальянским композитором Антонио Вивальди, но этого, разумеется, никто не заметил. А китайцы еще не одно столетие были уверены в эффективности придуманного ими ритуала по усмирению зловредных сущностей. Даже не догадываясь о том, что помог вовсе не ритуал, а тот факт, что один европеец, путешествуя по Китаю много лет спустя, записал их измышления и рассказал об этом в книге, которая впоследствии попала в руки одному лондонскому букинисту. _

_В отличие от персиков, позаимствованная ангелом Азирафелем в _ _XVIII веке музыка никуда оттуда не пропала, поскольку звуки, в отличие от фруктов, не обязаны исчезать в одном месте, чтобы появиться в другом. И это позволило ангелу и демону послушать одно и то же исполнение «Времен года» дважды, сперва в Мантуе, а потом — из граммофонной трубы в магазине Азирафеля. Можете не сомневаться: это было то же самое исполнение, и на скрипке играл лично Антонио Вивальди, еще не успевший в тот момент безвозвратно съесть древнекитайский персик. То и дело пользуясь нелинейностью времени, Азирафель давным-давно вывел, что если уж по этому лабиринту куда и ходить, или хотя бы протягивать руку через ближайшую перегородку — стоит обращаться к тому, что вызвало у тебя по-настоящему запоминающиеся переживания. Будь то славное лето в Китае, или концерт, на который ты ходил вместе с самым важным для тебя во Вселенной существом. Тогда точно не заблудишься и не запутаешься. К сходным выводам пришла и душа покойного драматурга Вильяма Шекспира. Именно поэтому практически все авангардные и постмодернистские постановки его собственных пьес, которые видел Вильям, были поставлены на сцене реконструированного «Глобуса»: свой театр, пусть и построенный заново с нуля, он всегда легко находил в запутанном лабиринте времени. Впрочем, данная особенность известна и живым людям: многие из них замечали, что представляют собственное прошлое в виде цепочки самых ярких воспоминаний, а все остальное, не вызвавшее сильных чувств, расплывается, как в тумане. _

_Все это приводит нас к очень важному выводу: любовь способна подчинять себе не только пространство, позволяя двум физическим оболочкам ангела и демона без труда поместиться на диване, она способна подчинять себе также и время. Таким образом, именно любовь является единственной вещью, способной дать кому угодно, даже вовсе лишенному сверхъестественных сил, истинную власть над пространственно-временным континуумом. А значит, и над Творением как таковым. Ибо Я есть Любовь._


End file.
